RusCan: Snowy Relationships
by Amelia Moon - HetaliaUSUKcp
Summary: A similarity between Russia and Canada? Their climates? It snows? But nothing between to two clearly opposite nations. Canada's young, naïve. Russia is violent and strong. So, how can the two "comrades" become good friends? RusCan
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 1: Beginning

Another world meeting, always starting, proceeding, and ending the same. America taking over as the leader, England and France fighting, Italy bringing up lunch ideas of pasta or pizza, Japan calmly trying to calm down things, Russia watching his Baltic "Slaves"-States not slaves, and Canada once again sitting there with no turn in the matter, all being broken by Germany's yelling.

"I thought it was going well!" America laughed, he's so bad at sensing the mood, which was clearly a bit tense.

"Well if that _frog_ didn't have to bring up-" England started.

"Your just jealous!" France interrupted him.

"I would never be jealous of a frog!" England yelled back.

"Hon hon. Yes you would black sheep~" France laughed. It was starting again…

"Shut up!" Germany yelled. "You two will not do this again! We have already wasted 20 minutes listening to you two argue and all your damn chatter over stupid things! These meetings are only an hour long! We only have 40 minutes to get over this entire list." Germany held up a piece of paper with typed writing on it.

"That doesn't look _that_ bad." America said. Germany flipped the paper over for a longer list, which was in a small font. America silenced himself with the shock of the list and took out a hamburger to prepare himself for the long and boring 40 minutes ahead.

The meeting continued calmly, mostly, with Germany leading the way. America had lost interest after 10 minutes and decided to have a "staring contest" with his food, until England slapped it out of his hand that is, which made the American gasp and almost cry about his perfectly good burger. Canada patiently waited for his opinion on the most recent topic, the Olympics, on how they should proceed with them in London, but his turn never came. (They actually skipped right over him).

Belarus seemed to stay close to her big brother as he quietly watched everyone talk. It was strange though; usually Russia would make some kind of nod or talk a little, but he was silence the entire time. He sometimes looked down at his notes, maybe to re-read them, but stopped writing them after the first half hour of the meeting.

With very little success, the meeting ended, everyone going their separate ways. Today's meeting was in Tokyo, Japan today, meaning it was hotel time. Since America's economy had dropped, most of the nations weren't in a good mood with themselves catching an illness. Most of them seemed to be much healthier today though, even America, who had been taking some pills to keep symptoms down. He often teased England though, who often went back to the hotel coughing an with a head ache.

Canada finished writing down all his notes while everyone got their coats and started to leave. He finished writing neatly and put his notes into a nicely organized folder, unlike America who shoved everything in the inside of his jacket.

"Okay Kumiju, it's time to go the hotel." He said to his little pet, who was sleeping under the table. His voice was a bit scratchy though, he had also been having a hard time because of the economy of his brother. He picked the bear up blew his breathe into the bear's face, which was a bit cold and smelled like pancakes. The bear opened his eyes and blinked.

"Home?" He asked, thinking the air was just the winter breeze back in Vancouver, the smell of pancakes just made him think it was home more. Canada grinned a bit and put the bear on the chair next to him.

"No, we're in Tokyo remember?" Canada said putting his jacket on. "We're going to the hotel."

"Room service." The bear said. Canada smiled and giggled a bit at his pet.

"I know, I know. Your hungry. I'll get some food for you when we get there eh?"

"Who are you?"

"Canada." he picked his pet up, put him inside his jacket, and zippered it. "It's cold out."

"Okay." The bear had no problem with staying inside the boy's jacket, he would be kept warm from both the fluffiness of the jacket and Canada's body heat, not problem with that at all. He walked out of the heated meeting room to the cold outside world of Tokyo, which he always liked to see. He watched the other nations get into taxis, America decided to jump in and share one with England uninvited, and called one of his own.

As he stepped into the taxi, he took out his phone for a translator app, cause there is an app for everything. He looked up words to explain where he was going, the Japanese language wasn't his favorite, neither was Chinese.

The app had said to put your destination first, then the question, so, "Hoteru, um, ni ikitai desu." he tried to say. The driver seemed to understand the poorly spoke words.

"Hoteru?" he asked. "Namae?" Canada paused for a moment to figure out that _namae_ must mean _name, _the name of the hotel.

"Oh um, _Ana Intercontinental Tokyo_." He finally said, (He forgot at first). But the driver understood and began to drive. Canada sat back in his seat and relaxed for a moment. The day was long, he was tired, and even starting to get a head ache. If his head started hurting, it usually meant a cold was coming on. He signed before getting back into reality from his little break. He took out his wallet and took some Yen out, Japan was kind and traded the money for him so he didn't have to waste time changing the currencies. He wasn't sure just how much he had but it would be enough for the taxi ride at least. The drive lasted another 10 minutes, by that time his eyes were closed and he was almost asleep until he felt the car come to a stop. He woke himself up and gave the driver the money, hoping he would get change back. But the driver wasn't cruel and took advance of Canada's very little knowledge of the Japanese ways and gave him back the right amount of change, even smiling at the Canadian.

"Thank-I mean arigato." he bowed his head a little for one of those bows, he knew that was important, but knew he was missing something with the thank you he gave. He put the change in his pocket, grabbed the suitcase he had, and went into the nice hotel.

"Domo." Canada said walking into the hotel.

"What?" Kumajirou asked, he woke up when they got out of the taxi.

"Domo arigato, that's how you say thank you. I only said arigato." Canada said, he knew he was forgetting something!

"Does it matter?" Kumajirou asked.

"I guess not." Canada shrugged. He waited on line to check into his room, he was looking forward to laying in a big bed and sleeping. The line finally went down as he went to check in, his head ache was getting worse by that time.

"Konban wa." The receptionist said smiling. Canada didn't remember what that was but he assumed it was a greeting. _More translating time_, he thought. He took out his phone to check his translation.

"Y-yoyaku shite arimasu." He said, he stuttered a bit. The receptionist smiled.

"And what is your name sir?" she said. Canada blinked in surprise.

"You speak English?"

"Yes sir, I have to you know?" She was pretty fluent in it too. _Thank god_, he thought.

Canada smiled, "Well that's a relief." he took out his passport. "My name is Matthew Williams, I have a reservation."

"Hai," she looked it up on her computer. "Just you sir?"

"And a pet." He couldn't forget Kumajirou.

"Right," she typed on her computer more. "Alright your room number is 258, its on the second floor." She handed him the key.

"Thank you." Canada bowed his head again but he was curious. "U-um, excuse me, but was the phase I said before right?"

"Yes, a little off but you were correct." She gave another smile as Canada thanked her once again before going to his room.

His head started to hurt more, it was ruining his good mood now. He went to his room only to find out England was across the hall, he could hear England yelling along with America's laughter. He signed, unlocked the door, and went in. He slowly dragged his feet over to the bed and plopped down on it, leaving the suitcase by the door. Kumajirou had gotten out of his coat in the elevator and closed the door after noticing the Canadian didn't even close it.

Canada laid in his bed with his eyes closed, he was still so very tired. The head ache didn't help. He was hungry too, which reminded him that he had to get food for Kumajirou.

"What do you want to eat? Sushi?" Canada peeked his head up and asked the animal. Kumajirou scratched his ear.

"I dunno." he said. "I want fish." Canada smiled and lifted himself up.

"I'll get room service I guess, I'm pretty hungry too."

"Who?"

"Canada." He picked up a brochure that was laying on the nightstand and looked over it for a menu. He eventually found it on the back, he didn't realize the whole back of the paper was in English. He was unfamiliar with the foods but there were a description of each, so he picked whatever one he thought he would eat. He picked up the phone and got onto the room service line.

Unfortunately, it was in Japanese. He tried to remember what England had told him about ordering things, the Brit came to Japan a lot.

"Sashimi to Ramen ga irimasu." he didn't know how to say numbers over 20 so he was in trouble with the room number, figured he try to say it and hope the guy knew what he was saying. "Heya Ni, Go, Hachi." There was a silence on the other said until the guy said "hai" and some other Japanese words he didn't know. He said thank you and hung up.

"Your still in your coat." Kumajirou said. Canada didn't even notice. He took it off and threw it on the chair.

"I should shower." He mumbled.

"What's shower in Chinese?"

"Its Japanese and I think Shawa or something like that." he mumbled, he didn't want to think anymore. "I'm gonna shower, you just stay here and don't get into trouble. If the guy comes, come get me."

"TV." Kumajirou said. Canada turned on the TV to entertain the bear as he went into the bathroom.

His head was pounding now, it calmed down when he closed his eyes though. The hot water on his body felt good though, he was sure that he spent 5 minutes just standing in the shower. The water felt nice, but it only made him more sleepy.

He came back out in a towel to find the bear patiently sitting on the bed and staring at the TV, he was watching hockey too, which usually would put Canada in a good mood, but he was too tired to even see who was playing. He got out his clothes from the suitcase and quickly changed into pjs, it was just a t-shirt and soft pj pants that America had given him as a Christmas gift, they were red with pictures of maple leafs on him so it was a pretty good gift that Canada enjoyed. He laid back on the bed and waited for food as the bear watched the players go up and down the rink smacking the puck and eventually getting into a fist fight.

There was a knock at the door as Canada looked forward to dinner, even though it was almost 11 pm, those meetings may only last an hour each but he went to several different ones for nations, meaning he's been sitting at those meetings since he got there early in the morning.

He got up and unlocked the door to find it wasn't room service, but Russia.

"R-Russia." the Canadian stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?" Why would _Russia _be there, knocking at _Canada's_ door? They barely talked to each other, Russia often sat on Canada because he didn't see him, and never asked him anything during the meetings.

"Hello comrade Canada." the Russian smiled. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but I need to ask a favor." Canada stood at the door. A favor? What kind of favor? Would he be a sacrifice in one of Russia's demon worshiping rituals? (America had said he was connected to the devil)

"I-I guess so." he said without thought, he could of just signed up for his death.

Russia smiled more. "Oh thank you. I need to borrow your notes from the last meeting today. I seemed to have-lost mine." Canada blinked. Notes? Just notes?

"O-oh! Yea sure." Canada blinked again "Just let me get them."

"Da."

Canada turned around to get the notes from his folder. Kumajirou looked at the door and at the Russia, seeing that it wasn't the food he was wanting, and turned his head back to the TV. Canada went back to the door with the notes.

"Here they are."

"All of them?"

"I believe so," he skimmed through the notes real quick "Yup all of them."

"Da." he took the notes from the Canadian "Thank you." that smile still sent shivers down Canada's spine, no matter how many times he's seen it.

"I will return it to you in the morning." the Russian turned away and was gone before Canada could finish his answer of "Okay", he went into the room next door. He breathed out and closed the door. He went back into his room and plopped back onto his bed before there was a knock on the door once again.

_I hope its not Russia again_, he thought as he got back up. He went to the door again to find his dinner had finally come. Kumajirou jumped off the bed and turned his attention away from the TV to see something better then hockey; food!

Canada thanked the man and brought the food int. Kumajirou followed his every move as he put the food down on the nightstand. He put the plate of Kumajirou's food on the floor for him and dug into his own. His hunger was taken care of now, but the head ache and his exhaustion weren't. He put the plate back onto the table and got under the covers.

"Kumijiri, I'm going to bed. When your done eating, turn off the TV and go to bed too." Canada turned off the light only leaving the light of the various pictures on the TV.

"With you?"

"With me or the couch, doesn't matter." he took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand, a action that Kumajirou knew meant the boy was out for the night. It was the last action the Canadian did for the night as he quickly fell asleep.

He awoke in the middle of the night, it was around 3 am, for no reason. The pitch black room helped him get in the mood to go back to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him. Canada tossed and turned in his bed, Kumajirou sleeping on the other side of the bed, and could not fall back to sleep. He signed and sat up in the bed, grabbing onto his glasses and putting them on.

He massaged his temples as his head ache, it went away when he fell asleep, came back to him with force. He closed his eyes a little to help but it didn't work. Not a good night for him, clearly. His cold had gotten worse as his nose was stuffy too. He laid back down only to jump at the sound of a bang in the room next door, Russia's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this fan fiction, nor do I own the anime they are from. The hotel used in this is a real hotel, and I do not own it or have any connection to it.

Translations:

Japanese:

"Hoteru ni ikitai desu": hotel I want to go to (I want to go to the hotel)

"Hoteru": Hotel

"Namae?": Name

"Arigato": Thank you (informal)

"Domo arigato": Thank you

"Yoyaku shite arimasu.": I have a reservation

"Sashimi to Ramen ga irimasu": Sashimi and Ramen I need (I need Sashimi and Ramen)

"Heya, Ni, Go, Hachi": Room 2, 5, 8

"Shawa": shower (or close to it)

"Hai": Yes

Russian:

"Da": Yes.

Translations done by google translator!


	2. Chapter 2: Comrade

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 2: Comrade

Canada awoke to a bang in the room next door, Russia's room. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what the noise could possibly be. _Maybe he killed someone_, he thought as he put his glasses back on. He figured he really should just go back to sleep, seeing how bad his head hurt and the cold getting worse, but his curiosity was just too strong; he couldn't fall asleep again anyway. He lifted himself out of the bed and put his sneakers on, he probably should of put socks on first but oh well. He peeked at Kumajirou to see he was in a deep sleep and figured not to wake him up to come with him.

He walked out into the hallway of the hotel and turned toward Russia's door. He was going to knock but found that the door was open a bit. _Maybe someone killed him instead_, he thought, _but that's not possible is it? _He pushed the door open a bit and took a look inside. The light was on but it was quiet. He expected to find a murder scene but it wasn't like that at all, he didn't even see Russia in the area he was looking. He opened the door more and took a step inside. Still no sign of the Russian.

His suitcase was on the bed, just laying there not even open. Canada looked around more, the light in the bathroom wasn't on so his thought of Russia being in there must be wrong. It was replaced with a thought that someone broke into Russia's room, the criminal could be hiding in the closet. Canada slowly turned toward the closet thinking someone was in there, maybe, but maybe not? He quickly opened the door to an empty closet, completely empty except for a few hangers. He signed, _I gotta stop watching those crime shows with America_, the thought.

Suddenly, he heard a moan on the other side of the bed. _What am I walking into!,_ he first thought, but it didn't sound like the kind of moan he was thinking of, why he was even thinking of it like that in the first place was unclear to him, too much time with France maybe. He took more steps in and looked over the bed.

Russia, unconscious, was laying on the floor. He was panting, sweating, and clearly sick. Canada was surprised, _Russia? _He walked around the bed to the man and bent down. _Clearly he's sick_, he thought. He looked around to make sure no one was there and then touched his hand to the Russian's forehead.

"He's warm," Canada whispered, "He has to have a fever…" He didn't really know what to do. He couldn't just leave him on the floor to suffer… right? The thought came across his mind but no, he couldn't do that. He grabbed Russia's gloved hands and pulled up, _mon dieu he's heavy. _He managed to sit Russia up against the bed with much effort. The effort he put in made his head ache worsen. He breathed out and grabbed Russia again, picking him up and somehow managing to get him onto the bed, but accidentally falling over onto the bed too.

He didn't land on Russia, _thank god_, but he was pretty close. His face flushed with embarrassment and he quickly got up. Thank god Russia wasn't awake. He lifted up Russia's legs one at a time and pulled them all the way onto the bed. Finally he got Russia fully on the bed.

_Now to take care of the fever_, he thought as he walked into the bathroom. He grabbed one of the clothes from the railing and put it under the cool water. When it was soaked, he went back and laid it on Russia's forehead. _His fever must be bad_, he thought, _his hair is soaked for Pete's sake. _He stood there looking at the Russian sleeping, he never thought Russia could have such a peaceful face-wait what was he thinking? He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

Russia had on his normal clothing, the long jacket and his scarf. _They can't be helping_, Canada thought. He thought more about his situation, should he go further?

He opened up Russia's jacket, he never thought he would see what was beneath Russia's jacket. It was dress shirt with a dark blue tie, his scarf covering most of the top though. Canada expected weapons or at least a military uniform, seeing how it was that tan long coat, America told him he wore it for communism. It wasn't what he expected.

He kept the coat open, deciding not to take it fully off with the chance it could wake Russia up, which could mean his death if that happened. He looked at the scarf and started to pull it off.

"Что," Russia mumbled. The second he heard a sound from the Russian, he jumped back like a bomb was going to explode. He stood still, he was like a deer caught in the headlights, not knowing what to do next. _Maybe if I don't move, he won't know I'm here_, he thought. He really needed to stop watching those movies with America.

Russia moved his head a bit and got comfortable in the bed, but he didn't open his eyes. Canada took a step closer and looked over the Russian, he's still sleeping. Canada signed in relief.

Canada looked at the clock on the nightstand, 3:38 AM. He took a deep sign, its too early to do all of this. His head ache wasn't much better and he was too sick and tired to even be up. If Russia woke up, Canada wouldn't be able to defend himself and surely die. Going back to his room and to bed would be a good idea, and so he began walking to the door.

He stopped just before walking out though. _Maybe I should stay and help with his fever_, he thought, _he is still sleeping_. He turned back to Russia and signed. He could regret it, but he was going to help. Russia's fever seemed high, he didn't think it would go down with just the cool cloth. He looked around for the thermostat, found it, and turned it down so the room would feel cooler.

"I'll be right back," he whispered and took a little trip back to his room. He grabbed his coat and put it on, he didn't have a fever and he surely wasn't going to freeze himself, then went back into Russia's room. He peeked at Russia, seeing if anything had changed, but nothing had. He picked the cloth off his forehead and changed to another cool cloth. Russia wasn't panting anymore but his breathing was still a little rough. _He's really sick, much more then just a cold_, Canada thought and felt bad about complaining about a little head ache.

He sat in the seat that was near the bed, it looked pretty comfortable and it was. He laid his head back and sat there watching the Russian sleep. He looked like he was sick, suffering a bit in that way, but looked like he was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Colds really do ass onto exhaustion, eh? More exhaustion, the more deep into sleep you go.

Canada knew that and he knew he was still exhausted. He also knew that he was falling asleep very slowly. He blinked and shook his head to stay awake, but it didn't work. He fell asleep.

Morning came but very little light shinned in, the blinds covered the windows. Russia was still sleeping on his bed, he had barely moved. Canada slept on the chair, on his side and not in a very comfortable position either. His feet were up on the chair, almost like he would be hugging his knees, and he was sleeping like a baby.

That is, until his phone started ringing.

Canada jumped awake and quickly went into his pocket to grab his phone. Russia moved his head and moaned a little.

"Кто там?" he mumbled. Canada panicked; he got up and ran into the bathroom and quietly closed the door fast. He tried to flip his phone open, dropped it, picked it up, and finally answered it.

"Bonjour! Qui est ce?" he squeaked.

"_Mattie? Dude you know I don't speak French and I never will." _America was calling.

"Al?" Canada shook his head. "W-Why are you calling?"

"_Well, Japan invited us over for breakfast-and no I didn't force him to invite me-but anyway, its at his house so are you coming_?"

"Wait slow down and talk please. Japan invited us for breakfast?"

"_Yup, pretty cool right?"_

"I guess…"

"_Bro you okay? You sound funny." _Canada could hear England complaining in the background, yelling how they would be late. "_Did I call at a bad time? You said I could call in the morning as long as it was after 9 o'clock! Are you hung over! Did you have chicki-chicki with someone last night bro!"_

Chicki chicki? _Oh mon dieu he meant….. Oh god! _Canada's face turned bright red.

"No! No chicki chicki! Who the heck calls it that anyway! Al I'm not hung over or anything, nothing like that happened!"

"_Just making sure! France did have some influence on you dude. But then why do you sound so weird?"_

Oh right, he was stuffy from his cold. "I'm a little sick Al."

"_Wut! You too_!"

"Me _too_?"

"_Yeah! Bro Iggy's all sick too. I'm not sure wither its cause he's getting sick from a cold or because I got him drunk."_

_You got him drunk? _"O-oh."

"_So I guess your not gonna come to Japan's little treat?"_

That's right, he could use his cold as an accuse to take care of Russia. "Yea sorry Al, I'm just-" he threw in a fake cough "Too sick. I was gonna sleep for most of the day."

"_Aw sorry your not feeling good bro_," is he really showing sympathy? "_I'll come by and check on you later. Your room is like 258 right?" _And just how do you know that?

"Oh u-um-"

"_I'll bring some of Japan's food over, so you don't miss out completely_!" America laughed "_I'll see ya later!" _and he hung up.

"Well you never give me much of a choice do you?" Canada mumbled. He closed his phone and signed. _Having America as a brother is better then having no one at all_, he thought_. At least he cares for me. _He smiled a bit and put his phone away. Now, back to Russia. He put his phone onto vibrate mode and peeked out the bathroom door. Russia had moved. He laid on his side, facing the bathroom, but his eyes were closed.

Canada wondered if he was still asleep or if the ringing had woke him up. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the room.

"Кто там," Russia mumbled, Canada froze again. "Сестра?"

_Now I wish I knew Russian_, he thought. He didn't move, he was actually afraid to move. Russia moved a little, got more comfortable in his bed. Canada still didn't move, he only watched the Russian.

A few minutes passed by until Canada believed it was safe to move. He walked over to Russia and peeked at him. He fell asleep again, thank god. Canada gently removed the cloth from Russia's forehead, surprisingly it stayed on his head through all the movement, and gently put the back of his hand to Russia's forehead. _His fever has gone down; good. _Canada wet another cloth with cool water and placed it on his forehead once again. _Its not down enough though._

Canada sat back in the chair, took his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes. America's call was a rude awaking. He relaxed for a bit until it hit him-Kumajirou was in the other room!

Canada quickly got up and went back to his room. The bear sat on the bed, arms crossed, and with a pout on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Kumajirou. I had to go check on someone."

"Food." The bear said, clearly mad about how his breakfast had passed from 7 am to almost 9:30 am.

Canada nodded. "Right, I'll get you breakfast, I'm sorry it's so late." He figured he would get breakfast for himself too, maybe even something for Russia. He called up room service once again with his terrible Japanese and ordered anything that was fish for his pet, some kind breakfast for himself, and something soft that Russia could have. He checked on Russia once again before he decided that he should get showered and dressed, walking around the hotel in pjs seems like it would be rude in Japan.

He took a quick shower, the hot water cleared his stuffiness up a little, and got changed into jeans and a red sweatshirt he had packed. Room service came and Kumajirou practically jumped on Canada to get it and once he did, that fish was gone in a minute. _I'll never do that do him again_, Canada thought, _he is a polar bear after all… I think I would be his next meal if he had no food…_he shook his head at that thought.

"I'm going back-"

"Did you get raped?"

"What!" Canada squealed, "Why would you say that!"

"You disappeared in the middle of the night, came back late, and took a shower. Your hiding something dirty." The bear smirked.

"I am not! S-shut up. Don't talk to France anymore."

"Okay." Kumajirou plopped himself back on his bed and hit the remote to the TV, hockey time! (He ended up getting kind of mad because there was no hockey on though, lots of anime on though). Canada smirked a bit and left back to Russia's room.

Still sleeping. Canada quietly put Russia's breakfast on the table, sat in his chair, and ate his own breakfast, which was really good by the way. His head still hurt though. _Maybe I should take something_, he thought. He never really took pills or anything, but the head ache was too much and it was driving him a little crazy. But where would he even get anything for that? He didn't know his way around here or anything, maybe he could ask America to pick something up for him when he came over? Yea, maybe that could work!

Canada put his plate down and went into the bathroom. He called up America and he picked up after the first ring.

"_Italy hold on a sec! Hey Mattie! Whatz up!-Ow! That was my ass dude!" _It sounded like a party more then a breakfast.

"Um what is going on first of all?" Canada asked, that was the important question.

"_Oh!~ We're playing some cool Japanese games!~ England pass the card!"_

What kind of game is this?…. "Well it sounds like your having fun eh?"

"_Oh yeah! It would have been better if you came but, whatcha gonna do? Haha~ So Mattie, you sound a bit better. Sleep helping?" _

"Huh?-oh yea a little bit. Hey um, can you do me a favor?"

"_Ha! I got the free card this time France! You and China! Whatda need Mattie?"_

_Mon dieu what _ARE_ they doing_? "Um c-could you pick me up some pain killers? I don't know my way around this place."

"_Yeah sure thing bro! I didn't know you were in pain, you okay?"_

He actually sounded worried. "Oh yea I'm fine. Just a bit of a head ache."

"_Well I'm leaving in an hour so I'll pick it up and be over in a flash bro~ The hero will save the day again! Hahaha!" _

_I should of expected that comment, _"Thank you Al."

"No problem bro!~ Ha! Take that Germany! So I'll be over soon bro. Bye~"

"au revoir Al." Canada said closing his phone. "At least that will help." He opened the door to go back to Russia, only to find the Russian slowly sitting up in his bed. Canada froze and quickly shut the door.

"Кто там? В ванной комнате?" He mumbled. Canada locked the door, now it will be his death.

"Сестра? Это ты?" He mumbled more. "Украине? Беларусь? Кто Вы?"

Canada didn't move. He wasn't afraid of Russia while he was sleeping but now that he was awake, he thought his heart would stop from all the fear right now.

"Кто в ванной? Выходи!" Russia yelled now. His voice getting louder made Canada's heart jump, _maybe it would be a good idea to go out now_.

Canada unlocked the door and opened it a little. Russia was sitting up in his bed, his bangs covering his eyes a bit, staring right at the bathroom. Canada slowly opened it more and stepped out.

Russia blinked. "America?" he said. Canada stood still and shook his head. But, maybe it would be a good idea to pretend to be America and-wait no what was he thinking? America and Russia didn't like each other, Canada would be in the grave sooner if he did that.

"Кто Вы?" Russia said. Canada still stood there, not sure what the question was asking.

"U-um, I-"

"Who are you?" Russia finally said in English.

"C-Canada. M-Matthew Williams." He stuttered. Russia stared at him a moment.

"Canada?" He said. "America do not fool with me."

"I-I'm not fooling with you." _I wouldn't dare to! _"I'm Canada. Y-you borrowed my notes last night remember?" Russia thought for a moment and then gave one of his smiles.

"Da! Canada?" Russia said, he stretched the nations name a bit. Canada gave a quick nod. "Why are you in the bathroom? More importantly, why are you in my hotel room?"

This is the part Canada was dreading. "W-well um." he gulped. "I was in my room a-and I heard a 'bang' noise in your room a-and I um."

"You broke into my room?"

"N-no! The door was open."

"That doesn't mean you go into the room."

"I-I know. I'm sorry b-but-"

"But what?" Russia's eyes were piercing.

"I-I peeked in and you were on the floor unconscious."

Russia was silent. He then picked up the cloth. "Then you did this da?"

"Y-yes sir." _Why did I just call him sir? _

"I did not give you permission to do that."

_Mon dieu! He's gonna kill me! _"N-no you didn't. I-I'm sorry. You were-"

"I was what?" His eyes were still so icy and cold.

Canada gulped. "Y-you had a very high fever Russia. I-it needed to come down."

"It was not your job to do it."

"R-right I know that. I'm sorry." Canada still stood still. _Can't you just be grateful?_

Russia noticed the breakfast on the side table. "What is this? Yours?"

"N-no. It's actually for you." He said. Russia looked away from Canada and looked down. _Oh now you feel bad eh?_

Russia signed and mumbled "Thank you." Canada blinked. _He _was_ being grateful?_

Russia grabbed the plate of food and began eating, looked like the enjoyed it too. He looked from his food to the Canadian standing by the bathroom. "How long have you been here?"

"U-um well I found you around 3 am."

"You've been here since?"

"W-well I went back to my room sometimes but y-yes."

Now Russia felt a little bad, just _a little, _for being harsh at the boy now, he was just trying to help anyway. "Sit down." he said. Canada stayed a moment and then sat down in the chair.

It was silent while Russia ate. He didn't look at Canada but he could tell the Russian was a bit grateful. When he finished, he shot at look at Canada.

"W-what?" he froze again. Russia sat in silence once more.

"Who are you boy?" He asked.

"Eh!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this fan fiction, nor do I own the anime they are from.

And if you didn't figure out what chicki-chicki meant,….. Think bout it and connect it to France. (Hon hon)

Thank you!

Translations:

_French:_

"mon dieu": My god

"au revoir": Bye

"Bonjour! Qui est ce?": Hello! Who is this!

_Russian:_

"Что?": What?

"Кто Вы?": Who are you?

"Сестра?": Sister?

"Кто там?": Who is there?

"В ванной комнате?": in the bathroom

"Кто там? В ванной комнате": Who is there? In the bathroom?

"Сестра? Это ты?": Sister? Is that you?

"Украине?": Ukraine?

"Беларусь?": Belarus?

"Кто в ванной? Выходи!": Who is in the bathroom? Come out!

"Da": Yes.

_Translations done by google translator! _


	3. Chapter 3: Relief

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 3: Relief

_Who? Who am I? I just helped you! You borrowed my notes, I brought down your fever, I helped you when you were sick, I bought breakfast for you, you got mad at me, I already said who I was! Your seriously asking me _again!

Canada flinched, thinking all of this, and even made a fist. He gritted his teeth at the question.

Russia blinked. "What?"

"Canada! Matthew Williams! That's who I am!" He tried to raise his voice but it didn't come out as a yell. Russia smiled.

"Oh right! Canada." Russia said "Matvey."

Canada blinked. "_Matvey_?"

"Da. Your name."

"N-no its _Matthew_ not Matvey."

"Matvey da?"

"No. Matthew."

"Matvey"

"_Matthew_."

"Matvey."

Canada signed and gave up "If that's how you can remember me then fine. Matvey."

Russia smiled "Da." After that, it was another moment of silence. Until Russia broke it, "I thank you for your help, it is no longer needed. You can leave."

Canada blinked. "That's it? Are you sure?"

"Da."

"You still have a fever though."

Russia made a bit of a pout "Da I am still sick, I will admit that. I can take care of myself now. You can leave."

"C-can I at least come back in a bit to check on you?" Canada still worried.

"What? Why?" Russia was curious about this boy that helped him.

"W-well just to make sure your okay." He said. "Please?" Russia went into silence again.

"You do not need to worry."

"I-I'm not."

"Da. You are. I do not need anyone to worry about me." _he already had his sisters doing that. _

"I-I'm sorry." Canada put his head down. Russia stared at the boy for a moment.

"Will it give you a peace of mind?" Russia asked. Canada looked up and gave a slight nod. "Fine. You can come back later, until then I am going to sleep."

"Y-yes. Thank you." Canada got up off his seat and left the room. Russia laid back down in his bed, wondering about what that boy was thinking, helping him and even _worrying_ about him? Hmph. He did not need _that boy _getting involved with him.

Canada returned to his room, Kumajirou was still watching the TV, he looked pretty interested in the anime he was watching.

"What are you watching?"

"This thing called _Bleach_, the orange hair dude just kicked ass." Kumajirou didn't move his eyes from the TV.

"Take a break from the TV, it will hurt your eyes."

"Uh huh." Ignored. Ouch. Canada signed and plopped onto his bed. He grabbed a thin blanket and got comfortable with the pillows. Figured he would take a nap too with his lack of sleep and the head ache pressuring him. Kumajirou noticed his owner was trying to fall asleep, so he turned up the TV more.

"You little smart ass." Canada grabbed the remote from the bear and turned the volume down, lower then what it was. He took his glasses off and put them on the night stand, signaling Kumajirou that he really meant he was trying to sleep. The bear was quiet after that, not going after the remote or anything. Canada quickly fell asleep.

He woke up to a sharp pain on his hand. He snapped awake, popped up, and looked at his hand. Kumajirou was biting him, not hard, but he bit him.

"What was that for!" he squealed. Kumajirou let his bite go.

"Hamburger boy has been knocking at the door." The bear said. Canada blinked and knocking on his door broke the little bit of silence.

"Mattie! Are you dead!" He could hear America's loud voice outside the door. Canada gets his glasses on and hurries to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. America stood there with a knapsack, which had some Japanese lettering on it, and a burger in hand, which was small compared to what he usually had.

"Mattie!" he yelled. "Where were you dude! I thought you died or something!"

"Yes I died while you were eating your fast food."

"WHAT!" America really is gullible.

Canada signed, "Al I was kidding."

"Don't kid like that! Death is not a funny thing!"

"…You say stuff like that all the time though…"

"…. So how are you feeling?" America quickly changed the subject, Canada got him there eh?

"A little better." Canada said, not really though.

"Oh good." America let himself in and Canada closed the door. "I got what you asked me, you still need it?"

"Oh the pain killers? Yes." Canada said. America dug into his knapsack and took out a pill bottle.

"I had to give one to Iggy, hope you don't mind." America said.

"No not at all. Why did England need one?"

"I dunno. Something bout his back, he's old so I guess its normal." _You just love to make fun of him don't you? _

"Oh well thank you for the help Al." Canada gave a little smile.

"Yeah no problem bro. Any day, that's what the hero does!" he winked and began laughing. America's laugh was always loud and obnoxious and Canada never cared about it, but the loudness set his head pounding.

"MMM" Canada moaned. America stopped laughing, realizing what he just did.

"B-bro, you okay?" America stuttered, that wasn't normal.

"Y-yeah." Canada couldn't help the pain now. America grabbed his wrist, pulled him over to the bed, and sat Canada down. He went into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. He then picked up the pill bottle and dumped two pills onto the palm of his hand.

"Here." he said putting the medicine into Canada's hand. "The faster you take it, the faster your head ache will go away."

"T-thankyou." Canada mumbled and popped the two pills into his mouth. America handed him the glass of water and he gulped it down too. _It will help_, he kept thinking, _just a little longer. _His eyes felt heavy though, his head was pounding and it was just too much for him. He felt America take his glasses off and lay him back on the bed.

"Whatareyoudoing?" Canada mumbled.

"Go to sleep." America said softly, who knew is voice could go that low?

"I-I…" Canada tried to start but he started to fall asleep fast. America gently laid a blanket over him.

"Just get more sleep Mattie." _His voice is so soft_. He closed his eyes and was asleep in a heartbeat.

He woke up a few hours later, his head no longer pounding with extreme pain. He reached over to the nightstand for his glasses and slowly put them on. He blinked his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. America sat in the chair by his bed, very focused on playing a game on his DS, biting down on his tong and not even blinking. Canada turned on his other side to see Kumajirou eating a big piece of fish.

"Where did you get that?" Canada mumbled. Kumajirou bit into his fish and chewed.

"Hmbrgeboi" he said with a full mouth, then he swallowed. "Hamburger boy."

"His name is America."

"Who are you?""Canada." he sat up in his bed.

"Oh snap!" America jumped in his seat.

"W-what?" Canada asked.

"There's too many zombies! Their attacking! No! Run! Ru-damn it I died" America closed his DS and signed "At least I beat my last high score. Hahaha." the laugh wasn't as loud as it usually was.

"What _were_ you playing?" Canada asked.

"Its called 'Zombie Death Attack 4'. It's pretty awesome and the graphics are cool! Since its 3-D, its even more awesome." America had a huge smile across his face as he talked about it. He really could only talk to Canada or Japan about video games, no one else would listen, except for his "pet alien" named Tonny that England had told him about, no one believed that though.

America put his DS on the nightstand and bent over to Canada on the bed. "You feeling any better?"

"Yes, much better actually." Canada smiled, he did feel _a lot _better. "Thank you."

"No problem bro, its what the Hero does." he got off the chair and walked over to his knapsack on the desk in the room. "You must have been really tired Mattie, you slept a long time, hours."

"Hours? What time is it?"

America checked his watch "Bout 3:42." _That was a long time from 10 am._

"So. You hungry? I bought over some food from Japan's place. Its really, really good! You should try some."

"Oh yea." he had forgotten about that. "I will."

"Want me to make you a plate?" America smiled. Canada thought he wasn't hungry, not in the mood to eat, but his stomach growled and that was the answer of "Yes sir!".

America made Canada a plate. There was noodles, rice, some chicken, and this little jelly bun. He brought it over to the bed so Canada wouldn't have to get up and sat next to him. "Here ya go." he handed the plate over to him.

"Thank you." Canada smiled. America could be the kindest brother in the world sometimes, most people didn't know that. America took care of his little brother, protected him too, and was always close to him, it seemed they could tell each other anything. Canada liked that about America.

He separated the chopsticks that were given and began eating. _It is good_, he thought. America jumped on the bed and played with Kumajirou, and the bear enjoyed that. Canada finished the food, it practically stuffed him, and put the plate on the nightstand.

"It was good right?" America asked.

"Yea really good." Canada smiled. "Thank you Al, and thanks for feeding Kumaniro too."

"No problem, and your bear wouldn't leave me alone about the food."

Canada giggled "Oh did he now?"

"Hey a bears gotta eat." Kumajirou finished his fish. The two nations laughed a bit at the bear.

Canada thought about Russia. "Hey Al, is there any of that food left?"

"Oh yea. Japan gave me a lot for some reason when I asked for extras." _Cause you eat double three square meals in one meal, _Canada thought, but he wouldn't say that out loud, especially when he took good care of him.

"Are you taking it with you?" Canada asked.

"Na you can have it. Say Mattie, when are you going back to Vancouver?" That was out of the blue.

"Huh. Oh. I don't know right now. I guess tomorrow or the next day, whenever I feel like it. There's no rush eh?"

"Oh okay."

"Why you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering. I was gonna go back to D.C. tomorrow. But England's all sick so I figured I go with him to London."

"I don't think he wants you to go to London with him_." God help England_.

"Pfft. Maybe not but once he sees how nice I am with helping him, he'll like me more." _Oh so it's a plan?_

"What are you trying to do exactly?"

America got a big smile and winked "Win him over."

"O-oh?" _Mon dieu, I shouldn't ask anymore_!

America laughed, Canada did _not_ want to know what America was planning. Once he stopped laughing, he got up and grabbed his knapsack.

"So you sure your okay? Will you be alright if I leave?" America asked, he was actually worried about Canada.

"Yeah Al, I'll be fine. I'm not dying for Pete's sake."

"Alright, well I'll be across the hall in England's room. Call me if you need anything." _Oh will you now?_

"Alright. Thank you." Canada smiled. America started to leave when he stopped and took the bottle of pain killers out of his pocket. He turned and tossed them to Canada.

"If you need 'em, their yours."

"O-oh. Thank you." He was grateful for America now. America smiled, gave a "feel better", and left. Canada put the bottle on the nightstand, he didn't know if his head ache would come back but if it did, at least he had something to calm it down.

Kumajirou went back to watching anime, it was all in Japanese but he didn't cared as long he had something to watch. Canada stayed in his bed. He looked at the nightstand, thinking America left his DS behind, but he wouldn't dare to leave his precious DS behind. _I wonder how Russia is doing_, he thought. He picked himself up and put shoes on. He then grabbed the container of left over food.

"Are you going back to your _friend_?" Kumajirou asked. _Friend_? Not really a _friend_.

"Yes I am. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Take your time." The bear didn't mind having the whole room to himself. Canada left and went to Russia's room. He knocked on the door, seeing as the door was locked. There was no answer, no sound at all from the room. _Did he leave_?, Canada asked himself. He knocked again. _Maybe he's sleeping?_

He heard the door unlock and Russia opened the door a crack. "I am fine. Good bye." he started to shut the door.

"W-wait."

"What?" Russia wasn't in a good mood. "I said you can come back and check up on me. You did. So good bye."

"Not like this. Can you let me in?"

"No." Russia closed the door, right in Canada's face. Ouch. Canada stood there for a moment, merely blinking. _How rude_. He signed and turned to leave when the door opened a crack again. Russia peeked out of the room at the boy.

Canada didn't move. _What? You want something now?_ Russia opened his door more and stepped away. It was an invite. Canada made a little smile and came in. Nothing had changed since the last time he was in the room. The light was on, the TV wasn't, the bed was slightly messed up.

"So. Where have you been?" Russia asked closing the door.

"Huh? What?"

"I haven't heard or seen you since this morning when you left."

"Oh. I took a nap."

"I heard America banging and yelling outside. At your door."

"O-oh" _Was he really that loud_? "Yea he came in."

"Why?" Russia was quite curious about him.

Canada couldn't say that he was sick too, America once told him if Russia saw weakness, he would take advance, even in his ill health. "W-well cause he's my bro and stuff." Yes. That's the best he could come up with.

"That is no reason."

"He got bored."

"So he came over to your room, yelled about if you were dead, and then you guys 'hung out'?" Russia said, his tone was clearly sarcastic.

Canada stood there. "….Yup!" He made a big smile, which amused Russia a bit. He looked at the container the Canadian had.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh. It's food, I brought it over in case you were hungry."

"Japanese?"

"Well yeah." Canada held out the container to him. Russia was silent again, but he finally decided to take the food. _Maybe he didn't want to take it at first because he thought it was a gift_? Russia would never accept gifts, he noticed that over the years. He only accepted them from his sisters. But Russia took it and sat back down on his bed. He didn't change and his jacket was back on completely. Canada stood by the door as the Russian started eating. He looked at Canada every few minutes but they stayed in silence. It was a little awkward for Canada, he's always been around such noisy people, America, England, France, and wasn't used to the silence.

Russia finished and shot a look at Canada. He froze a little. "Thank you Matvey."

Canada smiled. "Y-yeah. No problem." He looked away from Russia's eyes "Do you want me to leave now?"

Russia thought about it for a moment. "You can stay as long as you want." he finally said. "You did help me and it would be rude for me to kick you out again."

Canada looked back at Russia. "O-oh okay. I'll stay for a little bit then."

Russia shot a look back. "Do not get the wrong idea Matvey." Canada blinked.

"W-what?"

"I am _not_ your _friend_, I'm simply showing my thanks for your '_kindness_'". Russia's voice was harsh, it scared Canada a bit. "Do not think that we are _friends_ or anything."

"I-I don't." Canada said.

"What would you call us then?" Russia asked. Canada thought about it, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and get himself killed.

"U-um." he started quietly. "_camarades__." _He didn't mean for it to come out in French, but it did.

"What?"

"C-Comrades?" He said quietly again. Russia didn't respond at first, but he tilted his head.

"Comrades?" he chuckled at the word. "What a silly word. But, I suppose you can call it that, even though we have never fought together."

"You may not remember but we did."

Russia blinked. "What?"

"World War Two. I was on the side of the allies with you, America, France, England, and China. You probably don't remember though."

"Da. I don't. You must of not done anything important."

"Eh! I-I did! Me and my men attacked on V-day! I really helped you guys."

"America helped us, you did not." Ouch. That was an insult that Canada couldn't stand. Yes, America and his army came in and really helped the allies when they were getting beaten badly. But, Canada _had _helped too. He had fought Germany, he had sent his own people in, his people died too, not just Americas, not just the British or the French, the Russians or the Chinese, his own citizens too. Canada hated that no one remembered that, no one except his own people remembered. But then again, _why would they remember?_

Canada looked away from Russia and got a upsetting look.

"What?" Russia asked. Canada became silent. "What? Hello? Did you go deaf boy?" Canada flinched.

"No I did not go deaf, I can hear you just fine." Things were a little tense now.

"Oh. Matvey. I need to ask you a question."

Canada didn't look at Russia, "What?"

"You are a boy right?"

"EH!"

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

Once again, I do not own the characters that were used in this, nor do I own the anime they are from. Also, the reference to BLEACH, I do not have any connection with the anime nor do I own that. (And yes. There was reference to USUK. I'm sorry to those to disagree to the pairing!)

So now I'm finally giving Russia some parts (yay~). The lil part with America being all big brotherly and nice to Canada, it was not completely out of America's character because he does care a lot about his little brother, even though he calls him "Canadia" and stuff. The nicknames of "Al" and "Mattie" refer to their human names of "Alfred" and "Matthew." Russia calls Canada "Matvey" because…. Well I don't really know why but I've seen many people use "Matvey" for Canada while their being Russia. I think it is because he can't say "Matthew" right but I don't know. I also heard that "Matvey" means "Child" in Russian. Anyone know if that's true?

And by the way, Canada really was in WWII…. I didn't know that….

Translations:

French:

"Mon Dieu": My god

"camarades": Comrades

Russian:

"Da": Yes

_Translations done by google Translator _


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 4: Sibling

Canada felt insulted. "What! YES! I'm a boy! Do I look like a girl to you!" For once, his voice was higher then a whisper, it was a yell.

"Da. You do." Russia smirked. "The length of your hair only adds onto it."

"What! My hair isn't that long!"

"It's a little shorter than France." Russia was enjoying the Canadian's frustration.

"It's much shorter than France's! I do not look like a girl!"

"Da. You do. Your hair, your face, your figure. You look like a female."

"I do not!"

"He doesn't have boobs." Kumajirou said out of no where, he snuck into the room with neither of them knowing. Russia blinked and looked at the bear.

"What… is that?" he asked.

"Kumatiro, he's my pet." Canada had calmed down after seeing the bear. Kumajirou scratched the back of his ear and plopped himself on the floor.

"Your pet is a bear…"

"Polar bear."

Russia blinked again. "It is very small for a polar bear don't you think?"

"Eh." Canada shrugged, he forgot about the little argument of "being a girl" and moved on. Russia was a little surprise on how Canada simply forgot about the argument after he put up such a defense. It was… _amusing_.

Canada picked Kumajirou up, sat in the chair, and put the bear on his lap. Kumajirou quickly got comfortable on his owner's lap and started falling asleep. Canada put one hand on the bear's head and scratched behind his ear. He then looked at Russia.

"What did you do while I was gone anyway?" He changed the tense mood.

"I slept."

"Did your fever come back at all?" Canada still worried about Russia's health.

"I do not know."

"How can you not know?" Canada was confused. Russia thought and then gave a little shrug. Canada slammed the palm of his hand to his face.

"Dieu. Vous êtes stupide. comment savez-vous pas?" Canada said, Russia blinked.

"What did you say?" Russia asked. Canada smirked, knowing Russia will never find out.

"Oh nothing. How can you not know if you had a fever?" He asked. Russia gave another tiny shrug. Canada signed. He picked his pet up, stood up, and put the bear on the seat. He reached over to Russia and the Russian moved away quick.

"What are you doing boy?" Russia asked.

"Calm down. I'm gonna check if you have a fever."

"No you will not." His voice got harsh again. Canada moved his hand away from the Russian like he was about to be bitten by a dog.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason." Canada was daring today eh?

"I do not need you to take care of me anym-" Russia was cut off by a sudden cough. Canada got alarmed.

"A-are you alright?" he asked. Russia continued to cough for another minute until the fuss calmed down. Canada didn't know what to do as Russia tried to calm his breathing back to normal after coughing so hard. Canada went into the bathroom quickly, got a cup with some water, and brought it back to the Russian.

"Here." he said handing him the drink. He at first didn't take it but then he took it and gulped it down. "Better?" Russia nodded.

_You _so_ need my help, _he thought. "So. Still don't think you don't need my help?" Russia didn't respond to the Canadian's comment. He rolled his eyes a bit and gave the glass back to Canada. Russia coughed a little more but managed to keep it down. Canada tried again to check the Russian's temperature, but he moved away.

"Please let me help." Canada said. Russia didn't move or say anything back for another moment. Then, he moved back to the Canadian. Canada gave a little grin and placed the back of his hand to Russia's forehead. _He was warm. _The fever had gone down, but it seems that it was still high. "Hold on a second." He went into the closet and looked for a first aid kit on the floor. He opened it up and looked through it. _There it is, _he picked up a digital thermometer and went back to Russia.

"Open your mouth." he said turning the thermometer on. Russia stared at the Canadian for a second and then opened his mouth a little. Canada put the tip of it under the Russian's tongue. "Close it." and Russia listened.

_Beeeep, _he took the thermometer out and looked at the number. _Mon Dieu! 102.5!_ "R-Russia your fever is back, and its pretty high."

"Oh. I thought so." Russia said. _Well if you thought so couldn't you say that! _

"I have to bring it down." Canada wet another cloth and brought it over to Russia. Russia let the Canadian help and didn't move as he gently placed the cloth on his head again. Russia held it there as he laid back against the pillows in his bed.

Canada reached for Russia's scarf but Russia quickly grabbed onto his wrist and stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" Russia said harshly.

"Y-you need to take some of that off. I-it won't help you." Canada tried to pull his hand away but Russia didn't let him move and actually put more pressure on his wrist, he was crushing it!

"R-Russia," He yelped. "S-Stop." The Russian continued to crush the Canadian's wrist like it was punishment.

"Do not touch my scarf."

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Let go please!" He still tried to pull it out but still no budge, he suck his hand in the trap and it wouldn't let go. "Let go!"

"I'm not done yet." Russia smiled. The pain on Canada's face _amused_ him, _pleasured_ him.

"Laissez aller mon salaud!" Canada yelled. Russia was on the verge of breaking the boy's wrist, until Kumajirou jumped up and bit Russia's arm. Russia simply looked at the bear but didn't let his grip go. Kumajirou bit in deep though, he broke the skin, which he never did unless he was defending himself; or apparently, defending Canada. Russia continued to stare at the bear as he dug his teeth deeper into the Russian's arm. Finally, he let go of Canada's wrist so the bear let go of Russia.

Canada grabbed his wrist with his other hand and carefully moved his fingers. Nothing broke, thank god, but any longer and _something _would of broke. Kumajirou licked his teeth, that might have been the first time he actually bit someone and broke the skin. Polar bears are animals, fighting and biting were in their blood. Kumajirou was like Canada though, staying out of any fights and attacks, so the Canadian was very shocked when he saw this.

Russia lifted his arm toward his body and looked at the cut. _He's lucky Kumajinu didn't rip his arm off_, Canada thought. Bears can do that, no matter how small they were.

Canada looked at the bite mark on Russia's arm, it bled out, not a lot but it was bleeding. He thought about what he should do. He had already gotten involved and Kumajirou was _his_ pet, so he should be responsible right? Canada went back to the first aid kit and got out some bandages, then back to the Russian. He was already in the Russian's snake pit, didn't matter anymore, he knew he would meet his grave eventually.

"I'm gonna take care of it okay?" Canada asked. "Can you let me do that?" Russia didn't respond. He looked away and gave a nod after a moment of complete silence. Canada grabbed the Russian's arm, pulled up the sleeve, and laid it on the bed. He went to the bathroom and wetted yet another cloth and gently cleaned the bite marks. Russia didn't flinch. Canada made sure he had stopped bleeding before he wrapped the bandages around the wound.

"Грязное животное." Russia mumbled.

"Can you please just let me help you? I'm sorry I touched your scarf, I won't do it again." Canada didn't understand what the comment was, neither did he want to know.

"Better not. I will kill you." Russia turned his head back to Canada. He could swear his heart stopped when Russia looked at him. He is very, very terrifying. _What was so important about that scarf anyway?, _he thought, he would ask that question later when he wasn't fearing for his own life.

"I-I won't. I promise."

"Promise?" Russia chuckled. "No such thing."

"What?" Canada blinked.

"You can not '_promise_' something. '_Promises'_ are always broken, so there is no use for them." Russia said. Canada completely disagreed, he kept his promises, but he didn't want to argue.

"pas vrai," Canada mumbled. "I won't do it again. Can you just let me help you?" Russia was silent again.

"Fine. Just do not touch my scarf."

"Take you jacket off." Canada said.

Russia got stuborn again. "Why?"

"Cause you have a fever and the coat isn't helping." Canada said. He crossed his arms like a mother would while waiting for her child to listen to her. He made his point though and Russia took off his coat.

"There." He mumbled. While he was at it, he took off his boots and threw them onto the floor, _they had been on all that time? _Russia laid back in his bed and pulled down his sleeve. "Anything else you want me to take off?"

_Don't make it sound like _**that**_! _"N-No." Canada felt his face flush when the Russian had said that. Wait no. _Why did he blush like that! _

Russia signed. "So I am guessing you will be staying for the night?"

"Just until your fever comes down."

"I have no where for you to sleep." Russia pointed out, he sure as hell wasn't going to let that _boy_ sleep in the same bed. Canada looked at the chair, he fell asleep there the first time so it wouldn't be much different if he did it now.

"Don't worry about that."

"I'm not worrying, I'm pointing it out." Russia said. He loosened his scarf a little, it was keeping him a little too warm but he wouldn't take it off. He picked up the cloth off his head . "Matvey. It's not cold anymore." _Now I feel like his slave_, Canada thought. He picked up the cloth and wetted a new one. He sat on the bed and placed the cloth on Russia's forehead again.

"Better sir?" Canada joked, apparently Russia didn't see it as a little joke though.

"Da. Good boy." He said. Canada wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, treating him like a slave, more of a dog actually. Suddenly, the room door unlocked and opened. Both nations quickly turned their eyes to the door.

Belarus with a lock picker and Ukraine stood at the door. _Oh it's Ukraine_, Canada first thought, then he realized Russia's murderous little sister was there too. Canada didn't mind seeing Ukraine, they were good friends and often talked, she never seemed to forget Canada. Belarus on the other hand, they had no friendship at all, she often ignored Canada, even pushed him out of the way in hallways when she was stalk-(I mean) _following_ Russia.

Belarus looked at Russia. He didn't move, Canada actually thought he shivered but it must have been his imagination…. Right? Belarus then looked at Canada. Now Canada, he no doubt trembled. She looked around the hotel room and then back at the two nations.

"Why are you _molesting_ my brother, boy?" Belarus said. Canada was in a shock for a moment. _Molesting_? _Why would she think that_?….Finally, he got it. Russia's boots on the ground, his coat off (which was rare), and Canada sitting on the bed, their faces both sweaty looking, Russia from the fever and Canada from panicking over Russia almost breaking his wrist.

Canada looked at Russia, who didn't do or say anything back, then he looked at the sisters at the door. The room, they looked like…. "W-What!" finally, it had clicked together and Canada jumped back from the bed. "N-No! It's not what you think!"

"That's what they all say. Пацукі!" Belarus snapped and took out a pocket knife.

"W-Wait! It really isn't what you think! J-Just let me explain!" Canada panicked. Belarus threw one of her knives at him. He felt it go right past his head to the wall, just missing him. She ran up to him and he was cornered into the wall.

"Зараз вы памраце! Як вы можаце чапаць мой брат!" She yelled and put the knife to Canada's throat.

"W-Wait!" Canada squealed.

"Belarus." Russia said. "He didn't do anything to me. Let him go."

"Brother?" Belarus said. Ukraine came in more and shut the door.

"Belarus let him go, let him explain. Matthew wouldn't do anything to Russia." Ukraine said. _Hell right I wouldn't_!, Canada thought. Belarus looked at the boy.

"Will you explain?" she asked. Canada quickly nodded his head. She was unhappy but she dropped the knife away from Canada. "Fine. Explain!"

"Belarus." Russia said. "Оставьте только Матвей."

"Але брат!" Belarus said.

"Не возражайте." Russia was calm during this whole situation. Canada, was slowly panicking and dying inside.

"Навошта ён тут?" Belarus was clearly upset.

"Он помог мне, когда я был болен." Russia admitted. "Вот и все."

"Я мог бы зрабіць гэта брат." Belarus said. "Я мог бы клааціцца пра вас. Вы хворыя?" Canada finally realized that they weren't speaking the same language. Russia was speaking Russian of course, but it looked like Belarus was not speaking the same, maybe her own language, Belarusian? Yea must be, so that means Russia can understand her language too? They talked fluently with it, _well isn't Russia multicultural_? But no, _he's really not so what the maple was this?_

"Чому ти не сказав нам Іван?" Ukraine joined in, another different language, they all sounded the same to Canada though, the same but different. He guessed Ukraine was speaking her own language too.

"Потому что это была не проблема, нет ничего сложного." Russia was getting annoyed. Canada didn't know what they were talking about, it seemed tense. _Someone, help me,_ Canada thought.

"Але гэты хлопчык!-" Belarus was cut off

"Матвей помог мне многое. Не грубить ему." Russia interrupted her.

Belarus shot a look to Canada, it scared the crap out of him, and then she looked back to Russia. "Добра брат." She stepped away fully from Canada and Ukraine let herself in more. Belarus sat on the other side of Russia's bed and grabbed onto his hand, Canada could see Russia's fear in his eyes. _Russia's afraid?_

Ukraine turned toward Canada, "I'm sorry about that Matthew." she gave Canada a reassuring smile, she wouldn't let her sister attack him again. Canada gave a nod. Belarus had put her knife away and was hugging onto Russia's arm. Canada was the one amused now, seeing Russia so afraid, but Russia didn't flinch, he didn't move away, his facial expression didn't even change.

Kumajirou grabbed onto the bottom of Canada's pants. "Food." _Oh where were you when the crazy chick was attacking me huh?, _he thought when he saw the bear. _You bit Russia but you could of gone for her too!_

Ukraine picked up Kumajirou, "Look at you!" She giggles. "How cute!"

"Food." Kumajirou said. Ukraine giggled and went into the bag she had brought with her. She took out some packaged fish and opened it. _Why does she have fish?_

"Is it okay if I feed him some of this?" Ukraine asked Canada, not sure what to feed or not feed the pet. Canada gave a nod and Ukraine started to feed Kumajirou a fish. Kumajirou was happy with his food, Ukraine was happy with seeing the bear with that. Canada was still a bit in shock from Belarus practically attacking him and pretty much threatening to kill him, and she would if she had the chance. He would be dead of Russia and Ukraine weren't there, he knew that for a fact. If they didn't defend the situation, America would of found Canada dead under the bed of the room chopped in small pieces or even-_wait no, why would he think about what else she could do!_

Canada shook his head and came back to reality. "U-um I'll be right back." Canada said and went into the bathroom. He shut the door and took a deep breath. _Its over now_, he thought. He turned the sink off and splashed water on his face a little. _Snap out of it_, he thought to himself. He grabbed a towel and dried his face off. He lifted his head up and looked into the mirror, only to find the reflection of Belarus standing behind him.

Canada jumped. He jumped around and looked at the _psycho chick._ His back was against the sink, he couldn't move now, he couldn't run. _How the hell did she get in!, _he thought to himself, he didn't even hear the door open!

"Не чапайце мой каштоўны брат. Ён мой." She said in her language, Canada didn't understand what she was saying, but it was obviously a threat. "Ваша жыццё знаходзіцца ў руках майго хлопчыка! Не забывайце, што!" She snapped and hissed at him.

"Belarus." Russia called from the other room, _Russia to save the day_.

"Yes brother." She gave one final threatening look and left back to her older brother. Canada felt his body shake as he clamed back down. _Why did he get involved in this? _He now wished that he wasn't so nice.

After an hour or two, things calmed down. Ukraine had played with Kumajirou and watched TV with the pet while Belarus fell asleep on Russia's bed, clutching onto the Russian's arm. Canada sat in the chair in the corner of the room, the one he fell asleep in. He was silent, he sat there staring at the floor after loosing interest in the Japanese TV. He peeked up to look at the situation. Everyone was asleep now, everyone except him.

Well, now that Russia's sisters were here to take care of him, Canada could get the hell out of there while he was still intact and alive. He picked up Kumajirou from Ukraine's arm and started toward the door.

"Do not leave." Russia said. Canada jumped once again, he thought the Russian had been sleeping.

"W-What?"

"Do not leave me."

_Oh hell, _"Why? Your sisters are here now, you'll be fine."

"Please stay Canada." Russia said. His eyes looked like a child's. "I do not want to be alone with Bela-I mean my sisters." _Oh so you don't wanna be with your crazy psycho sister Belarus huh? _Canada thought then he noticed, _wait. Did he just say _please_?_

_No way_, he thought. But, he felt like he needed to stay. He was afraid if he left, Russia would kill him the next time he saw him. Then again, if he stayed, Belarus would surely murder him. He was stuck. Whatever way he went, he was _screwed_. But then again, Ukraine was there to manage both her little siblings. He believed he was safer if he stayed there.

Canada looked at his hand on the door knob. He slowly took it off the knob and signed. He turned back to the siblings and put Kumajirou back in Ukraine's arms, she cuddled the bear. He sat back in his chair and gave a look to Russia. The Russian gave a smile, a bit of a creepy smile but it seemed like he was grateful.

Canada wanted to give a _you owe me_, but he didn't. Russia slowly slid his arm out of Belarus' grip, which was hard because she held onto it for dear life. He sat up in his bed and took the cloth off his forehead. He looked at the quiet Canadian. _What_?, Canada thought, _what you looking at eh?_

"You are unusually quiet." He said.

Canada automatically thought and said "I'm not America."

Russia blinked. "Da. I know that." Canada shook his head, the words automatically came out. Russia, got curious. "You should sleep Matvey."

Canada got more comfortable in the chair and yawned. "I guess I should, I'm a little afraid to though."

"Ukraine won't let us kill you, don't worry." Russia smiled and gave a little _"kol kol kol". _Canada didn't find it funny, more scared actually, and stayed silent. "You are a weird child."

"I'm not a child."

"You look like one."

"Tu ressembles à un merrier." Canada mumbled. He was getting tired, he always got more grumpy while he was tired.

"What is that you keep saying? Spanish?"

"French actually."

"French? Why would you ever learn that language?" Russia didn't like France, meaning he didn't like the language. When Canada first met America, the brother freaked out and explained how it was the language of the devil, repeating what England had told him.

"It's my first language Russia. France taught it to me."

"Why is that?"

"I used to be France's colony." Canada yawned, he was getting tired of talking to the Russian.

"You were?"

"Oui." Canada yawned _again_. Maybe talking to Russia calmed his nerves a bit, taking his mind off the more fearful sister on the other side of the man.

"I did not know that." Russia admitted, he never cared to know France's territories. "Why aren't you anymore?"

Canada flinched at the question, he didn't like talking about France's lost of him, he didn't want to be reminded of it. Russia continued to talk as Canada fell asleep, _out like a light. _

Russia looked at the sleeping Canadian, it amused him a bit. _He is…. Interesting_.

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

Well, I do not own anything used in this, I do not own the characters used, nor the anime they are from. The part with "Canada as a girl" was put it cause I got bored (and he does look like a girl sometimes….). MEH.

But whatever. Sadly, my Spring break is over and I'm back in school… Boo.

Translations:

French:

"Dieu. Vous êtes stupide. comment savez-vous pas?": God. You are stupid. how do you not know?

"Mon Dieu.": My god.

"pas vrai": Not true.

"Laissez aller mon salaud!" Let go you bastard!

"Tu ressembles à un merrier": You look like a murderer.

"Oui.": Yes.

Russian:

"Da": Yes

"Грязное животное": Filthy animal

"Оставьте только Матвей.": Leave Matvey alone.

"Не возражайте.": No buts

"Он помог мне, когда я был болен.": He helped me while I was ill.

"Вот и все.": That is all

"Потому что это была не проблема, нет ничего сложного.": Because it was no problem, no big deal.

"Матвей помог мне многое. Не грубить ему.": Matvey has helped me a lot. Do not be rude to him.

Нет: No

Belarusian:

"Пацукі!": Rat!

"Але брат!": But brother!

"Навошта ён тут?": Why is he here!

"Я мог бы зрабіць гэта брат.": I could of done that brother.

"Я мог бы клааціцца пра вас. Вы хворыя?": I could of taken care of you. You are ill?

"Але гэты хлопчык!": But this boy!

"Добра брат.": Very well brother.

"Ваша жыццё знаходзіцца ў руках майго хлопчыка! Не забывайце, што!": Your life is in my hands boy! Do not forget that!

"Не чапайце мой каштоўны брат!": Do not touch my precious brother!

"Ён мой.": He is mine.

Ukrainian:

"Чому ти не сказав нам Іван?": Why didn't you tell us Ivan?

_Translations done by google Translator_


	5. Chapter 5: Blessé

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 5: Blessé

Russia quietly got out of bed, leaving Belarus to sleep by her self. He looked at the Canadian sleeping soundly, even if he was awkwardly seated. Russia found the boy a bit… _Interesting_. He had noticed the boy's flinches at the question he had asked, how he didn't even respond to it. The boy's personality, _why would he help Russia_? To be honest, the Russian didn't even remember asking the boy for notes, seeing him at the meeting, he didn't remember the boy at all.

But still, he was curious. He pulled a thin blanket off the bed without disturbing Belarus and put it on Canada, all he did was plop it on the boy though, nothing more. Canada almost immediately grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to him, getting snuggled in it. He looked a little cute little kid sleeping wherever after coming home from an amusement park.

Russia knew the boy was naïve and innocent, he didn't know as much as Russia did. _It was only natural for him to want to help then_, Russia thought, _no other reason. Just being naïve. _Russia took a little trip into the bathroom, he wasn't so tired anymore and it was too early (late) for him to go to sleep. He decided to wake up, he splashed some water on his face a couple times and then dried off. He didn't feel as warm, stuffy, or aching as he did before, _that boy really did help_.

He stood against the wall of the bathroom thinking for a moment. It was strange, a _ghost_ usually followed him. That damn General Winter followed him everywhere, even if no one or himself saw the cold creature, Russia felt him. But right now, that ghost was gone. He didn't remember how long it was since he noticed the demon wasn't around him, but he realized it had been quite a while. _How strange_, he thought.

He walked back out to the room to find the same scene from where he left. Canada still sleeping, Belarus held onto the pillow on the bed while she slept, probably thinking it was her older brother, and Ukraine was sleeping on the couch with Kumajirou cuddled in her arms, the bear slept pretty well too.

Russia grabbed the notes he had barrowed from the boy and sat at the desk in the room. He looked them over, he had nothing else to do so he figured he would catch up on what he didn't remember from the meeting, he was feeling much better anyway so he could concentrate on it. He found nothing interesting, simple things regarding America's economy problems (which is why Russia was feeling so bad, America was bringing everyone down with him), some weaponry talk, which was Russia's favorite, and then the Olympics in London came up, and that made him think of sports, sports as in Hockey. Now he wished he could watch a game or play it, he liked ramming players into the wall and watching them deal with the pain or even bleed.

Morning came and Ukraine took Belarus to go pick up some breakfast, against Belarus' protest, while Russia decided to take a shower and get dressed for the day. While Russia showed, Canada still sleep awkwardly in the chair. Kumajirou had woke up from the movement of Ukraine getting up, she didn't mean to disturb the bear's sleep but she managed to.

Morning was quiet, Kumajirou was bored and hungry. He jumped off the couch and trotted over to his owner. He bit onto the blanket and pulled it off hoping to wake him up, but it didn't work. Canada moved around a bit, moaned, but stayed asleep. This annoyed Kumajirou and the bear climbed up onto Canada.

"Wake up," He put his paws on Canada's cheeks and pressed "Whats-your-name wake up." Canada squinted and moaned but managed to stay asleep, he was still pretty sick and tired and wouldn't get up. Kumajirou wouldn't give up in waking the Canadian. He grabbed onto pieces of his hair and pulled. Canada moaned a little more and pushes Kumajirou away a bit, which almost made him fall off Canada's lap. He clutched on though and pulled himself onto his lap again. He got a bit of an evil smile and reached for that "special curl" on his head.

While Russia was showering, he suddenly heard the Canadian yelling.

"KUMAHIRO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He heard. Heavens to the Betsey, he didn't want to know.

Russia came out of the bathroom, only dressed in dress shirt, pants, and of course, his scarf. Kumajirou laid flat on his stomach on the bed, Canada had flung him over there, and Canada was standing up in front of his chair. The boy's face was a bright red and he clutched onto that "special curl" the bear had pulled so it would not be pulled again. He looked like he was panicking a bit, he was pouting and all nervous.

Russia looked at the Canadian, then to the bear, then back to the Canadian. "What happened?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Canada stuttered. Kumajirou slowly raised himself back up and looked at the Russian.

"Cada made a funny sound." The bear giggled.

"Kumario be quiet!" Canada's face was still very red. "N-Nothing happened, just shut it."

"Matvey your face is a different color." Russia said. "Your very red da?"

Canada's face got brighter. He scooped up Kumajirou, "I-I'll be back later," and ran out the door. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Russia a bit confused.

Canada leaned against the wall of the hotel's hallway, clearly embarrassed. "W-What was that for? I told you to never touch that!"

Kumajirou was still giggling a bit. "I know but that was funny"

"It was not!" Canada pouted.

"Canada?" He suddenly heard England's voice. Canada looked up from his fight with the bear to see the Brit standing there, confused at what he was seeing.

"B-Britain." Canada stuttered. "Um H-hello."

"Hello?" England was still a bit confused, maybe even concerned.

"So um how are you?"

"Good?"

"Oh good. I uh heard America say you were sick."

"Oh right." England's tone got all annoyed.

"What? What he do?"

"I can't even tell you, Alfred is just so obnoxious sometimes, I'll leave it at that." England crossed his arms while talking, all Canada could think about is how England called America _Alfred_, he usually didn't call anyone by their human names.

"Oh…" Canada said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So." England changed the subject to something he was really curious about, "Why were you in Russia's room?" Canada froze. He was trying to keep this a secret from America, England, _everyone_. If Ukraine or Belarus knew, he didn't care, but if England knew, he would certainly tell America. If America knew, Canada would have to endure another "That commie is evil and mean and a bastard and this and that and point is, _don't_ _go near him_!" speech from him. Again.

Everyone knew how much America and Russia didn't get along, they worked together when they had to during wars and such, but the two didn't like each other's ways. During the whole "McCarthyism" thing in the 1920s-1950s (or around that time) at America's place, he started to hate Russia more with the whole "communism" thing. _Understandable_, Canada first thought. America's country a bit torn up over the idea, everyone selling each other out to prove their own innocence of _not_ being a communist in the country. America didn't like it, he hated it, he feared it, just like this people did. But the whole thing ended eventually and life went back to normal. America, kept complaining and going on about his hatred though, he wouldn't admit the fear that he had really.

Canada, in short terms, got tired of his brothers _bitching_.

But still, he did listen to America and avoided Russia as much as possible. It didn't care for it anymore, the whole communism thing, but he did fear Russia and his violence.

"I won't tell America." England said after a few moments of Canada trying to think of an excuse. Canada looked at England in a bit of a shock and blinked. England smiled. "Just between you and me."

Canada did live with England for a time, back and forth, and England did take care of him, especially after America left and became independent. The two of them were very close after that. Even if England forgot who he was sometimes, the two still had their own conversations, private, and England wouldn't tell a soul, just as well as Canada wouldn't. So, it assumed it was safe to tell.

"W-Well I was helping him." Canada said unsurely.

"More detail Williams." England said.

"He was sick and I've been taking care of him." Canada kinda muttered. "N-nothing more."

"Secretly?"

"Well I don't want Al to know bout it, he'll get all mad and stuff."

"I suppose that's true." England signed. "Alright, I just wanted to know what you were doing, don't get killed alright?"

"O-Okay. I won't."

"Well, England turned to leave. "I'll see you around, and I won't tell America." Canada thought the Brit gave a wink, but maybe he just imagined it as England left.

Kumajirou looked up at Canada after England left, Canada returned the look. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"Canada." He said and went into his own room.

He ordered himself and Kumajirou some breakfast in his horrible Japanese, took a short shower, and changed into some clean clothes.

"Home." Kumajirou said as Canada finished getting dressed. Canada blinked.

"You wanna go home huh?" Canada said. "We're probably be leaving tomorrow, maybe even today, I'm not sure." Kumajirou scratched his behind his ear and flopped onto the bed more. Canada picked up some of the dirty clothes and things he had laying around the room and packed them away, he would clean it when he got back home.

"I'm gonna go back and check on Russia.""Sick."

"Yea he is.""No. You."

Canada blinked. "I'm just a little stuffy, nothing more. My head aches gone and everything. I'll deal with it when I get home." Kumajirou pouted and frowned, he still worried about his owner even if he didn't remember his name. "Don't worry about it." He added in to comfort the bear.

"OK." He said and made himself comfortable in the sheets of the bed. Canada yawned and stretched out, he was a bit stiff from his night in that chair, and that unpleasant awaking didn't help. If he didn't wake up himself, he didn't wanna wake up and would be tired until he went to bed later on.

"Alright, I'll be back." Canada said and left the bear to continue watching anime on the TV. Canada went back to Russia's room, he didn't barge in anymore and he knocked.

There was no answer at first, he didn't hear anything inside either. He knocked again and finally Russia answered.

"Hi Rus-"

"What do you want?" He was harsh again and didn't let the Canadian in.

Canada blinked. "W-what?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" Russia put it in simple terms.

"I um…" He trailed off as he noticed Russia's sisters inside with a tense mood. Belarus was clearly mad, more then her usual phyco self, and Ukraine looked like she was going to cry. _Something had happened_. "Um. What's going on?"

"None of your business." Russia said. He looked back at Belarus and then shot a look at Canada. "Go away, go home." Canada was confused, _what happened while he was gone? _

"R-Russia."

Russia wanted the boy to leave, he tried something else. "I want you to leave. You haven't done anything helpful, you are an annoying little отродье. You, are a nuisance."

Ouch, that hurt a little. "R-Russia I don't under-"

"It is no wonder why France gave you up."

_Strike!_

Russia's face remained the same as Canada didn't move. That comment hurt, it really hurt. He looked down and felt striking pain in his chest. Russia figured out what was his weakness was, France loosing him, "abandoning" him.

Canada slowly looked back up at the Russian and tried to hold back his tears, it was the one thing he couldn't take.

"I-I get it. I'll be gone today okay! I'll be out of your hair!"

"Where are you going?"

"Where you told me to go, home!" Canada felt the tears finally breaking through his attempts to block them. He ran away back to his own room and slammed the door.

Russia watched the boy leave and closed the door. He got a sad look knowing he hurt the boy who had only helped him, but after what happened, he knew Matthew had to leave.

"Добра брат. Я шчаслівы, што вы пагадзіліся са мной, з намі." Belarus said.

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. As you can see, it is changing direction. _

Well, I don't own the characters, nor the anime they are from. I am not profiting from this either as apparently people think that you can make profit from this stuff (esp on youtube meh) but I don't see how you possibly can, nor do I even wanan know!

Also, as you can see, I'm finally turning it away. I've been learning the history of America (yay) in class, so I've learned a few things bout wars with America, England, France (with Canada), and the native Americans. So, that little thing with France and Canada is kinda from that. Apparently France and England had a war over land and stuff and France lost control of "Canada" (who was not a nation yet, just a colony) and England took over.

So with Hetalia, suposively Canada was tossed back and forth between England and France while England always kept America.

Yeah. Look at me knowing stuff! XD

McCarthyism refers to the Red Scare in the 1920s and again in the 40s/50s (I'm not sure the real time period) It was something I learned in English class (we compared it to the Salem Witch trails) where people were afraid of communism in America. They started naming people as communists with no evidence and it killed people's careers and people would sell their friends and family out to keep any "secrets" of being a communist. If you were seen as one, your life would be ruined. You couldn't even "take the 5th" (keeping silent), they would say that YOU were the communist. So, a little history lesson there for ya ;D

And, to find out what was going on with Belarus and Ukraine, wait til the next chapter~ (You'll see why Russia was such a ***)

Translations:

French:

Blessé: Hurt

Russian:

Отродье: Brat.

Belarusian:

Добра брат. Я шчаслівы, што вы пагадзіліся са мной, з намі.: Good brother. I'm happy you agreed with me, us.

_Translated by google translator!_


	6. Chapter 6: Douleur

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 6: Douleur

_Russia watched the boy run out of the room after the embarrassing little ordeal the bear had made. He was confused, what was so bad about that bear pulling that boy's little curl. He didn't get it, the Italians, America, and Canada, he just didn't understand what the curls meant, and he figured he shouldn't know. _

_He signed and started to put his coat on. He didn't feel sick anymore, seemed like his illness was a short little cold and nothing else, which was good cause he hated being sick; it made him feel weak, well weaker then what he usually was. He sat back down and began working again, going over his countries' stats for the day. His economy had gotten better, it really didn't go down much except for one huge dip. He continued to check things as his sisters came back._

"_Hello brother," Belarus was the first to say hello, the second she saw her brother. Russia flinched a bit at his sister's voice. She walked over and stood next to Russia, watching him do his work. Ukraine followed in and sat on the bed._

"_Where's Matthew and Kumajirou?" She asked noticing they weren't there. Belarus frowned at the mention of that boy. _

_Russia didn't know what to say, he didn't even know why the boy had left. "He had to take care of something, he'll be back."_

"_That _thing_ shouldn't come back." Belarus hissed. Russia gave her a look._

"_Did I not say to leave him alone?"_

"_I can make my comments, he's not even here." She said. _

"_Does not matter."_

"_Natalia please do not start this again." Ukraine said getting upset. _

"_Sister do no come into this," Belarus said in the "nicest" way she could._

"_What do you mean 'again' Ukraine?" Russia turned at her._

"_She brought this up during our breakfast." Ukraine said._

"_I do not like that boy!" Belarus growled, "Have you not noticed what he has been doing to our brother, Ukraine?"_

"_I told you Matvey did nothing."_

"_Not like that, he's turning you away from us. You should of called for me or Ukraine and kicked that boy out, or even killed him for touching you!"_

"_N-Natalia, he helped brother you shouldn't-"_

"_It's not fair!" Belarus growled again. _

_Russia signed. "Belarus do not throw a temper tantrum."_

"_I am not brother!" She hissed. "I told you, that boy-"_

"_That boy helped me Belarus. I am grateful for that, I could of ended up worse if he did not help me."_

"_Grateful? The brother I know would not be grateful. If he saw you like that, what if he had plans? What if he told that annoying brother of his that you were weaker or something? They must talk."_

"_Belarus-"_

"_You don't know brother! Ever since he's been here, I've felt you getting more involved with the boy, you two acted like "friends"! That thing is a problem, you could easily been seen as weak and something could of happened."_

"_B-Belarus," Russia tried again._

"_What gain could he have of helping you brother?" Belarus said bringing up a point. "Other nations always want something in return, _you_ should know that." _

_Russia thought about that. For once, Belarus made a bit of sense to him. He knew he had gotten help from other countries, but it was always at a cost. _Always_. _

_His help cost him land, power, his people. Nations couldn't help themselves, they always wanted power, control, of course that meant holding something over another's head. He knew America had gotten France's help with his Revolution. In return, France needed America's involvement with the French Revolution. A perfect example, "I helped you, you owe me." He had to owe people over and over again, they always wanted _something_. He thought, Canada couldn't be different. After all, he was raised by two great empires, the British and the French, and of course, America was his brother, he must of learned things from that "great" nation. _

"_Natalia he could just be doing it as a person, not a country; just to be kind?" Ukraine said. Russia got a upsetting thought, could it be that there was motive to that boy's actions?_

"_Nations are nations. We don't do things as humans, you should know that Ukraine." Belarus said. Russia suddenly got a flash of anger, people had once taken advance of him, he never let it happened again. He thought about it, the boy's connections, his personality, it could of just been a trick? _

_Maybe… Maybe Belarus was right. The tense conversation was broken up with a knock on the door. _

Canada stood against the door of his room trying to stop crying. He wiped his eyes over and over but the tears kept coming. _Why, _he thought, _why did he have to bring up France! Why that out of everything! _He wiped his once more and sniffled. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to find Kumajirou at his feet worried.

"K-kuma-"

"Your crying." he said upset. "Did Russia hurt you?"

"N-No. Nothing happened." Canada took his glasses off and wiped his eyes one last time. He finally was able to stop his tears. Canada sniffled once more and put his glasses back on. "W-We're gonna go home okay?"

"Why the rush?"

"Y-you said you wanted to go home."

"Yea but you said tomorrow or whatever."

"W-we're going today okay?" Canada sounded a bit harsh with that, but he didn't mean to, he was just getting annoyed talking. He sat on the bed and cooled off a bit. Kumajirou sat by the door for a moment, scratched his ear, then jumped onto the bed.

Canada laid back and thought for a few minutes. For some reason, he wanted to hear France's voice now. He took his cell phone out of his sweat-shirt pocket and scrolled through the contacts. _France._

He hesitated for a moment, France was probably home already and he didn't know what time it was there, plus he would start talking about things Canada didn't want to hear. But, he decided that he just _needed_ to hear France speak. He dialed the number and let it ring.

"_Bonjour!" France seemed to be in a good mood. "Little Mattie? Is that you?" _

Canada didn't say anything back. He opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, and decided to be quiet. _He just wanted to hear him speak, that's all, even for a minute. _

"_Hello? Mattie?" France said "Hello? Did you pocket dial me again! You certainly do that a lot! If you keep doing it, I'll have to punish you~ Honhonhon." _Canada usually disliked France's perverted jokes, or even if he was serious, but he couldn't help but smile. France's egearness lifted his spirits up a bit.

"_Alright Mattie, I guess you just pocket dialed so I'm going to hang up." _France said, _no please don't hang up Père_, "_Au revoir little Mattie!" _and the phone went dead.

Canada closed the phone and put it back into his pocket. Even if he didn't talk to France, he felt better now, more calm and relaxed. He looked toward Kumajirou, who was making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Alright, you ready to go home? I already packed everything." Canada asked. Kumajirou moaned.

"I just sat downnn," He wined. Canada giggled a bit.

"You sound like an old man."

"I am…. Well I'm not man but I'm old."

"No your not, don't complain." Canada giggled. Kumajirou moaned more and sat up.

"Okay lets go Cada." Kumajirou said. Canada wasted no time, he didn't want to see Russia again, not after that. He hurried along out and quickly got passed Russia's room.

He checked out of the hotel and managed to get a taxi to the airport using his bad Japanese, he could of sweared the driver took a extra tip too. But, by the time he got to the airport, it seemed like his cold symptoms were coming back. That horrid head ache started to return, he started getting a stomach ache too. Soon he would be home though and then he could finally rest and recover.

He had to explain once again why Kumajirou wasn't just a pet and he didn't go in a cage, like he did when he was coming here. Finally, they allowed the bear to get a seat to himself like a passenger next to Canada. He got his passport checked out, along with a license he had for Kumajirou cause you need a license for everything now, and moved through the rest of security with the tickets. He heard everyone mumble when he walked by, probably cause he was carrying a live polar bear, but he kept moving on.

He put his bags in the overhead compartment, last time he put them through the luggage checking, they lost them and all the country paper work that were in them, so he learned to carry it on. He then found their seats and put Kumajirou down, then took a seat himself.

"I don't want anyone sitting with us." Kumajirou said.

"Kumariji it's suppose to fit four people." Canada said getting comfortable in his seat.

"Don't care, I don't want it to be cramp."

"Oh be quiet." Canada said. Suprizenly enough though, Kumajirou got his little wish and no one ended up sitting next to them, the flight didn't have a cramp plane.

"How long?"

"About eight hours to Vancouver remember?"

"And then it's a long way to Ottawa," the bear wined.

"Not really." Canada let Kumajirou take any of the four seats, he ended up taking the window to ease his boredom while Canada sat by the aisle. He put his seatbelt on and relaxed more, he figured the stomach ache would get worse when the plane lifted up.

Turns out, he was right to figure that too.

And hour into the flight, Canada was feeling horrible. His head hurt despite the pain killers he took, his stomach ached and wouldn't take any food, his throat started to feel rough and scratchy even if he drank something cool, and his eyes started to burn. All together, he felt the worst he has ever felt when he was sick. His entire body ached and now he was even getting a cough. It got worse what seemed to be every minute.

Canada took his glasses off and put them in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes, hoping maybe it would help. He sunk in the chair a bit and closed them to sleep, cause he knew he wouldn't stand the next seven hours awake. Kumajirou watched his owner slowly fall asleep, knowing he was very sick and starting to worry about the Canadian. He crawled over the seats and put his chin on the seat arm. Canada opened his eyes a bit and looked at the worried bear. He slowly lifted his hand and put it on the bear's head and pet him a bit. The bear watched as his owner closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep. Finally, he did.

Maybe it was Russia's comment about "France giving him up" that brought up the dream, but he remembered everything he didn't want to.

Canada was a small colony when France left to fight a war against, who other then, England. Canada was still a baby, he was as small as Kumajirou and certainly not as strong or smart as France yet, although he had learned to speak, only French of course but he communicated which was something new he learned. France had explained to Canada everything. The wars, the countries, what to do and not to do, everything. He also told him, "Père France always wins" and Canada had believed it. Sad enough though, France didn't always win.

France returned home from a war with England very upset. He had lost, Canada didn't know but that was the case. Canada had stayed home and out of the war, just like England tried to do with America, because they were too small of children.

Canada and Kumajirou were playing with some toys France had given them when he came back from his lost. Canada was pretty focused in his toys with his imagination, when he noticed France standing there though, he quickly lost interest in the toys. He got a big smile and ran to France once he noticed. France gave a small smile and picked the little one up. Canada didn't realize France was upset, he never saw the French man upset before, he didn't know. France sat down Indian style and held the child in his arms.

"Canada, I've messed up. Badly messed up." France said with his smile disappearing. Canada got confused, France didn't speak the language he had learned. France needed to tell the boy, but he couldn't. He would tell him, but he wouldn't understand it, he didn't want him to understand it.

"I-I lost you, I'm sorry," France continued. "I wasn't thinking, I-I wasn't thinking at all. My plans failed, I was overpowered, I was defeated damn it." France didn't cry, he held it back. He couldn't stand it though, Canada was his life now, his little brother, something he always wanted, and he had messed it up and lost him.

Canada tilted his head, still confused at what France was saying, but he knew that it didn't seem good. He put his hands on France's cheeks and frowned, if France was sad, he was sad. But France didn't want the little one to worry and he smiled and kissed the child on his head.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." France reassured him. "Allons au lit, hein? Ensemble?" Canada smiled a bit and nodded. France smiled and kissed the little one on his head again. He stood up and went into the bed room, Kumajirou followed behind. France gently put Canada in bed and then joined next to him. He pulled the covers on them and Kumajirou jumped in on the other side of Canada. France pet the boy's hair, moving his finger's through his hair knowing it would be the last time. Canada yawned and snuggled up to his big brother and the bear cuddled up to Canada's back. France pet the boy's head as he slowly fell asleep, happy to be with his big brother.

"One last night," France said and fell asleep with the child for the last night he had.

The next day, France walked to meet with England to give up Canada, holding the little one's hand while they walked. Kumajirou followed behind wondering what was going on. Canada saw England waiting with America by a tree, the meeting place. Canada immediately looked at France, he knew they hated each other so _what was this_?

France didn't look at Canada at first. Canada looked back and forth from France to England and back. He was confused. Finally, France bent down to somewhat Canada's height and let go of his hand.

"Canada. Vous allez vivre avec l'Angleterre pendant un certain temps." He said to Canada. Canada got more confused, shocked. He looked at England, who was clearly upset with waiting but allowed goodbyes, and back to France. Suddenly, it clicked.

Canada jumped and grabbed onto France's sleeve. "Non! non non non non non!" He cried, he understood that France was giving him up to _England. _

France wouldn't look weak and cry in front of his biggest rival, "Je suis désolé. J'ai foiré." He kissed the crying child's head. "Je vous promets de vous retrouver à nouveau au Canada. Pas aujourd'hui ou demain, mais je vais vous amener à votre vraie maison. Je vous promets." Canada wouldn't stop crying, he didn't want to leave. He tightly held onto France's sleeve, even when he tried to get the child to let go. Finally, he clamed Canada down.

The child sniffled and tried to stop crying as France wiped his tears away. No matter how many promises of "I'll get you back" he gave, Canada wouldn't listen. Finally, time was up. He let go of Canada completely and walked over to England, handing him a big of Canada's things, which wasn't much. America ran over to Canada quickly to embrace the new sibling.

"Wow! You look just like me!" America giggled. "Just, you know, less awesomer." Canada stared at the other child confused, he was a strange one so far.

"Qu'avez-vous dit?" Canada asked confused. America got a stupid confused look on his face not knowing what the French colony was saying. England looked toward the two as France started to leave.

"France! Père!" Canada almost started to cry again. France didn't turn back and kept going until he was far out of their sight. Canada looked at England and America, his new family, a forced family. America gave a friendly smile and a "welcome" that Canada didn't understand. Kumajirou sat next to Canada as Canada looked at his surroundings.

Finally, England made a move and walked over to the child. Canada got scared, remembering the mean things France had told him about the Brit, thinking he would slap him or something. Instead, England reached his hand out to him. Canada blinked.

England gave a kind smile, showing that he didn't have to be afraid. Canada felt a little more comfortable and looked toward America. America smiled back. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad_, and he grabbed onto England's hand.

OOO

_But that was why he hated wars. It took him away from the only person he had known. It destroyed, it killed,… It tore families apart. _

Canada woke up during the end of an announcement. He stretched his legs a bit and blinked a few times to get back into reality. His face felt _wet. _He looked at Kumajirou, who had not moved since Canada fell asleep, and the bear peeked his head up.

"You started crying." He said. Canada sat up in the seat, _so that's why his cheeks felt wet_.

"I had a bit of a nightmare."

"Bout what?"

"N-Nothing." Canada shook his head a little. "What was the announcement about?"

"Something bout how we would be landing soon." Kumajirou stretched out a bit. "In like another hour." _He slept _that _long_?

"Oh okay," Canada felt his stomach ache getting worse. "I dunno if I can last another hour on this thing." He clutched onto and hugged his stomach as it keep worsening.

"What? You gonna throw up or something?" Kumajirou joked.

Canada sat back. "No I'm not gonna throw up." Suddenly, he felt something coming up. "Kumulio, I think you just jinxed me." Canada covered his mouth, unbuckled the seat belt, and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Oh my," Kumajirou said. "Oops."

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

Okay so as you can see, it is going a different direction from the "giving in" story. Sorry to end it with poor Canada puking his brains out (ew) but, it had to be done~

So the beginning is the conversation with the three siblings before Canada comes knocking and gets that _harsh comment about "France giving him up", _if you didn't know that. (my friend didn't so I figured I would put this in.)

The whole thing with France loosing a war (I'm not sure what war it was but there was one when France lost "Canada" the North of North America) and that was something me and my friend made up, Canada only understanding French and France only telling him what he wants the baby to understand. It was suppose be kind of a sad thing, I'll do something like that related to Russia too when I finish reading up on Russian history (I'm learning about North America, well mostly America but Canada is involved, in my history class) so I'm doing Canada right now.

Also, now you know why that comment hurt to much~

Translations:

French:

"Douleur": Pain

"Bonjour": Hello

"Père": Father

"Au revoir": Bye-Bye

"Père France": Father France.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas.": Don't worry.

"Allons au lit, hein? Ensemble?": Let's go to bed, huh? Together?

"Canada. Vous allez vivre avec l'Angleterre pendant un certain temps": Canada. You are going to live with England for a while.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai foiré.": I'm sorry. I messed up.

"Je vous promets de vous retrouver à nouveau au Canada. Pas aujourd'hui ou demain, mais je vais vous amener à votre vraie maison. Je vous promets.": I promise I will get you back again Canada. Not today or tomorrow but i will bring you to your real home. I promise

"Non! non non non non non!": No! no no no no no!

"Qu'avez-vous dit?": What did you say?

"France! Père!": France! Father!

_Translations done by google translator_


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise?

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 7: Surprise?

After the plane landed, some people ended up taking Canada off the plane first and sepertely, Kumajirou following with him. It's clearly not good if you throw up on a plane, especially when you looked as sick as he did. After an hour of people checking him to make sure he wasn't dying or spreading disease, Canada ended up taking another taxi home. On the bright side, at least he could actually talk to the driver.

The ride home wasn't pleasant. It was a few hours to get to Ottawa and that didn't settle with Canada's stomach at all, he managed to keep it down but the feeling wouldn't go away. Kumajirou sat next to him, his chin resting on Canada's lap, worried about his owner's health. Truth was, Canada never got sick and if he did, it was a small cold, nothing as bad as this, nothing like throwing up or extreme headaches to the point that he could barley move. This was something to worry about.

Hours passed by like days for Canada, he couldn't stand it, but he finally got home. He dragged himself to the door with his luggage, unlocked it, went in, closed it, and stood against it.

"Canda?" Kumajirou asked him. Canada didn't move, didn't talk, until he finally dragged himself to the couch of the living room. He plopped down and didn't move after. Kumajirou still sat by the door until he walked over to check on his owner. Canada was fast asleep by the time he got over, glasses on and everything.

Kumajirou sat there for a minute and then went up the stairs to Canada's room. He dragged a thin blanket off the bed by his teeth and went back down stairs to his owner. He jumped onto the couch and pulled it over Canada. When it looked like his whole body was covered, he jumped off the couch and sat there. He looked back at his owner. Poor Canada was shaking. He was sweating, breathing fast, pale, occasionally coughed a bit, and his eyes twitched. Kumajirou laid down next to the couch and decided to sleep there and watch over his owner.

Morning came and Kumajirou woke up to find Canada still sleeping. His glasses had fallen off and onto Kumajirou's back. He sat up, ignoring the glasses, and peeked at his owner. Canada looked the same he did last night, if not _worse_. Kumajirou stood up on his back legs and leaned on the couch with his front paws. He peeked his head closer to the Canadian, close enough to feel his breath, and whimpered a bit. Canada's eyes twitched and slowly started to open.

His vision was fuzzy, more without his glasses, as he tried focusing. Kumajirou went down, picked the glasses up in his mouth, jumped back up, and dropped them in front of Canada. Canada slowly grabbed them and put them on so he could at least see, even though it was still fuzzy. Kumajirou watched him slowly sit up on the couch. He still looked sick and not happy at all. He still shook a little as Kumajirou jumped onto the couch with him. He looked at his pet.

Kumajirou titled his head a bit. "Are you OK?"

"Ouais." Canada mumbled. He rubbed his temples a bit, that damn headache had came back, and then got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Lit." He mumbled again and slowly started to walk to the stairs. Kumajirou followed.

"Are you gonna puke again?"

"Peut-être," he started going up the stairs. "J'ai l'impression que." _What was with all the French this morning?_

"I could push that mini garbage to you once you get in bed." Kumajirou said.

"Bien." Canada dragged himself upstairs to his own bed, much better than the couch, and sat down on it. He took off the sneakers he still had on from last night and laid back in the sheets and blankets. Even if he had a high fever, he was freezing cold. He closed his eyes again to go back to sleep, the only time he could escape the pain and feelings of his sickness, until he heard Kumajirou come in. He opened one eye and looked as the bear pushed a small garbage can with his nose to the side of Canada's bed. "Merci," He mumbled and closed his eyes again. Kumajirou jumped onto the bed with him and laid next to him as his owner fell back to sleep.

He slept for the rest of the day, waking up a few times for no reason, and slept the entire night. He didn't eat the whole day, his stomach couldn't handle it, and neither did Kumajirou, which he was not happy about. But at least the next morning, Canada could stand up without feeling like throwing up. Canada got up, fixed his glasses, and started heading toward the fridge, his appetite was back now. Kumajirou quickly followed so he could have his own breakfast, plus the food from yesterday that he missed. Nothing big for Canada though, he didn't want to risk upsetting his stomach. He got some seal meat out of the fridge, Kumajirou was sick of eating that fish from Japan and quickly munched onto his favorite meal, and then got his own breakfast. Nothing big, just a bowl of cereal and some milk. He ate slowly, not only to not upset his stomach, but he was just as slow as he was yesterday while dealing with his sickness.

After breakfast, he cleaned up his and Kumajirou's dishes and looked for a first aid kit he had in the closet. Kumajirou watched curiously as he took out a thermometer. Canada checked his temperature, he wanted to see if it had gone down, but turned out that it was still high, a _great_ 103.8. He signed, put the thermometer back in the kit, and the kit back into the closet.

"Is it still high?" Kumajirou asked, he hadn't heard the Canadian speak a word this morning, which was strange because he always started a conversation with Kumajirou. Canada looked at the bear.

"Y-yeah." his voice was scratchy before he coughed a bit. "But it'll be fine. I'll get some rest and it will be over soon eh?" Kumajirou nodded, hoping he was right. Canada stretched a bit "Don't worry Kumarimo"

"Who are you?"

"Canada," he smiled a bit with that back to normal, it was the only thing that had been _normal_ for a while. What happened with Russia, the dream about being taken away from France, his sickness, nothing like that had happened before. He never ever made eye contact with Russia, ever, he hadn't thought about that day with France in decades, and he had never been _this_ sick before. Things weren't normal for him lately. At least, Kumajirou was still there with him, at least something was familiar.

Sadly, the familiarity wouldn't last long.

Canada was just about to go back to bed when he heard the door bell ring. Kumajirou jumped up, he hated that bell, but yelled "Door!" like a child anyway. Canada shushed the bear and started going toward the door. I probably look a mess, he thought, and he really was a complete mess. His hair, his clothes, and he looked dying sick to top it off. But, he answered it anyway. He opened the door and looked out to see the visitor. Much to his surprise…

It was Russia.

"Hello Matvey." Russia said, he smiled a bit, Canada couldn't tell if that was the evil or friendly smile. Canada stood there for a moment, frozen. _Why would Russia be here?_ They had left off in such a bad situation, that _damn comment_ Russia had made. So then why would…Unless, _he came to finish a certain something_…..

Canada had a shiver go down his spine. He quickly slammed the door and ran into the closet that was close by. He slammed that door and locked it as well. Kumajirou sat there watching, confused on what had just happened. Russia was probably standing at the door confused on what happened too.

Canada stood against the wall of the closet, his instincts kicked in and the closet was the best place to go at the time, he had panicked and was still panicking. He took out his cell phone, that was in his sweatshirt pocket, and quickly called the first person that came to mind, America.

The phone rang and Canada got impatient, panicking more. Finally, the American picked up.

"_Yo Mattie wtf? It's like 11 am its too early for you to call me._" He moaned.

"Al! I think Russia has come here to kill me!" Canada squealed. "Help!" That was his first thought. A mad Russia means a murderous Russia. Right?

"_Wait wait wait. Russia? Why would Russia want to kill _you_!"_ Canada could hear England talking in the background.

_Merde! He didn't think this through! _Now he would have to tell America what happened. Or he could just tell him later eh? "Ok so me and Russia kinda did some _stuff_-" _Wait that came out wrong!_

"_**WHAT**__!" _America yelled. _"__**STUFF**__! What stuff! What the fuck did you do!" _

"W-Wait! No! No stuff! I-I'll explain later ok! Point is, me and Russia left off on bad odds and now he's at my house!"

"_O-Okay don't panic_"

"Too damn late!" Canada was terrified. He had heard what Russia has done, he didn't want to be the next _victim_.

"_O-okay! U-um_," America didn't know what to do like Canada hoped, he had dealt with Russia before hadn't he? "_Where are you_?"

"I'm in the closet… And don't you dare make that joke right now!"

He heard America trying not to laugh "_I-I'm not. Alright so uh. Stay in the closet? Lock the door? Grab a gun?_"

"What?"

"_I'm sorry Mattie. I'll make sure you have a nice funeral though."_

"What! Your abandoning me! You won't help!"

"_Well, there's nothing I can really do…" _America said. _Well, I guess that's true…_

"Well thanks for your help." Canada said sarcastically.

"_Hey! You're a good talker!" _America said_, I am_? "_Try to talk him out of brutally murdering you_!"

"I-its worth a shot isn't it?"

"_Well yeah. Your fucked either way Mattie_."

Canada was silent. "Alright. It's worth a try."

"_When it doesn't-I mean if it doesn't work," Oh you ass…. "I'll miss you Mattie. Good bye_."

"Good bye my '_dear big brother'_." Canada said. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He took a deep breath before opening the door and came out. Then he made his way to the front door. His heart was pounding as he thought of what Russia would do. _Why was he even mad at him anyway? That whole thing, what was it about_? He didn't even know!

He went to the door and slowly opened it. He then peeked out. Russia was still standing there, quite confused, as Canada opened the door more.

"R-Russia." Canada stuttered. Russia smiled.

"Matvey what was that about?"

"U-Um…" He stuttered. "W-Why are you here?"

Russia raised an eyebrow. "Well." He started. "I heard from Ukraine that you were sick." _How the maple did Ukraine know that_? _Did she notice_? _Does that mean that he really is here to kill him while he's weak and defenseless? _"A-And well. Since you helped me, I decided to come and repay my debt to you."

"Before you kil-Wait what?" Canada blinked.

Russia didn't want to say it but, "I _owe_ you." he said. Canada really couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't here to kill him, _he was here to help him_? "You look like you could use my help too, what happened to you?"

Basically, "I threw up…" Canada said. Russia didn't really know what to say to that.

"I see." He said after coming up with nothing to say. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah." Canada said and moved back inside and away from the door. Russia came in past him with a suitcase, _how long was he staying exactly_?, and Canada took a breath, he was relieved now, he wouldn't be buried in the back yard.

"I thought your capital was Vancouver." Russia admitted.

"No. It's Ottawa." Canada said closing the door.

"To be honest, I have never heard of this place." Russia said. _Well I know your capital is Moscow_, Canada thought. But, Russia sounded just like America when he said that, not with is annoying and obnoxious voice but America didn't even know what Ottawa was, never mind knowing it was Canada's capital.

"So I'm guessing you went to Vancouver?"

"Da. Then Ukraine called and told me Ottawa. Your country is strange so far." Russia said. _Gee thanks_. "So Matvey."

Canada blinked. "Y-yeah?"

"You look like you died and came back." He said. _Well that's a good way to put it eh? _"So you took care of me when you should of took care of yourself. Now your sick, see what happens when you are nosey?"

_Can't you just be grateful_? "I guess." Canada just agreed, Russia clearly wasn't sick anymore and had all his strength, he _would not _test that. Kumajirou finally noticed Russia was there and growled.

"Oh. You." Russia said. He pulled up his sleeve "Thank you for the bite." he said sarcastically.

"No problem. Any time." Kumajirou said. It took a few minutes but he realized that Russia and Kumajirou didn't like each other, especially after that bite but in the bear's defense, he was protecting his owner.

Suddenly, Canada's cough fit started up again. Russia watched as he tried to stop coughing and just breathe. After a minute or two, he finally stopped coughing. That proved to Russia that the boy was sick.

"How sick are you exactly?" Russia asked.

"Well…." Canada hesitated on whether he should tell Russia just how weak he was. Truth was, Canada still had the feeling of puking and he was barely able to stand, especially after running to the closet. The adrenaline had a kick on him but now it was gone and he was feeling worse then he was before.

"Matvey. I am only here to return the favor." Russia said. That gave a little comfort to Canada, but he _did not _trust Russia. Period.

But, "Very." He replied. Russia gave a understanding nod.

"I see. Maybe you should rest then da?"

"Y-Yeah." Canada stuttered. Kumajirou suddenly ran over to Canada and looked up at him all worried. "Huh? What?" Suddenly, Canada felt dizzy. Russia noticed and grabbed onto his arm.

"Matvey?"

"R-russ-" Canada passed out. Russia grabbed onto him before he hit the ground. He stood there for a minute barely having a grip on the boy. He moved and sat Canada on the stairs, there was no where else to put him right now. Kumajirou quickly jumped next to Canada and "whimpered". Russia looked at the bear.

"Did you…Know that was going to happen?" He asked. Kumajirou whimpered more and scratched with his paws at Canada's arm. _Something definitely wasn't right_. Russia bent over and checked the boy's vitals. His pulse was fast, as well as his breathing. He put his hand to Canada's forehead, his was very warm, a high fever. _Maybe the fever was just too much for him_?, Russia thought. He looked at the worried bear and knew something like this hadn't happed before. Russia went to the kitchen, to the fridge, and took out a icepack that he found. He went back to Canada and placed it on the boy's head, he twitched a bit. Russia stood there another minute, not really knowing what to do next. Finally, he picked the Canadian up like a child and carried him up the stairs to his bed, or what he hoped was his bed. He carefully put the boy down and fixed the moved icepack on his head. Kumajirou had followed and jumped onto the bed as well. He curled up to Canada and continued to worry.

"He'll be fine," Russia said to try to calm the bear down. "The fever probably just became too much for him."

"That's never happened before."

"I thought so." Russia said. "Just let him rest." he said. Kumajirou gave a nod and curled up more to Canada. Russia looked around the boy's room and found a chair in the corner. He dragged it over to the bed and sat there, waiting for the boy to wake up.

OOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

Alright so I would say it is very different than "Giving in", so…. Da. I don't know if I need the author note saying it was influenced anymore or not so I'm just gonna keep it up there so there are no arguments or stuff.

Alrighty! So, as you can see, Canada's sick as hell. : ( Poor Mattie….

But anyway, Russia and Canada left off on bad odds with Russia giving Canada that bad comment and kinda yelling at him. So when Russia was at the door, he figured that Russia was there to kill him. He called America not only cause he would be the only one who would answer (except maybe France) but America is one person who can deal with Russia.

So, I'll put up the next chapter soon~ And I think I'll start calling them by their names instead of Canada and Russia. So, Canada is Matthew. Russia is Ivan. I'll probably be using Matthew more then Ivan though, the name Ivan kinda freaks me out…. I dunno why (maybe cause it's Russia's name?) but it always has….. So….Da.

Translations:

French:

Ouais: Yeah

Lit: Bed.

Peut-être: Maybe

J'ai l'impression que: I feel like it.

Bien: Okay

Merci: Thank you

Merde: Shit

Russian:

Da: Yes

_Translations were done by Google translator_, I'm sorry if their off! I only know English and some Japanese! (I am taking Spanish class too but I dunno what's happening in it….)


	8. Chapter 8: Camarade?

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 8: "camarade"

Canada slept for the rest of the day into nightfall. He barely moved, except for the occasional shivering. Kumajirou didn't leave his owner's side, he stayed awake the whole time as well. Russia sat there and watched the boy sleep, he had nothing else to do and he didn't want to do anything in the boy's house. Last time he simply used the bathroom at Austria's house and the _piano freak expressed his anger_. He didn't know how the Canadian would act, so he stayed still.

He tried making small talk with the bear, seeing if anything could get the bear to stop worrying. He tried, _So what is your favorite color_? It was the best he could come up with; Russia doesn't talk well with man-eating polar bears, especially when the ones he's seen ended up gnawing on his head. And this one, the Canadian's damn bear, bit Russia's arm, made him bleed, and Russia did not like him. Still, watching the bear whimper and cry made Russia, no not feel bad, but regretted the unhappy welcome he gave the bear, even if he growled.

Every hour or two, Russia would check Canada's temperature, replace the icepack with a colder one, and check his vitals again. Every time he touched Canada, even the slightest touch, made the boy flinch and move away from him; it made things difficult. But, Russia managed to do it anyway. Eventually, Russia ended up sinking in the chair and falling asleep.

His sleep was disturbed only a few minutes later by his phone ringing. He woke up and got the phone out of his pocket quickly, hoping it wouldn't wake Canada up. He answered his phone, "Who is this?" _No hello, just who is this and what do you want?_

"_You murdered my little brother! ?" _Oh. It was America.

"America?" Russia said, not the person he was expecting; he actually thought Belarus was calling.

"_Damn you Russia! He was my little bro! I care-I mean- I needed him_!"

"America. What _are_ you talking about?" Russia said completely confused. Why would he think he killed Canada?

"_You killed Canada didn't you! ?" _

"Um. No."

"_Your a-Wait what_?"

"I didn't kill Canada. I am very sure he's alive." Russia said keeping his voice down. Canada finally started to move, tossing and turning a bit with Kumajirou watching.

"_Then why isn't he picking up is phone huh! ?"_

"Because he's sleeping."

"_And how would you know that_?" America asked interested. _Дерьмо_, now he would have to tell America what happened, which he was trying to avoid. Russia couldn't look weak da?

"Um. I just know."

"_Is he permanently sleeping! _?"

"I said he's not dead. Be quiet." Russia didn't want to talk to anyone, especially America. His sickness was suppose to be a secret. It was a point of weakness no one would ever know about. So if he had to let it out because of this, well someone would get hurt.

"_Then how do you know? Why are you at his house_?"

"How did you know I was at his house?" Russia asked surprised a bit.

"_Mattie called me_." America said. _Oh that little_….

"America. Your brother is fine. He's sleeping. That's all you need to know da?"

"_I'm coming over!"_

"Oh no your not." Russia said. He **did not **want _him _here. Then he thought for a minute "America. Where does Canada live? What city?"

"_Vancouver! Duh!" _America was so stupid sometimes. But, this was Russia's advance.

"Alright fine. Go ahead."

"_Yea! I'll be in Vancouver before you can say 'Hamburger.'!"_

"Yea. Alright America. See you then." _I would never want to say that word_

"_Count on it!" _America angrily hung up. Russia smiled at the American's stupidity, he wouldn't figure out where Ottawa even is. If Russia barely knew about it, America definitely didn't know about it.

Russia looked over at Canada, who was still in a deep sleep, and Kumajirou ended up looking back. "Hamburger boy?" He said.

"Da. How did you know?"

"I just know." Kumajirou snuggled up to Canada again. Russia shrugged a bit and left it at that.

Russia ended up falling back to sleep until morning, as well as Canada did. Morning came, the sun shined in through the cracks of the shades covering the windows, and Russia woke up to the bears whimpering. "What are you whimpering about now bear?"

"Cana!" He whimpered. Russia looked down at the boy and saw that he was pale, more then he was before, shaking badly, and panting. Russia bent over to the sick boy and checked his temperature again. It was really high, much, much higher then it should be. Russia rushed to the fridge to grab another ice pack and went back to the Canadian. He removed the other one and replaced it. Canada twitched at the touch and moaned a bit but it didn't wake him up and didn't calm down.

"You said he was gonna be okay. You lied." Kumajirou said.

"He'll be fine. Stop your whining." Russia said. He looked back at the boy, _he is very sick_. Russia signed not really knowing what to do. He knew countries really couldn't _die _by illness. Sickness was caused by economic problems and unless the country's economy completely failed, then and only then they could _possibly_ be at a risk. One thing he knew about Canada was that the country was economically strong, very sound. _So then how did this happen_? Surely America's problems couldn't effect him _this_ much.

A few hours later, Canada's symptoms began to calm down thanks to Russia's help. He managed to bring down the fever and by doing that, calmed his body down. He wasn't shaking as much as he was before, his breathing was back to normal, but he still looked pale and nothing could be done about that until he got better. Kumajirou still didn't move the boy's side. Russia was starting to get hungry though, not that it mattered, he had lasted days without food on times and really didn't get "hungry". But right now it didn't matter. He wanted food, probably because he was still a bit sick from his own illness and was still recovering, wanting more nutritions he assumed.

"Would your owner mind if I have something to eat?" Russia asked the bear.

"I dunno." Kumajirou answered. "I don't think so, as long as you tell him when he wakes up."

"Da. I will. So I can eat something?"

"Go ahead, just don't touch _my_ food."

"You do not need to worry about that." Russia said getting up from his chair. He went down to the kitchen and looked around. He peeked into the fridge, a lot of leftovers, but didn't find anything interesting. _Soup_, he thought. He could make that and if Canada was hungry too, he could have some of that. It would work right? Soup is always tasty too.

Russia looked around in the cabinets for any cans, not really finding any. He figured the boy would have a simple meal to cook but he figured wrong. He kept looking around though, there was definitely a lot of food there, with most of it being junk food, which surprised Russia. From the looks of it, _Canada seemed to eat just as much as America did_. He kept looking around and finally he found soup. He ended up spending another few minutes looking around for a pot, the kitchen was so unorganized. He finally found one and started cooking the soup.

He saved some in the pot and ate his own which was very good. After cleaning up the bowl, he went back upstairs to the sleeping boy. When he returned, Canada was slowly waking up. He turned over a bit and stretched his arms out as Russia walked in and sat down. Canada finally opened his heavy eyes and slowly moved more. Kumajirou peeked over to look at the Canadian and ended up being the first thing Canada saw when he woke up.

"Kuma…" Canada said in a low voice.

"Canda? You okay?" Kumajirou asked. Canada gave a small nod.

"Matvey?" Russia came in. Canada looked toward Russia, he didn't really remember what had happened or why Russia was there.

"Russie. Pourquoi êtes vous ici?" Canada mumbled.

"Matvey. I do not speak French."

"Qu'est-ce?"

"I can't understand you." Russia said. "I do not speak French and I never will."

"Pourquoi êtes vous ici? Qu'est-il arrivé?" He mumbled again and pulled the blanket onto him more. Russia didn't answer. He didn't know what the boy was saying or how to answer him.

"Bear. Is he alright?" Russia asked. Kumajirou thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"He usually speaks French when he first gets up."

"Oh. So it is normal da?"

"Pretty much." Kumajirou put his chin on the Canadian's chest and Canada slowly put his hand on the bear's head. Russia sat there and continued to watch as Canada slowly woke up to his harsh symptoms. Finally the boy managed to sit up and fully wake up. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. When he got used to the light in the room, he looked toward Russia.

He remembered what happened now, Russia coming over to help him and Kumajirou running up to him, but he couldn't remember what happened after that. "Russia." He mumbled still.

"Da?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

"I did?"

"Da."

"Oh." Canada rubbed his temples a bit, that blazing head ache was still there after all this time?

"You are very sick." Russia said. "Do you know why?" Russia didn't understand what was wrong with the boy, it wasn't normal for him or anyone in that matter.

"N-no." Canada admitted. He had no idea either, maybe because he didn't take care of himself when he had a simple cold? Whatever the reason, he was paying for it now.

"Tell me your symptoms."

"What?"

"Tell. Me. Your. Symptoms."

"W-why?"

"Just do it. Stop being annoying."

_Well then_, "U-um… I passed out, I feel like I'm gonna puke again, my head hurts, my eyes burn-" Canada started coughing again.

"Coughing." Russia continued. Canada nodded. "And the list goes on more da?" Canada gave another nod, his throat hurt too much to talk anymore. Russia changed the subject. "You still feel like you are going to vomit?" Canada gave another nod. Russia left for a moment, leaving Canada completely confused, and came back a few minutes later with a drink. "It's ginger ale. Drink some." he handed the Canadian the drink. Canada hesitated for a moment but then slowly drank the entire cup.

Russia took the cup away and put it on the side table. "Any better?"

"A-A bit actually," Canada said still with a scratchy and low voice.

"Good." Russia said sitting back in his chair. Canada became silent for a moment. "What?"

"W-Were you here all night?"

"Da. Where else would I go?"

"You could of left."

"You didn't leave me when I was sick, _not matter how many times I told you to_, and I wasn't even as sick as you now." Russia said. "_C-Comrades _don't abandon each other da?"

Canada blinked. "Y-yeah." He said. _Did Russia really mean that? No, he couldn't of_. "R-Russia. Thank you."

Russia moved his eyes away from Canada. "D-Da. Your welcome….Are you hungry at all?"

"A-A little. But I don't know if I should eat anything."

"I believe you'll be fine. The ginger ale should of helped so do not worry about it. Would you like something to eat?"

"Y-Yes please." Canada said. Russia left to go get soup as Canada sat up in his bed more.

"You okay?" Kumajirou asked. Canada scoped the bear into his arm and held onto him.

"I'm alright."

"This hasn't happened before Canda."

"I-I know. But I'm fine, it will blow over eh?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." He snuggled the bear, "Don't worry about me."

"Who are you?"

"Canada." Canada let the bear go as Russia returned with soup. He handed it to the boy and sat back down. Canada was careful, he blew on it and slowly ate it. Each time he went to swallow, it burned his throat. Clearly, it was still a bit hard to eat. The soup was good though and Canada's hunger was growing. After a few bites, he got used to the burning in his throat and finished the whole bowl. He turned his attention back to Russia. "How long are you going to stay?"

"Until you are better." Russia said. "Would you mind if I stay in the guest bedroom?"

"W-Well. It's a little messy. I-I was trying to redo after America trashed it."

_Oh Betsey. America! He had completely forgotten about the United Moron. _He wondered if America was in Vancouver yet, trying to figure out where his little brother's house was, only to realize that he was lost. "That is fine. It doesn't matter to me."

"A-Alright. If you say so." Canada sat back in his bed and got comfortable again. Russia picked up the bowl and was ready to bring it to the kitchen to clean it, but Canada's cell phone started ringing. Russia went for it until Canada reached for it. "Just because your staying here doesn't mean you answer my phone."

"Da. Fine." Russia said. Canada flipped his phone open and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Mattie~" _It was America. "_Bro. what's your capital again?…." _Canada signed. _Oh America. _

OOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

So it's getting there~ Poor Mattie is all sick : ( Hang in there Canadia~

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from. And I hope that you like it~

And special America….He'll never figure it out XD

Translations:

Russian:

Дерьмо: Shit

Da.: Yes

French:

Russie. Pourquoi êtes vous ici?: Russia. Why are you here?

Qu'est-ce?: What?

Pourquoi êtes vous ici? Qu'est-il arrivé?: Why are you here? What happened?


	9. Chapter 9: Teddy Bear

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 9: Teddy Bear

"Al? Why do you need to know my capital?" Canada asked.

"_Well cause I-…." _America had forgotten why he actually was going. "_Oh! Mattie! Your alive!"_

"Yes. I'm alive… Oh I forgot to call you and tell you that… Oops." Canada scratched the back of his head at that. Russia sat there, knowing what was happening on America's side, but still didn't understand why America thought he killed Canada.

"_Dude! Not cool bro! Not cool_!" America whined, "_So like, I'm in Vancouver….."_

"Your in Vancouver?…" Canada said. Russia smiled at the comment, even if it was small, he had pulled a little prank on America.

"_Yeah bro. I thought Russia killed you and he said I could come over to check."_

"Oh did he now?" Canada gave a look to Russia. Russia looked back and then gave his smile and added a "kolkolkol". Canada couldn't help but find it funny, he was mad that Russia did that to his older brother, but at the same time, it was pretty funny. Canada was sitting there smiling and listened to America rambling on the other line.

"So like, where's your house?…"

"Al. I don't live in Vancouver."

"_What! ? Whatda mean you no livey in Vancouver? ! Isn't that your capital?"_

"No Al. It's not my capital. Ottawa. OTT-A-WA. _That_ is my capital."

"_Where the hell is Ottawa! ? That sounds like a sushi thing in Japan!"_

"Al. We've had this talk before…. It's not a sushi platter, it's not in any part of Asia, it's in Canada. It's above you."

"_I see a sky above me not any Sushi platters."_

Canada rubbed his temples again, this was making his headache worse. "Keep looking." He said sarcastically.

"_Oh! I see an airplane! And a goose! And a butterfly!"_

Canada sat there, not really knowing what to say now that America actually looked. "Go chase the butterfly Al."

"_I already am! Maybe it will lead me to candy land! Omg! What if it leads me to hamburger land! ?"_

"Alfred. Are you drunk? Or high? Or all the above?"

"_No. Why_?" America said. _That makes this situation worse_….

"Al. Go home. Don't chase the butterflies anymore."

"What is he doing?" Russia finally came in. Canada mouthed a "_you don't want to know_" and continued listening to America ramble.

"_So like should I go home?" _

"Yes Al. Go home." Canada said. "Please. Go home."

"_I think I should still come over~"_

"I will tell _England_." Canada said as a last resort. America goes silent.

"_Oh D.C. I'm coming!"_

"Good boy Al. Good boy." Canada said. "Good bye Al." He hung up on the American before he could say another word. He dropped the phone on his lap and rubbed his temples again. _Well. That was interesting_.

"Headache?" Russia asked.

"Ouais." Canada mumbled.

"Stop speaking French. It's strange."

"Des-I mean sorry." Canada said. Kumajirou crawled into Canada's lap. "So um. What will you be doing today?"

"Work. And you. You will be resting da?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess." Canada said snuggling the bear a bit.

"I can use your guest room da?"

"Yeah. You're a guest. Your welcomed to anything in my home."

"Oh. I see." Russia said. "Alright then. I'll leave you to rest." He stood up and started to leave.

"D-Do you know where the room is?"

"Da. It's the messy room da?"

"Yep. That's it."

"Da. So I will be in there. Just call of you need anything da?"

"O-Okay. Thank you Russia." Canada gave a little smile. Russia turned quickly away from the boy and left.

Russia went to the guest room. It was messy, obviously the boy was working on redoing this room. The paint on the wall was being covered by another, the carpet had some stains on the floor under chairs and tables, the bed was messed up, and the closet door wasn't really wasn't in tack. Well, he did say America stayed here. This was the result.

Russia didn't care much though. He started unpacking a few things from his suitcase and sat down at the desk in the room. He arranged and worked on some papers, occasionally looking at his phone to see if anyone called. He expected one of his sisters to call; Belarus calling about where he was and Ukraine calling about how he was. Right now, only Ukraine, and now America, knew where Russia was and he planned on keeping it that way. Belarus was _**not**_ allowed to know.

About an hour later of work, Kumajirou wondered into the room. Russia looked away from his work and looked at the bear. "What?"

"Bored."

"Where's your owner?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh." Russia sat back in his chair.

"Bored." The bear repeated. Russia sat there for a minute and then thought about something. Russia was a bit curious about Canada, he wanted to know a little more about the boy he usually ignored. He peeked at the bear.

"How about you show me around the house?"

"That's boring."

"It's better then doing nothing da?" Russia said. Kumajirou agreed at that and gave a nod. He then walked away and Russia followed. "So. Anything interesting about your owner?" The bear thought about it.

"I dunno." He replied. "You want interesting?"

"Da." Russia said. The bear led Russia to a door at the end of the upstairs hall way. "And what is in there?"

"The attic. I'm not allowed in there."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I'm just not." Kumajirou scratched his ear. Russia thought the door would be locked but he opened it easily. Behind the door was stairs. He turned the light switch that was on the wall and went up the stairs. Kumajirou sat at the door until Russia told him to come along.

He made his way up stairs to the attic. Once up there, he turned on another light to see everything. Boxes were everywhere, nothing wasn't in a box, he guessed that was how Canada organized everything. Kumajirou walked around as Russia peeked into a few boxes. He looked into one where he found military uniforms, a Canadian one, a British red coat one, a French one, and then another that he didn't know of. He looked into more boxes, not finding anything interesting. There were old weapons, some books, candles, broken glassware, old pairs of glasses, and some toys, wooden French soldiers and a worn out teddy bear with a French flag as the collar around it.

_Nothing interesting_, Russia thought. He kept looking around like he would find _something_, but didn't. Kumajirou dug himself into a box and ended up getting stuck. Russia helped the bear and lifted him out of the box, the bear biting onto something as he came up. "What is that?" Russia asked.

Kumajirou dropped it to the ground. "I dunno but it looks familiar." It was some cloth, bright pink and blue with some white. Russia picked it up off the ground.

"Oh my?" Russia said looking at it. It wasn't just a cloth, it was clothing. Actually, it was a little _dress_. Russia looked at it more. He had once seen Italy dressed in one of these when he had went over to Austria's house long ago. It looked just like that, but a little different. Light pink and blue with a little white apron. _This_. This was worth finding to Russia.

"Oh yeah! France used to put Canda in that."

"Oh did he now?"

"Yup. France liked how cute Canada looked in it so he put it on him a lot."

"That's….Interesting." He said putting the dress in a box. "Nice to know Matvey is a cross dresser."

"He's not, I think."

"You don't even know?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you with him all the time?"

"Yup."

"Then you should know…" Russia signed. "Well, there's nothing very interesting in here so let's go back."

"Hungry." The bear moaned. Russia gave him a look.

"I will not be your snack."

"Oh dang it." The bear said sarcastically. Russia picked the bear up and turned the light off, then made his way down the stairs and turned the other light off. He took the bear down to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for the bear's food. "It's the seal."

"Da. Da." Russia said taking out a package of seal. "Any limit?"

"All of them." Kumajirou smiled.

"I don't think your suppose to have that many." Russia said and tossed three seal rolls to him. Kumajirou pouted but ate the food. _His little trick didn't work. _"Is Matvey still sleeping?"

"Probably." Kumajirou mumbled while munching on his snack. Russia left the bear and went back upstairs to check on the Canadian.

He peeked in and saw the boy calmly sleeping. He went in and checked his temperature again, it went down. _That's good_, Russia thought. He then went towards the door to leave.

"Russie," Canada mumbled. Russia turned around to look at the boy. He was slowly waking up, rubbing his eyes like a cute little child.

"Da?" Russia said.

"Je me sens mieux." Canada mumbled. Russia gave him a look.

"I don't speak French Matvey." He said. Canada yawned.

"I'm starting to feel better." He said.

"That is good. Your fever has gone down."

"Oh. Good." He yawned again. "Hey um Russia."

"Da?"

"Why do you think I'm so sick?" Canada asked putting his glasses on. Russia thought about it for a minute.

"I honestly have no idea. I thought you were just sick from the world's whole economy problem, because of your damn brother, but then you passed out, so it would have to be more then that."

"I-I guess. But I haven't been affected much from the world's decline."

"Da. I understand that your economically sound."

"So…I don't get it…."

"Neither do I." Russia said. "Maybe your dying."

"What! ?" Canada jumped. Russia thought of it as a joke but apparently that didn't work out well.

"Calm down. You won't die from something as small as a sickness."

"Well thanks for making me all worried now."

"You do that a lot. You worry and panic too much."

"I do not…" Canada mumbled.

"Da. You do. You really do." Russia said. Canada mumbled something in French and looked away from the Russian. Russia then thought of something. "You have always had a strong economy da?"

"Yeah."

"So you've never really gotten sick before?"

Canada had to think about it. "Once or twice but not this bad."

"Maybe that's it."

"What's it?"

"You've never had a decline before. Maybe because of that, your worse then most would be because your not used to it."

"Maybe… That makes some sense." Canada said. _It did make sense_, he had to admit that.

"Or maybe your just dying." Kumajirou jumped in and made Canada worry again.

OOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

Soooo. Da. Dats whats going on now. Russia's guess at Canada's sickness might just be right. Le gasp. And of course, America's special. XD

And that thing with the dress, just think about it. He would look so cute in that little thing when he was a baby XD

Translations:

French:

Ouais: Yeah.

Je me sens mieux: I feel better.

Russie: Russia.

Russian:

Da: Yes


	10. Chapter 10: Punition

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 10: Punition

The rest of the day was very quiet. Canada had fallen asleep again, holding onto Kumajirou, even if it was against the bear's will. Russia had finished more of his work and checked his phone until he realized it was dead. He plugged it into the charger he had brought and decided it was late and time to sleep.

Russia peeked in on Canada one last time to make sure the boy didn't slip back into his very weak state. The Canadian slept soundly with his fever almost gone. Russia went back to his room, changed into pajamas, and laid down in the bed. He turned off the light on the nightstand and quickly got comfortable in bed.

He thought a bit, he actually thought about that little dress he found. Russia smiled about how he could use that for any advantage against the boy but he realized that it looked kind of _familiar. _He ignored the thought, _it couldn't be familiar_**, **and he fell asleep.

That night he actually had a _dream_. Not a painful nightmare of his past or even of General Winter, but an actual dream. In that dream, he realized why that little dress was so familiar.

_It was sometime in the 1780s, he couldn't really remember the year, but it was around then. Russia and Ukraine had traveled to France to talk about some disputes they were having. France had been working on some treaties with countries in Europe after helping America in his Revolution. Russia went to talk about, or more of giving a warning, to not get involved with Russia. He had already been working on his own treaties and trying not to get involved with any of the countries. _

"_Bonjour! Accueil." France welcomed the two siblings._

"_Da. Hello France." Russia said. He was young at the time, not like a child, but a young adult. His big sister still cared a lot for him and she had helped him a lot, being involved with him and his country as well. _

"_Hello France." Ukraine smiled. France let the two in._

"_How long will you be staying hon?" France asked closing the door._

"_Until you and me are finished talking." Russia said. "How ever long that takes da?"_

"_Yes sir." France joked. "Would you like to get to work then? Or shall I let you two settle in?"_

"_I don't care." Russia said. Ukraine tugged onto Russia's coat, telling him to let himself in first. He still wasn't good with communicating with people, he didn't like it, and Ukraine tried to help him. "If you don't mind, we've had a long trip. So-"_

"_So you two need to rest hon?"_

"_Yes please." Ukraine said with a smile. _

"_I have a room for both of you." France smiled. "I'll get some whine hon? While you two get comfortable."_

"_Da." Russia said. Ukraine gave him a look. Russia then chocked on the words. "T-Thank you."_

"_Your welcome~" France said. He peeked into another room and called for someone. "He'll show you were to go okay? I'll go get the whine~" France left. _

_After that, the boy came out. A young Canada walked out. He wore that dress, although it was much bigger and fit the young boy. But it was the same, the blue and pink dress with a white apron. "Bonjour. Follow me please." He walked away and the two siblings followed. Russia noticed the boy had cut on his cheek as well as bruising around it that stretched to his ear, most of it covered by his longish hair. _

_He lead them to two rooms across the hall from each other. "Sorry their not the same room, the beds were too small for two people." Canada said, his voice was so low Ukraine barely heard him speak. His voice sounded so upset._

"_Da." Russia said. Ukraine gave him another look. "T-Thank you." _

"_If there is anything you need please let me know."_

"_Da." Russia said. "T-thank you." He said before Ukraine could give him another look. Canada gave them a nod and walked away with his head down. Russia looked at Ukraine. "Who was that boy?" Ukraine shrugged. _

"_I have no idea. Ask France when we see him. You get changed into something comfortable, take your coat and scarf off." Ukraine said. Russia grabbed onto his scarf. "I will take the coat off." He said walking into his room. Ukraine signed and went into hers. After getting into something comfortable, and keeping his scarf on, Russia met up with Ukraine in France's living room. France had given Ukraine some whine and had offered some to Russia. He declined the drink, vodka was his only drink. _

"_Alright." France started. "So would you like to get started?"_

"_I suppose so." Russia said sitting down. "I have a question first. That boy-it was a boy right?"_

"_Hm? Canada? Oui. He's a boy." France said taking a sip of his whine. _

"_Da. So who is he? Canada?"_

"_Oui. That's correct. He's my little brother."_

"_I've never seen him before." Ukraine came in._

"_Well that's because he's been with that limey England for a while."_

"_With England?" Russia asked. "Oh I see. He's one of those 'new world' colonies da?"_

"_Yep that's right."_

"_Oh. That makes sense." Russia said then thought a bit. "What happened to his face? He's bruised up quiet a bit." France got a depressing look. _

"_Yea. You know about the war in the new world right? The revolution?"_

"_Against England? Da. I know."_

"_He was on England's side. He did some fighting and got hurt, that's all." France said. "I won him back after the war, just for a while."_

"_Why is he in a dress?" Ukraine brought up. France got a huge smile._

"_He looks cute in it hon?" He laughed a bit. Russia and Ukraine didn't know what to say to that. They continued talking, Russia warning France about invading, and they discussed some other things. They explained more about their territories, France ended up giving Russia ideas about the new world, and even talked about America being a new country, meaning good ideas of trading. _

_Russia noticed Ukraine getting tired after a while. "France. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?" Russia asked. _

"_Right right. I suppose we should stop for the day, it is very late anyway. We shall continue this tomorrow?" France said stretching out a bit. _

"_Da." _

"_Alright then. You two get some sleep." France said and started to leave. "Please don't kill me during the night."_

"_No promises." Russia gave his creepy smile until he noticed Ukraine was frowning at him. "I'm sorry Sister." He said. Ukraine smiled at him, knowing it was hard enough for him to say sorry, but liked that he actually did it._

"_That's okay little Ivey. Let's go to bed huh?"_

"_Da." He said and lead his sister back to their rooms. He made sure his sister was sleeping, and France was no where near her, before he laid down in his bed. He couldn't sleep though, Russia could feel _**him**_ there, watching him. Even there, _**he**_ haunted Russia._

_The next morning was spent with Russia sitting in the kitchen, waiting for someone to wake up. "Would you like breakfast?" He heard someone way. Russia turned around and saw Canada standing there. "Mr. Russia?"_

"_Oh. Da." He said, he expected France before that boy. Canada served Russia some tea and started cooking breakfast for France and his guests. Russia first looked at the tea and then decided to drink it. He occasionally looked at the boy cooking. "What was your name again?"_

"_Canada, Matthew or Mattie." Canada said not looking at the Russian._

"_Why are you wearing a dress?" Russia said, he knew the boy must not of liked it. _

"_Because I was told to." He said. "Père wanted me to."_

"_So you let him dress you in girl clothing? You do know you are a male right?"_

_Canada shot a look toward the Russian. "I'm well aware, thank you." He said sarcastically but in the kindest tone. "I don't want to disobey him."_

"_Disobey him? What? Are you a little slave?" Russia said. _

"_No." Canada almost finished cooking. "I'm…what you can say, taking my punishment."_

"_Punishment for what?" Russia got curious. Canada didn't answer and handed a plate of food to the Russian before leaving quietly with his head down. _

_The rest of the day consisted of more talking until Ukraine started to get a worried look. "What?" Russia asked her._

"_I'm worried about Belarus. I hope she's okay at home by herself."_

"_She has Lithuania, as well as the other two." Russia said. _

"_I'm still worried. She can't take care of herself you know."_

"_No. I don't know." _She can take care of herself just fine_, Russia thought. _

"_I think we've settled enough of this. Can we return Russia?" Ukraine asked with a sad and worried look. Russia didn't want to see his sister cry and he signed._

"_Very well. France. We'll be leaving." Russia said. France looked at them._

There was more to that, Russia knew that, but he woke up before the dream could continue. That had happened, he didn't realize it but he had actually seen Canada before the meetings and such, he didn't know, and he certainly didn't remember seeing the boy in that _dress_.

Russia sat up in his bed and blinked to wake up. The sun was creaking in, which he didn't like, and he decided to shower and get ready for the day. After that, he went down to make breakfast when he saw the Canadian there already. "What are you doing? You should be in bed da?"

"I think I'm better." Canada said. "Um. Do you want coffee?" Russia hesitated then gave a nod. Canada poured a cup and handed it to the Russian. "I don't know how you like it. Anything you want is in the fridge."

Russia took a sip. "Da. This is fine. Thank you." Canada gave a nod and poured himself a cup, added some things, and then something Russia found odd. The boy poured _maple syrup _in his coffee. "Did you just pour syrup in that?" Canada took a sip.

"Yeah. It makes it tasty." He smiled. Russia couldn't help but find that odd. "At least I'm not like Al. He dips fries in his coffee."

"Well your brother has serious issues so don't use that as an example." Russia said. Canada smiled, and even giggled, at the Russian's remark. "Did you make breakfast?"

"Yeah." Canada said putting food on a plate. "Pancakes and some bacon." He handed the plate to Russia. Kumajirou jumped onto the counter where Canada's coffee was and decided to take a few gulps. "Hey! No caffeine!" Kumajirou stuck his tongue out and whined before he jumped away from it.

"You like cooking don't you?" Russia asked. Canada gave a big nod.

"It's a hobby I'm good at."

"Are you now? I guess that's expected."

"What?"

"Your French da?" Russia said cutting up the pancakes.

"Oh. I guess." Canada poured half a bottle of syrup on his own pancakes before taking a huge bite.

"Was my cooking not good enough for you?" Russia asked, as a bit of a joke. Canada gulped down his food.

"It wasn't _bad." _He said honestly.

"I'm not used to cooking your weird food." Russia continued eating.

"It's not weird. It's normal here." Canada said. "What's Russian cuisine like anyway?"

"Its…. _Different _then what you would be used to." Russia said. "A lot of different things really, very 'multicultural' you could say. Vodka is important."

"Of course it is…"

"And theirs Pancakes."

Canada suddenly gained more interest. "Pancakes?"

"Da. You really like them don't you?" Russia raised an eyebrow. Canada gave a huge smile and a big nod. "Almost obsessive."

"No. Not obsessive." Canada finished his food and turned to put the plate in the sink. Russia felt Kumajirou pull on his pants.

"He's obsessive." The bear said. Russia smiled a bit.

"I should make you some Russian food sometime." Russia said to the boy. "You seem to enjoy trying new things." _Just guessing_, "Would you be interested?" Canada nodded.

"Yeah sure. I like trying new foods."

"You also eat a lot."

"I do not!"

"Da. You do. It's surprising you don't gain weight though, you look the same."

"Cause I don't eat a lot."

"Yeah you do." Kumajirou said butting in. Canada gave him a hush and Russia smiled.

"Oh. You're a secret pig huh?" Russia said.

"I am not!"

"You can eat more then America." Kumajirou butted in again.

"That's impressive Matvey." Russia smiled. Canada's face was red with embarrassment. "Your little secret is safe." _As well as your little dress_.

"Dress?" Canada asked. Russia froze a bit after relizing he said that outloud. "D-Da."

"He went in your attic." The bear said. Russia gave him a dirty look as Canada crossed his arms.

"And what gave you the right to do that?"

"…I was bored."

"That's not an accuse!" _Now you sound like America!_

"It doesn't matter anyway. I've seen you in it before." Russia said sitting back in his chair. "You know. I met you before."

"Well I do go to all the meetings, whether you notice or not."

"No no. Before that. Before the meetings. I went to France's house and you were there in that _dress_." Russia said. Canada was confused, _he didn't remember at all? _"You don't remember?"

"Na ah. Not at all." Canada said. Russia looked at him. _The brusies_.

"It was after American's revolution. You had lived with france." Russia said, the Canadian still didn't remember. "You had cuts and brusies on the right side of you face." Canada frowned. _He remembered now_.

"O-Oh. That." He said quietly. Russia raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"N-nothing. I'm gonna go shower." Canada said and quickly hurried away. Russia looked at Kumajirou. "What's his problem?" Russia asked. The bear ignored the Russian and walked away. "Well your very rude…" He cleaned up his plate and went back up to his room. He took his phone off the charger, figured he check it, and saw he had messages. Thirty seven missed called and twenty eight messages.

He first thought it would be Belarus, she would call more then a hundred times though until he blocked her number, but it was actually Ukraine. He forgot to call her like he promised. He quickly dialed the number to his sister and she picked up after the first ring.

"Ivan! ?" She sounded like she was crying.

"Sister. Your not crying are you?"

"N-No." He could hear her sniffle. "I-I've just been worried! You didn't call!"

"Da. I'm very sorry sister. I had forgotten."

He heard her sign. "Well at least your okay. How is Matthew?"

"Better."

"That's good. What about you? Did you notice again?" Ukraine asked. Russia was silent for a minute.

"I did." He said. "Sister. I believe I was right. When I'm here, around that boy, _**He's**_ not around me."

OOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this, nor the anime they come from.

Soooo yeahhhhh. Hope your liking it. Me and my friend made up this thing with Canada in the dress after the revolution at France's house and meeting Russia for one of the first times. So. Da. And you'll find out what Canada's "punishment" was later. If you wanna guess though, go right ahead ; )

And conversation with Ukraine at the end will make more sense soon. The _**HE**_ is someone you should know~

Translations:

Russian:

Da: Yes

French:

Bonjour! Accueil: Hello! Welcome.

Père: Father

Punition: Punishment


	11. Chapter 11: Special

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 11: Special

_A few days before, Russia had traveled home with his sisters, frustrated that the Canadian could have had a motive for helping him. The plane ride was short though, he didn't like Belarus hanging onto his arm every second but he let it go, he didn't care at that point. _

_He returned home, just glad to be home. Belarus finally let him go to put her things away in her room, Ukraine doing the same, and eventually Russia too. He walked into his room and turned on the light, it was already night and the snow covered the windows, only making the darkness worse. _

_Russia walked in and took his coat off then placed it on the chair in his room. He loosed his scarf a bit and laid down on his bed. His sickness was gone, thanks to Canada, but he still felt tired. _

"How was your trip?"

_Russia closed his eyes, damn it not him. He opened them again and sat up to see that demon, General Winter, standing there. "Go away." Russia said getting up from the bed. He walked over to the desk in the room and grabbed the bottle of Vodka on it. _

"I was only asking a question."

"_Go. Away." Russia began drinking straight from the bottle. _

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"_Da. I noticed." He kept drinking. General Winter began to get closer to him, Russia feeling the cold coming from him and shivering a bit. "Get away."_

"Didn't you miss me Russ?"

"_Leave me alone."_

"I haven't seen you in a while." _He stood behind Russia now. _"That's no good is it?"

"_Оставьте меня в покое!" Russia yelled. He quickly turned and threw the bottle at General Winter. He was gone though and the bottle only smashed into the wall. Russia rubs his temples and signed. "Damn you." _

_Russia went down to his kitchen to find more Vodka after smashing the last one. Ukraine noticed him walk in and followed. _

"_Ivan. What was that sound?" She asked worried as Russia looked for his precious Vodka. _

"_It was nothing. Do not worry about it." He said taking the bottle out. _

"_Are you sure? It sounded very violent."_

"_It was nothing sister." He opened the bottle and began drinking._

"_Alright. If you said so." She said still not convinced. She watched as her brother drank the bottle, already have way done. She knew if he drank like that he was upset, and she didn't want to see him drink himself away for the night. She quickly tried to change the subject. "So. Did you like Tokyo?"_

"_Da. I suppose so."_

"_Matthew was very kind to take care of you." She said. "You did thank him right?" She didn't hear what the Russian had said, unlike Belarus who listened closely, but Russia had tried to keep them both from hearing. Russia looked at his sister. _

"_Da I did." He lied. _

"_At least you thanked him." She smiled, believing her brother. "After all he took care of you while he was catching something himself." That caught Russia's attention. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You didn't notice?"_

"_Notice what?"_

"_Matthew seemed a bit sick himself. He didn't sound the same and he looked pretty pale." Ukraine said. Russia raised an eyebrow._

"_He was?"_

"_Yes he was. You didn't notice at all?"_

"_No." Russia said. So he was sick huh? Russia hadn't noticed, not at all, but he was thinking about it now and he remembered. The boy's pale face, his sweating, the bags under his eyes, and the sniffling, the boy was sick. Russia thought more. If he was sick himself, why would he take care of Russia? That added to his thought of the boy had motive._

_Then again, he had heard Ukraine talk about the boy. She had talked about Canada on the flight home, whether Russia and Belarus wanted her to or not. She told them he was kind and said how they got along very well, talking about their cultures and enjoying each other company. She had told Russia when the boy had helped him after some meetings as well. Russia had remembered her comments, most of them good things about the boy, but it still didn't matter. Where the boy came from, his family history, he had to of had motive, something to hold against Russia. _

_But, then again. _'Can I come back and check on you?', _the comment the boy made was him being worried, not with motive. Russia realized, he might of made a mistake. _

"_Have you talked to Canada at all since?" Russia asked._

_Ukraine shook her head. "I tried calling but he didn't answer… Which is weird cause he usually picks up when I call."_

"_He does?"_

"_Yeah." She said. Russia got a bad thought then. Maybe Canada's sickness had become worse? He scratched the back of his head at the thought he might of hurt the Canadian for no reason. But he knew he owed the boy and got a thought. _

"_Sister. I'm going to be gone for a little while."_

"_Huh? Where are you going?"_

"_To a… _friend's_ house." He said. Ukraine blinked. _

"_A friend?" She asked, that was rare. "I see. When are you leaving?"_

"…_Now." He said putting the Vodka bottle down and leaving. "I'll be back soon. You and Belarus can stay here. Is she sleeping?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Da. Good." He said. Then she won't follow me, he thought. He started to leave but stopped. "Sister."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is there anything _special_ about Canada?" He asked. _

"_Special? What do you mean?" She asked. "Cause he's pretty normal, nothing to be noted I guess."_

"_Oh. I see."_

"_Why?" _

"_Yekaterina." Russia rarely called her by her human name. "General Winter wasn't around me when I was with that boy. I could of just imagined it but when I came home…"_

"He _came back?" _

"_D-Da." Russia stuttered. "I'm not sure if it has anything to do with that boy, but I would like to find out."_

"_So your going to….I see." She smiled a bit. "I won't tell okay? I'll let you go by yourself."_

"_Da. Thank you for not telling Belarus."_

"_She will ask though."_

"_Just say I'm working on something. Da?" _

"_Alright Ivan." She smiled. "I hope you figure it out."_

"_Me too."_

_OOOO_

Russia finished talking to his sister, telling her he would stay to make sure Canada didn't go into a relapse and get sick again. After that, he checked in on the boy. He knocked first and waited for the Canadian to answer. After Canada told him to, Russia opened the door to his room and looked in.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Canada was at his desk looking at some papers.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just making sure your not sick…You took off pretty quickly this morning da?" Russia asked. Canada was silent.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just explain." Russia said. Canada didn't look toward the Russian and became silent again. "Did you go deaf?"

"No." Canada said.

"Then why won't you talk?"

"I had to shower."

"You ran off very fast to shower da?"

"S-Shut up." Canada mumbled. Russia barely made out the words but he heard them.

"Did I upset you with that memory or something?" Russia asked, _there had to be a reason he forgot it right? _Canada went silent again and gave Russia the hint. "I am sorry if I brought up something that was…painful to you."

"N-No."

"No what?"

"Stop talking about it." Canada said. Russia walked over to the boy and looked at his face. Canada looked up at Russia. "What?"

"You look upset."

"I-I'm just…Tired."

"You sure slept a long time thought." Russia said. Russia looked at Canada more.

"What?"

"You do remember that memory right?"

"Yeah. I remember. You questioned my gender."

"You wore a dress…."

"France put me in it!"

"Okay okay. Sorry." Russia said and the Canadian calmed down a bit. He looked back to his paper work, his hair ended up falling in front of his face a bit. Russia looked at him more. "Back then, what had happened to your face anyway? All the bruising and cuts?" Canada dropped his pen.

"I-I got a little hurt when I fought in America's Revolution."

"You really did fight in it?"

"Yes. I did. I was on England's side, clearly we lost." He said.

"And how did you get hurt?" Russia asked. Canada sat back in his chair.

"We were ambushed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. By the rebels."

"And what? You fell or something?"

"One of the rebels hit me across the face with the end of his musket." Canada said. _Ouch_, Russia didn't expect that. "Pretty damn hard too. It almost knocked me out."

"England didn't protect you?"

"He usually would of actually. He couldn't though."

"Why?"

"He was shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That ambush was sudden and they ended up killing 29 out of 34 soldiers."

"I didn't know that…."

"It was off the record, no one really knows, and America doesn't like to be reminded of it. Those rebels went against his orders with that." Canada said. His tone was all serious and upset. Russia decided that was enough to know. Canada decided to change the subject. "We're getting a snow storm tonight, just so you know."

"Oh. Alright." Russia said. Snow would usually bring General Winter, no matter where Russia was, he would find him through the snow. Russia looked at Canada. _Please don't let him come Matthew_.

OOOOOOOO

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they are from.

So, hoping your liking this! Sorry if General Winter is a little messed up, I really don't know how to put him in, I'm only going by what I know from my friend. So. Da.

General Winters gonna become more important too…. Just saying.

And I am sorry if I got Ukraine's human name wrong, I Googled it XD

Translations: (All done by Google Translator)

Russian:

Da: Yes.

Оставьте меня в покое!: Leave me alone!


	12. Chapter 12: Snowstorm

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 12: Snowstorm

After their little talk, Canada went back to his work. Russia didn't disturb him, he knew the boy had to catch up on his work, and went back to doing his own. After a few minutes of looking through his papers and emails, he realized there was nothing more to look at, other then the dailies like his economy. But, he was done, and not even half the day was over. He sat at the desk in his little room with nothing to do, he signed.

"Entertain me." Kumajirou popped out of no where in his room. Russia looked over at him.

"Me first." Russia said. The bear jumped up onto Russia's bed. "What does your owner do to keep his boredom away?" Kumajirou thought about it.

"Inside or outside stuff?"

"Inside."

"A lot of video games." Kumajirou scratched his ear. _He is like America_, Russia thought.

"Anything else?"

"A lot of reading." The bear made himself comfortable on the Russian's bed. _Okay not completely like America._

"Reading what? What kind of books?"

"I dunno. Big books."

"Da. Alright." Russia signed, he was bored. "Bear. Does your owner _drink_ at all?"

"Yeah."

"What does he drink?"

"I dunno. Stuff in bottles."

"Your no help."

"He doesn't let me near his alcohol."

"I can see why." Russia said. He got up off his chair and made his way to the Canadian's room. "Matvey." Canada was on the verge of falling asleep when the Russian knocked.

"W-What?" Canada jumped up.

"Um. Do you have any books I can borrow?"

"Yeah. I have a bunch in the study. Take whatever you want just don't destroy them please."

"Da. I wont. Thank you." Russia said and looked for the boy's study room. He peeked into a few before actually finding it, surprisingly the house was bigger then he thought. He looked into the room. It was a organized room, book shelves surround it with a desk and couch in the room. It looked like an old aged study, one you would find in England or Austria's house, it was something he didn't expect the boy to have.

Russia looked at the books on the shelves, they were big, hundreds of pages in most of them, along with some small muliti chapter books. Mystery, horror, comedy, drama, history, you name it, it seemed the boy had it. Russia was impressed a bit, he didn't think the boy read that much. He skimmed some of the books, reading the backs and such. He realized he had a lot of books in French as well, a lot of them were romance, which interested Russia a bit more. All the genres impressed him.

He finally found one that interested him, a old play-like story that took place in Germany, he would of rather have it in Russia but it was good enough, there was a Russian in it anyway which made him happy. He then frowned when he found out the Russian woman was a _hooker_. The play was long, inappropriate, funny in a way, and plain out racist as well. Russia wondered why the boy would have this here, it had many, _many_ inappropriate things in it, but he saw that it all in all was a good play, he would pay to go see the play.

He looked more at other books, he looked at the French books like they were evil things, but he liked the collection. A lot of play books he read were there as well, looks like the two _did_ have something in common. Russia cured his boredom with the books and the time passed quickly when he noticed the time. It was a little past six o'clock and he decided to see if the boy was making dinner or not. He left the room, leaving it as he left it, and went back to the boy's room. He wasn't there so Russia went down to the kitchen to see if he was there, and he was.

"What is for dinner Matvey?" Russia asked. Canada turned from the stove and looked at him.

"It's a surprise." He smiled. Russia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Just wait." He said. "You can't stay in the kitchen though."

"Why?"

"You'll ruin the surprise." Canada said in a childish tone. Russia smirked a bit at the comment.

"Alright. Alright. I'll leave." He said starting to leave but stopped and tried to peek over at what he was cooking. Canada stood in front of the food he was making and gave Russia a look. "Okay fine." He said and left back to his room. Kumajirou was sleeping on the Russian's bed until Russia plopped the pillow on the bear and woke him up. "You better not have fleas."

"I don't."

"Better not."

Almost an hour passed when Canada called Russia down for dinner. Once he did, he was a bit surprised at what the Canadian made. "Is that…"

"I'm sorry if I didn't make it right. I followed the recipe the best I could." Canada said.

"Well I hope you made it right." Russia said sitting down. Canada gave him the food, a Russian dish called Solianka, and sat with his own, hoping he did it right. Russia looked at it, it sure did look like the soup he knew, and tried a bit. It tastes the same good, _very good_, and it surprised him. The boy made it _perfect. _

"How is it?" Canada asked. Russia looked at him

"You are impressive. It's great."

"R-Really?"

"Da. That hobby of yours certainly is good. You made it the same way I do." Russia ate more, enjoying the meal.

Canada smiled at the praise. "Thank you. I'm glad it came out well."

"You had everything to make it? There are a lot of ingredients."

"I actually did…" Canada scratched the back of his head. Russia smiled a bit. Kumajirou came running in and slide across the floor to Canada's feet, it automatically got both nation's attentions. "K-Kumaru?"

"It's snowing!" The bear said and stood up on his back two legs. "A lot! The ground's already covered!" Russia didn't like that idea already, **he**_ would be coming soon then. _

"Already?…" Canada questioned. "It wasn't suppose to start til night."

"Well it's starting now. Can I go play in it?"

"No. It's too dark outside."

"Boo." Kumajirou pouted. "Meany."

"I'm not mean. The last time you went out at night, you ended up getting stuck in the snow and got clumps of it in your fur."

"Sooooo."

"You had to get a bath remember?" Canada said. Kumajirou shut up, he didn't like baths. Russia watched the two talk and finished his food.

"So. What will we be doing tonight?" Russia asked, he was bored and a bit lonely. He wanted the Canadian's company too. Canada shrugged.

"We? Um. I dunno. We could watch a movie?"

"Da. That sounds good."

"Unless the power goes out again." Kumajirou said. Russia looked at Canada.

"The power goes out?"

"Yeaaaa. Um…. America tried this electric thing that he didn't wanna try at his place so he did it here and now if it gets too cold, which it usually does, the power goes out…. It sucks." Canada said scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't you fix it?…"

"…I dunno how…."

"Get someone who knows then."

"Yeah….I really should…." Canada said. "Um. So you wanna watch that movie?"

"Da. Sure."

"Does it matter which one? Like… What do you like?"

"Depends. What do you have?"

"um….A lot of horror movies?"

"Not in the mood for those." Russia said. _That boy is like America. _

"O-Okay um…. You like drama?"

"I suppose so. Their like plays."

"You like plays?…." Canada blinked. That was surprising.

"Clearly you do not know about my country."

"S-Sorry. Um. So. I'll go get a drama?"

"Da." Russia said. Canada gave a nod and left to go find a movie. Russia went into the boy's living room and sat there waiting, Kumajirou soon followed and sat next to him. Canada came back with the movie, he wasn't sure if Russia would like it or not, but put it into the DVD player and sat down with Russia, Kumajirou sitting between the two.

The movie started and Russia gained interest quickly, the beginning started out as a fight with one guy actually dying. The rest got, well, dramatic. Russia kept watching, curious on how it would play out, as Canada got bored. He usually watched horror movies with America, he was used to watching those movies that he watched the newest one out, whether America was there or not. He liked the horror, the jump, the action, and of course, the stupidity of the victims. He usually didn't like all the blood and gore, but he just found them interesting.

Canada ended up slouching down in the couch and falling asleep while Russia still watched the movie.

_That damn Russian brought it up, something he had forgotten, something he didn't want to be reminded of, the scarring. Living with France, just for a while until going back with England, was difficult. He was still upset about the war, the bruises and cuts on his face made his head hurt, and his vision was worsening. Russia had brought it up, and now all those memories were back, he was even dreaming about it now. _

_America asking him to join him, siding with England, fighting both America and France…The death, the destruction, the fighting, he hated it, he couldn't stand it. He thought he would go insane by the end of the war. That damn ambush only made it worse, it was the time he was scared the most. _

_It was toward the end of the war, or at least what he thought was the end. France wasn't helping yet but America's troops were advancing. England managed to defeat them at the last battle but he was still in a rush to get away, Canada noticed. _

_They were walking through the woods, about thirty-four troops, a small group taking supplies to major forts. They traveled together, England leading the way, with three horses, one who belonged to Canada, and carriages carrying supplies. It was quiet, the fort was close, and they were at a steady pace. No one would of noticed rebels sneaking down, they didn't notice, not even England noticed. And the shot was fired. _

_One of the horses was shot and quickly went out of control. Everyone quickly prepared themselves, they all knew this would be an attack, but the rebels came fast and quickly out numbered them. They shot at British troops, tackled some, stabbed some, and used their muskets like they were swords. _

_It happened too fast, Canada was trying to avoid getting trampled by one of the horses when one soldier tackled him to the ground. Shots were fired, England was quickly targeted, attacked, and shot and Canada tried to protect himself against the rebel. The rebel quickly gained the upper hand though, getting on top and smacking the Canadian across his face with the end of his musket to get him to stay down. The only thing was, he didn't stop._

_The rebel hit him again with the musket end in the same place. Then again. Then again. He hit him harder and harder each time and wouldn't stop. He yelled over and over, "Fucking Redcoat! Fucking Redcoat!" and Canada felt himself loosing consciousness. He bled out, he couldn't feel his body anymore but felt each striking strike from the rebel. He felt himself going deaf too, he couldn't hear much anymore. "We got the supplies! Let's go!" He heard one yell, or at least that's what he thought. The rebel stopped hitting the boy and stood up off him. _

"_Fucking Redcoat." He spit in Canada's face before adding a "Rot in hell" and running away with the other rebels. It was chaos, no one moved, more then half of them were dead already._

_Canada tried moving, the pain struck from his head down his body. His vision was blurry, the blood poured down from the wounds, covering his eye and slowly soaking into his hair. He couldn't move at all, he was slowly loosing consciousness, and it was getting hard to even breathe. Slowly, he regained some movement back. He moved his feet a bit, then his hands, then managed to turn onto his right side. He didn't try opening his right eye, the blood covered it too much, but blinked with his left. Everything was blurry, his hearing had barely come back, and the slightest movement of his head struck pain. _

_His vision came back a bit, as well as his hearing, and he saw what was around him. Soldiers laid everywhere, dead or just barely breathing, along with a few rebels. The supplies was gone, the other two horses were dead, Canada's managed to survive but it ran around wildly and panicked. Canada lifted his head a bit, the pain struck again and his vision blurred, but he could grasp his surroundings. A British solider laid only a few feet away, stretching his hand toward Canada._

"_Williams," He said in a dying voice, "H-Help m-" his head dropped to the dirt. Canada tried looking away, seeing if anyone was alive, and trying to find England. Some soldiers were up, checking to see if anyone else survived, and even yelling toward Canada. Canada tried sitting up a bit, his head pounding now, and found England. The Brit was unconscious, face to the ground, off to the side, blood spilling out from under him. Canada knew he was hurt, bad too, and tried getting up more._

_Finally, he managed to get up to his feet and make his way over to England. He turned England over and saw the blood pouring out from his stomach. Canada, to the best of his ability, quickly took off his red coat and used it to stop the bleeding. One of the soldiers ran over to him, clueless on what to do. Canada gave a whistle for his horse, she calmed down and made her way over to the owner, and Canada looked at the solider._

"_Take her. Go to the fort and get help." Canada commanded. "U-Understood?"_

"_Yes sir!" The soldier quickly got on the horse and took off, leaving only a few, less then a few, men to help with the injured. More then half of them were dead, it was a massacre, blood spattered everywhere. Canada's head still bled, now his jaw hurt from talking too, and he felt himself trembling uncontrollably. No one could of expected this. _

_Eventually help came, only five out of the thirty-four of them survived, including Canada and England. England was given attention immediately, _

_he lost a lot of blood and ended up staying uncurious for the next three days. Results for Canada; major bruises and cuts to the entire right side of his face, a fractured jaw on the right side, his vision in his right eye so blurry that he couldn't see a single thing if he only looked with his right, and, though they had no way of knowing, brain damage. Canada ended up being forgetful easily._

_The vision in his right eye soon effected his left. Sooner or later, he ended up walking into walls because he couldn't see, he thought he had gone blind. After the war, France took Canada back home for a while, knowing he would have to go back to Britain eventually, but it was worse there. France didn't talk about the war, Canada had nightmares every night of the fighting and death, the attacks. He could barely see anymore, France didn't notice, and his head aches from those hits were never ending. It was hell._

_But he managed to get over it. He kept Kumajirou close to him at night and his nightmares slowly went away. England had given Canada glasses to help his vision, back then it wasn't as good but it helped, and he learned the hard way to always keep the glasses on. Still, remembering this, was still extremely frightening and painful after all these years._

"Matvey." Russia shook the sleeping boy. "Wake up. Matvey?" He noticed the boy's painful face, then saw his hands shaking too. Russia got a depressing look, he knew something was wrong. He shook the boy more, even pinched his shoulder but nothing worked. "Matvey!" He yelled now and Canada quickly woke up and jumped.

"W-W-What?" He stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Russia asked. Canada pulled Kumajirou close to him and cuddled the bear.

"Y-Yea I'm fine. I-I fell asleep."

"Da. I noticed."

"I-Is the movie over?""Da."

"O-oh. Sorry."

"About what?"

"W-Well… falling asleep in front of you. It's rude."

"It's fine. Your just tied." Russia said. Canada rubbed his eyes.

"I guess so. I don't wanna go to bed though." _I don't want to have that repeating nightmare. _Russia looked at him.

"I have an idea to keep you awake."

"Oh?"

"You have any alcohol?"

_Oh I see_. "Yeah. Mostly wine though."

"You have any Vodka?"

"Um…. I think I actually might have a bottle. I'll go check."

"Da." Russia said. Canada put Kumajirou back on the couch and left for the celler to find the Russian's precious Vodka. He went in and looked around and finally found it, Vodka. He had no idea why he had it, it must have been a gift from Ukraine or someone, but it was there. He turned to leave.

"**Nightmares again?"**

_No. Not him_.

OOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

So this is a long one huh?~ I wanted to put in a little something about the war and Canada's brusies (poor mattie) and I know that's probably not how he got his glasses but….whatever it felt right to put in _

Okay so at the end, just so you know, Canada didn't say the nightmare thingy. (Muw haha) I gotta stop googling Hetalia….. Sign.

But anyway, it's vodka time! XDDDD


	13. Chapter 13: водка

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 13: водка

"Go away _Winter_." Canada said shrugging off the harsh voice, he knew if he ignored him, he would leave.

"**You do not want to talk to me Matthew?"**

"No. Go away." Canada quickly left the cellar with the Vodka and ignored the cold demon. He hurried back to Russia and was a surprised at what he saw. Russia sat at the couch, normally, but now with Kumajirou on his head. "W-What are you two doing?…"

"Your bear climbed up on me…" Russia said with annoyance.

"I wanted to see how high I could go." Kumajirou said.

"Get off Russia…"

"I don't wanna." Kumajirou said with a prideful smile. Russia gained more annoyance and titled his head. The bear quickly slipped off and onto the couch. "Dang it."

Russia turned to Canada with his important question, "Did you get the Vodka?"

"Yes I got your precious Vodka. I think Ukraine gave it to me or something."

"Shame on Ukraine. Giving Vodka to someone like you."

"If she didn't give it to me, you wouldn't be having it now."

"….Good point." Russia said holding his hand out for the bottle. Canada gave it to him and the Russian opened it easily. "Go get some glasses."

"Yes sir." Canada said with a bit of sarcasm before going to get two glasses. On his way back, the lights went off. Canada stopped walking and signed, _oh maple the electric is out_.

"Matvey…It's dark." He heard Russia call from the other room.

"I'm well aware of that thank you. Hold on." Canada felt his way back through the kitchen and to a draw, it was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing, his vision was still terrible in the dark. He stuck his hand in and realized it was the wrong draw after putting his hand right into the blade of a knife. He flinched back and opened the draw next to it and felt around for matches, and found some other things, a pack of cards, a cell phone charger, a light bulb, a phonebook, he realized he needed to clean out his little junk draw if he was ever going to find anything anymore. But he found the pack of matches, he grabbed the cards too, and made his way back to Russia.

He searched around the room for the table, once finding it feeling for the candles he had around the place for black outs like this. He finally found one and lit the match, then placing it to the candle and lighting it. The room was lit by the one little light while Canada lit the other one on the other side of the room. "There, that's better." Canada said. He went back to the kitchen, loosing the light from the other room, and grabbed the two glasses again. He went back to the Russian, who was sitting there bored, and sat down. "Your glass."

"Da. Thank you." Russia said taking the glass. "What's the pack of cards for?"

"I found them while looking for the matches. There's gonna be nothing to do sooo…"

"You want to pay a card game? I will beat you in anything."

"You can't beat me in a game of luck…."

"Da. I can."

"How if it's complete luck?"

"The cards will be lucky for me if they do not want to be ripped up da?" Russia joked. Canada smiled a bit.

"Well I have a game you couldn't beat me at cause me and Al made it up."

"Oh? You two were so bored you made up a card game?"

"Well. Yep." Canada smiled with a bit of embarrassment.

"And how to you play?" Russia asked. Canada took the cards out of the package as Russia poured the Vodka into the glasses.

"You pick six cards. What you do then is pick one card from the pile, without looking, and put it down." Canada demonstrated. "Then you look at the remaining five cards. The objective is…. Um… Your like suppose to get like a pair-ish thingy."

"Your objective is not making sense."

"Ok fine. I'll show you." Canada said and flipped the card he put down over. "You see how it is a 8 right?"

"Da."

"What you do is get a number above it and below it that is close to it. If you get, say like this, a 7 and then a 9, you automatically win."

"Oh?"

"Yeah so like this." Canada looked at his other five cards and put a 6 and a 9 down. "Then you would try." Russia picked his five cards, put one card down, it turned out to be a 4, and looked at the other cards. "You pick the ones closest."

"Da. I know." Russia said and put down two cards, a 3 and a 5. Canada blinked, _the cards were afraid. _"I got what you said."

"Your cards are closer to the number, you win. You take my cards and the point is to get the other player to loose all of their cards. Get it?"

"I think so. America made this game up? It seems too hard for someone like _him_."

"Well I made the rules up sooo."

"Oh. That explains it." Russia said.

"So. Did you just call me smart?" Canada hinted. Russia looked at him.

"You're pretty bright, I'll give you that."

"Oh thanks." Canada smiled at the praise. Kumajirou watched as the two continued playing their game, the winner of each round changing back and forth and Russia taking sips of the Vodka. After a few rounds, the two got tired of the game and let it go at a draw, Russia said he won though. He noticed the boy didn't take a single sip of the Vodka.

"Drink." Russia said.

"What?"

"Drink. The Vodka. Drink some."

"I-I think it's a little too strong for me."

"Oh don't be a child. It's just water."

"It is?"

"Da. Russian water."

"It's alcohol."

"Just drink it Matvey." Russia said taking a drink himself. "Go ahead." Canada gave the Russian a look then looked at he Russian drink, sniffed it, flinched a bit at the smell, and looked at it again. "It's not poison Matvey."

"I-I know. It smells weird though."

"It's not your _weird_ wine." Russia said.

"Hey. Wine is good."

"You're so _French_." Russia said. Canada glared at the smiling Russian. He then looked at the Vodka and took a gulp of it. "Don't take big gulps, I do not believe you can handle it."

Canada took a deep breath after it. "I-It tastes…. Strange."

"It's good da?"

"I-I guess." Canada said.

"Drink more Matvey." Russia said.

"_Your pushing it_." Canada said and took another gulp. He made the face you would get after eating something extremely sour, it amused Russia and almost made him laugh. Canada took another gulp and finished the glass, which Russia immediately refilled, hinting for the boy to drink more. Canada signed and took another big gulp of it.

"Your still going huh?" Russia said drinking his.

"Il a meilleur goût alors j'ai pensé." Canada mumbled. Russia looked at him, _French again?, and his speech was slurring. _

"I said no French."

"Moi pas écouter à la Russie." Canada giggled. Russia blinked.

"M-Matvey?"

"Quooooiiiii?" Canada smiled. Russia noticed the boy's cheeks were rosey red, _no he couldn't be…_

"Matvey are you drunk already?"

"Maybebeeee." The boy giggled. Russia looked at him.

"You're completely drunk already? You've only had two drinks! You didn't even finish the second one." Russia said. Canada blinked and looked at the glass.

"Oopsie." He said and chugged the rest of the drink. Russia sat there and watched him, _oh boy. _"I want moreeeee."

"I think that's enough for you da?"

"Non! More! More Vodka! Moreeeeeee." Canada fell over on the couch, Kumajirou almost getting squashed in the process.

_Oh boy, what did I do? _Russia thought. He watched the Canadian play with Kumajirou, thinking the bear was just a pillow, and wondered about how drunk he got in such a short time. He wasn't like England, but this was _bad_. "Matvey maybe it's time for bed da?"

"No! No da!" Canada said with the look of a child. "I want Vodka." Canada reached for the bottle but Russia lifted it above him.

"No. You've had enough."

"Na ah." He actually started to climb onto Russia. The Russian's cheeks got a little, just a little, red as the boy went over him. "You're a big man."

"You are a child." He managed to push the boy away a bit and started drinking from the bottle so the Canadian wouldn't take it.

"Does that mean you have a big penis?" Canada said out of no where. Russia actually chocked on his drink at the words from the boy, _he didn't expect _that_!_

"W-What did you just say?"

"You know what I saidddd." Canada giggled.

"You really _are_ French." Russia said. He forgot how light weight the boy was, he learned that when he carried him to his bed. He knew the boy would get drunk, but not like this, he was hanging off the couch upside-down now. "M-Matvey?"

"VODKA!" Canada popped up and laughed. Kumajirou watched.

"What did you do to him?" The bear asked as Canada fell back over giggling.

"I might have turned him Russian da?" Russia smiled a bit.

"Oh boy. Hamburger boy won't be happy."

"Oh well."

"Don't rape Canda."

"I won't!" Russia yelled. The bear yawned and left now that everyone was drunk, even Russia was but he didn't show it very much. Russia looked toward the laughing Canadian and plopped a blanket over his head. "I'm going to bed. Good night Matvey." Russia said finishing the rest of the bottle.

"Vodkaaaaa~" Canada giggled under the blankets. Russia laughed a bit and started for the stairs.

"I have a feeling you will regret this in the morning." Russia said. After that, the boy went quiet and the Russian went to bed, leaving the boy to himself. Morning, he knew, was going to be _hell_ for that boy.

OOOO

Thank you~

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

So yeaaaa. Mattie got drunk _ lol (He Is slowly turning Russia da?) jk… for now .

So if you guessed it at all, it was general winter talking again with Canada. I've been looking general winter up and there are some pictures with Canada with him, you know, the winter up there is cold too. So, I;m having ideas now, which could either be good for fan fiction or bad with driving my friend crazy with it. Oh well~

Hope you like it anyway~

Translations: (Done by google translator)

Водка: Vodka

Il a meilleur goût alors j'ai pensé: It tastes better then I thought.

Moi pas écouter à la Russie: Me no listen to Russia

Quoi?: What?

Non: No


	14. Chapter 14: Tournesol

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 14: Tournesol

He next morning Russia woke up with a head ache. He wasn't completely hung over, but he was still hung over. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his temples, he loved his Vodka but drinking the whole bottle fast to keep the Canadian from drinking it was _not_ the best idea. He never got drunk or hung over unless he drank it too fast, now he was paying for it.

He got out of bed, he thought the room was spinning for a minute, and went into the bathroom. Over his many, many years of drinking, he learned a shower always helped. Turning the water from hot to cold to hot again, it helped him. He thought about what had happened last night, the drunk Canadian and immediately thought about how he should of pushed it a little further, made the Canadian do something, answer some questions, anything really, and he regretted that he didn't take full advance. He would have to get that boy drunk _again_ some day to get rid of that little mistake. He got dressed in something simple, and of course with his scarf, before heading to downstairs. He noticed the Canadian's bed room door was open just a crack. Russia knew if he was in there, the door was closed, if not, the door was completely open. There was no ajar.

Russia peeked in. Everything was under the covers of Canada's bed, the pillows were messed up too, he must have had a hard night. Russia opened the door and went in more. "Matvey. Your over sleeping." He said to annoy, what he knew to be, the hung over Canadian. The bump under the sheets and covers moved a bit but didn't talk, or even moan. "Matvey?" All of a sudden, Kumajirou popped his head out from the covers.

"I'm sleeping. What do you want?" The bear said. Russia blinked.

"Where is your owner?"

"I dunno. He didn't come up." The bear made a little yawn and went back under the covers, he enjoyed having the whole bed to himself. _Oh boy_, Russia first thought. He left the bear alone and made his way down stairs. Either the Canadian was up already, or hell was just settling in for him. Russia first looked in the kitchen, no sign of the boy. He then looked into the living room and, bingo.

Canada was laying on the couch curled up under the blanket Russia gave him. His glasses were on the floor, as well as his socks, and one of his feet stuck out of the blanket. Russia tried not to laugh, _this would be so amusing_, and stood next to the couch, looking down at the Canadian. "Matvey." He said in a low voice. The Canadian moved a bit and moaned.

"Shutup." He mumbled. Russia smiled.

"Oh Matvey. Is something wrong?"

"Isaidshutupyourtooloud." He mumbled again. Russia tried not to laugh at the boy, he was in, what America called, hang over hell. Russia peeked over and grabbed the top of the blanket. He slowly lifted it up off the Canadian as he covered his eyes. "Shutthelightup."

"Matvey. The lights are not talking."

"Yestheyare." The Canadian curled up more and used his arms as a shield for his face against the sun shinning in. "Goaway."

"Matvey it's just a hang over. Take a aspirin and get over it." Russia said. Canada moaned more. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Notreally." He mumbled. He tried to take down his arms and peek out but the sun ended up being to bright and he quickly covered his eyes again. Russia smirked and decided to help the boy a bit. He left for the bathroom. He looked through the boy's medicine cabinet, he didn't have much, and found a thing of aspirin. He then returned to the boy and dropped it on him.

"Take two." He commanded. Canada moaned and didn't really move. "Matvey." Russia started raising his voice to irritate the poor Canadian. Canada moaned more and grabbed the aspirin bottle.

"Je vous hais." Canada mumbled with a harsh tone, Russia could only think he was saying something mean, or related to that.

"I'll do you a favor. I'll make breakfast da?" Russia asked. Canada didn't have much of an appetite but he gave the Russian a nod. "Take two of those and take a shower. It will help you." Canada gave another nod. "Now Matvey." Canada moaned and slowly sat up, the room was spinning. Russia picked up the boy's glasses and handed them to him as he tried to get up. Finally, he managed to get to his feet, almost falling face first in the process but he did it. He put his glasses on and grabbed the aspirin bottle before stumbling toward the stairs, he almost ran into the wall on the way out. Russia followed him, making sure the boy doesn't get hurt actually going _up_ the stairs, and watched Canada _crawl_ up instead of walking.

After the boy made it up the stairs, Russia scratched his head at that and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He looked around, the most basic thing to make would be pancakes, and the Canadian certainly had enough packages to last him a year, and it was something Russia could make right. Cooking wasn't his strong suit, he only did it for himself if anything, and he only enjoyed _his_ foods. Pancakes it was.

"Hungry." Kumajirou popped out of no where yawning and complaining for food while Russia began cooking. He looked at the bear, who pouted, and got some of his seal rolls out.

"I can't imagine having _you_ as a pet."

"You're mean."

"You're quite annoying sometimes."

"Vous êtes un âne." The bear smirked.

"You speak French too?"

"Yup."

"That's even more annoying." Russia said with a tone and continued cooking. Kumajirou sat on the floor and watched the Russian cook, adding in a "don't mess up" whenever Russia was going to flip the pancakes. Eventually Russia got mad with the bear and flipped one onto Kumajirou's head. "Oops." He said sarcastically with as smile. The bear didn't care though and just ate the pancake, which annoyed Russia.

Eventually he finished cooking and ate while waiting for the Canadian to come back down, which actually took a long time. He looked at the bear, "Did your owner get lost up there or something?"

"I dunno. Maybe he slipped and knocked himself out."

"As amusing as that would be…" Russia started but stopped when he noticed the Canadian walking in. "Feeling any better?"

"The aspirin helped…" Canada said, he wasn't mumbling as much now.

"Did you slip in the shower?" Kumajirou asked. Canada scratched the back of his head.

"Kinda."

"I knew itttt." The bear said and climbed onto a seat at the table. Canada gave him a look and sat down.

"What the maple happened last night?" He asked. Russia passed a plate of food over to the Canadian.

"Well. I learned you can't hold your liquor. You got drunk after a cup and a half."

"You got me drunk?"

"You chugged it." Russia said. "So you can blame yourself." Canada whined and looked oddly at the pancakes. "What?"

"N-Nothing." He said grabbing the maple syrup and pouring it over the pancakes. Russia understood though.

"You don't like them do you?"

"W-What?"

"You think they look weird."

"Their kinda burnt…"

"Their not brunt." Russia implied. "I do not cook like England. They are fine."

"If you cooked like England, I would be scared." Canada said and ate. Russia finished eating and sat there watching the Canadian, which only made Canada feel awkward. "What?"

"Nothing." Russia said and picked up his plate. "Are you done?"

"I guess." Canada said and Russia took his plate as well and put them in the sink. "So um…"

"I'm assuming you're not doing anything today?"

"I dunno. I'm feeling better so maybe." Canada said stretching out a bit. Russia got an idea.

"Would you like to show me Ottawa?"

"You wanna see Ottawa?" Canada asked surprised.

"Da. I'm a little curious about your country. I believe this is either the third or forth time I've been here. The Olympics and some meetings. I've never actually seen your country."

"I guess I could show you around. That's pretty easy eh?"

"Da." Russia said. Kumajirou whined.

"It's all snowy outside." He whined. Canada took a peek outside. The ground was covered but it wasn't as high as he thought it would be, only a few inches, because a lot of it had melted.

"It's fine. And I'll carry you so you don't get snow chunks in your fur again." Canada said. "We could leave in a few minutes kay?"

"Alright." Russia said and he left to get his coat.

A few minutes later, Canada dressed warmly and waited for Russia at the front door, Kumajirou in his arms. Russia came down the stairs in a long coat, but now the one he usually wore, which made Canada a bit confused. "Are you ready to go?" Canada asked.

"Da. Are we walking or driving?"

"Um whatever you want."

"Driving!" Kumajirou said. "It's too cold." Canada looked at Russia to see if he agreed; the Russian shrugged and agreed.

"But can you even drive?" Russia asked after a thought, the boy was still hung over. Canada thought about it, he usually had no problem driving, even if he had some alcohol, but it was always wine and he was never that into it, almost never hung over.

"M-Maybe not." Canada said. Kumajirou moaned.

"I could drive if you want?" Russia asked.

"Depends. Are you gonna kill us?"

"Not yet." Russia smirked, he tried making a joke, and it seemed like Canada got it too, unlike most people who thought of it as dry humor. Canada took out his keys and tossed them to Russia.

"Alright. You can drive, I'll just tell you where to go eh?" Canada said. Russia gave a nod and left out the door.

"He's gonna kill us…" Kumajirou said. "I don't wanna die yet Cada!"

"He's not gonna kill us Kumaje. Chill out." Canada said locking the door and following Russia to the garage. Russia waited for him before getting into the car. Canada plopped himself in the passenger's side, first time in his own car too, and Russia sat in the driver's side. It was very uncomfortable at first, he had to adjust the seat to get it to fit him. Kumajirou scratched the air toward the radio, telling Canada to turn it on, and the Canadian reached for it.

"If I hear French music, I will crash the car." Russia said. Canada pulled his hand away, a lot of the stations were in French, and sat still with Kumajirou on his lap. Russia started the car up and backed out of the driveway, then managed to drive the car pretty easily, even if it was uncomfortable. "Where to?"

"I guess just head into town. I'll show you around there. Just go straight and make a left at the light eh?"

"Da." Russia said and followed the Canadian's directions. "You're saying 'eh' a lot today huh?"

"I am?" Canada titled his head.

"Da. You are." Russia said then added a "Your so Canadian" for a joke.

Canada smiled a bit. "Well I certainly hope I am." He joked back. Within a few minutes, Russia drove into the populated down. "Don't run anyone over."

"I'm not." Russia said. "That's saved for Americans."

"So um. What do you wanna do?"

"You tell me."

"I-I guess we could just walk around?"

"I suppose so, for today. We _need_ to stop at a liquor store though."

"Um why?"

"I need more Vodka." Russia smiled. Canada shook his head, but smiled, at the Russian's comment.

"Okay fine. But we will do that last."

"Fine." Russia said and continued driving until Canada told him where to park. There, they got out of the car, even if Kumajirou was unwilling, and locked it. "Lead the way Matvey." Canada took control and led the way walking through town. He showed Russia some buildings, he pointed out government buildings, some attraction places that Russia actually wanted to go see sometime when the Canadian wasn't so out of it, and showed a park he liked. Russia thought Canada's towns would be extremely similar to America's, but he was wrong. He didn't mock America but some places he just didn't like in that United Moron's home. Russia didn't think his was perfect either, but he liked it when he saw places that were well put together.

Russia noticed a lot of French writing under the English on signs. "Your entire country speaks French?" He asked.

"Yeah. My country has English and French as official languages." Canada informed him. "So sorry if you hear French."

"Da. Fine." Russia said. He took a peek at his phone to check the time, they had actually walked around for almost _four hours_! Surprisingly, Russia didn't mind passing the time like this. "Matvey. Are you hungry?"

"A little. Are you?"

"Da."

"Okay." Canada looked around to figure out where they were. "I know a place we can go for lunch."

"Yay~ Food~" Kumajirou cheered.

"Lead the way Matvey." Russia said. Canada nodded and started walking ahead, Russia following closely behind. He took Russia to a more crowded area, which neither of them really liked but they got over it. "What is this place?"

"ByWard Market." Canada said. "It's a old and popular market."

"Will I find Vodka here?"

"I'm pretty sure I can find a liquor store."

"Yay." Russia said.

"Did you just say 'yay'?" Canada asked a bit confused.

"Da." Russia said. "Find your food place. Your bear is eyeing me." Canada looked at Kumajirou in his arms, the bear was staring blankly at Russia.

"You're the first to go." Kumajirou said. Canada poked Kumajirou as a little "cut it out" and started walking through the crowd again. _Why do all polar bears like to bite me?, _Russia thought and followed the Canadian through the crowd. Russia noticed how big the market was, how many different cultural places their were. Restaurants, as well as stores, laid up and down the place, Italian, French, American, Asian, Mexican, many cultures from everywhere, he noticed he didn't see any Russian though, at least not where they were or where they were passing by.

The diner was called "_Zak's Diner_", the huge bright sign stood out. It was pretty busy too but Canada got seats for the two and Kumajirou. "So what is this place?" Russia asked.

"Well. A diner." Canada said.

"Da. I know that. What do they serve here?"

"Look at the menu and find out." Canada said sarcastically. Russia looked at the menu.

"Well then translate it because it's in French."

"Flip it over." Canada said reading his. Russia sat there for a minute and then turned the menu over, _it was an English menu now_. Russia felt a little embarrassed by it, especially in front of that boy, but acted like he knew it was there. He read the menu, multiple things described sounded like they would taste good. Russia gave a look toward Canada.

"What are you getting?"

"Don't know yet." Canada said. "You know what you're getting?"

"Not really."

"Do you even like anything on the menu? I didn't know if you would or not."

"It's fine. Most foods sound like they could be good." Russia said still looking. "What is your bear going to eat?"

"Burger." Kumajirou said. "Canda lets me eat meat when we're out." The bear had a big smile. Canada put the menu down.

"You're done?"

"Yup. Waiting on you Russia." Canada smirked. Russia kept reading, he wasn't sure if he would like some of it, but decided on something. "Whatcha getting?"

"The meatloaf."

"Out of everything there you pick meatloaf?"

"Well. Da. What are _you_ getting then?"

"Chicken fingers." Canada said like a child.

"Out of everything you pick chicken fingers? You are such a child Matvey."

"Na ah." Canada protested.

"Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je obtenir pour vous aujourd'hui." The waiter came up and asked. Russia blinked and looked at Canada.

"I'll order for you. What do you want to drink? They have shakes that you can put a shot of Vodka in it."

"I'll take that." Russia said with a smile.

"What flavor?"

Russia looked back at the menu, there were more then 10 different ones. "Um. Butterscotch." He said.

Canada turned toward the waiter. "Deux secousses, chocolat et caramel au beurre avec un verre de vodka et le lait s'il vous plaît." The waiter wrote down the order as Canada spoke.

"De quel côté voulez-vous avec le pain de viande?" The waiter asked while writing.

Canada looked toward Russia. "What do you want as a side with it?"

"Um. Potato?" Russia said not really knowing. Canada turned back toward the waiter.

"Pommes de terre s'il vous plaît." He said.

"Très bien. Votre nourriture sera dans quelques minutes."

"Bon je vous remercie." Canada smiled and the waiter walked away. Russia sat there very confused. "What?"

"You and your French are strange."

"Don't worry. They didn't mock you." Kumajirou said.

"Oh good." Russia said. Three or four minutes later, the waiter came back with their drinks, a nice chocolate shake for Canada, Butterscotch with some Vodka for Russia, and milk for Kumajirou. Russia first looked at the shake while Canada put the straw into the shake an began slurping.

"You gonna drink it?" Canada asked. Kumajirou sat up on his back legs to reach the table and licked the milk to drink it.

"Da. I will." Russia said. He put the straw in the shake and took a sip. It wasn't bad. "It's good. But I can't taste much of the Vodka."

"It's just a shot of Vodka." Canada said while drinking his shake.

"You enjoying yourself?"

"Hm?"

"You're half way done with the shake…"

"Well it's good."

"I can see that." Russia said drinking his own.

"This place has the best shakes in Ottawa."

"Oh? America would be proud." Russia joked. Canada smirked and even laughed a bit at that one, which made Russia smirk, he liked having _someone_ be happy with him. "So I guess you're feeling better from your little hang over da?"

"Yea. I'm tired though. But oh well."

"You get hang over a lot?"

Canada had to think about that one. "I think that I haven't had a hang over since Al's new years eve party eight years ago."

"What the heck did you do there?" Russia asked, eight years ago? He hasn't have a hang over since _then_? that meant he never got really drunk since then.

"Um. I don't remember and Al won't tell me…."

"You know that is not good right?"

"Yeahhhhh. I kinda don't wanna know anymore…"

"You would probably regret it…"

"I know." Canada signed. The waiter brought the food over, which made Kumajirou a very happy bear. He put it down on the table with a "Jouir" and walked away. Canada passed the food to Kumajirou first, the bear was starving, and then passed Russia's meal to him. "Enjoy."

"Da." Russia said taking a bite as Canada dipped his chicken fingers in a sauce and ate them. "It's good."

"Oh good. I'm glad you like it."

"Da." Russia continued eating. "So after this what will we do?"

"Um. Go get your Vodka. Then go back home, it's almost an hour walk back to the car and it's gonna be dark soon."

"I'm out of seal rolls." Kumajirou came into the conversation while destroying his hamburger, America would not be pleased.

"Then I'll get you some while we're here." Canada said.

"Okay." Kumajirou went back to eating the destroyed burger.

The two nations, and Kumajirou, finished their meals. Canada paid the waiter and went back out to the market, Russia following close behind. Canada walked ahead with Kumajirou in his arms; suddenly he noticed the Russian was no longer with him. Canada panicked a bit and looked around for the Russian. He couldn't find him, he lost him, until Kumajirou pointed Russia out from the crowd. Canada gave a huge sign of relief and hurried over to the Russian.

"You have to keep up." Canada said. Russia was staring at something and didn't answer the Canadian. Canada tilted his head a bit and looked over at what he was staring at, _what could Russia have so much interest in_? _Suffering? Pain? Blood? _What was he looking at? Canada didn't expect it, the Russian was looking at a flower shop, he looked in at the flowers in the windows. "Um. Do you want to go in?" Canada asked and the Russian quickly moved and went inside. Canada confusedly looked at Kumajirou, who didn't get what was going on either, and back toward the Russian's direction, then he followed in.

Russia continued looking at a certain part of the store, certain flowers, Sunflowers. He didn't take his eyes off them and touched them gently, Canada didn't understand it. He walked behind Russia and looked at him. "Russia?" He asked, the Russian ignored him. He must like them, Canada thought. Canada went over to the shop owner and asked to buy some sunflowers, a small bundle. He paid for them and went back over to the Russian. "Their yours now." Russia smiled, not a creepy or murderous smile, but a _happy_ one. He picked up a bundle of the sunflowers and walked out, Canada followed behind and down the street with the Russian.

As they walked, Russia ended up behind Canada again with the Canadian leading the way. It was quiet between the two now though. Every time Canada looked back toward the Russian, he was either looking at the flowers or smiling, sometimes smiling at the Canadian. Canada didn't know what to do with this, what Russia was thinking, it freaked him out a bit. But Russia was contempt with the flowers and Canada didn't want to question it.

They walked to the liquor store and Russia knew where to find the Vodka bottles, even though he had never been there before. Canada stood by the register and waited for the Russian to pick the right kind of Vodka, he only wanted the best. He grabbed a bottle and brought it up for the Canadian to buy, which he did and they left. "I'll pay you back." Russia said.

"Huh? Oh no it's fine. You're my guest after all."

"Da but I owe you."

"It's really okay. You don't have to repay me."

"Da I do."

"Fine. I give up." Canada signed. "I gotta run over there," he pointed to a fish store, "and get Kumatiru his seal rolls okay?" Russia noticed a small book and magazine store across the street from it.

"Da. I'll meet you outside it. Can I borrow some money?" Russia asked.

"Huh? Um okay. How much?"

"Not much."

"Okay." Canada took out his wallet and gave the Russian some money. "Where are you going?"

"A store." Russia said and started to walk away. "When your done getting your fish roll things just stand outside the store."

"O-okay." Canada said. Kumajirou jumped out of the Canadian's arms and ran toward the fish store. Canada panicked and ran after him. Russia shook his head, _oh boy_. Russia made his way through the crowd to a store that caught his eye, a book store. He made his way in and looked around. His curiosity about the Canadian was growing, he wanted to find out a little more about him, he didn't know anything. He knew Canada had similar weather to Russia, he knew it snowed, he knew Canada was the second largest country, he knew it was above America, and now he knew the capital was Ottawa. But he didn't know the country's history, nor it's culture, and barely knew it politically, Canada didn't come up much during the meetings. He knew that he didn't know a single thing about the boy _himself _though. He was kind-hearted, smart, even tempered, caring, naïve, and a very funny drunk, but he really didn't know _him._

_Russia wanted to know more_. He never cared for finding out about other countries, so this was new for him. He looked through some books, a lot of them were French, but found a book on the country that was in plain English for him to read. He had challenge buying it, he didn't understand a single word the cashier said, but he managed to buy it. He went back out and saw the Canadian standing there holding one of the seal rolls over Kumajirou's face, the bear not amused with food so close yet so far away. "I'm back." Russia said coming up from behind, which scared Canada.

"O-Oh. Good." He said. "You ready to go?"

"Da." Russia said. The two started their walk to the car, very happy about how the day worked out. Canada's hang over went away, which made him very relaxed again. Kumajirou got his seal rolls. Russia was the happiest one there. He had enjoyable company with the boy, a good lunch, a nice walk, Vodka, and his favorite, Sunflowers. It was an enjoyable day, something he hadn't had in such a long time, he couldn't remember a time where it was like this.

The two made it back to the car and Russia drove home again, Canada was getting too tired and didn't want to drive back. They made it back to Canada's house, which amazed the panicked Kumajirou, and went inside. Russia put the Vodka in the refrigerator, hide his book away from the Canadian, he didn't want him to know, and immediately put the Sunflowers in a water vase Canada found for him. The rest of the day was calm, they worked on their country duties, until the sun set.

Canada began making dinner as Russia did him the favor of feeing Kumajirou, which meant he hung the roll over the bear's head and watched as he tried to get it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a bell ring. Canada was in the middle of cooking and couldn't tare himself away from it, he called for Russia, "Can you get that?"

"Da." Russia dropped the seal roll on Kumajirou's head and went toward the door. He opened the door and didn't like what he saw. "Canada. There are _two blondes _here for you!"

OOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

_I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from! As for the market place, it is a real market in Ottawa, Canada. I have no connection to it period. _

So this is my longest chapter (yikes). I wanted to put in something about Sunflowers and then got a thought. In the USUK story I'm working on (currently I'm stuck on dat), England shows America around London, the clock, EDF, some cafes and stuff and I wanted to do something similar toward Canada (cause I'm reading about the country lately and I'm learning quite a bit) so I added that stuff in with the sunflower part.

Poor Mattie though, it's gonna be fun to get him drunk again though :D (hint hint hint).

So, try to guess who the two blondes are. I'm gonna give a hint, one is _not_ France, (**spoil** he will come in later). Things will get _interesting_ now~

So I'm glad many people like this~ I do try to make it a bit humorous, hopefully it's working! _

Tournesol: Sunflower

Je vous hais: I hate you.

Vous êtes un âne: You're a jackass.

Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je obtenir pour vous aujourd'hui?: Hello gentlemen. What can I get for you today?

Deux secousses, chocolat et caramel au beurre avec un verre de vodka et le lait s'il vous plaît.: Two shakes, chocolate and butterscotch with a shot of Vodka and milk please.

Très bien. Etes-vous prêt à commander le déjeuner?: Alright. Are you ready to order lunch?

Oui: Yes

Oui. Doigts de poulet, pain de viande, et un petit hamburger s'il vous plaît.: Yes. Chicken Fingers, meatloaf, and a small hamburger please.

De quel côté voulez-vous avec le pain de viande: What side would you like with the meatloaf?

Pommes de terre s'il vous plaît.: Potatoes please.

Très bien. Votre nourriture sera dans quelques minutes.: Okay. Your food will be out in a food minutes.

Bon je vous remercie.: Okay thank you.

Jouir: Enjoy


	15. Chapter 15: Visitors

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 15: Visitors

Canada looked toward the door. As soon as Russia finished speaking, the hyper-active nation ran past him and hugged Canada. "My poor little Mattie! What did Russia do to you! ?"

"A-Al?" Canada blinked as America hugged onto him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You really thought I was just gonna sit at home knowing Russia was here with my little brother?" America let him go. "What kind of big brother would I be?"

"A normal one."

"Are you hurt at all? Physically? Emotionally? Scarred for life?"

"No Al I'm fine. I told you that."

"He was drunk." Kumajirou butted in. "Russia gave him Vodka."

"Kumarulo shh!" Canada said to the bear. America gasped.

"He got you drunk! ? He probably took advance of you!"

"I did no such thing." Russia said still standing at the door.

"W-Who else is with you?" Canada asked.

"Me." He heard England's voice now. The Brit still stood at the door.

"And why are you here?" Russia asked him.

"America literally dragged me with him…" England stretched his shoulder out a bit. "The git almost ripped my arm out of it's socket."

"Well. Good bye." Russia closed the door on the Brit before he could say another word.

"Did you just shut the door on him?" Canada asked.

"Da. He can stay out there and freeze." Russia said. The front door opened again though and England stood there with keys.

"Williams gave me spars." England said with a smirk, which annoyed Russia, the Brit had beat him at his game. Russia walked back into the kitchen to join up with the two North American nations and England soon followed behind.

"Okay Russia you can leave now. Bye bye." America said hugging onto Canada again. Canada tried to get away but it wouldn't work.

"Alright America you can leave now. Bye bye." Russia said. America stuck his tongue out at the Russian, who glared back at the American.

"A-Al. Leave Russia alone." Canada said.

"Why you defending the Commie! ?" America yelled.

"You do know I am not communist anymore right?" Russia said.

"Once a Commie always a Commie!" America snapped back. England picked up Kumajirou and pet him while the other countries yelled, he wanted to stay out of it. Canada didn't like the yelling between the two, although it was more of America yelling and Russia having a murderous tone. He hated the two going back and forth though and after Russia started to yell, Canada _snapped. _

"Shut up!" He yelled. The two nations became quiet and England looked at the three.

"S-Sorry Mattie." America said knowing he pushed it too far.

"Sorry." Russia mumbled. He looked at the Canadian, that was the first time he actually heard the boy yell with rage. Canada shook his head.

"It's fine. J-Just stop fighting eh?"

"Yeah. Sorry." America said again.

Canada signed. "Why are you here?"

"To see you Mattie~"

"Why is England here?"

"I didn't wanna come alone. So I brought Iggy with me." America made a huge smile and England rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't of come." Russia came in.

"Well I had to before you took advantage of my lil Mattie!" America hugged Canada again. _**Your**__ lil Mattie? Yeah right!_

"Al I appreciate you doing this but really it's not necessary." Canada said in the nicest way possible.

"What he means is leave him alone." England said to America. America glared at England and then looked at Canada.

"Mattie you're really kicking me out?" America said all upset and pouting.

"Well yes." Russia said. He looked at Canada for an agreement but the boy didn't say it.

"W-Well I'm not kicking you out but-"

"So we can stay? !" America's face lit up. Russia looked at the two, _oh he is not falling for it…_

"W-Well since you came all this way, you can stay for the night."

"Yes~" America cheered. _And the Canadian fell for it._

"Seriously?" England asked with a stupid confused look on his face.

Canada signed. "Yes seriously. Russia is using the guest room but there's another that you two can use-if that's okay… There's um. Only one bed and a couch."

"That's fine. I'll take the bed." America said.

"No way! I'll take the bed." England immediately protested.

"What? The hero can't sleep on the couch!" America laughed. "What? Can't take the couch cause of your back _old man_?"

"Be quiet!" England snapped back while America laughed. Canada shook his head at the two and Russia just watched. "Um. Is something burning?" Russia smelt something burning, then Canada smelt it. The food! He forgot!

Canada quickly ran back over to the stove and took the lid off the pot, black smoke came out automatically, he quickly turned the burner off He coughed and waved his hand over the pot to cool it down a bit. The other three nations stared at the Canadian trying to handle the situation. "Well… dinner is kinda ruined."

"Take out!" America smirked.

Canada shrugged. "I'll order Pizza."

"Da. Good idea." Russia said.

"America. You and England go settle in and I'll order the pizza kay?" Canada said.

"Kay bro." America grabbed England and pulled the Brit up the stairs to the guest room, even though it was against his will. After the two left, Russia shot a glare to Canada.

"You let them stay?" He asked.

"W-Well I couldn't just kick them out. Their my brothers after all."

"So?"

"Well I know you wouldn't kick your sisters out of your house, right?" Canada asked. _Got him there. _As much as Belarus scared him, she still was his sister and, whether he wanted to say it or not, he cared for her. And he did care a lot for his big sister and never wanted to see her cry, even if her boss kept her away from him. He wouldn't kick them out if they came to his house, they were family. Russia understood where this boy was coming from with this. Russia made a bit of a pout at the boy, letting Canada know he had him there. "Yeah didn't think so." Canada grabbed the phone to order pizza. Russia stood there waiting.

"You know your brother will be an annoying moron right?"

"Yeah I'm aware of that. Nothing to be done now though. It's just for one night."

"He will turn it into more then one night." Russia noted. Canada stood there, _Russia was right. _

"Look it will be fine okay?"

"Okay. If you say so." Russia said doubtfully. Canada gave a look towards him before ordering the food.

Twenty minutes later, America smelt the pizza and rushed down the stairs and grabbed the box while Canada was putting it on the counter. The American quickly opened the box and took a huge slice out. England soon followed down the stairs. Canada and Russia took their slices and England followed too. Kumajirou jumped up on a seat and started eating Canada's pizza as well, which Canada just let him do that and took another slice.

"So then, what have you two been _doing_?" America glared at Russia and Canada.

"Nothing really." Canada said eating his pizza. "Um. Al. You are leaving tomorrow right?"

"Well I was thinking I should stay a lil longer." America smiled. Russia and Canada glared at each other. "Hey. I got an idea. How about a competition?"

"A competition?" Canada asked. England looked toward the American with a bit of a fearful look, America had an idea and that was _never _good.

"Yeah. Me and Iggy vs. you and Russia. Three games. If we win two, we stay. If you two win two, then we leave." America said. Russia looked toward Canada, it sounded like a good deal. He gave the Canadian a nod.

"Alright sounds fair. What games though?" Canada asked.

"Well since it's your place, I'll let you pick the first one." America said.

"Any game? Like a actually game or a sport or what?"

"Anything."

"Okay um…." Canada thought and then got a devilish smile. "How about hockey?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from.

So it's America and England butting in, mostly America butting in though. Poor England just got dragged along. So um *cough cough* a lil USUK warning here…. Just saying now!

So now it's hockey time! I've wanted to dat for a long time~ RusCan vs. USUK. Tehe~


	16. Chapter 16: Hockey

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 16: Hockey

After a good night's sleep, America and England both ended up sleeping in the guest bed, the four nations and Kumajirou was taken to an ice hockey rink that Canada often went to for practice. They went in and it was surprisingly empty, maybe because it was early on a weekday, all the children and the adults were at school or working. It worked out well for them though, the whole rink to their selves, and that made Canada happy.

"We have a bit of a problem." Russia noticed while picking up the protective gear.

"Eh? What?" Canada asked. Russia looked at England and poked at him.

"Britain is too small." Russia said. England blinked.

"W-What?" He asked. "I'm not that small!"

"Compared to all of us you are. You are smaller than Canada and he's the youngest here." Russia said. Sad enough, England wasn't even up to the Canadian shoulder, and he was the smallest out of the other two nations. "You wouldn't fit in protective gear. And we would probably kill you on any impact."

England stood there not really knowing what to say. America laughed a bit. "Oh I'm sure we can make it fit~! Right Iggy?"

"I-I guess. I'm a little worried about the impact death though." England said.

"You'll be fine." America said and then whispered to the Brit. "Just stay clear of Russia." He winked at the Brit and he glared back.

"So I can't watch you guys kill each other?" Kumajirou pouted.

"What we doing?" Canada asked, he just wanted to play the game already.

"We're playing!" America laughed.

"Thanks America. Nice to know you want me dead." England said sarcastically.

"England you'll be fine. We're have a nice funeral for you." Canada giggled. England gave him a look. "We're just playing with you. It's gonna be fine." Canada passed the protective gear to the Brit. They went into the locker rooms there and got changed into the gear. They picked their hockey sticks, except for Canada because he bought his own, one with a _lucky _maple leaf sticker on the side. Russia turned toward Canada before they went out on the ice.

"Matvey. Will you be okay out there? You're quiet small too you know." Russia said, little did he know how good Canada was at hockey. "I mean, I don't understand why you picked it."

"Well I know _you're_ good at it and it's my favorite sport." Canada smiled.

"It's your favorite sport?" Russia asked. "Why?"

"Cause." Canada said and got onto the ice with the other new nations. Russia looked toward Kumajirou on the side lines.

"Your owner is a bit insane da?" He said. Kumajirou smiled.

"You don't know Candi do you?" He said. "You're just lucky you're on his team and not opposing him." Russia raised an eyebrow at the bear and followed onto the ice.

At first, England fell. America ended up helping the Brit up, only to have him fall again and take the American down with him. Russia couldn't help but smile at the two nation's fall, Canada giggled about it too. Russia looked toward the Canadian's direction, _he skates good_, he thought.

_Oh Russia, little do you know. _

Canada got the puck and threw it onto the ice. Him and Russia went on one side as America and the shaky Brit went on the other. "If you get close to your own goal, you can go in and be the goalie. Okay? All other rules apply." Canada said. Russia and America nodded while England looked panicked. They put their sticks down over the puke, waiting for the bell, which they let Kumajirou handle. The bear jumped over to the bell, picked up the wooden dong with his teeth, and banged the bell.

The four nations quickly went for the puck, which Canada got first. He skated right between the opposing nations, knocking them out of the way and England falling backwards to the ice. America caught his balance and tried to go after the Canadian but it was too late, the boy scored already.

"One for us!" Canada cheered. Russia blinked, _he just barged right through those two? _He watched as the Canadian skated back toward Russia and passed the puck to the Russian. "Ready again? England you okay?" England was in the middle of getting up until he fell back down again.

"Yeah. I'm good." He said and finally America helped him up. The four got ready again and the bell rang. England managed to push the puck over to America and he skated toward the opposing goal. Russia chased after him and Canada quickly skated over to the goal to protect it. It turned out to be unnecessary though, Russia slammed the American into the wall and watched him fall face first to the ground, _oh how long he's waited to do that._ Russia started skating toward the other goal now, which England had skated over to to protect it. Sadly, the Brit left his legs a little too wide and Russia hit right between them and into the goal. England stood there for a minute, in a bit of a shock, before passing the puck back to Russia and meeting up in the center.

"Al are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Canada asked. America stretched out a bit.

"Yeah I'll worry about the damage later." America said and glared toward Russia, who smiled and gave a "kolkolkol." The bell rang again and both Russia and Canada went toward puck and ended up knocking it toward the other two. America quickly hit it toward the wall as England skated toward the opposing goal, a plan. America bumped hard into Russia before going past him and getting the puck again. Once England was close enough to the open goal, he passed it to the Brit. England actually got it too and was about to shoot it until Canada rammed him into the wall, the Brit fell into it hard and then face first to the ground. Canada passed the puck to Russia and he hit it into the open goal, for the third time for them.

The other three nations went back to the middle as England didn't get up. "Iggy! You okay?" America called over. England slowly moved on the ice floor as the other nations watched. England stuck his hand up in the air and gave a thumbs up. "Yay~ Good job. At least there was no blood this time!" England slowly got up from the ice, clearly dizzy and shaky, and finally stood up after falling twice. Russia looked at the Canadian, wondering how _he_ did _that_.

England came back to the center with the other nations and the bell rang again. America got the puck and quickly got away from the other two, leaving them to run into England, and skated toward the goal. Canada fell into Russia, who then fell into the shaky Brit, who fell and took the Russian down with him. Canada quickly got his balance back and skated toward the American to get the puck back. America was about to hit the puck into the goal when Canada slammed him into the surrounding wall. They both ended up falling and left the puke wide open. Russia quickly got up, and even pushed England back down as he got up, and skated to get the puck. Canada managed to push the American away from him though and get the puck before Russia could reach it. The Canadian was still a bit dazed, shaky on the ice after getting up, but smacked the puck anyway. Canada hit it from his goal, pass Russia in the middle, and actually _into_ the goal on the other side, a professional shot you could say.

After another few rounds of hard hits from both Russia and Canada, England gave up. America managed to get revenge on his little brother and hit him into a wall, which the Canadian quickly recovered from, and finally gave up after another strike from the Canadian, and the Russian.

The two gave up with a score of ten to _zero, _Russia and Canada winning. They got off the ice and went back into the locker room to get the gear off. Once they did, Russia and Canada barely had a scratch on them, hockey came so naturally that they had gotten use to bruises and cuts from it. The American and the Brit though, were beat up pretty bad. England had a spot of blood in his bright blonde hair, probably from Canada's last run in on him, and America had a huge bruise going up and down his arm, probably from Russia's last run on him. Kumajirou laughed at the four.

"That was awesome!" He laughed. England rubbed his head and grabbed an ice pack from the first aid kit in the room, then put it on his head. America rubbed his arm to smooth the pain a bit.

"So. We won one." Canada smiled. His two brothers glared at the boy and moaned. Russia smiled at them.

"Aw. Can't handle the pain boys?" Russia said.

"The hero can handle anything!" America snapped. After things calmed down a bit and the four went outside the rink, they thought about their

Next game.

"So. What now?" Canada asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

Okay so I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from.

So. England and America totally (Poland?) got creamed! XD hehe~

Okay so I need an idea for the next two games, if you can, leave an idea you think would be good for them. Practical eh?

And thank you a lot for your reviews!~ I really do like to read them. (to be honest, I get pretty happy after reading some.) ^_^

So please, keep reviewing! : ) and I'll keep writing it eh? (Canada now? Geez.)


	17. Chapter 17: Winners or Losers

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 17: Winners or Losers.

It was America and England's turn to pick the game. Their choice would either help them win or loose big time. England suggested simple games like poker or if it was a sport, he said cricket because the other two wouldn't get it, which was a good idea but; America didn't know how to play it either, so that was out. Poker sounded good but he knew Russia played well and even Canada could win a few games. America then thought of an eating contest, but both Russia and England would loose out on that one. Depending on what they were eating, Canada could actually eat more then America, and it was his country so he would know the foods more. Finally, he settled on one, Basketball.

Sure him and Canada played against each other a lot when they hung out and Canada wasn't _that_ bad, but he always beat the Canadian. America knew Russia wouldn't be up to that sport, which worked out for their team, but he also knew England couldn't play well. He did know the Brit was good at aiming, he could score the baskets if he was close enough. And so, it was a plan.

Canada and Russia agreed to the game, Russia not so sure if it was something he could win at, and Canada took them to a recreation center. The place was also empty, except for a few people, but the court was open to them. The four nations got changed into gym clothes, plain white t-shirts and shorts that went down to their knees, which Russia didn't like. Canada ended up having a shirt with a orange maple leaf picture on the front while America got one with a blue star on it. The two North Americans began to leave with England following behind when Canada noticed Russia wasn't coming. He let his brothers go out before him and went back to Russia.

"Hey you okay?" Canada asked. Russia looked towards him, he still had his scarf on.

"I don't want to take it off." He said with a tone. Canada didn't know what to say to that, he knew Russia loved that scarf, he learned that one the hard way; his wrist still aches.

"It might get dirty." Canada said. Russia stared at his scarf and nodded at Canada.

"Da. It could." He said. "Do you have a sweat shirt?"

Canada blinked. "Um yeah? Why?"

"I want to borrow it."

"It's mine so I dunno if it will fit you or not."

"You're about the same size as me… Thinish." Russia said. Canada signed and grabbed his sweat shirt off the beach then tossed it to the Russian.

"I'll meet you outside." Canada said and left. Russia nodded again. He stood there for a minute, not moving his hand from the scarf. He made sure no one was in the room before he grabbed the scarf with both hands and took it off. He grabbed onto his throat at first, not used to having it off, he didn't want anyone to see what was under it, the _punishments_ from General Winter and his past. He quickly folded it and placed it on the bench and put on the sweat shirt to make sure his neck was covered. He then walked out to join the other three.

He walked out and saw England face flat on the floor with America laying almost on top of the Brit, Canada standing there in front of them with the ball looking at his two brothers. "What are they having sex already?" Russia said. America quickly got away from the Brit and England quickly got up and away from the American, both their faces red. Canada shook his head at the two as they got to their feet.

"S-Shut up Commie!" America yelled. Russia smirked, amused with the situation, he made the two feel embarrassed and that worked for him.

"Shall we began?" Canada asked.

"Rules." England said. America elbowed the Brit a little with a smile, saying "oh there's no need for rules" but he ended up explaining them anyway.

"And so pretty much, dribble, shoot, don't step over the line. Got it?" America said. Russia and England nodded at the new rules, Russia was a little sad that it wasn't like hockey where you could ram anyone down, but he figured it was easy enough. Russia and Canada went to their side of the line while England and America went to theirs, they did rock papers scissors to see who got the ball first. America bounced the ball a bit to make sure it wasn't flat then checked it to Canada who checked it back to the American. America gave a look to England before starting to dribble the ball, they had a plan.

America quickly dribbled around Russia while England ran over to the opposing basket, Canada following after him. Once Russia finally went toward the American, it was already too late. America quickly passed it to England and the Brit managed to get it in, two points for team USA UK.

"Russia. Hold America off." Canada told Russia before they went back to the middle.

"Trust me I tried. For someone as fat as your brother, he moves fast." Russia said.

"Hey! I ain't fat!" America said very insulted. "I'm fluffy~"

"That doesn't make sense…" Canada said confused just like the other two. America stuck his tongue out at the nations and passed the ball to Canada. The Canadian checked it to America and back and then started to dribble. He looked toward Russia, Canada managed to think of a plan. He went backwards, he went towards his basket and England chased after, leaving America to guard against the huge Russian.

Russia blocked off America as well as America blocked off Russia as England tried to block Canada. Canada faked a pass toward Russia, tricking the Brit to go for the ball, and then ran toward the basket. England quickly realized his mistake and went after the Canadian. Russia blocked off America from getting to Canada but it didn't work. America faked a move and managed to get away from Russia and chase after Canada too. The Canadian tried to do a lay-up to the basket but America ended up catching up and smacking it the other way, then passed it to England. Both Russia and Canada went for England and the ball but it was a trick. England threw the ball back to America and he threw it across the court and into the basket, a professional shot.

"That's four points!~" America cheered.

"Four?" Russia questioned. "You only scored twice."

"A basket equals two points." Canada explained. "How many we playing up to?"

"Twenty." England said. "I think that's what most people do." He looked toward America to verify and the American gave a thumbs up.

"Twenty it is." Canada agreed. "It's four to zero right now." He looked toward Russia and gave a little smile. "We gotta catch up eh?"

"Da." Russia agreed. As the rules go, the loser gets the ball again. America passed the ball back to Canada, who decided to let Russia think of a plan this time. Sadly, any plan Russia had automatically failed when England stole the ball and passed to America to shoot, another two points for them.

Russia gave the ball back to Canada, he was better at making the plays then Russia was. They checked the ball once again and Canda gave a look to Russia and then to England, telling him to block the Brit. He dribbled the ball forward and let America get it. Once that though, Canada blocked his way to get to the basket. Russia guarded against England and Canada tried to hit the ball out of America's hands. He missed, that was the plan, and the American mistakenly passed the ball to England, Canada knew he would do that. Russia then blocked England away from it and got the ball. He then passed it to Canada, who was now by the opposing basket. He did a jump shot, behind the three point line, and scored three points instead of two.

"Four to three now Al!" Canada cheered. America moaned and they went back to the center to start again. They started again.

Russia and Canada ended up scoring 15 points, Russia only scoring one on a lucky shot. But sadly, the last play America made killed their hopes of winning. America and England had 18 points, compared to Russia and Canada's 15 points, and England managed to swoop in and take the ball while Russia was passing to Canada. As the two nations chased after England, he passed it back to America. Canada then tried to get the ball back, and actually managed to screw up the American's shot, but England then grabbed the ball. _You would of never guessed it _but England actually shot the ball into the basket and won the game for the two. Both Russia and Canada were now embarrassed, loosing to _England_, the one who _never_ played the sport before!

"Hey!" America called out. "The next game! Who ever gets the next shot picks the next game! You two still have a chance~" He smirked. Russia and Canada both shot a look at each other, a desperate one. They had to get the next basket! If they didn't, they could end up loosing the _whole_ thing and America and England would end up _staying_!

They went back to the center and America passed the ball to Canada. Canada checked the ball a few times to stall before he finally tried his plan. He quickly passed the ball backwards, away from all of them, and turned toward it. The opposing nations soon chased for it, only to run into Russia, who blocked them both. Canada got the ball back and started to go for the opposing basket. America soon realized what was happening, he let Russia take care of him while he went for the goal. He ran to get the ball back quickly, knowing if Canada got the goal, their chances of staying would be over. He managed to catch up to the Canadian's speed and reached for the ball. Canada covered it and stopped dribbling.

"You can't double dribble!" America said. "You can either shoot or pass." He knew Canada always ended up double dribbling, meaning America would then win. Canada thought about it, he knew he couldn't pass it to Russia and the basket was still out of his reach a bit. He couldn't turn to shoot it, America planned that. He tried to turn and America tried to go for the ball, Canada quickly pulled back.

He decided to risk it. Canada moved his feet around. He got ready to lift the ball up to shoot and quickly turned, facing the American and the basket. He turned and threw, hoping the ball would make it and…

_You should know this isn't a cute happy ending story. Sad part is, it seems the _hero_ always wins. _

Canada missed, it was close but still a miss. America left the Canadian the second he shot for the basket and went for the ball. He got it quickly and positioned himself. Canada tried to go for it but he didn't get there fast enough. America shot the ball, all the way from the opposing basket, and it banged into the backboard of the basket. Russia first saw the ball rolling around the ring like it was going to fall out. But it swooped through and hit the ground below, USA UK won again and they would pick the game now.

America laughed at his, so called, epic win. England gave a little congrats to him. Canada moaned before slowly walking over to Russia, who was a little mad about the outcome of it. Canada looked up at the Russian and he looked down at the boy. "You tried." He said.

"I didn't make it though." Canada said with a bit of a sad tone.

"But you did much better then I did." Russia said honestly. "So good job." Canada smiled at the praise, he didn't get praise much and he liked to hear it. He lost the thought about loosing the game and moved on.

"Alright. I figured out our next game." America smirked.

"You did?" England asked, this wasn't discussed with him.

"Already?" Canada asked.

"Yup. A drinking game." He said. Russia smiled. "Who ever can drink the most on their little team wins." America looked toward England. "Although you might loose after one sip.

"I would not!" England protested. Russia looked toward Canada.

"You would go down after one or two." He said. Canada protested.

"Na ah!"

"Da."

"There's a catch." America said smiling.

"Oh? What is the catch?" Russia asked.

"We can only take shots of _beer." _America said.

"B-Beer?" Russia questioned, he stopped smiling now.

"Yup~ So let's get changed and get drunk!" America ran away into the locker room laughing, England soon followed behind.

"Well we got this one in the bag Russia!" Canada cheered. "You're professional when it comes to drinking eh?"

"We have a problem." Russia said.

"Eh? What?"

"I am a heavy drinker, but that took years for me."

"So?"

"I can only hold _Vodka_." Russia said. "I'm _used_ to it. Beer is something I can't hold completely. That's why he added the catch."

"B-But." Canada stuttered. "I can't drink…"

"Da I know. But it's us combined so try to do your best da?"

"I'm screwed…" Canada said. Kumajirou ran out onto the court after watching the exciting game and slid into Canada's leg.

"Hungry." The bear said scratching his ear.

"We're going home so I'll feed you there." Canada said picking the bear up.

"Who?" The bear titled his head at the Canadian.

"Canada." He said and went into the locker room. Russia signed and followed.

The nations changed back into their regular clothing and Canada drove them back home, picking up cases of beer on the way home. After a very late afternoon lunch, the four gathered in the living room for the final game. America plopped the beer bottles on the ground and Canada got small shot cups.

"Mattie don't die kay?" America said pouring the glasses. "And England, try to resist taking your clothes off."

"I don't take my clothes off!" England protested.

"I beg to differ…" Canada mumbled but England heard.

"What's that suppose to mean, Williams?" England glared.

"I'm not allowed to tell you til next April Fool's day." Canada smirked.

"Huh?" England was suddenly confused.

"Mattie! Not yet!" America said. The two nations laughed at it and England's worry outgrew his confusion. Russia sat there confused too, but he was amused with the fact they were keeping a secret from the Brit.

"Okay. Ready?" America asked. The three nations nodded, each with one shot in their hand. "Cheers!" He said and drank the shot, everyone else followed. Kumajirou watched as one shot turned to two, then to four, and then to ten for each.

Believe it or not, England lasted until shot number ten. Then he fell over and started rambling nonsense, epically about America. Ten shots became eighteen.

"?" England mumbled.

"What thing! ?" America questioned, he heard this so much.

"You're a blonde…"

"So are you…" America was loosing it a bit too, he missed when he poured another shot.

"Bloody hell why are there eight of you?"

"I dunno. Why are you so blue?"

"What are you two talking about?" Russia finally came in. Both of them paused.

"I don't know…" England said. He hiccupped and was down the ground for the night, he was out.

Canada on the other hand seemed to be doing pretty well. He hiccupped a few times and often mumbled stuff in French. Russia was out of it too, he started to see everything as a blur, it was like the first time he had a whole bottle of Vodka all over again. He got used to it but this, this was a _little_ too much. For some reason, he kept peeking over at Canada, even_ touching _the boy; only by putting his hand on the boy's head or shoulder though.

"Do you know that thing?" Canada mumbled and then mumbled in French too.

"What thing?" Russia said. "_My thing_?"

"No not yet!" Canada giggled and hiccupped, he was _way_ over his limit. He fell over too. The Brit and the Canadian were down. Only Russia and America left now.

America poured another two shots, it was overfilling the glasses now. They both lifted up and drank the latest shot. That was the eightieth and it soon turned to the twenty-fifth. Russia soon started seeing double. The blurriness got worse, the double turned to triple with the next shot. America hiccupped too now, he was almost down.

If this was Vodka, Russia would of won. Russia got dizzy though and he fell over too, joining the other two. Kumajirou peeked up from his little nap to see the ending result of it. America was still sitting up, the winner! America put his hands up and laughed.

"The hero wins again! Hahahahaha!~" He laughed. That pushed it a little too much though and the American soon fell back with the rest of them.

The next morning was hell for all four of them. Canada ended up cuddling between Russia and America. Russia had hugged onto the Canadian during the night, his arm wrapped over the boy. England used America's stomach as a pillow and ended up with his shirt off. No one really knew what happened after the twentieth one, America winning wasn't the end, they kept going later until Canada puked.

They continued to lay on the living room floor until noon when their huge hang over finally calmed down to the point where they could actually open their eyes. One by one, they got up. America was the first one up. He pushed England off him, which woke the Brit up, and stumbled up the stairs to shower. England slowly reached for his shirt and covered his bare back and chest with it, he was freezing cold. He didn't move after that.

Canada didn't want to get up. He tried moved a bit but ended up moaning and giving up. Russia slowly awoke the a terrible head ache. He opened his eyes and saw his arm on the boy. As quickly as he could, he moved his arm away. He sat up and let the other two blondes sleep more. He looked around, the room was brighter then it was last night, and found Kumajirou staring at him.

"Hamburger boy won." The bear said. That didn't make Russia feel any better. He had hoped he wouldn't have to suffer through this for nothing, he didn't even win!

Another few hours passed and the nations finally were able to get up. Canada ended up laying on the couch for the day, sleeping more for the day. Russia ended up going to his room and laying in bed for the day, sometimes checking on his country work but then his head ache got worse and he laid back down and fell asleep again. England found some tea bags Canada had for him and made himself tea. America soon joined after a hour long bath. He found some sweets Canada had around, although Canada didn't like him going through his sweets, and sat with England at the table.

"Nice night huh?" America quietly said. England took a sip of his tea.

"You won?"

"Yup."

"Good for you." He said sarcastically. "We get to stay now."

"That's a good thing."

"Why are we here anyway?"

"I told you England." America took a bite of the candy he found. "We gotta keep Russia away from Canada. Period."

"What's your problem with them? If Russia was going to kill him, he would of already. They seem to actually get along."

"No. I will not accept that." America said stubbornly.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it."

"What? Of course there is. You should now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." America gulped down his candy. "Sabotage."

OOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

So sadly Russia can only hold Vodka. :/ poor Russia….

But, that's whats happening now. I like the ideas that were put in the reviews so I might use some in later chapters, especially the Russian Roulette. (I was thinking about that one already :D)

But now, things are gonna get a little tense with America~ He's gonna do whatever he can to get Russia away from his little bro…. UH OH.


	18. Chapter 18: Gagner la confiance

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 18: Gagner la confiance

"If you two are going to stay here, I have three conditions." Canada said holding up three fingers to his brothers.

"Yeah sure Mattie." America said.

"What are the conditions?" England asked.

"One. I am not a maid. I will not pick up after you two-Well Al really." Canada said. "You will pick up any clothes you throw on the ground, clean up any dishes you leave around, and you will clean up any mess you make."

"I can do that…." America said a little uncertain,

"And you know I can." England noted.

"Well yeah I know you can, you already cleaned up the kitchen for me."

"Yeah you're welcome."

"Thank you Britain." Canada said. "Now, Two. You two are not the owners of this house, everything is not for you, Alfred. You break it, you buy it. Do not use something you would think you need my permission for without asking. Got it?"

"Uh huh." America was loosing interest.

"And stop stealing my sweets." Canada said. America made a nervous smile and shrugged. Canada signed. "And last, England."

"Huh?" England didn't know what he could do that would have a rule noted towards him.

"No cooking. Period." Canada said, even the thought of England's food made him feel sick.

"W-What? Why?"

"Whatda mean why?" America said. "You're cooking is more deadly than nukes! That should be enough reason!"

"My cooking isn't deadly!" England protested "Williams! Why would you sa-Um you're face is green?"

"Yeah. I thought about the last meal you gave me." Canada said, his face was turning green with the thought.

"W-What?"

"Iggy. You're food is terrible." America said.

"It is not! And you used to love when I cooked for you!"

"Yeah. Then I got taste buds."

"You still haven't got them." Canada said.

"Mattie! You can agree that my hamburgers are awesome right?" America questioned.

"W-Well their not bad." Canada said honestly.

"See! Told you England!"

"Those heart-attacks-on-a-bun are disgusting."

"You've never even had one!"

"Because their just disgusting!"

"You can't say that if you haven't had one!"

"Yes I can!"

"Na ah!"

"Um guys?" Canada tried to come in but he was quickly shut out.

"They are greasy, fatty, unhealthy, disgusting, and are the reason your people have bloody heart attacks everyday." England said harshly.

"Take that back!"

"No."

"Don't mock the burgers!"

"Why the bloody hell are you defending a piece of beef so much?"

"Cause it's my piece of beef!"

"What is going on?" Russia came in after watching the two fight about hamburgers.

"Their fighting over beef…" Canada said. Russia shook his head at the two.

"Why don't you just stop fighting over it and kiss?" Russia smirked, he liked pushing America's buttons when it came to any relationship with England. The two nation's faces both turned bright red as Canada looked at Russia.

"S-Shut up Commie!" America yelled. England shook his head to get rid of the comment in his mind. Russia smiled and added a "kolkolkol" as America got up and left after his embarrassment. Russia then looked at the bright red Brit.

"He's leaving without you England." Russia said.

"S-So?" England stuttered.

"Well. He probably going to the guest room. Alone. With a bed." Russia said.

"Shut up!" England snapped. Canada didn't like where Russia was going with this.

"Nice weather we're having eh?" Canada said trying to change the subject. The two nations lost their place in the conversation and stared at the Canadian. Canada didn't know what to do know with them staring at him. So, "Round the tree and through the woods to the house with the great big cheese!" He quickly said. The two nations raised an eyebrow at the boy, _what the hell was he talking about?_

"Um. I'm going to, um, check on some things." England said and walked away.

"Have fun with America." Russia said. England snapped a growl at the Russian before going up the stairs to his room, with America. Russia then looked back at the Canadian. "Big cheese?"

"I didn't know what to say…." Canada scratched his head.

"You are such a strange child."

"I'm not a child." Canada mumbled.

"Da. You are. You really are. And now you're annoying brothers are here." Russia said with a unhappy tone.

"Well at least France isn-" Canada was cut off with the Russian covering the boy's mouth.

"Do not jinx it." Russia said. Canada nodded and the Russian took his hand away. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog you know."

"Are you going to make lunch? I'm hungry and so is your bear."

"Hungryyyy." Kumajirou whined, just in time.

"I guess I will. What do you want?" Canada asked.

"Does not matter to me." Russia said. Canada nodded and went into the kitchen to make lunch, Kumajirou soon followed behind. Russia took out his phone to check any messages. For once, he had none, _blocking Belarus was a good idea. _Sadly, he spoke too soon. The phone went off with an unknown number. Russia thought it could be Belarus and figured he should just ignore it. But, if it's important, he couldn't miss it. Russia made the hard decision of answering his phone; it was not his best.

"Big Brother?" Of course, it was Belarus.

"B-Belarus." Russia said.

"Where are you?" Her voice was harsh.

"What did Ukraine tell you?"

"She told me you were at a…_friend's_ house."

"Da. She's right."

"What _friend_?"

"_A friend_."

"Big brother. Why are you hiding it from me?"

"I'm not. Belarus I will be back soon." Russia said.

"Will you?"

"Da. I will."

"You know the next meeting is in Moscow right?"

"No? When was that discussed?"

"Ukraine found out from Latvia. That boy was crying again."

"Aw. My poor Baltic slave-I mean state." Russia corrected himself, he was banned from calling them slaves when they separated from the Soviet Union. He wasn't quite used to it yet.

"You will be coming for the meeting right?"

"Of course. When is it?"

"Monday next week. It's Wednesday now."

"Da I know. Thank you. I will see you then."

"Do not hang up on me brother."

"I'm not. I'm saying good bye and then hanging up." Russia said. "Good bye sister. I will see you on Monday." Russia hung up before Belarus could say another word. He then put his phone on silence so he wouldn't have to worry about it. He heard Canada call for lunch from the kitchen, then heard his sentence cut off short. Russia got curious and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

He walked in and saw America and Canada on the floor rubbing their heads. England walked past them and grabbed one of the sandwiches then took a seat at the table, apparently this was normal for him. "Um. What happened?" Russia asked.

"Canada was in my way." America said fixing his glasses.

"You ran into me." Canada mumbled fixing his glasses. "I think you broke them Al."

"You broke mine first."

"You break it you buy it." England came in. The two stared at him after his comment. Canada tried to fix his glasses and managed to get them even again before putting them back on.

"You're lucky you didn't break them." Canada said. "I would of gotten my hockey stick."

"Dude that ain't cool…" America said standing up. He then got a devilish smile and grabbed the glasses clean off Canada's face. "Look what I got!"

"A-Al! Not funny!" Canada yelped. "Give them back!"

"Na ah."

"A-Al please." Canada tried to reach for them but America pulled them away. "Seriously give me them."

"What's the magic words?"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You're the hero? Hamburger? Um. D.C.?"

"No nope and no." America laughed a bit and Canada still reached for them, now he was going in the wrong direction. Russia watched as Canada used the counter to stand up and try to go for his glasses again. "You can't get them bro~"

"Al this isn't funny." Canada said, he really couldn't see a single thing. Russia noticed that too. He saw the boy was really blind without his glasses, he saw that the boy was actually _scared_ a bit.

Russia went behind America and grabbed his wrist. America paused and looked back at the Russian. "Give them back." Russia demanded. America first wanted to ignore him and keep going but Russia's grip got tighter around America's wrist. America lowered the glasses back down to the point Canada could grab onto them. Once he felt them by his hand, Canada quickly grabbed onto them and put them on. Russia let go of America's wrist the American rubbed it, the Russian's grip never got weak.

America walked over, grabbed a sandwich, and joined England at the kitchen table. Canada stood there for a minute, blinking a few times and fixing them. Russia watched before he went over for his own lunch. Canada followed after.

After a few minutes of silence, Russia decided to break it. "The next world meeting is on Monday, it's in Moscow."

"A meeting already? That seems soon." England noted.

"In Moscow? That's your country, boo." America said and kept eating.

"Well your country isn't the best either you know." Russia came back at him.

"My country is the greatest in the world!" America said. The three other nations were in silence now as America ignored them now and went back to eating. After America's little prank, things were tense. Everyone gave glances at each other but then went back to silence. America gave several glances toward the Russian.

"So." England broke the silence. "Anyone want to do anything today?" America got an idea.

"Mattie! Remember I have that rematch we have to have?" America asked,

"The paintball?" Canada questioned.

"Yup that's the one!"

"Yeah I remember."

"We should play! Iggy and Russia can come too!"

"Paintball?" Russia questioned.

"Yeah. Me and Al have a rematch." Canada said. "We should do that!" He got excited now. Both the Canadian and the American were on the same page with it, they had their heart started on it now.

"Iggy! Can we? ! Can we? !" America pulled at the Brit's sleeve. England signed first and then nodded. "Yes!"

"Russia? What do you say?" Canada asked. Russia wasn't sure about it. He figured he would give it a try and gave a nod to the boy. "Yay!" Canada smiled. Russia, for some reason, _liked_ seeing Canada smile. He smiled with him, no creepy or murderous one, just a _smile_.

The four nations decided to go play now and Canada got the keys. Kumajirou followed them out and they got into the car, Canada driving now. Russia went to get shot gun but America quickly jumped in front of him and into the side seat. He then _slammed_ the door and locked it, he would make this hard on Russia. England got nervous when he sat in the back seat, now Russia was sitting right next to him and he was a bit mad now. Canada sat Kumajirou in the middle of the back seat, separating the two nations and made England feel a little better, and started up the car.

They drove for a little bit. America glanced at Canada a few times, then he looked back at Russia. He noticed Russia helped his little brother, he actually hurt America to do it, to get the Canadian's glasses back. America didn't like what was going on, Russia was being nice toward his brother, he knew Canada was letting down his shields with the kindness, and _that was never good. _

OOOOOOO

Thank you~

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

So I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from!

Sooo yeahhh. I'm getting there _ America. America. He's gonna do whatever he can, oh boy.

So I've been thinking of this other thing, well me and my friend, and we've been thinking about how Belarus would handle Russia and Canada getting closer and um… It's gonna be dramatic O.o

And Russian Roulette~

Translations:

French:

Gagner la confiance?: Gaining trust?


	19. Chapter 19: Tireur Isolé

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 19: tireur isolé

Paintball might not have been the best idea, almost _all _the nations got violent when it came to guns, sometimes even Canada. Russia didn't like the risk of getting his scarf covered in paint so he ended up stealing, (I mean), borrowing Canada's sweatshirt again, so Canada ended up freezing. It wasn't snowing but it was cold enough to. They arrived at the wooded area, after America's comments of how Canada drived like an old lady, and Canada again had to pay for the supplies. Instead of playing it safe, none of them got padding's or even face protectors. Kumajirou decided to sit in the office of the place and wait for them to brutally murder each other with paint; he saw how the place was covered with paint and didn't even wanna try to go through that.

They got the paint guns, America shot one towards the Brit to freak him out, and set them up, they even got to pick what colors they wanted. Both America and Russia got red, white, and blue, along with Britain but he added green in the color, and Canada got red, white, and orange. Kumajirou gave a little wave to the four as they walked into the woods, there were no teams this time. Russia immediately saw America as his target just as America wanted to shoot down the Russian so bad. England didn't care who he hit, if it was America he could be happy with that though, _tough love eh?_

Canada didn't care who he hit either, if he could win, he would be very happy then. He watched as America and Russia eyed each other as they got deeper in, they were gonna get each other out, he knew that. "Wanna make this interesting?" America asked. The other three turned their attention to him. "Who ever wins can pick what we have for dinner?"

"I'm not risking England winning and cooking." Russia said. England glared at the Russian.

"How about who ever wins gets to pick where we go for dinner and the losers have to pay?" Canada said.

"Not a bad idea." America said. "Okay~ I'll agree to all of you paying for hamburgers~" He laughed. England rolled his eyes but agreed and so did Russia. They stood there for a minute in a circle looking around at each other. "No groin" America noted, the other three definitely agreed to that one. After another few seconds of just standing there, Canada took off one way, game on!

America ran another way, England another, and Russia another. England decided to get to the highest ground possible, he was much better at aim if it was high up more, he learned that from his years of archery. America stayed on even ground while Russia stayed on lower ground, if he could hide well in a ditch and shoot at anything above that passes, that would work. As for Canada, no one knew where the boy went, whether he was high or low or even in the trees.

America found out where Russia was and he immediately shot at the Russian. Russia quickly got out of the way though and took cover from the American. America growled and moved to get another angle on him. Before he could get cover though, Russia shot back from his hiding place. America ducked down and shot back knowing his aim was a little off but it was worth it. From behind, another shot came. England locked on America and shot more than twenty times, sadly America managed to dodge all of them. America turned at shot back at the Brit who managed to avoid being hit. After that, it was countless shootings between front and back with America, Russia closing in on him as England continued shooting from behind.

America shot back at England a couple times and England didn't shoot back after. America smiled with the thought of he probably hit England and turned his attention fully on Russia. Unfortunately, the Russian had taken America's distraction as an advance and got out of his range. America growled again and moved on to find him again, _this was personal for him. _

Russia moved on to find either England or Canada, the weak targets, or so he thought. Eventually, he found England and began shooting, The Brit put a strong fight up and shot back at Russia, one paint ball actually went right past his head and splattered on the tree behind him. Russia tried shooting back only to realize the Brit used that as an escape, smart Brit. Russia then looked for Canada, keeping an eye out for both America and England too, but he couldn't find the Canadian.

After an hour of shooting, avoiding, hiding, running, and shooting again, no one had gotten out, no one had had seen the Canadian once since they spread out either. America found Russia again and they began another little paint fight until Russia called out.

"Where's your brother?" He called out. America stopped shooting at first with the thought but figured it was a trick and shot back. "America. Where is Canada?"

"Is this a trick?" America called back.

"No. I really haven't seen him."

"Neither have I." America called back and sat there for a minute. "You think he got hurt?"

"Maybe. He seems a little clumsy."

"Hey! Don't call Canadia clumsy!"

"I'm just saying." Russia said. "Look, why don't we take a time out and find him okay? Just in case he did get hurt." America first thought it was a trick but he decided to agree with the Russian and came out of hiding spot. Russia let the time out go in with them and England soon joined up with the two joining in the time out.

"I haven't seen him either." England said. America got worried for a second, his little brother could of tripped or something and gotten hurt or broke something even. Russia thought about the boy's sickness he had had, maybe it came back and he passed out.

Sadly, they were all wrong.

Paint splattered all over England from a distance, hitting the Brit in his stomach and chest. England first moaned in pain and then got all pissy. "What the bloody hell? !" He yelled. More paintballs came flying and America quickly grabbed onto England and used him as a shield, covering the Brit in paint again. "Did you seriously just use me as a shield? !"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do it if we were in an actual war or something." America said.

"Uh huh!" England ducked down and America was covered in paint balls. Russia had hide behind the tree realizing he was wrong about Canada and figured he was the one doing the shooting. He looked out in the direction the paint balls were coming from and didn't see anything, just trees and more trees. Those shots must be close, he thought. He looked at the bushes and looked at the trees and still didn't see anything. He came out a bit to look more and, _bam!_

Russia was shot more then ten times, more then the other two got, all over his stomach and chest, and one on his upper part of his leg, close to an area they agreed not to hit. Russia stood there in disbelief, he was out, and he thought he would shoot all of them out.

"I won!" Canada laughed and jumped out of the bushes almost a mile or two away. Russia blinked in more disbelief, he swore these shots were taken from close up. Canada began to make his way over to the three nations.

"Damn it I was gonna beat you this time!" America rambled. "Can't believe you beat me _again_." Russia looked toward America.

"_Again_?" He questioned. "W-Wait. You mean the rematch… was because _you_ lost?"

"Sadly yes. Several times too." America admitted. "That's what I get for challenging a sniper."

Canada finally got over to the group and started leading them back to the car. England followed closely along with America giving Russia a look and then following. Russia stood there. "M-Matvey is a sniper?" He questioned. America looked back and gave a nod.

"A professional too." He called back and then ran ahead when he realized England and Canada were leaving him behind.

Russia started following, he couldn't stand there forever, but he was in complete shock, _how could a boy like _him_ be a professional sniper?_

Canada led the way back to the supplies room and they gave the guns back. England ended up giving America the silent treatment after he was used as a shield, which America ended up whining about and the Brit ended up talking to him again to shut him up. Canada picked up Kumajirou, who moaned about being hungry. Russia watched him, _the boy didn't have a single paint splat or even a mark on him. _

"So then." America started as they walked to the car. "How much we gotta give and what's for dinner?" Canada thought about it.

"Ummm. I know this place-never mind." Canada stopped himself.

"What?" England questioned.

"I thought of a place but it's uh French." Canada said. All three nations gave a growl, none of them liked France. England hated him all together, Russia didn't like him because of invasions and the plain fact that he creeped the Russian out, and America didn't like him, well because, France tried to sneak into his house and steal him when he was a child, no one liked him or anything French, period. Everyone except Canada apparently. "Ok ok I get it. No French. Ok then how about-"

"American!" America called out. England gave him a look.

"British." England said. America gave him a look now.

"Drinking." Russia smiled. Canada got an idea.

"I know this place that's half a bar. It's pretty good and they have burgers Al."

"I agree!" America said.

"Well you're the winner so you choice Matvey." Russia noted. Canada nodded and decided that's where they would go. "No drinking for you though, you're the driver for the night."

Canada drove again, America sat in the passengers seat with him complaining about how he was driving so slow again, and Kumajirou whined about how hungry he was and ended up nibbling on the Russian's hand until he snatched it away. "I am not food!" They arrived and Canada ended up taking all three of the nation's money, about 15 bucks from each, and put in his pocket so he could turn it into his own later.

It was a quick night for once. America had a few drinks, Russia drank a whole bottle of Vodka, England ended up sticking with water while the Canadian had his maple-syrup flavored coffee, they weren't allowed to drink. "Do you carry maple syrup in your pocket or something?" Russia asked while they all ate their food.

"W-What?" Canada questioned.

"You poured syrup in your coffee again. Where did you get it?" Russia questioned. "You must carry it in your pocket or something."

"Na ah."

"Yeah." Kumajirou said. "He does." Kumajirou snatched half of America's burger while he wasn't looking. Canada shrugged of the bear's actions.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Canada said whipping his mouth and getting up.

"I have to go too." Russia said standing up. America was going to join to watch the Russian around his brother but he decided not to follow them into the bathroom like a stalker; he would end up timing how long they were in there though.

Russia followed Canada's way to the bathroom and they got done what they needed to get done. Though, Russia had a question. "So you're a sniper?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Canada said and flushed the toilet.

"And you did not want to share that with me?"

"Thought you knew."

"Why would I know?"

"You saw me shoot on V-day." Canada said washing his hands. Russia finished and joined.

"I did?"

"I guess not." Canada said. "You must of forgotten. Again."

"Again?"

"Yes again. Everyone always forgets." The Canadian dried his hands off.

"I-is that so?" Russia asked, he had forgotten and he still didn't remember. "Is that hard for you? Always being forgotten?"

Canada flinched at the question. "Are you done?" Russia noticed he avoided the question.

"I have one more question."

"What Russia?" He said with a tone.

"Why did you shoot me more then you shot England or America?" Russia asked.

"A little revenge for your comment."

"My comment?" Russia questioned. _It is no wonder why France gave you up. _Oh. _That_ comment. "Are you joking? You're holding a grudge over _that_?"

"I did. I'm good now." Canada gave a smile. "By the way, you suck at paintball." Canada giggled a bit before traveling out. Russia stood there for a minute.

"I do not!" He called before following.

OOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

So, da~. America and England _might_ be leaving soon~ I'm gonna do something a little dramatic, just a _little! _Saving the real drama for later _ (muw haha) And I'll be bringing General Winter back in soon, more drama~ Totally. (oh I'm Poland -_-')

So also, because it's so fun to draw Hetalia characters, I'm gonna draw a scene from each chapter of this, especially one with Canada in that dress! XD So I'll be linking it to my DA soon when I start drawing~

I'm sorry if Canada's hair is a lil messed up though, I can't draw his hair for some reason : /

Translations:

French:

tireur isolé: Sniper


	20. Chapter 20: Jealousy

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 20: Jealousy

_Winter is always so difficult to handle. The nightmares from him are worse than what you could imagine; he knows exactly what to attack in your mind. _

"This is a rip off Mattie." America complained. "Canadian bacon is just ham!" America's loud and obnoxious voice was not welcomed so early in the morning. For some reason, America got up before ten o'clock, which was a complete miracle, and started bothering Canada. He was up for the past hour or so but he still couldn't handle his brother.

England had woken up late for once, a very rare occasion, and tried drinking his morning tea like always and trying to ignore the American's complaints. Russia saw the American was up and decided to go back up to his room to wait until he was gone so he could get breakfast.

"It's not a rip off Al." Canada protested while he ate his own breakfast, which was of course pancakes. "Just eat."

"Na ah. Rip offffff."

"Your American hockey is a rip off."

"Pff. It's much better than yours!"

Canada got a devilish look. "Would you like to test that? I can always go get my hockey stick~"

America quickly took his comment back. "N-No. Heh heh." Canada smiled, knowing he won that argument. "So um. We doing anything today?"

"I dunno." Canada finished his breakfast and made another cup of coffee, he just couldn't wake up this morning.

"Yo Mattie. You okay? You look tired." America noticed. "That's like your second or third coffee."

"Hm?" Canada took a sip. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy."

"Yeah I see that. You had a hard night or something?"

"Little bit." Canada decided to pour more maple syrup into his coffee, it wasn't sweat enough for him. "Were you walking around last night or anything?"

"Na me and Iggy-" America stopped himself. "Um. I wasn't walking around and neither was England. I don't think Russia was either."

"I wasn't." Russia came in. He decided that he was too hungry to ignore the American anymore.

"Oh. Good morning Russia." Canada yawned.

"Da. Good morning Matvey."

"What the hell is a Matvey?" America asked, it was the first time he actually heard Russia's little nickname for him. "His name is _Matthew_, or not even. _You_ can call him Canadia."

"Canada." England corrected.

"Whatever." America said. "Don't call my brother by his first name. It's disrespectful."

"Al. Thanks for the little defense but _you _shouldn't be talking about what's disrespectful." Canada said. Russia ignored the American's remarks and poured a bowl of cereal for himself. "Oh. Russia if you want I could make you breakfast instead of just plain cereal." America didn't like his brother's comments_, he acted like Russia was his _friend_, _and America wouldn't accept that.

"No thank you." Russia said, politely for once too. "I do not want to have pancakes for the third day in a row."

"Forth." Kumajirou noted.

"Oh. Right. Forth day in a row." Russia corrected himself, a bit of a joke. Canada giggled a bit at the Russian's little joke and took another sip. America gave a glare at the two; he didn't like this one bit, and England noticed that. He noticed that America didn't just want Russia away from Canada, he was _jealous. _

Russia sat next to Canada, across from America and England. America liked seeing his brother smile and laugh, just not by Russia's doing. He watched as the two chatted and decided it was a right moment of sabotage.

America got up from his seat and "accidentally" pushed his plate over to them, aiming for the cup of coffee on the table to knock it over and onto Russia, but ended up hitting the bottle of maple syrup instead. The syrup fell over and poured off the side of the table, not hitting Russia or even Canada, but poor Kumajirou sitting on the floor.

America paused, they all paused for a moment. Kumajirou sat there with his eyes closed as the syrup dripped down him, he was covered, not one part of his white fur was showing. Canada looked at his pet as well as the other nations looked. Kumajirou opened one of his eyes to see how bad it was and didn't like what he saw. He knew he would end up having a bath, the dreaded, terrible bath he hated so much, Canada knew that too.

Kumajirou took off running as fast as he could until Canada managed to get down and grab onto him. "No bath! No bath!" Kumajirou whined and tried to get away from his owner, even clawing at him.

"Kumacarou hold still! You're all sticky now." Canada said.

"I can clean myself! Licking power of the polar bear!"

"Kumacario stop it." Canada stood up after practically tackling the small bear and held the little bear like he was a baby with a stinky diaper. "You need a bath."

"Noooo! Please! No bath! I'll do anything Cada!"

"Sorry." Canada said. He looked toward the others. "Can you guys please clean the kitchen while I bathe him?"

"Da." Russia said. Then America butted in.

"Yea sure thing Mattie." America said blocking out Russia's answer. "I um. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay it was just an accident." Canada said.

"I will not forgive you hamburger boy!" Kumajirou tried to get away from the Canadian more. Canada hushed the bear before taking him up the stairs with a yell of "Retract the claws!" and a "ouch!".

Russia was done eating now, too much excitement, and began cleaning up. America quickly jumped over though and grabbed the plates before Russia could, trying to make a good impression on his brother after that one, he didn't even let England help clean. Russia got the hint that America didn't want any help and began cleaning up the spilled syrup, Canada was probably so upset about a spill of perfectly good maple syrup bottle.

After the tense clean up, Russia went up the stairs to check on how the bath was going. He knocked and peeked into the bathroom. "How's the bath?" He smiled.

Kumajirou wasn't a happy bear as Canada washed the remaining syrup off, the Canadian was practically soaked after he tried so hard to get the bear in the tub in the first place. Canada turned toward the Russian, the bear had clawed him across his cheek, ouch. "He stopped clawing and biting now."

"He clawed you?" Russia questioned, he always thought the bear never attacked the Canadian.

"Yeah. Doesn't matter who you are, you threaten him with the b a t h word and he _will_ fight back."

"I don't like baths!" Kumajirou growled. "All hamburger boy's fault!"

"It was just an accident Kumaru."

"Uh huh." Kumajirou growled again. Canada grabbed a towel and lifted the wet bear out of the tub. He wrapped it around him and started to dry him off gently, Russia always noticed that Canada was gentle with that bear, _always_.

"There. I'll blow dry your fur and you'll be fine eh?" Canada smiled at the bear.

"I do enjoy playing with the hot air." Kumajirou said happily.

"Yeah I know you do." Canada said and put the bear on the ground and grabbed the blow dryer.

"You treat that bear like a child." Russia said. Canada started drying the bear's fur and looked at Russia.

"He's like a child."

"You know I'm right here." Kumajirou said enjoying the hot air on him, he acted like a dog sticking his head out the window, even sticking his tongue out a bit. "Don't talk bout me."

"Sorry little baby." Russia smirked. Kumajirou gave him a glace before going back to his hot air moment. Canada finished drying the bear's head and Kumajirou quickly ran away before the Canadian could do anything. Canada cleaned up the towels off the floor and put the blow dryer away, then yawned a bit.

"Matvey. You alright?" Russia titled his head a bit.

"Hm? Yeah why?"

"You look very tired, like you were when you were sick."

"I didn't sleep good last night, that's all."

"Why?"

"I, um, had a bad dream."

"About what?" Russia was curious.

"Nothing Russia." Canada said and left the bathroom, passing the Russian on the way out. Russia turned off the light of the bathroom and tried following the boy until he went into his room and shut the door, _something must be wrong, _he thought.

Canada slid down against the door of his room and sat on the floor. His nightmares were too much for one night, _Winter_ wasn't going easy on him. He was too afraid to fall back to sleep but was too tired to even stay awake, no coffee or sugar was helping him either.

_He didn't understand why Winter was torturing him, more then just voices or even scarring, he was putting him in dreams that felt so real, dreams where everyone he cared about were dead or dying. Their screams blowing in through the cold air and the ice surrounding him, he wanted to scream and cry, but that would make him look weak and he couldn't be weak, not anymore. Right?_

OOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

So I don't own the characters used in this nor the anime they come from.

So yeahhh America is jealous~ And General winter is coming back now. Oh boy….

So I've put up a pic from chapter one and a pic showing a few different versions of Canada in his lil French dress while he's growing up.

My DA name is mecoadosporthedgehog if the links don't work~

Link:

Canada dress: .com/#/d4ywh6y

Chapter one Pic: .com/#/d4ywgfu


	21. Chapter 21: Glace

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial_

Chapter 21: Glace

"You're jealous." England said while he worked on some paperwork. America paused his video game and looked at the Brit.

"_Jealous_? Jealous of what? !" America protested. "Of Russia? ! I would never! I rather be dead!"

"Don't yell." England said calmly and looked up from his work. "And maybe not of Russia but you're jealous that Matthew is actually getting along with him."

"I am not!"

"_Sabotage_. Now why would you want to sabotage any friendship the two have huh?"

"B-Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I know- and you should know too!- that Russia could easily hurt Mattie!"

"He hasn't yet."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't!" America said and turned back to his game. England signed.

"You have no right to get involved Alfred."

"Don't lecture me like I'm a child!" America snapped at him. "And I have every right, he's _my_ little brother."

England stopped his paper work, _now you're being more selfish then reasonable_. "He is my brother too you know. And he may be your little brother but that doesn't mean you can just get into his life like that. He's his own person, it's his decision."

"You won't be saying that when you find him dead." America said.

"I know that's not the reason Alfred."

"Just shut up. I'm trying to play a game." America said with a tone. "Don't lecture me again England." He gave a glare to the Brit before going back to his video game. England got a depressing look.

"I wasn't." He said and went back to his look. "Don't use that tone with me again." _Now, it was all tense. _

Russia left the Canadian alone for the day, he got the hint the boy wanted some alone time. He spent the most of the day in his room, he didn't have anything to do though, he finished any country work he had to do. He decided to learn a bit about the Canadian's country instead. He grabbed the book he had purchased from that market and decided to read a bit. There was a lot he didn't know about the country, he ended up learning quite a bit. Russia was the biggest country in the world, Canada was the second, though he always saw the boy as short, he was probably taller then America. He found out more on Canada's climate, it wasn't snowy all year round like he first though, at least in some places. He read on the wars, which wasn't that many but every single one involved either England or France, or both, then once in 1812 against America.

He had to stop and reread the passage to make sure he was reading it right. America invaded Canada in 1812 to gain territory and Canada _actually defeated _America? He reread it a third and a forth time, he had sold the boy short, he would of never guessed that. Looks like you learn something knew everyday eh?

He saw how late Canada got full independence too, which he wondered about. There was a big section about the environment in there too, _what a tree hugger, _he thought. Theater was a big thing apparently, Canada himself must of liked it, one thing they actually had in common other then climate. Free healthcare and 99% of Canadians were fully educated, the boy was doing better then himself! And of course, there was an even bigger section on hockey, which was understandable. He looked at holidays and some food they had, there was a big paragraph on maple trees and syrup too, _figures_.

Russia finished the book and thought to remember one date in the back of his mind, July 1st, which would be the boy's birthday. If it got to the point where they were actually be friends, he could at least wish the boy a happy birthday, the date was close too. If he didn't screw it up, he could wait that long, and he didn't want to screw it up; he actually liked talking to that boy.

Russia felt that Canada could understand if Russia talked about things, private things or things he couldn't even talk to Ukraine about. It sounded crazy when he thought about it but he thought he was actually starting to like and even _care_ about that boy, but, that couldn't be right, not at all, not for him….Right?

Russia shook his head at the thought, that was _impossible_, he wouldn't care about anything_, especially _Canada. Russia put the book back under his pillow, he didn't want anyone to know he took an interest, and went to peek on the Canadian, it was almost dinner time and he wanted to see if he was okay. He knocked on the door before entering like always, "Matvey? Are you in there?" _Silence. _"Matvey?" He tried to open the door a bit but the door wouldn't budge, it wasn't locked either, something was blocking it.

Russia put more effort into it and started to open the door. He opened it a crack and managed to get in. The room looked empty, but then he heard a moan. He looked down to see the Canadian sitting against the door with his eyes closed. "Matvey?" Russia asked, this was strange. He bent down to the boy and shook his shoulder a bit. "Matvey?" Still no answer from the boy, not even a moan. He shook him again, something wasn't right, Canada was pale. "Matvey? Matthew!" He yelled and the boy jumped awake.

"Ne me blesse pas à nouveau!" Canada squealed and breathed heavy.

"M-Matvey? Are you alright?" Russia asked. Canada shook his head and caught his breath.

"Y-Yeah."

"Did you fall asleep here?"

"I-I guess I did." Canada rubbed his eyes a bit. "What time is it?"

"About five. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Canada started to get up, almost falling back down because he wasn't fully awake, and Russia ended up bringing the Canadian to his feet. Canada stretched a bit, the floor and wall were not comfortable at all. "So um. Did I miss anything?"

"Food." Kumajirou peeked in. The two nations looked at the bear. "Hungry." Canada gave a little smile and picked up the bear.

"Then I guess I should feed you huh?" Canada said. Kumajirou gave a big nod. "Alright. Eatin' time."

"Do you want me to make dinner?" Russia offered.

"Mattie! Russia!" America called before running in.

"W-What?" Canada blinked.

"I thought of an idea! Can we go sledding? !" America smiled wide.

"It's pretty late Al."

"Night sledding!" America laughed. "It ain't dark yet either! Come onnn. I saw this huge hill just a block away." Canada looked toward Russia.

"You up for it?" He asked. Russia wasn't really up to sledding, he wasn't a fan of it, it was for children. But, he agreed and gave a nod. "Okay Al. We'll go-but did England agree?"

"Yup and I already got England all dressed for the snow too~"

"What did you do to him?" Russia asked.

"Let's just say he can't really move with all the fluffy jackets and crap I put on him."

"Oh poor England." Canada noted.

Canada gave Kumajirou a few seal rolls before getting dressed up for the snow, it snowed over night and it was very cold outside. Canada usually loved the snow but since Winter was around, the snow only make him shiver with cold and fear. But he got a jacket on, a knit had and gloves before joining the others. England had got out of America's ridiculous snow suit and simply put a jacket on, a heavy one too; the poor Brit wasn't used to all the snow and cold. Russia has a black jacket that looked like the one he usually had on, along with his scarf like always. America put on a sweatshirt and a coat, clearly not caring if he got cold or not.

The four walked out, Kumajirou wanted to stay home but Canada didn't trust the bear home alone and so he brought the poor bear along. He grabbed some sleds out of the garage and gave one to each, Russia didn't take one though, he didn't plan to go sledding. They walked over to the hill, America ended up running ahead as England ended up falling behind as they climbed through the snow. America ran ahead up the hill and sat there like he was king of the mountain and waited for the others. Canada followed up second, Russia behind him, and England coming up behind.

They stood at the top waiting for the Brit to hurry his ass up and get there. Once he finally did make it up, America tripped him and he fell into the sled. After that, after a running start, he pushed the Brit down the hill at full speed until he crashed into a snow pile. Canada stood there with wide eyes as Russia stood there confused while America stood there laughing.

England slowly got out of the snow pile, his head got stuck in it, and fell backwards after he did. America smiled and jumped on his sled. "Al. What are you doing?" Canada asked. America gave a devilish smirk.

"Mattie. You know I snowboard!" America jumped back and got a running start, then jumped back onto the sled and slid down the hill laughing. Canada stood there shaking his head at his crazy brother's actions then realized America was heading right towards Britain. England quickly jumped out of the way as America slid into the snow pile. He fell into it but laughed. "That was awesome! Hahaha!" England sat there panicked, he could of run England over for Pete's sake! England made a snow ball and threw it at the American then sat there with his arms crossed. America smirked and threw one that was triple the size England threw and slammed it on the Brit's head, covering him in it. Canada decided to take a seat on his sled and put Kumajirou on with him.

"Want me to push you?" Russia joked. Canada giggled a bit.

"Could you please?" He smiled. _That damn smile again, _Russia loved to see that smile now, he could of even felt butterflies in his stomach, but that _must_ have been his _imagination_. Russia put his foot on the back of the sled. "You're actually going to push me?"

"I don't see why not." Russia said. "Just don't flip over and crash da?"

"Alright." Canada said and hung onto the sled and Kumajirou. Russia pushed the boy off with his foot and he went flying down the hill, all that from his foot too.

Canada slid into the snow pile too, but protected Kumajirou against it because he knew the bear would be crushed by the heavy snow. Russia smiled and walked down the hill to the others. England and America were in the middle of an epic snowball fight as Canada got up off the sled.

That's where things mess up yet again.

America tried to make another snowball until he fell backwards and into Canada. Canada dropped Kumajirou and fell backwards too. Instead of falling into the snow and sitting there like America, he fell back and slid, _he was on ice._

"Mat don't move!" America yelled. He quickly got up and started running to get his little brother until Russia stopped him.

"You go on the ice and you will end up breaking it. The ice is thin, it's not cold enough for it to be thick." Russia said.

"We need to get him off it!"

"Not like that." Russia looked toward Canada. "Canada slowly get up, put even weight on your legs alright?"

"Easier said then done." Canada said, he was scared now. He fell through ice before, it wasn't fun, he barely survived the first time when he was little, he didn't want to fall through again. Canada tried getting up though, carefully making sure he was putting even weight down, hearing the ice crack at some places.

"England. You're light weight. Step on the ice and try to grab Canada's hand okay?" Russia said. England first hesitated but carefully stepped onto the ice.

"That's a bad idea." America said.

"Have you been on ice before America?" Russia said with a tone, America shook his head. "Then you don't know what to do. Shut up." America was silent after that.

England slowly and carefully stepped more onto the ice as Canada tried to keep even weight down. England slowly reached out his hand as Canada tried reaching for England's. They got closer, England could almost touch the boy's fingers as he slowly slid on more. Just then, the ice cracked and Canada fell through.

"Mat!" America yelled. Russia got the urge to jump on and grab the boy out but that would only but him and England at the risk now. England acted fast though and he quickly slid over and reached in to grab Canada. He couldn't see him at first until Canada swam back up and tried to get up. He gasped for air and England quickly grabbed his hand and started to pull him out, the ice started cracking under him now too.

"Hurry up!" Russia called, his concern grew more as Canada was pulled out. England finally pulled the boy out and started bringing him back to land. Canada shivered and shook, his lips were practically blue, as well as his face. England helped him on and Russia quickly took his jacket off and put it on Canada. He then grabbed him and tried to warm him up. "Are you alright?"

"Merde that's cold!" He gasped. "Shit!" Russia grabbed onto him more, almost like a hug, and tried to use his body heat to warm the boy.

"You're out of it now." Russia said. "You're okay." He tried comforting the clearly scared boy, he wouldn't stop shaking.

Just then America realized it. Russia wasn't a threat to Canada at all, _he actually cared for him. _He got a mixed feeling of depression and shame as he looked away from the two, _he had to stop getting involved_. England was right, his jealousy and selfishness took over.

Russia took the boy home, he ended up carrying him on his back to get back quick. After that, Canada changed out of the wet clothes and got into warm dry ones. Russia then peeked in and wrapped a blanket around him. Canada wasn't blue anymore but he still shook a bit. "Are you alright?" Russia asked.

"Y-Yea. I'm fine." Canada said and snuggled into the blanket more. "That wasn't the first time I fell through ice."

"It's terrible isn't it?" Russia said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"It's like a thousand knifes stabbing you all over your body."

"That is completely accurate." Canada said. "You've fallen through?"

"Da. Multiple times." Russia said. "Just keep warm da?"

"Okay." Canada said. Russia put the blanket on the boy more.

"I'll get you something hot to drink. Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. Stay put." Russia said before leaving.

Kumajirou jumped onto the bed with Canada and snuggled up to the Canadian, he was worried about his owner again. "I'm fine Kuma." He said.

"Stupid hamburger boy." Kumajirou said.

"It was an accident. It wasn't his fault." Canada said.

_If anyone is to blame, it's Winter's fault. _

_OOOOO_thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

Soooo yeah~. I added a little thing about the country of Canadia- I mean Canada. Hehe.

But yeah~ So Russia's getting to the point where he's realizing he liked Canada but he doesn't want to accept it, cause he's Russia and Russia don't care bout anything (except Vodka and sunflowers, and his sisters apparently, or just Ukraine…)

So America screwed up again. Pff. America baka!

Translations:

Russian:

Da: Yes

French:

Glace: ice

Ne me blesse pas à nouveau!: Don't hurt me again!

Merde: Shit


	22. Chapter 22: Home Free

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 22: Home Free

"You're leaving already?" Canada questioned. He had woke up after a cold night to America and England packing their bags and getting ready to leave.

"Yup. Tonny's probably loney without me home~" America said. "Plus I think I've stayed a lil too long." _Aka, enough damage was done_.

"Oh. Alright." Canada said, he was both upset and relieved at the same time.

"I'll see you at the meeting on Monday, that's like, what, three days away?"

"Yup. So I'll see you there."

"Yup~" America said. "I'm sorry about last night Mattie. You okay now?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine now. Don't worry about it; accidents happen eh?"

"Yeah. So um. See you Monday." America picked up his bags. "Iggy! Come on!"

"Shut up." England came down the stairs mumbling. Canada titled his head at him.

"Um Britain. Are you hung over or something?"

"Sadly, yes." England rubbed his head. "The great 'hero' over here decided to get me drunk last night." Ameirca gave a devilish smirk before running out the door before England could say anything.

"Well feel better." Canada said. "I'll see you Monday."

"Thank you. I'll see you Monday." England said and followed out, stumbling a bit. The Brit would need whatever luck he could get when dealing with America while he was hung over, poor thing. The two left outside to a waiting taxi and took off. Russia saw them leave from his room and smiled happily, _they were gone! Thank the lord they were gone! _Then he realized, he was in the house _alone_ with the boy, unless you count Kumajirou too. He stopped his small cheering and stood there; _he was alone with Canada. _Russia shook his head a bit, that didn't matter, he's been alone with people before, but never with someone he actually _liked_. He wasn't happy with the new liking, he didn't want to like him.

But he liked seeing the boy smile, liked hearing him laugh, he understood Russia's jokes and even laughed at them. He was smart, understanding, easily drunk but he only found that funny, he enjoyed the boy's company, especially since General Winter wasn't near him while he was with that boy. Russia even helped the boy, not just once but three times; his sickness, getting his glasses back, and last night with the ice. _He didn't like this. _

He didn't like caring for anyone, anything. His Vodka and Sunflowers, those were the only things he could care about, but he also did care for Ukraine, and even Belarus. He knew any other thing he cared for ended up dead, gone, destroyed, General Winter made sure of that. "Russia!" He heard Canada call for him. Russia got out of his thinking and went down stairs to the boy.

"Da?"

"They left."

"I noticed." Russia said. "Matvey. Their room was next to mine right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I heard some…strange noises coming from their room last night." Russia said. "I didn't like it."

"O-Oh?" Canada questioned.

"Yeah. I figured I should tell you. England was quite loud."

Canada got a disturbed look. "S-So that's what I heard last night?"

"Most likely." Russia said. Canada's eyes widen and he got even more disturbed.

"Oh! Gross! What the maple! Not cool dude!" Canada shook his head and tried to forget that memory, Russia laughed at the boy a bit. "Not funny! I didn't think they were doing…_That_."

"You act like such a child."

"I'm not a childdd"

"You act like one."

"No I don't."

"Da. You do." Russia said. Canada signed and gave up on the little arugment. "You give up easily."

"I just don't wanna drag it out." Canada said. The next few minutes the two stood there in a akward silence. "So um… You wanna do something?" Russia shrugged. "It's gonna start snowing again soon so I don't know if we should go outside."

"You really want to go back outside? After your little _accident_?"

"Well it's not like it was life scaring. Yeah it was scarey and last night I was freaked out but I don't really care anymore."

"You're very strange."

"I am not." Canada pouted, he would never win this fight no matter how hard he tried. "Well if you don't wanna do anything, I'm gonna clean up around the house. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll take care of your little bear too." Russia gave a devilish smirk. Kumajirou was walking out to ask for food when he heard that; the bear quickly sprinted in the other direction. Canada signed and walked into the kitchen to clean up after the American's mess. Even after his little rules, the place still turned out like a pigstye, it looked like America had thrown one of his New Years party, which Canada always ended up cleaning because the American was too hung over to even move.

Canada started cleaning, the damage was done and he was cleaning it up of course. He cleaned the sticky syurp off the table, picked up the dishes and washed them, got a stuck fork out of the dish washer, found the cheese in the cearal cabinate, got the oven mitts out of the oven, he wondered how the maple this all could of happened after just, three days? Maybe four? _Geez_.

Russia peeked in on the boy hard at work, srubbing sticky dyes and foods off the counters. Russia grabbed a sponge and helped a bit. "You have a lot to clean Matvey."

"Yeah. I know." He signed. "I'm afraid to see what their room looked like, especially now that I know about… what happened last night with them…" He shook his head at the thought.

"What are you doing after you finish cleaning?"

"You mean if I finish cleaning." Canada said. "I dunno. I guess I'll start getting a resorvation."

"For what?"

"A hotel in Moscow for the meeting. I'm not gonna go make an iglue or something." Canada continued cleaning as Russia stopped.

"Um. M-Matvey."

"Huh? What?"

Russia bit his lip, maybe it wasn't a good idea, but, "Y-You could stay at _my_ house for the night, so you don't have to waste any of your money or time." Russia said hesitantly. "You would probably get lost anyway." He never invited anyone to stay over, no one except Ukraine, and Belarus made herself at home every time he was home, so he just let her stay there. The Baltics were allowed in too, it did used to be their home, but Russia often ingored that fact. If they wanted to go there, they would be _his Baltic Slaves _again. Period.

Canada blinked. "Really?"

"D-Da." Russia said. He's trying to be friendly eh?

Canada smiled. "If it's okay with you, I would love too. Are you sure?"

"Da. You can stay in the guest room, it should be fine."

"Okay thank you." He gave a bright smile.

"Da. You're welcome." Russia put the sponge into the sink. "I'm going to go do some work."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later then Marya."

"Marya?" Canada questioned. Russia froze. "What's Marya?" Russia flinched a bit.

"Sorry." He said before going back to his room. Canada stood there for a minute. _Marya_? He never called him _that _before. Canada thought about it but continued to clean.

Russia returned to his room and sat on his bed. _Why would he call Canada that? _He shook his head and put his head into his hands. _Why would he think about that? About _her_? _Russia felt a cold shiver go down his spine, something he hasn't felt in literally centuries. Images came back into his mind. _The snow, the blood, that girl, her hand, her parents screaming and crying, the fire, it wouldn't go away now_! He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the images, he could actually hear the screams of his people now. He covered his ears. He never noticed it before but, Canada looked a lot like _her_.

_Now, he couldn't help but think about that one damn day_.

OOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

_I do not own the characters used in this nor the anime they come from._

So like…I kinda got stuck cause I'm thinking about the Moscow stuff and I had to put something in to get there…. I'm working on it _

So the thing with Marya, you'll find out later. I watched this movie, I'm pretty sure it was like the Exorict or something but there was a flashback sence that reminded me of Russia, so that will come next chapter thingy thing~! And I'm finally reading about Russia (the country) so I can put stuff in bout him now~ Yay~


	23. Chapter 23: кровавый снег

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 23: кровавый снег

[Translations at bottom of page]

_1942_

_Within the year of 1941 of WWII, Germany had invaded the Soviet Union in an attack called Operation Barbarossa, despite the nonaggression pact the two nations signed earlier on in the war. Germany and Hitler believed the Soviets were inferior fighters and believed they would fall in less then three months. Germany sent his soldiers in three groups to attack the North, South, and the Center. The plan changed several times, they believed the plan was successful, they captured soldiers and cities, but Germany was wrong. Close to Moscow, the Germans could not go any further. The harsh snow fell and they were quickly out of supplies._

_The Germans quickly withdrew against orders. With help of American supplies, the Soviets regained strength and prepared to fight again. Later on, the Soviet Union attacked Romanian and Italian armies and encircled the city of Stalingrad. Soviets captured more then 338,000 soldiers and sent them to prison camps, Germans began another attack with the Great Patriotic War, where the Soviets stopped them. They suffered heavily but took control. They moved towards Hungry and Romania. _

_Russia could remember every second of that war, he believed Germany had betrayed him even after their agreements. Cities were destroyed, he feared when each attack would come, he was angry about how many people had died, what this was costing his country, or back then_, _or more of _their _country. One day he couldn't forget, one that burned in the back of his mind, after the Germans had withdrew, Germany himself came back for a little "talk" with Russia and the others. _

_The attacks had been hard, everything was destroyed. Soviets citizens had tried to pick up what they could and rebuild, everyone from children to the old, Russia himself had even helped, he believed it was all his fault, helping was the least he could do. He did whatever he could while waiting on orders, whether it was simply picking up rubble or helping with supplies to even finding dead bodies, which always made him flinch thinking how he was suppose to protect them. _

"_g-n Ivan." A little girl had snuck up behind Russia as he picked up burnt wood. He turned and looked to see who it was. _

_He would recognize her anywhere. He knew her voice, it was soft and always cheery, he enjoyed hearing someone who was happy, espically during this time. But she was more quiet today. She was the only blonde haired girl in Moscow, straight yet curly hair, her eyes were a bright hazel, she was quite pale, she was small, only up to Russia's hip if not smaller. She wore a long black coat with a white inside, it was originally her father's and it showered below her knees to the cold world. It was ripped up from worn and tear, Russia offered to sow it for the girl once or twice but she always replied with a confident "I can do it myself sir". _

_She was a poor little child, like her family, and worked on farms. Russia knew her from before the war even started, she was a little girl who happily did her parent's work and visited Russia, they had met at a market and she was talking about sunflowers, which caught his immediate attention. Even in all the destruction, her sweet smile never went away, her interest in flowers, especially sunflowers, her soft humming when she skipped around; she was a child that Russia had liked and even _cared_ about, he enjoyed her company. _

"_Zdravstvuĭte Mar'ya." Russia gave a little smile to the girl. She looked at the rubble of the what used to be a market and got sad eyes. "Eto budet v poryadke. YA budu zashchishchat' tebya." She looked back up at him. _

"_Budete li vy zashchishchat' moi roditeli?" She asked. Russia first didn't answer. _

"_Da. YA eto sdelayu." He said. She must of known he was being hesistate because she got a uncertain look. "YA mogu dat' vam moe slovo Mar'e." He tried to comfort her._

_She looked at him with a bit of a smile. "YA schitayu, vy." Russia smiled a little bit. He noticed the little girl hid something in her hands behind her back. _

"_Chto u vas v rukakh?" He asked. The little girl got a bashful little face, he saw her surprise. She slowly started to take the object out._

"_Podsolnechnoe." She said and took the sunflower out. It was a bit wilted and not that bright, but it was alive and there. "Eto byl yedinstvennyĭ, kto vyzhil zimu i boevykh dyeĭstviĭ." He looked at it blankely, how he never got to see any like this, if he ever saw one, especially at this time of year, it would be completely dead, wilited belong help. "YA khochu, chtoby vy yest'. Vy poluchaete udovol'stvie ot nikh, i vy posmotrite grustnyĭ." She handed the flower to him. He grabbed it gently and held it. _

"_s-spasibo." Russia smiled. The little girl grinned and decided to help Russia with his work. He stood there a moment looking at the flower before he gently stuck it into his pocket, just the stem was in it though. He then started to pick up parts of building again. _

"_G-n Ivan . Eto budet v poryadke." She said. He gave her a nod._

_It began snowing again. He figured much, he was hearing General Winter's voice in his head lately, and so the snow began, only adding to what was on the ground. He could see his own breath as well as the little girl's. Everyone continued to pick up everything, Russia's anger and sadness were suppressed by talking with the little girl. When he had finally calmed down and relaxed, Germany came._

_He heard people running, some people even yelling, and the little girl had looked up with wide eyes to see. Russia looked at her and then looked the same direction. Germany himself and a few soldiers of his army came in on old fashioned military motorcycles. Soviets ran, hid, some stood put, parents hid their children away or protected him, which got Russia's attention, he didn't see her parents anywhere. _

"_Mar'ya . Otoĭdi ot Menya." Russia ordered_. _She got that frightful look in her eyes that Russia never liked to see, especially in a child like her. She listened and got behind Russia, he quickly hid her away as the Germans got off their motorcycles. He put his hand behind and grabbed onto her tiny hand._

"_Commie. How are you?" Germany said with a smile, Nazi Germany. _

"_You betrayed me. We had a deal." Russia said with a cold tone. _

"_Our objective changed a bit. Sorry." Germany said, he was playing with Russia, he could just tell he was. _

"_You attacked my cities and expect to get away with it? Do not think you will."_

"_Of course not, but we are allied." Germany said. "Or did you forget that?"_

"_I'm starting to think joining the Allies would be a better idea. You wouldn't stand a chance with me on the opposing side."_

"_I believe I would. Hitler's plans are working, all of them. We only left because of your damn winter."_

"_Didn't think that one though did you?" Russia decided to play back. Germany wasn't amused._

"_Alright Commie. This is what will happen. You will surrender to the Nazi power and put you're people into the German rule." Germany said. Russia could see wondering eyes of his people, they didn't know what was happening in a language they didn't know, or who they _really_ were. Russia growled._

"_I will not surrender to your so called, 'inferior' rule." Russia said. Germany frowned._

"_Rethink that."_

"_I have. I will be fighting against you Germany. Period." Russia said. Germany definitely wasn't amused now. He started walking toward the Communist Russian._

"_Are you sure?" His steps got closer._

"_I'm sure. You will be my enemy Germany."_

"_Alright," Germany took out his rifle, all the citizens quickly ducked or protected their children, Russia's expression didn't change. "You must be punished though."_

"_Are you going to shoot me? You can go ahead." Russia said, he didn't care about a bullet wound. Germany gave a chuckle and smiled at Russia. He then lifted his hand and pushed Russia to the side. The rifle clicked and _bam!

_Russia's eyes widened. Blood splatter onto his face. Her grip loosened as she fell to the ground until she fell so low he had to let go. She hit the ground with a soft thump and the snow slowly turned red under her. Blood dripped down her face from the wound, her eyes still open and teary. Russia couldn't turn his eyes from her. _

_Germany cleaned off his rifle and went back to his army ready to go. Russia slowly turned his eyes from her and to Germany. He put his helmet back on and looked at the Russian. "Someone needed to pay." He said. Russia's entire body flinched with anger. Soviets cried and screamed, he heard the little girl's parents now, her mother screaming and crying as neighbors pulled her back from running to her child._

_Russia's mind was made up now. "Germany. You will regret this." He said, his eyes piercing and filled with anger and hatred. "You will pay for this Germany! I swear it! I'll be the last person you face and I'll be the one to put a bullet in your brain!" Germany smiled, clearly amused with Russia's threats. The motorcycles were on and they started driving off, Russia staring at him as he waved a devilish good bye and drove off. _

_Russia stood there and listened to the sound of the cycles drive off and her mother still crying. After a moment, he looked toward the innocent child. He bent down to the ground, the snow now soaked in blood, something's he's always seen here. He reached over and closed the little girl's eyes. He slowly took the sunflower out of his pocket then and placed it on her. _

_One thing he liked, cared for, that little girl he had talked to, she was gone now, anything he cared for was gone, always. He would never see her smile again, her happy hazel eyes, her beautiful bright blonde hair was soaked in blood now, he had promised to keep her safe and it was his fault she was dead now. It's always my fault, he thought. Always. He let down his people in everyway he tried to protect them. His people died while he failed at fighting in a war. His involvement cost lives he was suppose to protect, his people rebelled, they must of hated him. He always believed if they knew about their nation as a person that they would blame him. _

_He always saw their blood, heard their screams, felt their pain, always, he was scared. _

Russia let his head go and uncovered his ears. Reliving that damn moment had stopped it. He moved his hands, thinking the girl's hand was still holding onto his. He whipped his face, thinking the blood was still there. He looked around the room, hoping he wasn't in that wintrily hell anymore, _he wasn't_. Russia took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. That was the moment he regretted the most, he always believed it was his fault and tried so hard to forget about it. General Winter used that memory to his advance when it came to touring Russia, sometimes, her voice would echo in his head, _you said you promised Mr. Ivan_. He realized that looking at Canada now would start the nightmare over again.

Russia quickly got off his bed and made his way downstairs to the fridge. He searched through the milk cartons and juice bottles to find his extra glass bottle of Vodka, he needed a pick-me-up. Russia took the cap off and started gulping from the bottle, _it would all go away soon_. The voices still echoed in his head as he gulped down the bottle, not taking a single break.

"Russia?" Russia paused and looked for the voice, it wasn't in his head, he knew that. He turned to his side and saw the Canadian standing there. "Russia. A-Are you okay?" Russia stopped drinking his bottle and looked at him_, Canada was the last person he wanted to see. _

"Matthew." Russia said, Canada blinked with the fact he called him by his real name instead of Matvey. "We are responsible for our people right? It's our job to protect them right?"

"W-What? What's this all of a sud-"

"Answer the question!" Russia slammed the bottle onto the counter and made a crack.

"I-I guess."

"Yes or no?"

"I don't-"

"Yes or no!"

"Yes!" Canada said without thinking. He did believe that, but he wasn't sure what to do with the situation. Russia stared at the boy for a second before going back to drinking his Vodka. "A-Are you okay? Russia?"

Russia looked back at him with piercing eyes. "You do understand we are not friends right?"

"What?"

"Tell me you understand. I know what you've been thinking. _Oh Russia's not that bad of a guy, maybe we really are friends, he seems nice_, don't get any ideas!"

"I-I'm not." Canada said. He sensed the tense mood and was actually a bit afraid to say anything. He knew Russia was angry, he knew never to get involved with angry Russia. But, he already did.

"You understand the difference then?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then tell me! How are we different boy? !" Russia yelling sent shivers down Canada's spine, he could feel his heart beating faster with every word from the Russian, he was terrified now.

"I-I."

"Answer this question. What color is the snow?" Russia said.

"W-Wh-"

"What color is the snow?"

"W-White." Canada said. Russia smiled, his creepy and terrifying smile.

"Matthew. You see, where I come from, the color of the snow is always crimson." Russia said. "That should explain the difference enough." Canada stood there not really knowing how to react to this. Russia stood there for a moment, leaning against the counter with his Vodka. Canada didn't make a move or a sound, he couldn't.

Russia gave another look at the Canadian. A sudden strike of pain struck through his chest and Russia lifted the Vodka bottle a little more, Canada watched. He lost it. Russia slammed the bottle into the side of the counter and shattered it everywhere, not caring if it cut him or the boy next to him, it was better then smacking the boy in the head with it, which he was thinking about. Russia's hands bled from the broken glass and he quickly took off up to his room again and left the boy puzzled.

Russia returned to his room and whipped his bloodied hands onto his pants. He flashed his anger out at the one person who didn't deserve it. He might of screwed up now. Russia laid down and put the pillow on his head, thinking he could of just ruined his friendship with Canada, something he never wanted to end up doing. _He ruined it_.

OOOOOOThank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

So I kinda got dramatic with this…. I know it's a little out of character for Russia but I figured I put that in. The little girl was Marya and Russia got along with her very well, she often gave him whatever surviving sunflowers off her farm too. She was sweet and innocent and her actions were similar to Canada's.

Plus I put in a little history fact~…. Yeah. Some of it is not completely accurate, I will say that.

So poor Mattie got the bad part here D :

He Didn't know what was going on but it could have been worse.

Also, the quote, "Where I come from, the snow is (red) crimson." I found it on a you tube video with Russia and China. But since Canada has experience with snow too, it fits, only adding to Canada's poor innocent self and past~

Translations:

Russian:

кровавый снег: Bloody Snow

g-n Ivan: Mr. Ivan.

Zdravstvuĭte Mar'ya: hello Marya.

Eto budet v poryadke. YA budu zashchishchat' tebya: It will be okay. I will protect you.

Budete li vy zashchishchat' moi roditeli?: Will you protect my parents?

Da. YA eto sdelayu.: Yes. I will.

YA mogu dat' vam moe slovo Mar'e: I can give you my word Marya.

YA schitayu, vy: I believe you.

Chto u vas v rukakh ?:What do you have in your hand?

Podsolnechnoe: A sunflower.

Eto byl yedinstvennyĭ, kto vyzhil zimu i boevykh dyeĭstviĭ: It was the only one that survived the winter and the fighting

YA khochu, chtoby vy yest'. Vy poluchaete udovol'stvie ot nikh, i vy posmotrite grustnyĭ Ivan: I want you to have it. You enjoy them and you look sad Mr. Ivan.

s-spasibo: t-thank you.

G-n Ivan . Eto budet v poryadke.: Mr. Ivan. It will be okay.

Mar'ya . Otoĭdi ot Menya.: Marya. Get behind me.


	24. Chapter 24: Sans Sommeil

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 24: sans sommeil

Canada ended up locking his door that night with the fear Russia would kill him while he slept. If he didn't have any nightmares, he would be a light sleeper and hopefully hear if someone was coming into the room. Russia didn't do anything though. He flushed his anger out for the night and actually calmed down. He didn't want to hurt Canada at all, it was never his intention since the boy helped him, the little accident with his wrist was just him being annoyed self.

He awoke the next morning to the silence house, which he liked, usually General Winter would tease him at home or something. Russia sat up in his bed and cracked his neck a bit. He then got up and wondered down the stairs, hoping the Canadian was still sleeping and he wouldn't run into him. Sadly though, Canada seemed to always get up early, always before eight o'clock, probably to feed the hungry little bear. Russia walked down and peeked into the kitchen to see Canada sitting on the floor and feeding Kumajirou a few seal rolls. The boy was smiling a bit as he played with his bear and his food, though it annoyed Kumajirou a bit. He stood on his back legs and tried for the seal rolls above his head, which Canada pulled back to play with. Kumajirou jumped up and snatched it, almost biting the Canadian's fingers too. He swallowed it whole and the Canadian smiled as his little pet.

Kumajirou stopped though when he noticed Russia standing there. Canada looked at Kumajirou confused and then looked toward the Russian. He became quiet not knowing if Russia was over his anger issue or not. It was a quiet moment until Russia, for once, broke it.

"I-…." he didn't want to say it. "I'm sorry for my anger problem last night." he said. Canada realized he was calm now.

"Are you okay now?" Canada threw a seal roll to Kumajirou to keep the bear from going after Russia, he didn't like him after seeing what happened. Russia looked at him, the boy looked like he was actually concerned, and gave a nod. It always surprised Russia how forgiving Canada could be.

"Da." He said. Canada whipped his hands on his pants to get rid of the juices that came from Kumajirou's meal, Russia noticed the boy's hands were wrapped up. "Matvey. What happened to your hands?"

Canada stood up. "Oh um. I cut them while I was picking up some glass." He said. Russia looked away, _the broken bottle_.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a few lil cuts. No big deal." He said. Canada yawned a bit and grabbed his coffee mug off the counter and drank some. Russia noticed another thing, the circles under the boy's eyes, his hair messed up when it was usually combed out by now, his face was pale, he was physically exhausted when it was only morning. _What the hell happened? _

Russia's first thought was that he was sick. He got closer to Canada and put his hand on his forehead. Canada lowered his drink and stood there confused. No fever, so he probably wasn't sick. "Russia. What are you doing?"

"You look terrible."

"Gee thanks." Canada took another sip. "It is morning you know, I haven't even showered yet." He yawned a little more, he could barley keep his eyes open, a conversion wasn't something he wanted right now.

"Why are you so tired?" Russia questioned. He thought it was because Canada was too afraid of him to sleep last night but, it had been several days of seeing him like this.

"I haven't slept in a while."

"Why?"

"Just… trouble sleeping." Canada said. "Look I'm gonna go watch some T.V. okay? You know where the cereal is."

"No pancakes Matvey?"

Canada yawned again before going into the other room. "Not in the mood right now, probably later though." Russia stood there alone, Kumajirou ran past him to get to his owner. _Not in the mood…. For __**pancakes**__? Canada must be sick! _

After a little while, Russia peeked in to join the boy. Canada was cuddled up in a blanket on the couch, slowly falling asleep but jumping awake again, as the TV blasted the latest hockey game. "Matvey. Can I join you?" Russia asked. Canada turned his head to the Russian and sat up on the couch giving him a yes. Russia sat down and watched the game, _Canadian hockey was great_, he thought.

The game continued and Canada was quiet for most of it, he wasn't in the mood to cheer or even get too into it, which he always did, even if it was a team he didn't like. Canada yawned a few more times, it was the only sound that came from him. Sooner or later, Canada started falling asleep for good, he couldn't stay awake or even try to anymore. Russia peeked over at the Canadian. Finally, he shut his eyes completely.

He was out like a light, a very needed nap. Russia figured to just let him sleep, let him be. That was, until Canada fell over a bit. His head rested on the Russian's shoulder as he slept. Russia flinched a bit at the single touch and quickly looked at Canada. _This was not okay for him_. Russia moved his hand to shake the boy but took it back, he _needed _the sleep, he couldn't disturb him. Russia sat there not knowing what to do in this awkward spot, no one had fallen asleep on him like this.

But he decided that he sort of… _liked_ it. Russia didn't feel so awkward anymore and he let the boy sleep. He looked a few times to peek at the Canadian, seeing if he was awake or dreaming, etc. Canada slept like a baby though. His mouth hung open just a little bit, his breathing was slow, he didn't move at all except for an occasional finger twitch, his hair fell in his face a bit. Russia moved the hair out of the boy's face_, it was very soft_, and that gave him a bit of an idea.

Russia reached his hand to touch the boy's head again, then hesitated and pulled it back. He looked away, thought a bit, then looked back. Russia didn't want to admit it but, Canada looked kind of…. _Cute_ to him. He pulled the blanket onto the boy when he started shivering a bit. Finally, enough was enough and Russia slowly got out of the position of being Canada's pillow. He gently grabbed his head and laid it gently on the couch as he got up. He then pulled the blanket onto him more and let him sleep, knowing he would wake up soon.

Canada's nightmares only got worse. His entire body ached and was just so tired, he could barley move around. He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep, but General Winter's rage on him only made him regret resting his eyes for that one second. Canada quickly jumped awake and tried not to scream after a terrible and bloody dream, he didn't even want to think about it anymore, he immediate tried to forget it.

When he awoke on the couch though, he found a sunflower laying on top of him, _weird_, he thought. Russia must of put it there, though he didn't understand why. "Feeling better?" Russia peeked in. Canada jumped at his voice but calmed down once he saw him.

"Y-Yeah. I guess." Canada rubbed his eyes like a child. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Believe it or not, almost five hours."

"S-Seriously?"

"Da."

"Oh." Canada said.

"I made pancakes, if you want any?" Russia said. Canada got a wide smile across his face.

"Yeah!" He cheered. Russia quickly went back to the kitchen and grabbed the plate he had made for the boy. "It looks good!"

"Da. Well I tired."

"Hey um Russia."

"Da?"

"This may be a bit weird to you but um," Canada bit his lip a bit. "Would you like to help me bake a cake?"

Russia blinked. "W-What?"

OOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

I do not own the characters used nor the anime they come from!

So… Kinda a crap chapter sorry…. It's more of a forgiveness type of thing/ general winter. So any opinion on whether they should bake or not? I love to see Russia in an apron eh? XD

Next chapter will be much better : )

Translations: (French)

sans sommeil: Sleepless


	25. Chapter 25: Gâteau

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 25: gâteau

"You want me to help you… bake?" Russia questioned.

"Well you look kinda bored," _and he was_, "And I'm in the mood for cake so,"

"Are you a sugar addict or something? The pancakes, the syrup, candy, cake, you eat more sugar than America."

"Ok fine. I do take in a lot of sugar but that's just how I function eh?"

"You don't get hyper?"

"I get hyper if I _don't_ have sugar."

"You're so strange." Russia said.

"Do you wanna help me bake or not?" Canada asked. Russia thought about it, he really didn't like cooking at all but the hopeful and happy face the Canadian was pushing him to say yes. Russia looked away from him and gave a nod. Canada smiled. "Yay~"

"I'm not very good at cooking Matvey."

"That's fine. You can't be that bad."

"I'm not like England."

"Then as far as I know, you're a great cook." Canada giggled a bit and Russia smiled. Canada made his way into the kitchen, Russia followed behind, and started getting out ingredients.

"Are you doing this from scratch?"

"Yup. I always do it that way."

"I will help you then…" Russia said. Canada washed his hands then Russia followed and did the same, Canada then got a white apron on, parts of it dirty with past cooking stains. Russia started to grab one of the ingredients when Canada grabbed him. "What?"

"Don't start yet." Canada said and then dug through one of the draws. Russia tried to look at what he was doing but he quickly picked something out and got behind the Russian. Canada managed to put the apron over Russia's head and tied the back.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm putting an apron on you. You don't want to get anything on your clothes," _especially your scarf_, "Do you?"

"No."

"Then you gotta wear it." Canada tied a bow with the loose strings and got the bowl ready. Russia looked down and touched the apron, this felt a bit embarrassing, but at least only Canada would see it. "Can you get eggs out please?"

"Da." Russia said and got the carton of eggs out of the fridge. He placed them with the rest of the ingredients. Canada was already mixing some ingredients in the bowl, he had almost finished making the batter. "You need eggs?"

"Three of 'em."

_Well here_, Russia was first going to say. Instead he took the eggs out and handed one to the Canadian. Canada cracked it into the bowl and got the next one from Russia. Canada then stopped and handed it back. "You do it."

"What?"

"Crack the egg into the bowl."

"I can't." Russia said.

"Oh come on. It's a basic cooking skill."

"I always get the shells in."

"Look just watch me okay." Canada hit the egg three times on the side of the bowl and then cracked it into the bowl without a single eggshell going in. "Now you try." Russia hesitated but grabbed the last egg. He hit it on the side of the bowl, only one hit cracked it though, and he managed to get it into the bowl. "See! It wasn't that bad."

"What now Matvey?" Russia asked.

"One cup of water and a cup and ¾ of vinegar." Canada got the measuring cups and started pouring the vinegar into the cups. Russia grabbed the measuring cup and poured water from the sink into it. They both reached to pour the cups at the same time, Russia froze and let the boy pour in his cups first, then Russia followed.

"Is this chocolate?"

"Yup. You like chocolate?"

"I guess."

"Good."

"I can't wait!" Kumajirou cheered from the floor. The two nations looked down at the bear with his tongue sticking out.

"I said no chocolate Kumageru." Canada said. The bear moaned and Canada giggled at him. He started spinning the spoon in the dough to mix it around, which proved to be difficult. He instead got out the mixer and plugged it in. "Is it gonna splatter everywhere?" Russia asked, now he was happy he had the apron.

"Hopefully not." Canada pushed Kumajirou away with his foot, last time the bear distracted him and he lifted the mixer, making the kitchen turn out to be the aftermath of a chocolate volcano. He turned the mixture on low and kept it calm in the batter. Russia watched as the batter turned to cream-like mix. Canada made sure he wouldn't lift the mixer up and let it go again, he thought Russia would be extremely mad if he was covered in the mix, thank god his scarf was covered.

Kumajirou decided to play a little joke. Canada was still tired, he would jump high if something snuck up and scared him. As the two nations were so focused on the batter that they didn't notice the small bear getting closer on the floor. He plopped himself down and sat there. He then stood up on his back legs and glomped the Canadian's leg. As he thought, Canada jumped, and even squealed, and lifted up the mixer with him.

The batter went everywhere, it splattered onto the counters, the shelves, the floor, Kumajirou, himself, and Russia.

Russia closed his eyes on the batter impact, it splatter more on his clothes then on his face but there were a few splatters on his head. He peeked one eye open and looked at the Canadian, he laughed. Canada was covered in the chocolate batter, from head to almost toe. He had his eyes closed too and blinked them open to see how bad the damage was. Russia laughed at the boy, Canada stood there for a moment completely embarrassed before he laughed too. Kumajirou licked the chocolate off his fur, his plan was to just get the chocolate after all.

Russia calmed his laughter down a bit, he couldn't even remember the last time he laughed at something that was actually _funny_ rather then laughing at someone's pain, and looked at the Canadian. He lifted his hand off and used his finger to scoop some chocolate batter off his cheek and put it in his mouth. Canada stood there and stared at him. "So is it good?"

"Very." Russia said licking it off his finger. "It tastes like Canadian though." He smiled and tried not to start laughing again until Canada started giggling again. Russia scooped some off his cheek with his finger and plopped it on the Canadian's nose. Canada blinked and cross-eyed stared at the chocolate. Russia smiled at him.

Canada stuck out his tongue and tried to reach it for it. "Matvey you won't get it." Canada stuck his index finger at the Russian telling him to wait just a second. Russia crossed his arms with amusement and watched the Canadian. Canada kept trying, even after Russia added another two "you can't reach". Canada stretched his tongue out and finally managed to lick it off his nose. Russia blinked. "Are you a giraffe?" Canada giggled at Russia's comment.

After cleaning up a bit, they continued cooking and poured the mix into the cake pan, Russia helped by holding the pan still and helped scooped the mix out as Canada held the bowl. The boy then put oven mitts on and put the pan into the oven to bake.

Russia was a little excited about it, though he only helped, he really wanted to try some, though cake wasn't his favorite thing in the world. He and the Canadian cleaned up the kitchen more, though it was pretty funny to see it like that. Canada threaten to use the _bath_ word with Kumajirou, sending the bear on a panic run to clean himself off before the Canadian got the chance. The timer then went off and Russia watched as Canada took the fresh made cake out of the oven, it smelt so good. Canada moved the cake to a plate and then to the counter. He got the icing out of the fridge and took a butter knife. "Want to help ice?"

"I guess so."

"You do the top and I'll do the sides." Canada dipped his finger into the icing and took a little taste to make sure it was good, yum, chocolate icing with a chocolate cake. He didn't know if Russia liked it or not, be he loved it, it was always so sweet~

Russia listened and iced the top part while the Canadian iced the sides of it. Canada decided to be a little fancy and put some vanilla icing designs on it. Russia was egger now to try some of the cake, he was getting hungry and the cake was just sitting there! _Not fair_.

Canada finally cut a slice for him and Russia. He sat the plates on the table and sat with them, Russia quickly followed with forks. "Cheers eh?"

"Da." Russia smiled a bit and took a bite into the cake after Canada bit his. It was good_, delicious_, the best he ever had. "Matvey. It's so good." Russia said. Canada smiled. "Is this some secret recipe or something?"

"Yup. I learned half of it from France, I kinda edited a few things though."

"And the icing is store bought?"

"No I made it too. It was from the last cake I made."

"It's very good Matvey." he said.

"I would let you take some home but I don't think it would be allowed on an airplane."

"I don't think it would be allowed. I'll have to finish it before tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow? You got the tickets?"

"Da. We leave at noon, I got one for Kumajirou as well."

"Oh okay cool. Thank you Russia."

"Da." Russia continued to enjoy the cake, he loved it now, he liked all of the Canadian's cooking, his skill was incredible.

"Cada." Kumajirou's voice came from under the table. The two nations peeked under to see him covered in chocolate. "I messed up. "Canada slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Bath time again." Canada said and grabbed onto the bear before he could run. "Bye bye bear." Russia said smiling as Canada carried him away, the bear giving the Russian a very dirty look.

OOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

So they baked a cake~ CHOCOLATE~! XD

Ok so they go to Moscow next chapter so it will start turning around a bit. Belarus, Ukraine, the Baltic's, and of course, America getting involved now.

Oh boy.

Translations:

French:

Gâteau: cake


	26. Chapter 26: сердце

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 26: сердце

Russia slept soundly for one of the first times in his life. There were no nightmares since he was staying at the boy's house but now, he could actually sleep through an entire night without waking up once. When morning came, he woke up refreshed. Russia sat up in his bed and stretched a little bit before getting up completely. He looked toward the clock, 9:06 am, he had slept late for once. Russia made his way downstairs to the kitchen only to find it empty of Canada. Strange, he was always up and down here first. Russia looked around but still had no sign, he did notice a hungry Kumajirou sitting there though.

"Food." The bear complained. Russia signed and went to the fridge to get some seal rolls out for the bear. He tossed it and the bear immediately caught them and ate them.

"Where is you're owner?"

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Oh." Kumajirou continued eating his seal rolls. "Sleeping."

"Still? Doesn't he get up early to feed you?"

"Usually." Kumajirou swallowed one whole. Russia raised an eyebrow and made his way back upstairs. Instead of knocking, Russia simply peeked in.

The entire bed was messed up, Canada was under the covers with one of his feet sticking out and the pillows on his head, along with one of his arms hanging off the side of the bed. Not what Russia expected to see but he saw it. He walked in more. "Matvey. You're over sleeping. Wake up." He said. Canada's foot twitched a bit and he moaned. "Matvey. Wake up. It's late for you."

"It's Sunday." Canada mumbled under the pile of pillows on his head.

"Da. I'm aware."

"I sleep in on Sundays." Canada moved around a bit and moved his foot back under the covers.

"Well sorry to say it but we need to leave within two hours. We have a flight at noon and you haven't finished packing, have you?"

"Non." Canada mumbled. "I can do it in an hour so let me sleep."

"Matvey. Get up."

"No."

"You need to finish packing and take care of things."

"I'll sleep for another hour and I'll get everything done in another hour."

"Matvey. I will not be late because of you."

"You won't now go away." He tossed in his bed and got more comfortable. Russia signed and walked back outside the room. "Hmm. I wonder how cooked polar bear tastes." He called back. Canada was still for a moment until he quickly jumped out of bed and ran after the Russian. "I got you up."

"Salaud!" Canada yelped.

Russia did the favor of getting breakfast together while the Canadian finished packing. He made pancakes, only a few, and made coffee too. Canada dragged himself down the stairs, he barely slept last night and getting up on the day he slept in only made him pissy, and plopped his suitcase on the floor. "I'm packed sir." He said sarcastically.

"Good boy." Russia said.

"I'm not a dog." Canada said and grabbed his coffee along with the bottle of maple syrup and poured it into his coffee, poured a lot in too.

"Easy boy." Russia said.

"I'm not a dog." Canada glared.

"You're very cranky this morning aren't you?"

"_Just a tad_." Canada said with a tone of sarcasm and sipped some of his coffee. Russia stayed quiet with his comments after that, obviously the boy was in a bad mood, which seemed to be pretty rare. He sipped his own coffee and sat there. "I'm gonna go shower." He yawned.

"Aright." Russia said and Canada left. He looked toward Kumajirou. "What's with him?"

"Tired."

"So he's cranky?"

"Yup." Kumajirou snuck a pancake into his mouth.

"I have a feeling he'll need more coffee."

"Most likely."

After making another batch of coffee, Russia went up to shower too. He made it fast and easy and got out quickly, got dressed, and looked around his room to make sure he had everything packed up. Everything was packed and ready to go, it would be a long plane ride to Moscow but at least he was prepared for it, he stole, "borrowed", one of the Canadian's books he found interesting. He grabbed his suitcase and went back down stairs. Canada was sitting on the steps all dressed and ready to go with another cup of coffee.

"Are you still cranky?" Russia asked. Canada looked towards him.

"Not really. Sorry." Canada said.

"Da. It's fine." Russia said. "Are you just ready to go?"

"Yup." Canada said, he was in a much better mood now. "So just how long is the plane ride anyway?" Russia scratched his head, he was sure the Canadian wouldn't like the time.

"About…ten hours."

"Ten hours? !"

"If there's no delays or anything, nine hours."

"That's still really friggen long!"

"Da. So bring something to entertain you because I will not."

Canada took out his DS. "I got this fully charged."

"You really are a child…" Russia said walking out the door. Canada picked up his bags and followed. "I'll drive. You're not awake yet."

"Fine by me… I'll just tell you where to go."

"Da." The two put their bags in the trunk and Russia got into the car with Canada following into the passages seat, Kumajirou jumped in the back, he climbed over Canada's head in the process. Canada sat there dazing off a few times and ended up telling Russia the wrong directions when they turned one way or another, he quickly realized his mistake and told the Russian though, who glared at the Canadian for making yet _another_ mistake and turning around.

They finally made it to the airport though, Russia knew the boy was off his game today, he closed the door and accidentally locked Kumajirou in the car. Russia got the bags out as Canada unlocked the door and took the bear out of the car, then locked it and made sure he didn't forget anything this time. Once inside, they got their bags checked, Canada had to explain yet again why Kumajirou was a passenger and not a pet, now he had a permit for the bear, and Russia got stopped by security after walking through the metal detector. Canada put his shoes back on and watched as security guards patted down Russia, _looks like someone forgot to empty his pockets of murder weapons_.

It took a few minutes of searching and Russia explaining certain things but they finally let him through. "What did you do now?" Canada asked.

"Security always stops me, no matter what country I'm in." Russia admitted.

"That's not a good thing."

"Da. I know." Russia said and Kumajirou started pointing his paw at him and laughing a bit. "I could use a polar bear carpet at my house." Kumajirou shut his mouth and cuddled into Canada's sweatshirt, he ended up climbing in and hanging onto the Canadian's back. After that, they checked their tickets one more time and sat down to wait for the plane.

Canada plopped his carry on next to him and plopped on the seat, Kumajirou scrambled out of his sweatshirt and onto his lap after nearly getting squashed, Russia sat next to him. He looked over at the Canadian to see him looking tired, exhausted again. "Stay here I'll be right back." Russia said getting up.

"Okay?" Canada looked up at him. Russia gave a little nod at the boy before walking into one of the stores there. Canada laid his head back and closed his eyes a bit, at least he would be able to sleep on the plane right? He yawned a bit as Kumajirou got conformable on his lap, he tried not to growl at the people staring at him.

"Where scarf guy go?" Kumajirou asked.

"His name is Russia."

"He wants to make me a carpet." Kumajirou pouted. "It's because of him that I'm going extinct!"

"Global warming Kumanaru." Canada fixed his glasses before they slipped off his face. "And kind of that too I guess."

"They have polar bears in Russia right?"

"Yes."

Kumajirou got a happy look. "I need to help repopulate the polar bears!"

"You wish."

"Boo!" Kumajirou pouted. "No bear love?" Canada smiled and looked at his pet.

"You couldn't handle Russian polar bears either."

"You couldn't handle the Russian." Kumajirou said back with a dirty look. Canada blushed a bit.

"What! ? W-What do you mean by that! ?" Canada yelped but stayed quiet. Kumajirou smiled deviously and laid down on the Canadian's lap again. Canada shook his head, got rid of the slight blush on his face, laid his head back again and closed his eyes. "I can't believe you just said that." He could hear Kumajirou snicker. Canada wanted to hit or at least flick the bear, but he could never do that to Kumajirou, plus it was animal cruelty.

All of a sudden, he felt a small paper bag land on his stomach, Kumajirou took up his entire lap. He opened his eyes and peeked up. Russia sat next to him once again with a little snack, some granola bar. Canada grabbed the paper bag and peeked in, candy! Canada quickly sat up, Kumajirou almost slipped off his lap, and smiled at the delicious little snack. "You looked like you needed a little pick-me-up." Russia said.

"Yeah. I did. Thank you." The Canadian's smile grew as he looked through the bag, taffy, gum, sour candies, chocolate, gummy candies, and even his favorite, maple candies.

"Eat it on the plane, not now da?"

"Uh huh." Canada said partly ignoring the Russian. Russia glared and snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face to get his attention. "Ok ok." The calling for their plane got Canada's attention. "Speaking of that." The two nations grabbed their carry-ons, Canada picked up Kumajirou too, the bear would get run over by people if he let the bear walk. They walked on, put their carry-ons in the overhead compartments, and found their seats, lucky for them, the three seats were just for them. Russia never liked close in spaces, so he made Canada and the bear go in so he could sit on the end. Canada got his seat belt on before tightening Kumajirou's, the little bear sat in the middle of them, and Russia put his on.

"Cadaaa," The bear complained.

"What?" Canada yawned.

"What if the plane crashes or someone sets a bomb off?" Kumajirou titled his head. Canada jumped to cover the bear's mouth as the other people of the plane started staring, some even worrying and getting panicked. Russia rubbed his temples, _damn bear._

The staring eventually stopped after an hour into the flight, only another eight or nine to go. Russia had done the math in his head about the time differences, the flight should be nine hours long since nothing had gone wrong, it was about PM in Ottawa, so then it was about nine PM is Moscow. He signed when he figured out they would get there at five in the morning. He looked over at the Canadian who was very comfortable in his seat with his head phones on and playing a game on his ipod. Russia took a peek over to see what he was playing, he boy paused it and looked at him, taking his headphones off too. "What?" He said.

"What are you playing?" Russia asked, Canada thought he just wanted to say something, he didn't think the Russian would even care about the game.

"_Angry birds_." Canada said.

"What's that?"

"Basically, you launch birds into obstacles to make pigs to poof." Canada said, the sentence came out as something a child would say but oh well.

Russia raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It's pretty fun." Canada unpaused his game and showed the Russian part of it. Russia didn't quite understand it but as long as it was entertaining eh?

Another hour or two passed as Canada became to tired to play the game anymore. He got comfortable and listened to his music instead of any games, some soft rock eh? He felt tired and tried not to fall asleep, General Winter would be waiting for him if he did, but he couldn't help it, he was already falling asleep, maybe Winter wouldn't disturb him here.

Russia got a little bored of listening to his own music and checked over toward the Canadian and his bear. Kumajirou was curled up on his seat, he managed to get out of the seat belt even though Canada would scold him for it. Russia noticed Canada's eyes closed and poked him to get his attention, he wanted a conversation. But Canada didn't respond to him. Russia figured the boy just didn't notice and reached over and shook the boy a bit, still no response. Canada's head fell over a bit and still didn't open their eyes, _he fell asleep_.

Russia sat back in his seat again and let the boy get much needed sleep. A few minutes later, he ended up getting a blanket from a flight attendant and putting it on the boy, he was shaking a bit. Soon after he laid it on him, Canada snuggled into the blanket and stopped shivering. Russia smiled a bit at the boy, he looked like such a child, and got comfortable in his seat, figured he should get some sleep too since they would have to go to the meeting at 7:30, they wouldn't be used to the eight hour time difference so easily.

Canada awoke to Russia shaking him and finally, Kumajirou biting his hand a bit. He jumped awake and quickly pulled his hand away from the bear. He took his head phones off and glared at the Russia, _why you wake me up Russia? _

"We're landing in a few minutes." Russia said. Canada yawned and gave a nod, he rubbed his eyes a bit and noticed Kumajirou not in his seat belt. Russia was right, he treated that bear like a child and got very mad when he saw Kumajirou not in that little safety strap, he always saw the bear had a seat belt in the car too if he wasn't on the Canadian's lap. Canada flipped a bit and put the bear's seat belt back on, then gave him a flick to his nose as a punishment, not hard though.

The plane landed a few minutes later, Canada looked out the window to see the lands covered in snow, much more then back at his home. He liked seeing the snow but got a depressing look, more snow meant more General Winter, meaning more _torture_. They waited a few minutes before the attendants let them off. Russia got the carry-ons down for the both of them and did the favor of carrying Canada's out while he held the bear in his arms. Once they were in the airport, Russia handed Canada his bag and he threw it over his shoulder to carry along with the bear.

After checking their passports, they went through security once again, Russia was stopped once more. Canada waited and watched as the security of his own country patted him down and searched, every time apparently. When they finished, Russia made his way to the Canadian, even walking past him, mumbling Russian under his breath, Canada couldn't help but find it funny, even when Russia was clearly mad about it. They got their luggage and moved on, Canada's ended up getting lost in the plane so they had to wait a little longer then Russia wanted, but they managed to get past it.

Russia had left his car in the parking lot when he first boarded for Vancouver so they didn't have to take a taxi home. Russia explained how they would go back to his place to drop off their things, get dressed nicely for the meeting, and then go. They plopped their things in the car, it was actually a huge car and Canada had to climb into it, and Russia sat in the driver's seat. He searched for his car keys and started it up. "Seat belt Matvey." Russia said. The Canadian mouthed a little "oh" and put his seat belt on, clicking it for Kumajirou on his lap too. Russia unfortunately lived far away from the airport, about a half hour. The ride was a bit awkward, it was silent. Russia put the radio on only to end up confusing the Canadian with all the Russian.

Canada stayed silent and looked out the window as the Russian drove, he was used to sitting in the car with no talking but complete silence, which he usually liked, annoyed him a bit. They finally arrived at Russia's house though, Canada was amazed at the size of it though, guess that was to be expected since it used to house his sisters, the Baltic's, and whoever else was involved with the Soviet Union, he still didn't expect it to be big though, it was twice the size of America's, which was twice the Canada's house, sadly.

They unpacked their luggage and Russia unlocked the front door to let the boy in with him. "Welcome I guess." Russia said trying to sound friendly, he then looked around to make sure Ukraine and Belarus, especially Belarus, had left. Canada looked around more, it was quite old but looked new at the same time. The house seemed to be very clean, most things looked never used, most things not an inch out of place, everything seemed set in stone, it looked neater then England's house, and his place was the cleanest and neatest he ever saw, though he always assumed Austria's house was much neater and cleaner.

"Matvey follow me." Russia said as he started up the stairs. Canada got his attention away from looking at the inside of the house and quickly followed up with him, carrying luggage and Kumajirou climbing up the stairs behind him. Russia led him past a few rooms, what Canada assumed the neat ones used to be his sister's and the one's with brokenish doors used to be the Baltic's, Canada always wondered how badly he treated the Baltic's. He arrived at a room, "The guest room." Russia said. Canada nodded and Russia opened the door before going to his own room. "It's 6:30 now so just get yourself settled and dressed da?""Okay." Canada said and went into the room, Kumajirou followed in behind him. The room reminded Canada of a hotel, the bed was nicely made with brown deigned covers, the room was neat without a single speck of dust. There was a desk, a dresser, and a bathroom connected to the room, everything seemed to match some kind of theme, although he couldn't figure out what. Canada felt a bit of shame though, his guest room was crap compared to this.

After a half hour, the two nations met down stairs. Russia had put his regular jacket and scarf back on while Canada got a dress shirt and light blue tie on, along with a black outer jacket and matching pants. "Look at you all dressed up." Russia commented. "I thought you only wore sweatshirts."

"Na ah." Canada said fixing his tie. "You know, I wear stuff like this every meeting…. _Every meeting_." Russia turned his head away from the Canadian, he never noticed the Canadian even there never mind what he wore.

He quickly changed the subject. "Do you want some coffee before we go? I'm making some for myself."

"Yes please." Canada said. Russia made his way into the kitchen and Canada followed, not wanting to stand there alone. He felt like his home was complete crap compared to Russia's, he never really cooked but the Russian's kitchen was so updated and huge. Russia waited for the coffee to brew and sat at the table. Canada felt like an idiot sitting there so he joined him. It was awkward again now.

Russia cracked his neck a bit, that damn plane ride was so uncomfortable for him, as well as it was for Canada. Kumajirou hid under the table and tugged on the Canadian's pants. Canada looked down figuring the bear was hungry, and he probably was, but the bear simply asked for Canada to get a splinter in his paw he got when walking around upstairs. Canada lifted the bear onto the chair next to him, the table could sit ten people at least, and carefully got the splinter out of the bear's paw, not needing any tweezers or anything. The bear licked his paw and sat there. Just then, Canada heard something plop onto the table.

He looked toward Russia and paused once he saw what was on the table. He thought he was just imagining it or just seeing things, his mind was just playing tricks on him or something. A heart? A real beating heart laid on the table. Russia looked down at it, oh not again. "W-what I-is that?" Canada stuttered.

"Oh." Russia said like it was no big deal. "My heart." Canada jumped back out of his chair.

"What! ?" He yelped. Russia blinked.

"Calm down. It falls out all the time."

"That's not normal!"

"Da I know but it happens a lot. No big deal."

"That is a big deal! !" Canada screamed.

"Matvey calm down, I can put it back in."

"Then put it back in!"

"Calm down first."

"Put it back in! ! ! ! Now!" Canada freaked out. OOOOOOThank you~!

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

_I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from. I do not own Angry Birds, I have no relation to it. I also don't own the DS idea, I do not have any connection/relation to one._

_Except the fact I have one… but I don't think that counts sooo…._

Soooo yeahhhh! Sorry I didn't update this since like… Friday or something, my internet was down over the weekend : ( But I had to do mother day things anyway so I really couldn't do it anyway~ By the way, it seems Mattie forgot about eating his candy XD oopsie~

Also, I don't know what kind of car Russia has, I have no idea about cars so I'm sorry about that….

So… Yeah. Meeting is the next chapter, all the counties back in now hooray~ I'm not sure if I can put the chapter up like in another day like I usually though, I got some birthday AMVs to make for my two friends, and I like to add effects and stuff (oh video making I love you so much~) so it could take a few days just to make one…. I gotta finish that by Friday so I shall try to write a bit if I can~

Translations: (Again done by Google translator)

Russian:

Сердце: Heart

Da: Yes

French:

Salaud!: Bastard!

Non: No


	27. Chapter 27: Heureux, pas triste

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 27: Heureux, pas triste

The two nations walked in awkward silence down the entrance hallway of the meeting building. Russia peeked over at the Canadian, his face was still pale from the little heart accident. He walked quietly and held onto to Kumajirou tightly, that wasn't the best way to start off the day…

"Don't you watch horror movies?" Russia asked breaking the silent walk.

"Yeah." Canada said, he didn't look toward the Russian.

"Then why did you freak out?"

Canada shot a look toward him. "There's a huge difference between a movie and real life!"

"Good point…" Russia said. "It's still as gory though."

"Russia. Huge difference." Canada looked toward him. "And I'm not a doctor but I'm pretty sure your heart falling out isn't a good thing."

"It happens all the time."

"That's not good Russia…." Canada sighed. "Look just drop the subject and keep your heart _inside_ you eh?"

"I'll have to take it out again." Russia smiled his devilish smile. "It was funny to see you flip like that." Canada could feel his face getting paler with the thought of him doing it again, he moaned. "Matvey. It's a joke."

"No it's not." Canada glared.

"Da. You're right. It's not." Russia devilish smile appeared again as Canada moaned more. "Joke again."

"Liar." Canada said. Completely out of no where, someone grabbed onto Canada and turned him around. Russia turned to look when Canada was head-butted and pushed into the wall.

"Stupid America!" Cuba yelled as Canada slid down against the wall, _holy maple that hurt_. Russia looked back to the boy and Cuba.

"C-Cube. I'm not America." Canada said holding onto his head.

"Yeah right! Don't you try that with me again!" Cuba cracked his knuckles and got ready to pound the poor boy.

"C-Cuba!" Canada yelped. "I'm Canada!"

"Uh huh. I'm not stupid! I know you're not Canada!"

"Cuba." Russia came in. "Take another look." Cuba looked at the Russian, he didn't realize the Russian was even there, and then took another look at Canada. Canada looked up a bit as he rubbed his head. Cuba blinked.

"C-Canada." Cuba realized his mistake. "I, um, did it again didn't I?"

"Kinda." Canada said. Cuba was embarrassed with his mistake, for probably the thousandth time, and helped the Canadian back to his feet.

"I-I'm really sorry Canada!" Cuba apologized.

"I-it's fine Cuba. Next time look before head butting someone… and why would you even head butt me, or, uh, America?" Canada leaned against the wall and continued rubbing his head, he felt really dizzy now.

"Well… I don't know really. Figured I would confuse him first…"

"Well it worked. I'm confused alright."

"I'm really sorry Canada. Can I make it up to you?" Cuba said, _how many times has he heard that from Cuba? _He lost count by now.

"It's fine. Just double look next time please?" Canada said, he learned by now the words "make it up" from Cuba's mouth meant more pain. Every time he would say yes, Cuba would invite him over and end up beating him up again thinking he was America, it was not worth it anymore.

"Yeah I'll do that. Um. I'll see you in the meeting room." Cuba quickly hurried away after Canada gave a nod, too much embarrassment for him today. Russia looked down to find Kumajirou sitting on the side of him, the bear had jumped out of Canada's arms the second he was turned around. Russia picked the bear up, he didn't know what to do or why he did it but he did. He looked at Canada and handed the bear to him next. Canada held onto Kumajirou and stood against the wall for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Russia asked. Canada nodded and got himself away from the wall. "I actually heard the bang of your skulls."

"Yeah so did I." Canada still rubbed his head and checked to see if he was bleeding, it was amazing that he wasn't. "Ugh let's just go to the meeting room please?" Russia nodded and ended up leading the way there, Canada stumbled a few times, even falling into Russia.

"Are you alright?" Russia stopped and asked again. Canada nodded. "Are you sure?" He gave another nod.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy."

"You don't look good." Russia said. Canada moaned a bit before going for the door and opening it. It really wasn't his day today. The second he opened the door, America came charging and glomped the Canadian. Kumajirou quickly jumped out of the Canadian's arms.

"Mattie!" America cheered with a burger in his mouth. Canada gasped for air as the America squashed him. "Dude you're late!" _Oh that loud voice_, it set Canada's head pounding. America saw Russia coming in behind and quickly grabbed Canada away over to a seat, _he was starting it again_. Russia was a bit annoyed at the American's little actions but he shrugged it off. America dragged Canada over to his seat next to England and sat him down before going off to talk to the arriving Italy.

Russia sighed and took a seat, it was a little uncomfortable though. "Seriously?" He heard a voice. Russia quickly got up and turned toward the chair. Oops, Canada was sitting there with a annoyed face. "Again?" He said.

"S-Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Obviously." Canada was seriously annoyed now. Head ache, America's yanking, Russia sitting on him, _oh maple this wasn't his day_. Russia sat next to the Canadian, looking to see if anything was on the seat this time, and got comfortable. That was, until he noticed Belarus walking in. She automatically saw him and the open seat next to him. Russia acted like he didn't see his sister and got out of the seat. Canada watched as Russia made the desperate move to across the table to an empty seat between France and Japan, he didn't care that the creepy French man was next to him, he just didn't want to be by Belarus. Canada heard Russia's murderous little sister hiss as she found a empty seat, at least she didn't sit next to him, he could see her murderous intention in her eyes, it terrified him.

Germany came in signaling it was time to begin. Everyone who was standing quickly took their seats, America literally jumped into his and almost kicked England in the face; somehow. Germany took his seat and opened one of the folders he had. "Alright. Are we ready to begin?" He said.

"Objection!" America slammed his hands on the table and stood up, everyone sighed.

"What America?" Germany said not amused.

"Before we start, I gotta say something! The next meeting has to be in my country and had to be at McDonalds!" America said, Canada wanted to just smack the American.

"Sit down…" Germany sighed. America pouted and sat back down like a child after being grounded, England ended up whispering a little scold to him too which didn't make that any better for the American. "Can we actually get started now?-Greece! Wake up!" Greece opened one eye to look at the angry German. He ignored him and fell back to sleep, Germany got annoyed.

"Let's begin Germany-San." Japan said. Germany took the advice and began the meeting with many nations not even paying attention, especially America who decided to have another staring contest with his hamburger.

"Stop playing with your food." England mumbled toward him. America shot a look toward him and then got all sad when he realized he broke off the stare at his food. Canada was quiet, he took notes and never said a word since it was never his turn, Russia noticed that; they _skipped right over _Canada several times already. Russia was quiet too, he look notes and occasionally looked up to see if Belarus was looking at him, she was, _every time _he looked up, it freaked him out.

After almost three hours of talking, Germany had extended the times of the meetings against everyone's objections, it was finally winding down a bit. Most of them got bored, Greece still slept, Italy drew on his paper, America slowly munched on his food, England and France began their usual fighting, Russia watched them and occasionally sent a creepy smile toward the Baltics, Germany tried to stop the fighting and get it under control, he failed. By the third hour, Canada's head ache had calmed down, it still hurt but at least he could focus on the meeting, even though there really was no reason to pay attention if no one called on him to speak. For some reason, this upset Russia a bit. Every time he peeked over to see the Canadian talk on what was suppose to be his turn, he felt a little bad to see them skip right over him and move to the next person, he didn't like seeing the Canadian's upset face either. Canada clutched onto Kumajirou and held him tightly each time he was skipped, almost like it was _painful_.

"We'll stop for a lunch break after our this next topic." Germany said, America clapped his hands together with a "hallelujah" and got all happy. "Our topic is oil."

America's happiness went away, he always hated this topic. "Seriously! ?"

"America quiet. Behave and you get lunch." England said. America blinked and was silent, the reward of food could make America do anything.

Germany went down the seats with questions on oil companies and prices, Italy didn't understand the topic, it passed to Spain, then to Switzerland, to Hungry and then to Austria, then to England, to America, and skipped over Canada to Poland. Canada sighed a bit and sat back in his chair after another miss.

"Excuse me." Russia said. Everyone paused and looked toward Russia, usually he didn't speak. "You skipped over Canada." Canada blinked as all eyes turned toward him, no one realized he was even there.

"Mattie? When did you get here?" France asked, even he didn't realize he was there.

"Oh. Sorry Canada. What's your opinion on this then?" Germany said. Canada couldn't help but be happy, his voice wasn't loud enough to get anyone's attention but Russia's was. He gave a smiling thanks to the Russian before stating _his_ opinion for once.

Lunch break was loud, all of them chatted while eating, which was probably not the best idea. America ended up eating seven hamburgers as England mocked them and France used England's food as a weapon in a mini food fight with Spain, the Brit brought _homemade _food, poison. Russia sat with Ukraine before Belarus snuck over and sat with him too, not the company he wanted.

"Why did you say anything for that rat?" Belarus said after too much silence. Russia continued eating his lunch and ignored the question. "Vanya?"

"What?" Russia finally answered.

"Answer the question. Why did you speak up for that boy?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Russia glared a bit at her. "Everyone should have a chance to speak da?"

"You sound like that American idiot." Belarus said.

Russia paused a second before going back to eating. "I suppose that did sound like him…"

"Vanya. The truth."

"Natalia." Ukraine came in. "Let's just eat okay?" _Russia couldn't agree more_, the rest of their lunch was spent in silence.

The meeting went on for another few hours, Germany aimed to keep everyone there was long as possible, revenge for the last messed up meeting they had. They managed to get through all the topics though, and every topic Canada got a say in, it ended up being a good day after all. By the time the meeting actually ended, most of the nations were tired and bored. Germany finished with the last topic and put his papers in his folder. "The next meeting will be held in," Germany looked through his notes, "Paris, France." France's face lit up as England got all pissed.

"I'm most likely going to send Wales or Scotland to take my place." England said.

"You can't avoid my city forever black sheep!~" France taunted. England growled.

"England. Just come. Scotland annoys me." Germany said.

"Plus it's not fair to the rest of us that you can just send one of the other UK counties in your place!" America said. "Equality!"

"Oh shut it. Twit." England glared.

"There's no butts about it. Next meeting is in Paris next Friday, not this Friday, _Italy, America_, _next _Friday." Germany said. Italy gave a little salute and a "okay~" as America stuffed a burger in his mouth and ignored the German, he would find out details later. "Everyone is coming, Britain." England growled a bit and glared at the laughing France, Russia watched happily knowing England would slowly suffer in that city; but then again, he wouldn't be so happy in that city either, _stupid France_.

The meeting ended and everyone packed up and began to leave. Belarus tried to get Russia but he snuck away the second it ended. Like always, Canada was the last to leave as he packed his folder and notebook in the little knapsack he had and picked up Kumajirou from the floor, the bear had fallen asleep hours ago. He started out the door and toward the entrance hoping Russia was still there (after all he was his ride home), until he was pulled into another room, the men's bathroom actually. A gloved hand covered the boy's mouth and shhed him. Canada trembled a bit with not knowing who grabbed him but he calmed down once he saw the scarf.

"Russia. What are you doing?" Canada asked through the covering hand. Russia shhed him again and peeked out the door, he then quickly shut it without slamming it. "Uh Russia?"

"We need to get out the back way." Russia said.

"Uh. Why?" Canada was confused.

"Because."

"Russia. Why?"

"Belarus is waiting!" He said, Canada could hear actual _fear _in his shaky voice. Canada blinked.

"Seriously?"

"I know you don't want to run into her either." Russia said. Canada paused, he had a point there…

"Fine. But how do you expect to get out to the parking lot without passing her? There is no back door you know…"

Russia paused and looked around. "I see a window…."

"You're seriously going to climb out a window?" Canada couldn't imagine that. Russia thought about it, _if that's what it took…_

"Da."

"Russia! You're not going to climb out a bathroom window!"

"You have a better idea?" Russia asked. Canada thought about it.

"Um… there's a bigger window in the back of the building?" He said. Kumajirou sighed.

Eventually the two got out of the building, yes they did sneak out the back window, without being spotted by Belarus, she was waiting at the front of the building knowing Russia hadn't left. Russia got to his car with the boy following behind and started it up. "Hey, um, Russia." Canada started as the two put their seatbelts on.

"Da?" Russia started driving out.

"Thank you." Canada smiled a bit.

"For what?"

"For speaking up for me."

"If you spoke up for yourself I wouldn't have to."

"Russia I do, I really do. I speak as loud as I can and no one hears me." Canada's voice got a little shaky, Russia could tell he was getting upset.

"I'll keep speaking up for you," Russia said, Canada looked at him. "As long as you're my… friend. Da?"

"R-Really?"

"Da. Eventually their see you, you'll get your chance." Russia said, he hesitated and then spoke again. "Trust me da?" Canada smiled a bit, Russia kept his eyes on the road instead of looking at the boy's smile, the smile he had grown to like to seeing. _He knew if he saw it he would blush_, and he couldn't do that, especially in front of the boy. He gulped and kept driving.

Canada's eyes started getting heavy as they got closer to Russia's home again, it was so far away from the meeting building. Russia looked over at the boy every few minutes, Canada had his head against the window and his eyes were closed, Kumajirou had fallen asleep too. "Matvey?"

"Hm?" Canada moaned. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh huh." Canada said. Honestly, he wasn't. A half in hour into their forty-five minutes ride Canada's head ache had come back. He opened his eyes and peeked out to see the snow piles flying by as they drove, _the snow_, _Winter. _His whole body was aching now, he was cold and shook a little too, _damn Winter_. His eyes felt so heavy but he didn't need to sleep, he didn't want to either, he didn't really understand why he was feeling like this, he hated it. He sat up in the chair and stretched a bit, his head started pounding though. _You're so pathetic_.

"What?" Canada asked.

"What?" Russia said.

"Didn't you say something?"

"No?"

"Oh…" Canada said. He shook his head a bit, the teasing was starting already. "Um. Are we there yet?"

Russia smirked. "You're such a child." He said, Canada didn't mean for it to come out like the childish comment but he smirked a bit at it too. "Just over the hill da?"

"Okay." Canada said and woke up Kumajirou. _Pathetic child_. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything…" Russia said. Canada paused.

"I didn't mean you, um, I was talking to Kumatu."

"I didn't say anything." Kumajirou yawned. "Don't blame the polar bear!" Canada sighed a bit as Russia took his focus back to the road and pulling into his driveway.

"Merde vous d'hiver." Canada mumbled as he got out of the car. Kumajirou sat on the seat before jumping down and out. Russia realized he forgot to lock the door and went back into the car to do so.

"Canda!" He heard Kumajirou yelp. Russia quickly shut the door and looked over the car for to two, neither were seen. He walked around and took another look, he quickly ran over. Canada laid face down in the snow with Kumajirou whimpering next to him. Russia bent down and turned the boy over, he wasn't even conscious.

"Matvey?" Russia shook him a bit. "Matvey? Matvey!" He shook him more as Kumajirou watched. Russia took his glove off and put the back of his hand on the boy's forehead, it was probably just his little illness again, but there was no fever. "What happened?"

"He stumbled out and fell." Kumajirou said. "He didn't move and then you came over." Russia gritted his teeth a bit, there was no fever which meant it couldn't be his sickness. He checked the boy's breathing and pulse, both were a little fast. Russia didn't know what to really do, first thought was get him out of the snow. He got his hands under the boy's backs and picked him up like a child. He brought him into the house, up to the boy's room, and laid him on the bed. He checked his temperature again but it still wasn't warm, it actually felt cold. Russia took Canada's jacket off and placed a few blankets over him, getting him warm would be a good idea. He checked his vitals again, he was calmer now. Russia sat in a chair in the corner of the room close to the bed. Kumajirou jumped up on the bed and laid next to his owner.

"He just passed out?" Russia questioned, Kumajirou gave a nod. Russia then thought about something. "Bear. You speak French right?" Kumajirou gave another nod. "What did he mumble before he got out of the car?" Kumajirou peeked his head up. "Translate."

"He said 'damn you Winter'." Kumajirou laid his head back down. Russia's first thought was _why would he say that_? _What did he mean_? Then a more disturbing thought came in, _General Winter_. The boy was hearing a voice, he was sure he was, that always happened to Russia with that demon appearing. Russia actually shivered and jumped as he looked around the room for any sign of the demon.

Russia shook his head at the thought and ignored it, General Winter, hmph, _why would he know anything about General Winter? _It was impossible… right?

OOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

I also don't own McDonalds and I have no connection with the company…

So sorry I took so long with this, I've been a bit busy with some things (why do I have to have 4 friends with a birthday this month? ! _). But I was sick home from school today so I wrote this with my spare time~ aka, I was bored and this needed to be done! *nod nod*

So…. Yeah. They escaped out a window just to avoid Belarus…. To be honest, you can't blame them 0.o

So next chapter, most likely you'll find out the effects of General Winter on Canada this time and what happened to him. (I just pick on Canada don't I?… I'm sorry Mattie! DX)

Translations: (Done by Google Translator!)

French:

Heureux, pas triste: Happy, no sad

Merde vous d'hiver: Damn you Winter

Russian:

Da: Yes


	28. Chapter 28: Cauchemar

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 28: Cauchemar

"_Where I come from, the color of the snow is always crimson"_

_Always Crimson._

_Blood, screaming, gun-shots, snow, his flag torn and fallen…._

_Canada woke to his own bed, his own home. It was cold, quiet, he could see his own breath with his slightest breathing. His body felt numb, his chest and back ached though, his head was pounding too. His eyes felt heavy as he tried sitting up. Everything was dark, he thought he could see the shadows of each corner moving in on him. _

_He shook his head a bit and closed his eyes. This wasn't right, he was at Russia's house not his. He shivered and hugged his knees, not again, not Winter. The entire room was quiet except for blowing of Winter's cold wind, everything else was quiet, until he heard a yell._

"_Matthew!" The voice angrily yelled. Canada jumped at the voice and looked around to realize the voice was outside. He slowly got out of bed and walked toward the door. Even though it was dark, he sensed that the room was different. Canada opened the door and walked out to the hallway, it was different too, there was no hallway, maybe this wasn't this house after all._

_He walked around and heard the wind blowing through the front door and went toward that direction. He reached for the door knob, paused, then opened the door to a hard, blinding breeze. He at first closed his eyes but opened when he felt someone standing there._

_The uniform he hated seeing on the person he loved dearly. The bright blue coat, the red collar, the white gloves; and the musket pointed right in his face._

"_A-Al?" Canada stuttered, the point of the musket just a few inches away from his face. America stood there with careful aim and an angry expression in his military uniform, the revolution uniform. _

_1812, the only one-on-one fighting he did with America, the only battle he won against him too. The time that scared Canada, upset him, and angered him all at the same time, America wasn't an easy fighter and being his brother only made it worse. Winter _loved_ using this against him._

_America jumped forward and Canada jumped away, the bayonet just missed him. Canada moved away to the side of the American, figured he could hit him from behind, but America turned toward his side and managed to hit him, more of a punch really. Canada hit into the wall and tried to duck down but America quickly got the upper hand, dropped the musket, and put his hands around the Canadian's throat. _

_Canada gasped as America tightened his grip around his throat. He tried to breathe, cough, talk, nothing would happen, no air went in or out. America's grip became tighter and suffocated the boy; something wasn't right though. Usually he would of woken up by now, suffocation was the last point, it never felt real before. This time, it was too real, he was losing consciousness, his lungs felt like they were going to explode. "W-Winter." He gasped_. Stop please_. America's piercing eyes stared him down as he put more pressure in. Finally, he had enough and his body gave up, everything went black._

_It wasn't over yet, Canada awoke another time, this time outside in the snow. He opened his blank eyes and stared up, nothing but black sky, pure white snow falling from it. His entire body felt cold, he still felt like he couldn't breathe too. Slowly he sat up and looked around, nothing but the blank snow for miles around, nothing at all. Cold breezes passed him as he slowly got to his feet. He came here a lot, he knew this blank place, he hated this place. _

Matthew…_ The voices would start over again, Winter would repeat everything, every painful statement someone said to him. He knew what came after that too, the images would be next. Canada started covering his ears before Winter could start the voices, it didn't work though, the voices still came through. _You're useless, I don't know you, I don't care for you, you're alone, who are you, you'll be one of my states, you'll always be under my rule, you're naïve, you can't do this, you can't do that, you're just a child, _echoed and echoed, they became louder and more harsh, he could remember each statement being told to him. How everything, everybody, looked down on him, only and only if they could remember him. _You're all alone.

_He sat back down in the snow and tightly covered his ears, the voices still came through. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Everyone ignoring him, never knowing him, always forgetting him, that was the thing that killed him the most. Memories he didn't want to remember, France loosing him, England ignoring him, America fighting him, the wars were always horrible, they weren't as bad compared to other nations, but for him it still hurt, loneliness hurt. _

_He opened his eyes a bit to see if Winter had stopped yet, instead he stood right in front of the boy, staring at him. Canada jumped and fell back into the snow. "Matthew." He heard Winter say. "Why are you sitting in blood huh?" Canada blinked. Blood? What…. He looked down and jumped away, the snow was crimson a few feet around him, like something had just died. Canada's eyes widen and he shook as he heard Winter's terrifying laughter, quiet but evil. _

_Canada's heart began pounding, his chest started aching, breathing became difficult, his head felt like it was going to explode. He fell back into the snow and held onto his head as Winter sat down next to him. "L-Leave me a-alone." Canada said with a shaky voice._

"_Matthew. I haven't seen you in so long." Winter reached for the boy._

_OOO_

"So you don't think he's sick?" Russia asked. Ukraine continued to check the sleeping Canadian's temperature as he stayed silent and still with a twitch every now and then.

"I don't think so. He doesn't seem to have a fever… If anything, he feels very cold." Ukraine took away her hand and looked toward Russia. "Do you have an extra blanket?"

"Da. I'll go get it." Russia said. Ukraine gave a nod as Russia left to go search. Ukraine sighed and sat on the bed. She glanced over at Canada.

"At least he called me to help." She said to herself. Russia quickly came back with an extra blanket and handed it to Ukraine. She then laid the second blanket over the boy. "He just passed out you said?"

"Da."

"Strange." Ukraine said. "Russia. You don't mind if I stay the night do you?"

"I do not mind." Russia said quietly. "You can help me with him right?"

"Of course." Ukraine gave a reassuring smile. "Matthew is my friend as well. I'll take care of him."

"_As well_? He's not my friend."

"Hm? But you two are getting along so well."

"We are not friends Ukraine." Russia said stubbornly. Ukraine sighed and shrugged a bit.

"Alright. I'm sorry." she said. "I'll be going to bed then and I'll check on Matthew in the morning."

"Da. Good night then…" He said. He hesitated a bit but then said "Thank you." Ukraine smiled at Russia before walking out to her room for the night.

Russia stood there in silence for a moment. He walked over to the chair by the bed and sat down, then more silence. It felt weird for him to see the Canadian but not hear him talking, not that he heard him anyway. Still, it seemed to be _too quiet _for him, though he liked the silence. He looked toward the boy, he barely moved during all of this, no movement but small eye or finger twitches, that was all. Kumajirou sat on the side of him, the bear's head resting on the boy's stomach, sleeping soundly, though he was worried. For some reason, Russia was _worried _too. He sat back in his chair and rested a bit, even falling asleep, hoping that morning would be a bit better.

OOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

Sigh, a little rushed. I'm sorry : (

But yea, basically…. Yeah…. Winter tortures poor Mattie :/ I was gonna add more to that but I forgot by the time I got to my laptop sooo…. Boo….

Translations:

French:

Cauchemar: Nightmare


	29. Chapter 29: Enfoncer

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 29: Enfoncer

Sleeping in that chair wasn't the best idea, it hurt his back, but Russia cracked it a bit and got over it. He sat up and looked toward the Canadian, the boy still slept and he didn't even move during the night. Russia frowned a bit and got up, he was a little concerned now. He put his hand on Canada's forehead, still no fever. Russia could see the boy wasn't sick, but he certainly seemed like it, he looked paler then he did that night too.

He decided to go get breakfast, see if Ukraine was awake yet, and start off the day. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen and saw his sister was indeed already awake. She was still in her pajamas, her shirt was huge on her, and she was in full happiness even though it was early. She had already made breakfast, it was set out on the table, which was good for Russia because he didn't want to cook, she yawned as she made the coffee.

"Good Morning Russia." She smiled.

"Da. Good morning." He said. "You made breakfast?"

"Oh yes! Help yourself, it's your food anyway."

"Thank you for making it." Russia said to be polite. He sat down and started eating.

"Did Matthew wake up yet?" Ukraine sat down to join him.

"No not yet." Russia said, he was still a little worried about him.

"I hope he didn't catch something. Maybe we should get a doctor?"

"It he doesn't wake up by tonight, then da, I'll get a doctor."

"Okay…" Ukraine said. Russia glanced at her.

"Don't worry about him." He said. Ukraine nodded and gave a bit of a smile. Russia changed the subject. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yes I did…It felt strange though."

"Strange?"

Ukraine was uncertain on how to explain it. "I haven't stayed here in so long." Russia frowned, and even flinched, at the statement. Russia decided to stay quiet the rest of breakfast.

After he finished, he cleaned up the kitchen and went back upstairs to shower. After getting dressed, he walked out of his room to find a very hungry polar bear waiting for him. "Food." Kumajirou said. Russia glared at him and then sighed, guess he had no choice since Canada was still sleeping. But one problem, he had nothing to feed the bear, he didn't even have fish.

"Did your owner bring you food?"

"He said he would get some here." Kumajirou said. _Well that's no help right now. _

"I don't have anything to feed you."

"No seal?"

"No."

"No fish?"

"No."

"No eggs?"

"Not fresh ones."

"How do you survive?"

"I'm Russian." Russia smiled. "I survive anything."

"Uh huh." Kumajirou said. "What about any meat? You got meat? Any?"

"I might have some… I don't know if a polar bear should be eating it though."

"Well how else am I gonna survive this place? I'm not Russian."

"I," Russia hesitated, "I guess I'll just give you the meat then." Kumajirou did a little "yay" and a mini fist pump with his paw. Russia led the way to the kitchen and went to find meat in the fridge.

"You should carry around more polar bear food." Kumajirou plopped on the floor. "Then maybe you wouldn't have other polar bears gnawing on your head."

"How do you know about that?" Russia glared.

"You call Cada multiple times about it… You don't think I listen to his phone calls?"

"You're a sneaky bear…" Russia said. Finally he found some meat in the fridge, though it looked like it was a little old. He threw it down to the bear and he automatically ate it. "If you get sick it's not my problem."

"This isn't fresh."

"Da. I know. It was the best I had." Russia said. Kumajirou continued eating until Ukraine saw him and picked him up. She pet the bear and played with him, which was completely fine by him. Russia left the two and went back up stairs, a lot of stair walking this morning huh, to check on Canada.

Just as he figured, still sleeping. Russia got some relief though, Canada had moved around. He stood next to the bed and simply looked at the boy, his eyes twitched and he moved a bit but still slept. Russia sighed and started to walk away until something pulled him back. He looked back and got a bit of a shocked look when he saw that the Canadian grabbed onto Russia's hand.

Russia felt like he blushed, but he quickly pushed that feeling away. He tried lifting his hand up a bit but Canada didn't let go, if anything he held on tighter. Russia stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. Finally, he just gave in. The boy's grip brought down Russia so he decided to crouch down so he wasn't pulled on one side anymore. He stared at the ground, looked at Canada, then returned to the ground, this was a strange situation for him.

After what he assumed to be a half hour, Canada finally let go and turned away from him. Russia sighed in relief and stood up. He moved his fingers around a bit and looked toward Canada, it was a good think he was sleeping when he did that, at least he wouldn't remember. Russia quickly made his way out of the room and back down stairs, he looked like nothing had happened. Truly, nothing did happen, but the fact that he was growing fond of that boy and he grabbed his hand; well, it pushed his feelings over.

"Hi Russia." Ukraine smiled. Russia actually _jumped_ at her voice, he was too distracted thinking about things. "Huh? Russia are you okay?" She titled her head.

"D-Da. Fine." He stuttered and glanced at her. "Um Ukraine. Are you having fun with that bear?"

Ukraine smiled as Kumajirou crawled all over her. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?" She scratched the bear's belly as he smiled happily.

"Da. The cutest." Russia said sarcastically. He continued to watch as Ukraine pampered the bear. Suddenly, the two heard a big thump from up stairs. Russia looked up, _like that would do something_, then started up the stairs, Ukraine picked up Kumajirou and followed.

Russia peeked into Canada's room, where he heard the thump. He first thought Belarus broke in again and was relieved when there was no sign of her. What the two of them did see was the Canadian missing, turns out he was on the floor. "Owwwww." Russia heard. He walked in more and peeked over the bed, Ukraine followed.

Canada sat on the floor rubbing his head, the sheets were half on him. He moaned and kept rubbing his head until he noticed the two nations there and looked toward them. "Good morning." Russia said. Canada squinted his eyes, he couldn't tell who it was without his glasses on, he knew the voice was Russia's though.

"Um. Good morning." He said.

"Your glasses are on the night stand." Russia said. Canada quickly turned and reached for his glasses.

"Matthew are you feeling okay?" Ukraine asked, she was still worried about him. Kumajirou got out of her arms and jumped to the ground, then made a little jog over to his owner. After putting his glasses on, Canada grabbed onto Kumajirou and held him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Russia said. "I didn't know what happened and neither did Ukraine." Canada frowned a bit, he remembered now.

"O-oh. Yeah sorry." He said.

"Does that happen often or something?" Russia asked.

"W-Well no." he lied. "I was just, um, a little dehydrated, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Y-yea." Canada yawned and tried standing up, he fell back down. Russia titled his head a bit, he looked weak.

"Maybe you should stay in bed Matvey." Russia said. "You still look tired."

"Y-yea. I am." Canada grabbed onto the bed and started getting up again, though it was hard to stand still. Russia hesitated first but walked over and helped him up. Canada didn't look at him, for some reason he felt guilty this morning, as Russia helped him onto the bed.

Canada was weak, staying asleep in Winter's nightmare always took a toll. Usually head aches, weakness, fatigue, he lost all appetite too. This would last at least a day, he hated it too.

"Just rest today da?" Russia said. Canada nodded. "I have work to do but Ukraine will check on you." He glanced toward Ukraine.

"I will?" She asked, Russia gave a nod. "Oh! Right. I will."

"That's nice but I'm fine really."

Russia ignored the sentence. "Be back to check on you soon." He said. Him and Ukraine left as Canada tried to deny it, that didn't work though. So, he stayed in bed for the rest of the day. He was tired but at the same time he was wide awake, so he played some DS games and played with Kumajirou a bit. Ukraine did check on him every hour or two, asking if he needed anything or if he was okay. By the time dinner was ready and night was falling, Russia had finished his work and checked on the Canadian himself. By the time he had finished, Canada was sleeping, out for the night. Russia turned the light off and left him to sleep.

Canada ended up waking in the middle of the night, he thought he heard something in the dead silent house. He shrugged it off and got comfortable in his bed again. He heard the noise again, a bang downstairs. This time he jumped up. His first thought, someone was breaking in, regret of watching America's horror movies, they made him paranoid. Canada grabbed his glasses and quickly got out of bed. He quietly tippy-toed over to the door and slowly opened it and peeked out, dead silence again, until he heard a door close downstairs; someone was breaking in!

Canada panicked. He first hesitated but then ran out to Russia's room. Thank god the door wasn't locked, he quickly opened the door, went in, locked it, and ran over to the sleeping Russian, he ended up falling to the side of the bed because of his weakness though. "Russia! Wake up! Wake up!" He squealed, he feared he would loose his hand if he tried touching him. Russia growled a bit and opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" He mumbled, aka, _why you wake me up? I'll kill you if you don't have a good reason. _

"Someone's breaking into your house!" Canada squealed. Russia blinked and sat up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone's in your house! I heard them!"

"Your just being paranoid. Go back to bed and leave me alone." Russia said laying back down and pulling the covers on him.

"I'm not being paranoid Russiaaaa." Canada whined. Noises of creaking on the stairs convinced Russia someone was there though. He quickly sat back up and got out of bed.

"You sure it's not Ukraine?"

"I-I don't think so. It sounded like someone broke through a door." Canada said. Russia grabbed a pipe from under his bed (so that's where he kept it?) then quietly made his way toward the door and unlocked it, Canada shook as he watched, it reminded him of a horror movie. Russia peeked out and looked down the hall, there he saw the break in. Rather then going out and attacking the break in, he quickly and quietly shut the door and locked it. His next move confused Canada, he grabbed the dressed near the door and pushed it to block it. "W-What are you doing?" Canada asked. Russia quickly went back over to the Canadian and grabbed him by his wrist. He pulled him over to the closet, it looked like a walk in closet, and pulled him in. He shut the door and pulled Canada in more behind the hangers of clothing. "Russia?"

"Shh!" He said. He took his pointer finger and held it to the Canadian's lips, telling him to keep his mouth shut. It was dead silence then. Canada was confused and looked at Russia every few seconds, the Russian was scared, and this scared Canada. The breaking of the bedroom door disturbed the silence as Russia jumped a bit at it, Canada jumped too. They heard foot steps leading toward the closet door as it slowly opened. Canada shivered as the foot steps came in.

"Where are you? You can't get out." They heard a woman's voice say. Russia shivered.

"Matvey." Russia whispered. "I'm sorry." Canada blinked. _For what? _Russia grabbed him and pushed him out of the clothes, pushing him onto the floor right in front of the break in, Russia thought he could use this as a distraction and sneak out the door but he thought wrong, the break in blocked the door.

"Rat!" The woman yelled. "Why are you here!" Canada shivered as he couldn't even see who the woman was, he did hear her growl though. The break in then turned the light on, it was worse then a horror movie, it was Belarus, the two nations could only wish it was a psycho thief now.

Canada shook. "U-Um."

"Why are you here? Rat! Where is my brother?" She yelled waving a small knife around.

"U-U-Um." Canada stuttered, he didn't know what to do. She took a few steps closer to him and started aiming her knife at him.

"Where is my brother? I will kill you if you don't tell me." She said with a murderous look, Canada gulped.

Russia, having no escape, came out. "Hello Belarus." He said with a shaky voice.

"Vanya." She said pulling back her knife and turning all attention to him. "Why were you hiding? No, more importantly." She aimed her knife at the boy again. "Why is this rat here?" Russia made his way over and grabbed Canada's arm and yanked him up.

"He, um, lost a bet and will be my slave for a while." Russia said smiling, trying to make it look evil under his scared expression.

"What bet?" Belarus crossed her arms. Russia frowned a bit but went back to smiling.

"What bet? Um, well, um, slave what was the bet again?" He looked at the frightened Canadian.

"U-Um, D-drinking?" He stuttered with a shaky voice.

"You drank with my brother?" She growled. Canada gulped again.

"Belarus it doesn't matter, he is just here to, um, clean up and cook, things like that da? He's just a slave."

"If you say so." She said not convinced.

"So um, what do I owe this pleasant surprise sister?" Russia said with a fake smile.

"Marry me."

"No thank you…"

OOOOOOOOThank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this_

I do not own the characters used in this nor the anime they come from

_*cry*, _Belarus scares me shitless I swear! DX

But um, ahem,…. Ta da. So now Belarus is involved…. O.o _be afraid _(just kidding) or if you want to, go ahead, be afraid! But anyway, now that she's here, it's gonna get dramatic soon o.o….. You'll see~

Translations:

French:

Enfoncer: Break In


	30. Chapter 30: защита

This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial.

Chapter 30: защита

"Slave? ! That was the best thing you could think of? !" Canada yelled, well he was quiet, but he tried at least.

"Yes it was." Russia said calmly. "Look. It won't be bad da?" The two stood in Russia's bed room the next morning after Russia had to talk down Belarus about murdering the Canadian and marrying him. Finally she calmed down a bit and held her tongue. Unfortunately for them, Belarus would end up staying until, most likely, they left for the meeting in Paris, and there was nothing they could do either.

Ukraine happily embraced her little sister the next morning as the two other nations slowly came down stairs to meet up with them for the day. "Slave." Belarus said. "Aren't you going to cook?" Canada looked toward Russia for an answer. Russia stood there with a bit of an annoyed look but he gave a nod to the boy.

"Get to work." He said. Canada nodded. "No yes sir?"

"Y-Yes sir." Canada said and started into the kitchen. Russia watched him as he went in.

"You mess up and I have an accuse to beat you." He said. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." Canada said, he certainly felt like a slave. Then again, he couldn't imagine how bad it was for the Baltics here. Canada got to cooking fast, not because of fear from Russia but from Belarus. He didn't know any Russian food, Belarus wouldn't be pleased. Canada quickly looked around the kitchen for any cook books, maybe he could whip up something real quick.

He finally found an old one shoved in the back of one of the cabinets, he coughed over all the dust that came off it, flipping the pages only made it worse. He flipped through with dust flying out at each turn, _when was the last time Russia used this thing? _Then again, it was his food, he probably memorized them.

Canada found something very easy, a dish called Grenki. It was simple, not much was needed, and it looked pretty quick. Some eggs, some water, bread, not bad. He looked around the Russian's kitchen for the needed ingredients, he couldn't find a thing, he couldn't figure out what was what either, everything was in Russian. He could only assume what was what. "Need help?" He heard. Canada turned around to see Ukraine standing there smiling, thank god a friendly face around here.

"Russia told me to check on you, he thought you could use some help." She smiled. Oh so Russia wanted to help me? He thought. "So. Need some help Matthew?"

"Y-yes please." Canada said shyly. "I was trying to make something but all the ingredients are in Russian."

"I'm surprised you actually read the cook book." She giggled.

"It had pictures…" Canada rubbed the back of his head. "I'm pretty lost though." Ukraine walked over to the Canadian and the book.

"Let's see. You messed up here." She pointed. "It's milk not water."

"Like I said, lost." Canada giggled. Ukraine helped him a bit. She got the right ingredients and started reading the recipe out loud. "Slice a roll. Beat up eggs with milk and salt. Heat oil in the pan and put well soaked in milk bread slices. Fry on every side until light brown. Sprinkle with cheese if there is any. Sounds good huh?"

"Yea. I guess."

"Have you ever had Russian food Matthew?" Ukraine titled her head,

"Well once or twice…"

"Oh! Okay." Ukraine smiled. "It's good, trust me, you'll like it."

"Okay." Canada said. Ukraine directed him to get out the pans and dishes then started cooking. They followed the directions carefully, though it looked like Ukraine knew what she was doing already. As they were close to finishing it, Canada couldn't help but think about Russia, how he was alone with Belarus, how awkward it must be for him; he smiled about it a bit, his suffering amused Russia so Russia's little suffering amused Canada right now.

"Is breakfast ready?" Russia peeked in.

"Yup!" Canada smiled. "Bon Appetite." Russia came into the kitchen, Belarus clutched closely on his arm. Canada quickly took his smile away with the sight of Belarus, Russia's slave couldn't look happy eh?

"You took very long." Belarus said. "Why is Ukraine in here too?"

"Just to check on the breakfast." Ukraine said, she was in on the little _slave trick_ too. The nations sat down, Belarus quickly took her seat close to Russia's, as uncomfortable as it was for him, and Ukraine sat across. Canada started serving plates for the three nations and put the food in the middle of the table for them before sitting down himself by Ukraine.

They ate in silence, Belarus stared at her big brother as he ate and tried not to look, until Russia broke the silence. "Matvey. It's good." He said. "You did everything right."

"Thanks." He said, Ukraine smiled at the little comment, she had let Canada make most of the food.

After breakfast, Canada cleaned the kitchen before going to shower up for the day. He felt a little weak still, he just couldn't shake it off like he usually could. He showered up and got dressed in his usual sweatshirt and jeans, then just plopped on his bed with Kumajirou laying on it. "Hi Kumayuri."

"Who are you?" The bear yawned.

"Canada. Your owner." He sighed.

"Food?" Kumajirou titled his head. Canada felt happy that he carried up some meat Russia gave him, he would have to get real food for him later. He tossed the little chucks of meat to the bear and yawned. "You'll have real food later, promise. I'll ask Russia if I can go to some store."

"Da you can." Russia appeared out of no where at the door and made Canada jump.

"Y-You scared me!"

"You scare easily." Russia said. "Too many horror movies da?"

"Maybe a little too many…" Canada agreed.

"So. You need to go to a store?"

"Yeah. Kumagu needs food that I don't have to worry about him throwing up over it."

"Good. Let's go now."

"Right now?"

Russia looked nervous. "Da. Right now." He walked away and Canada sat there for a moment. "Now!" Canada jumped up and followed. "Get into the car."

"Yes sir…" Canada said and followed him down the stairs to the garage. Russia got into the driver's side and Canada had to climb in again. Russia quickly started it up and began driving before Canada could even put his seatbelt on. "What's the rush Russia?"

"I don't want to be there." He said. "Belarus is clinging on like crazy."

"It can't be _that_ bad…"

"She followed me into the shower…"

"…Never mind…" Canada scratched his head a bit. "So I'm guessing you wanna stay out of the house as much as possible."

"Da."

"Okay no problem. We just need to entertain our selves outside." Canada petted Kumajirou on his lap. "Hey Russia. Maybe you can show me around a bit? I mean I know Moscow is historical and stuff eh?"

"Da. We can do that."

"That will take up time."

"Da."

"And the store will take a while."

"Da."

"Hey Russia."

"Da?"

Canada got a bit of an devilish look. "I was watching your country's hockey team, not bad."

"Well thank you." Russia said. Canada put his head up like he was onto something.

"You know, me and you played against America and England, piece of cake, but you and me never played against each other." Canada smiled devilishly, Russia smiled.

"Interesting. So. You would like to play a round of hockey with me? I'm guessing we could play up to 20 points again?"

"Yup."

"Sounds amusing. Hmm." Russia said. "That's first on our list."

"Good!" Canada smiled.

"Matvey. I won't go easy on you. Are you sure you want to play?"

"I'm sure. That just means I can go all out on you."

"I like that sparkle in your eye Matvey." Russia said. "You look ready to go already. Alright. We'll go there first."

"Yay~" Canada cheered.

Russia drove to a ice rink he went to often, he liked playing against some of the teams he had, it was fun. Canada looked very happy going into the rink, Russia was a little amused by it. He knew the Canadian had some skill, but now he was going against Russia, and he was _smiling_ about it? _Poor boy doesn't know what's coming to him_, Russia thought.

Russia was about to rent out the rink for an hour, no one was there anyway so it was cheap. The two went into the locker room and started to find gear that would fit them, especially seeing if it would fit a smallish boy like Canada. He managed to find some though, it worked out after all. Russia looked over at the boy every few minutes, he wasn't sure if playing against a weakened Canada would be a good idea for the boy, but it was his idea in the first place. "Put the face-shield masks on." Canada said putting his own on.

"Why? I never use that." Russia said.

"Just use it. My aim might be a little off today and I don't want to ruin your '_beautiful_' face." Canada joked a bit.

"Alright if you say so." Russia put the helmet on. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Canada said. The two made their way outside the locker room and onto the ice, Kumajirou sitting on the side lines watching. Canada grabbed the puck on the way out and threw it on the ground to start. "So you ready for this?"

"Da. You?"

"Yup!" the two skated out to the center of the rink and threw the puck down. "Ready andddd, go!" The two of them both went after the puck.

Russia was in a bit of shock when he realized the puck was gone already! He looked around and behind him to see Canada had already scored! "H-How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Canada made his way back to the center were Russia was still standing.

"That! You scored already!"

"So?" Canada dropped the puck down again. "You ready?" Russia got prepared this time, he wouldn't let the boy score again.

"Da." Russia got ready.

"Ding!" Kumajirou yelled to start off a new round. The two both went for the puck and Russia was the first to get it. He started to skate toward the opposite goal when the Canadian rammed into him, almost pushing him backwards to the ice too. Canada quickly got the puck away and shot from where he stood, getting it into Russia's goal.

"Score!" Canada laughed and threw his fist into the air. Russia stood there dazed at what happened, how could that boy almost knock him over? He felt like a wall rammed him!

"M-Matvey. Do you have your glasses on?"

"No, I could end up getting glass in my eyes." Canada came back with the puck. That only made Russia more confused and dazed, the boy was half wa blind right now!

"O-oh."

"What's the matter Russia?" Canada smiled.

"N-Nothing." He said, he has never lost a game of hockey and he wasn't about to now! The two got back into place and got ready, Russia was definitely ready now. They heard Kumajirou's little "ding" and Canada quickly got the puck and skated toward the Russian's goal. _Oh no you don't! _Russia quickly turned and chased after the boy and as he was aiming to make his shot, Russia took the puck. He quickly turned direction and went for the Canadian's goal, Canada followed close behind. Just as he was slowing to take the shot, the Canadian caught up.

Canada rammed the Russian hard into the wall and took off. Russia went into the wall and fell down hard, while hitting the ground he could hear the ice crack from the Russian's body hitting it. For the first time in all the years he played hockey, he had fallen from a ramming. Russia first just laid on the ice before finally picking himself up a bit and getting to his knees. He looked around to see the Canadian standing in front of him. "Are you okay Russia?"

"Of course I'm okay!" He said with a bit of anger, it was on now! Russia slowly got up, trying to forget about the pain he was feeling from it, and grabbed his hockey stick. He looked over at his goal, as he thought, the puck was in it again. He growled a bit.

Canada got the puck again and the two went back to the center, Russia cracked his neck a bit and got ready again. Canada dropped the puck and got ready too, he looked dead serious about this game. Kumajirou made another "ding" and the next round began.

Russia was panting by now, he just couldn't keep up. The Canadian had scored at least another fifteen times and Russia only scored twice, really once because Canada ran into a bump in the ice and fell, letting the puck go to Russia. Russia bent over and tried catching his breath as Canada leaned against the wall waiting. "Tired?" He asked, the damn boy hadn't broken a sweat!

"N-No." Russia said. "Aren't you still weak? I think you're pushing yourself too much da?"

"I am still a little weak but I'm going easy on you." Canada said. Russia shot his head up and looked at the boy in a complete daze, _this was him going easy? !_

"Y-You're kidding right?" He asked.

"No." Canada said. "You're right, I shouldn't push myself. So I've been going easy since the third time I scored." _No way…. _"Well, the score is 19 to 2. One more point and I win, unless you want to stop here, you look tired."

"I'm not tired." Russia said standing up straight and cracking his back a bit. "We will keep going da?"

"Okay if you say so." Canada sighed and the two made their way back to the center. Kumajirou yawned and waited for the two to get ready. Once they did, the bear's "ding" went off again. Russia growled and quickly got the puck away and went for the Canadian's goal, sadly, the Canadian quickly got it back and went for Russia's. Russia growled again and chased after him. Instead of trying to get the puck, Russia went for his goal to protect it.

He quickly halted in front of the goal and got ready to block it. Canda slide to a stop and went to hit the puck. Cause of his blurry vision, his aim was off, but he tried anyway. The puck went flying toward Russia and the goal, not what Russia expected though. The puck crashed into the face-shield he had and sent him flying back into the goal.

Russia fell again, this time he landed on his back; _It felt like the Canadian was trying to injury him_! The fall actually knocked the wind out of him and he moaned in pain. Canada slowly skated over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. Russia looked at the boy and slowly started to sit up. "Told you it was a good idea to wear that."

"You weren't kidding…" Russia said, he coughed a bit. "How hard to you hit that puck?"

"I dunno." Canada shrugged. "Sometimes the stick breaks though."

"You hit it way to hard! You could of killed me!"

"But I didn't."

"You could of!" Russia stood up. "I thought you were all peace loving?"

"I am. Just not when it comes to hockey."

"You're insane…" Russia said. He thought about the puck though and quickly turned around to see if it had gone in. Sadly, Russia had lost. He slowly turned his head back and glanced at the Canadian. "You won."

"Yup." Canada smiled and took off his helmet. "Good game though Russia."

"Don't say that." Russia took his helmet off too, at least there was no blood this time. "Canada I tried as hard as I could and you still won like it was no problem. It was not a good game."

"I thought it was. You're a good player and that made it fun."

"You still won….""So? The point is to try your best." Canada said. "I only took an easy cause I'm weak but I did step up to play against you."

"So you weren't… going _completely_ easy on me?"

"That's right." Canada said. Russia felt a little calmer now, at least it wasn't a complete fail then. The two made their way off the ice and back into the locker room. They both took their gear off and returned to them to the place they got them. They started to leave the rink when Kumajirou hugged onto Canada's leg.

"Food!" The bear pouted.

"Oh! That's right!" He picked the bear up. "I really need to get you some food."

"I'll take you to a market." Russia said going ahead and getting into his car. Canada quickly caught up and climbed into the big car.

"So. Where are we going exactly?"

"I'm taking you into the capital." Russia said. "Izmaylovo Market. Don't get lost."

"What's that?"

"A market."

"…Well I knew that…" Canada said.

"You'll see when we get there." Russia said. "Sadly, we can't waste all our time there. Ukraine will end up calling me and worrying, so we have to go home before dinner time da?"

"Okay.." Canada said, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Belarus again.

"I'll show you around Moscow tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Da. If you're interested."

Canada smiled. "I'm very interested." Russia smiled a bit too.

Spring was starting in Russia. The snow was melting, the sky was more blue then grey, colors were brighter, and this place certainly showed it. The market was enormous and very crowded, it was definitely no longer winter. The buildings were tall and very colorful, the roofs all different colors from blues or golds, grays and greens. He could see signs hanging from place to place, all in Russian so it was hard for Canada to read. Ventures were set up along side each other, souvenirs set out, the smell of food, and Vodka, could be smelt miles within it.

Canada was excited. He knew some of Russia's history, the hardships, protests, wars, but he also knew the pleasant side of it. He had seen pictures of the Orthodox churches, some parks, statues, the towns covered in a light snow, he liked to think of the positives of each country and Russia had it's bright sides.

"You look happy." Russia said. Canada smiled at the Russian.

"It's huge!" The boy looked like he was in an amusement park.

"Da. It is." Russia smiled a bit. "I'm glad you like it."

"Yeah." Canada looked around. Kumajirou got antsy and started to, gently, claw the Canadian's arm as he held him.

"Foodddd." He pouted.

"Right right I'll get you some food." Canada said. "Don't claw me."

"Fish right? I know where we can get some, it's not really a store though." Russia said. "Lunch leftovers da?"

"Oh okay.

"Are you hungry?" Russia asked.

"A little."

"Me too. We'll get some lunch with it too."

"Okay."

"As long as you get my first." Kumajirou came in. Russia lead the Canadian to one of places to get food, which wasn't that many actually. Canada was amused passing by all the venues, seeing all the things for sale, he was so interested in it all. A little secret, Canada had gotten a book on Russia, just to learn a little more, but, he didn't want Russia to know that. He had seen pictures of the market in the book, seeing it in real life amazed him.

The two got some simple meat, now it was Russia's turn to pay. They sat at a bench and enjoyed their food, Kumajirou really enjoyed his. Canada held onto the bag of meat that would control Kumajirou's hunger for the next week. "This is good." Canada said chewing his food.

"Da. I haven't have this in a while." Russia agreed.

"What is it anyway?"Russia got a devilish smile. "_Polar bear."_

Kumajirou shook and Canada dropped his food. "What! ?" Russia laughed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." He laughed. "Just kidding."

"That was a cruel joke!"

"It had to be done." Russia calmed his laughter. "It's shashlik. Calm down now."

"I lost my appetite…." Canada pouted. Russia finished his lunch and grabbed the boy's.

"Stay here I'll throw it out."

"Yes sir…" Canada put Kumajirou back on his lap. Russia walked away to find a garbage can, hoping the Canadian would be a good boy and stay there. Unfortunately he had to walk down very far until he finally found a garbage. "Nice little place you got here." He hard a loud voice say, it sounded so familiar, it could only be… Russia turned to see who was standing there, as he thought.

"America? What are you doing here?" Russia glared.

"Well me and Iggy wanted to check out around Moscow." America said. "I heard the market here was cool so we checked it out."

"And where is England?"

"I dunno I ran ahead of him." America said.

"….You lost England?"

"Not lost!.. .Got separated from!" America pouted.

"Uh huh…" Russia sighed. "Well good by-"

"Mattie's with you isn't he?"

"W-What? Why would you think that?"

"Because he's staying with you."

"Now why would you think _that_?"

America glared at him. "He never gave me his hotel room number. Aka, he never checked into a hotel. You two are… " America got mad at the word "_Close_. So, he must be staying with you."

"He could be staying with France?"

"Just shut up. I know he's with you." America said. Russia blinked.

"Well you're in a bad mood…" Russia said. America growled and grabbed onto the collar of Russia's coat.

"I don't like you around Mattie." He said. Russia smiled a bit.

"Oh? So, you were trying to sabotage everything at Canada's house weren't you?" Russia said. "Hmm?" America's eyes widened a bit, _how did he figure that out?… _"I thought so."

"Shut up!"

"No thank you." Russia smiled, America only gritted his teeth and growled. "You have no right to be involved in his life America. Why should it matter to you who he's friends with?"

"He's not your _friend_ so don't act like he is." America said. "And I have every right to get involved in his life! He's _my_ little brother!"

"I have siblings too. You don't see me getting involved in everything they do."

"Hmph!" America crossed his arms.

"You're very selfish." Russia sighed. "But that's not all is it?" America blinked. "So what's the real reason you don't want him around me?" America stayed silent. Russia stared at him. "You're afraid that I'll hurt him aren't you?" America looked at him with an worried expression. _Oh I see…_

"I swear you hurt him, I _will_ kill you." America got the tough guy look again. "I mean it."

"Look at that, you really do care." Russia said. "If I was going to hurt him I would of done it already. I won't hurt him in any way, understand?"

America looked down at the ground. "Fine. But I don't trust you."

"I don't expect you to." Russia said. "But I can honestly say I mean no harm to him."

"You're being serious…" America noticed.

"Da. I am. Take my word for it." Russia said. America stared at him for a few moments then sighed.

"Fine."

"You need to stay out of his life. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself da?" Russia started to leave. "Good bye, don't ruin my city."

"R-Russia." America stuttered. Russia sighed and turned back.

"What is it?"

" ." He looked down. "You know damn well I would never ask you for any favors…"

"But?"

America sighed. "I want you to teach Mattie how to fight." Russia looked at him.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I'm worried that you're gonna hurt Mattie, only because I know he can't defend himself, he can't fight." America said. "I've tried teaching him a bit but he's stubborn and he ignores it."

"No offense but I'm sure your fighting isn't very good."

"I'll ignore that comment." America glared. "But I know you're good at fighting."

"I don't understand. He seems like he can handle himself, he's a sniper you know." Russia said. "Just give him a hockey stick and he'll be fine."

"If he doesn't have a gun he's screwed with that. And I know he gets violent with hockey but that's it." America said. Russia stared more. "P-please Russia?" Russia sighed.

"If he agrees, I'll teach him."

"But he won't agree! He doesn't want to."

"Well I can't force him America. I don't know what else you want me to say."

America sighed. "Fine fine. Just bring up the subject with him." America started to leave. "I'll see you later, I have to go find England. Later!" He ran off.

"Good bye…" Russia said. He quickly made his way back to the Canadian, only to find he was gone. Russia's eyes widened a bit, _crap now he lost Canada. _He looked around and searched around, he trusted that the boy would stay put, maybe someone kidnapped him?, he did look like a child…

"Russia!" He heard someone call. He turned around to see Canada making his way through the crowd. Finally, he caught up.

"Didn't I say to stay here?"

"I was! Then these girls came up to me and started to…touch me…" Canada said. Russia blinked.

"You didn't do anything back right?"

"No! I ran the heck away!" Canada squealed. "They freaked me out!"

"Well at least you ran away…"

"Then some Russian guy started pulling me down an ally."

"Ok let's stop talking about this da?"

"Fine by me."

"Come on. We're going back home." Russia started to lead the way back to the car, Canada had to pick up his walk in order to keep up. After a while of walking, they finally made it back to the car, again Canada had to climb into it. Russia checked his cell phone, just as he thought, fifteen messages, all from Belarus. He sighed and dropped his phone in his pocket and began driving home.

The minute they pulled in Canada could see Belarus staring out the window waiting. "Just go up to your room da?" Russia said. "If she doesn't see you she won't question you."

"O-Okay." Canada said. They pulled into the garage and Canada carefully climbed out of the car, then grabbed Kumajirou and his meals off the seat. The two nations walked to the door and went in to Belarus standing right there.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"At the market. I needed to get a few things." Russia said, he glanced towards Canada, telling him to get his butt moving. Canada nervously went past Belarus and upstairs to his room. "I have some work to do so I will see you later." Russia tried going for the stairs until Belarus grabbed his arm.

"Big brother."

"I-I need to work Belarus." He quickly got out of her grip and rushed up the stairs to his study. Belarus watched him leave and growled.

The two sisters had already eaten by the time the other two got home, so dinner wasn't planned for the night, Russia offered if Canada was hungry he could help himself though. He planned to just stay in his room, check his emails and do some work but by ten o'clock, he was starving. Canada peeked out of his room to see if the others were sleeping already, he **did not **want to run into Belarus.

Canada quietly snuck out of his room and down the stairs, he left the lights off too so no one would think he was up. He quietly went into the kitchen and into the fridge. It felt weird going through the Russian's fridge but at least he had permission. He didn't know what anything was and judged whether he should eat it or not on how good it smelled. He found something that looked editable and smelt pretty good, though he wasn't sure what it was, he assumed it was some kind of pastry.

It actually tasted pretty good too. He stood at the fridge and continued eating it until he finished. After that he could handle hunger til morning and made his way back to his room. Unfortunately, that didn't really happen. Just before reaching the stairs, someone grabbed him. The person violently grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, pushing him up against it to the point where he was on his tippy-toes just so he wouldn't be lifted up. Then, a knife was put to his throat.

"You stupid rat." Belarus growled. "You stay away from big brother! Understand?" Canada tried nodding a bit. "Say it!"

"I understand!" He squealed.

"Good. Because if you don't," She got closer to his face and started digging the knife into his throat without cutting him. "I will kill you. I _will_ cut your throat and rip your heart out. Got it?" Canada gulped and nodded.'

"Y-Yes." He tried to say.

"Good." She let go and started to leave. The second Canada tried to get over the shock and tried to run back up to his room, she grabbed him again and put the knife back to his throat. "And you will not tell Russia about this right?" Canada didn't answer, Russia was his only protection, he needed to tell him _this. _"Right? !"

"Y-Yes! Right!"

"Good. If you do, I'll cut you to pieces! rat!" She growled and finally left the poor Canadian to stand there and shiver, his life was definitely at risk now. Canada could barely catch his breath after that, she was scarier then a horror movie, she was his _nightmare_. He gulped with the thought of her coming out of the dark of night and accomplishing her threat; he was screwed….

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this_

_I do not own the characters used in this nor the anime they come from._

_The Izamaylovo market is a real market in Russia and I have no connection to it at all._

HAHAHAHAHA!~ (total hero laugh) Chapter 30! Whoo~! And this chapter was friggen long too O.o *whew*

So, Canada is a slave, Russia is afraid of Belarus still, Canada is awesome at hockey, they bond, America is overly protective, Canada was almost abducted by hookers, and Belarus threatened poor Canadia….. That it? Dang O.O

So probably next chapter or the chap after will be dramatic (warning here) I abuse Canada way too much…. O.o

Translations:

Russian:

Защита: Defense


	31. Chapter 31: Understanding

This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial.

Chapter 31: Understanding

Canada had a hard time sleeping that night, he kept thinking Belarus would sneak into his room and murder him. He had clutched onto Kumajirou tightly and looked at the door several times to make sure no one was there; he didn't even feel comfortable with the door locked. What he woke up to didn't help.

Canada opened his heavy eyes only to find Russia staring at him. "Ahh!" Canada screamed and jumped back, falling off the bed too. Russia stood there blankly, not knowing how to react to that.

"Well good morning to you too…" He said. Canada popped back up on the other side of the bed.

"How the maple did you get in here? ! I locked the door!"

"There's another door to this room Matvey."

"….There is?" Canada said, now a little afraid.

"Da. I can't tell you were it is though."

"Why not! ?""It's a secret." Russia smiled. "So. Are you ready to leave?"

"Eh? Leave?"

"Da. I did say I would show you Moscow didn't I?"

"O-Oh. Yeah."

"Da. So hurry up and get dressed." Russia headed toward the door. "Take a shower too. You smell." He left out the door. Canada sat there a bit dazed, then decided to sniff his arm pit, a real America move, and _damn he did smell_; the smell of fear….

After showering and changing into a clean sweatshirt and jeans, he met Russia downstairs, avoiding any eye contact with Belarus. Before she could even say a word to the two, Russia grabbed Canada and pulled him out to the car, he almost dropped Kumajirou in the process. Russia was obviously in a rush to get the hell out of the house, Canada didn't want to slow him down. He quickly climbed into the car as Russia got in and started it up. They were on the main road within minutes.

"So." Canada asked. "Where are we going?"

"Krasnaya ploshchad." Russia said. Canada pouted.

"English?"

"Red Square." Russia said. "I think you'll like it, it's Ukraine's favorite place in Moscow."

"Oh."

"Just don't get lost, and don't talk to any _women _trying to… _touch_ you."

"I told you I didn't do anything back!"

"Just making sure." Russia smirked. "You are French." Canada moaned.

"Shut up…" He mumbled. Russia smiled a bit, he was amused.

After a couple minutes of driving, they arrived by Red Square. Russia easily got out as Canada once again climbed out, this time more of a fall out. Russia had to wait for the boy to get his balance and grab Kumajirou before finally going to the Square. "You carry that bear around everywhere don't you?" Russia asked. Canada smiled and gave a big nod.

The Red Square was smack in the middle of Moscow. It was bounded on one side by walls, the color buildings were everywhere now, the bricks of the square red (Canada guessed that's how it got that name), this place was huge! You could see St. Basil's Church, Zemsky prikaz Museum, the Kazan Cathedral, statues and monuments, everything represented respect.

Russia enjoyed coming here. He didn't like any crowds or interacting with anyone, but he liked seeing the place; the colors, the buildings themselves, his people, he enjoyed seeing them. Canada liked seeing this place, it was just like the pictures in the book. He looked around, thinking also about Russia's past, how much war and rebellions had gone on throughout this city's life, throughout Russia's life. He looked at the Russian. "What's with the look?" Russia asked. Canada pouted a bit, Russia blinked. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Canada looked away. Russia continued staring at the boy, wondering what that was about. "Do you want to know something?" Russia asked.

"Huh? Like what?" Canada looked back at him. Russia scratched the side of his head a bit.

"I don't know…" He admitted. "But you look confused so…"

"I was just thinking about something I read, that's all."

"And what did you read about?"

Canada paused. "Um…. Zombie attack in Florida?" He said, figured he just say the last thing he saw on the news. Russia glared at him.

"No offense, but I hope they eat your brother first."

"That's so mean!" Canada squealed. "I know he's obnoxious and annoying and a pain in the ass and loud and selfish and-"

"Exactly why he should go first!"

"Noooo. You're missing the point!" Canada said then sighed. "Look point is, he really is a good guy. I know you hate him and don't see him that way but I respect him and what he does for his country, he is a good guy. Okay?"

"I don't understand…" Russia said.

"Understand what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Da. You." Russia said. "I thought you were an open book, but your not."

"Um….Thank you?" Canada questioned.

"Why would you respect someone who is the very sole reason why everyone mistakes you, ignores you, and abuses you?" Russia said. Canada blinked, even twitched a bit. "You keep ignoring my questions about certain things."

"I-I do not."

"Da you do. I asked you in that bathroom if it was hard for you to be forgotten." Canada flinched. You never answered me." Russia said.

"I, um, don't remember that."

"Liar. You know you do. So what is it? Why do you avoid the question?"

"I'm not avoiding the question!" Canada yelled a bit, it surprised Russia so much he actually took a step back from the Canadian. "Juste tais-toi! Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir sur ma vie!" He yelled.

"W-What?" Russia blinked. "What did you say?"

"Hmph!" Canada was in a puff ball of anger, he walked away from the Russian to cool down. Russia didn't understand what the hell just happened, he knew he pissed the Canadian off but he didn't understand why. Maybe it was a touchy question? Maybe he was just _PMSing_? Was he just fed up with the questions? Russia didn't get it and he wasn't happy that he upset the Canadian either; he was his best company right now and didn't want to lose him. That and, even though he tried to deny it, he only wanted to see the boy smile, it upset him if Canada was upset.

Walking around here, you would get lost. Canada clearly didn't care and he simply walked down the red bricked road, looking around a bit and not looking back at Russia. Knowing Canada would get lost, or he knew someone would start touching him again, Russia followed behind the Canadian. Not so close that he would see, but not so far that he couldn't see the Canadian. It was silent between them, Russia watched him and followed to make sure he wouldn't go to far and get lost, while Canada didn't throw a single look back at him, it made Russia feel bad….

Finally, he noticed Canada stopped, maybe he grew tired of the silent aloneness? Russia decided it was time to start talking again and he walked up to the Canadian. He looked over at his face, he didn't look back, Canada was to busy looking at something else. Russia looked up at the object. "It's called _Kolokolnya Ivana Velikovo._" Russia said. Canada looked at him finally. "Ivan the great bell tower."

"It's a bell tower?" Canada asked. He than realized something and looked right at him. "Wait. I heard Ivan was your name? Right?"

"Da. Ivan Braginski." Russia said. "But this Ivan was a…Boss of mine."

"Ivan the great…He gathered Russian lands right?"

"You know about him?"

"A little…" Canada thought about it. "He was a grand price of Moscow and ended the dominance of the Golden Horde."

"Da. That's correct." Russia said. "I'm surprised you know a little of my history."

"W-Well…Wikipedia helps."

"You googled my country?"

"….I wikied it." Canada laughed a bit, clearly he was over being in a bad mood.

"So um," Russia started. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Na. I just want to look at it." Canada said. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Your very interested huh?" Russia said, Canada gave a big nod as he looked at the tower. "It has 52 bells. The first bell tower was built in 1329 until Ivan the great replaced it. Um, in 1600 the main tower was rebuilt to what you see now. Enough facts?"

"I guess." Canada said. He looked down a bit and pouted, Russia looked at him. "H-Hey Russia."

"Da?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and storming off…" Canada said looking at the ground. Russia smiled just a bit.

"It's fine Matvey. It was nice to see you have balls."

"Eh! ?" Canada jumped at him and yelped. Russia laughed a bit as he started to walk away. Canada blushed a bit, pouted, then followed behind. "Um. Where are we going?"

"I'm just walking around." Russia said. His phone suddenly vibrated in his coat pocket. The two walked around a little more as Russia checked his phone multiple times, his boss was contacting him, and Russia did not want anything to do with his boss right now, he was enjoying himself and work would only ruin his day. Instead of answering his phone, he ignored it and went with his day, which sadly had to end eventually.

"Whatda mean you need to leave! ?" Canada yelped. The two stood at the front door of Russia's house as he readied himself to leave, he ignored his boss and now needed to speak with him.

"I need to run a few errands, talk with my boss, country stuff da?" He said putting his boots on.

"I want to come with you!" Canada yelped like a child.

"No Matvey." Russia glared. "Look I understand, you don't want to be home alone with Belarus but I can't take you with me."

"Please! ? You're right! I don't want to be here with _her_!"

"Quiet down. Ukraine is here, you'll be fine."

"You're sister is insane!" Canada was on the verge of almost crying now, and that caught Russia's attention.

"Why are you more afraid of her? Your fear _grew_." He said.

Canada paused. "N-No. What? Not at all. I don't know what you're talking about, seriously, like what the maple." He rumbled, nervously. Belarus did say if Russia found out, she would brutally kill the Canadian with her bare hands, _painfully and brutally. _

Russia paused. "Matvey?" He asked. "Did she… threaten you?" Canada froze, that was enough of a answer. Anger flushed over Russia, _how dare Belarus_! He thought as he started to head for the stairs to confront his little sister upstairs.

"Russia wait!" He quickly grabbed onto Russia's wrist in panic. "P-Please don't say anything to her! Please!"

"Of course I'm going to say something. She threatened you."

"Yeah well she said if you found out, I would be dead! Please don't!"

"I'll make it like you didn't tell me."

"Russia please…." Canada pouted and whimpered. Russia hesitated to just let it go, Canada's life was being threatened here, but Belarus would be extremely mad if her threats weren't taken, meaning she would kill Canada if Russia comforted her about it.

"Fine. Just stay with Ukraine or lock the door in your room da? I'll try to be back as soon as I can be."

"Please do…" Canada quietly said.

Russia nodded, then actually thought about what America said. "Matvey. If you want, I can teach you to defend yourself."

"Defend myself? Like fighting?"

"Da."

"I know how to fight! I can defend myself just fine!" Canada protested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Canada said, though Russia knew the boy really couldn't, especially with Belarus being the one attacking. But Russia let it go, he couldn't force the boy.

"Fine fine." He sighed. "I'll be back quickly." He said. Canada nodded as the Russian finished buttoning his coat and walking out the front door. Before anyone could hear him leave, Canada ran up stairs like Italy running from the British to his room. He locked the door and jumped onto his bed, hugging onto Kumajirou as well, only hoping the time could go by fast.

After 45 minutes of sitting there holding Kumajirou, Canada finally decided that was enough and got his laptop to do some country work. His nerves calmed down a bit now, it seems Belarus wasn't interested tonight. The house was still silent, he could hear the faint sound of the T.V. downstairs where Ukraine was, he could only hope that Belarus was with her.

Canada acted like a son waiting for his father to come home, frequently looking toward the window to see if Russia was pulling up. This time, he got up off the bed and walked over to the window to see. It was pitch black outside, definitely no car lights, even after an hour and a half of Russia being gone; he couldn't help but wonder what Russia and his boss was thinking about.

His thoughts were cut short though.

A creek in the door scared Canada a bit as he turned to see what it was, he knew he locked that door so how was it opening? Slowly, the visitor walked in wearing her blue dress. Belarus came in fully and closed the door behind her, then locked it.

"B-Bela-" Canada tried but she interrupted

"Big brother isn't here to protect you now." She said with a cold stare, a murderous stare, as she took out several small knives.

OOOOThank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

Places used in this are real, and I have no connection with them!

Soooo yeahhh, sorry it's taken so long~ the entire last week I had to get ready for animeNext and then go to the convention for the weekend (which was awesome…. Hehe)

Hetalia panel: Russia was up on it and they were answering questions. One person stood up and asked "If I can get Belarus off you forever, will you marry me?" Everyone laughed, America was just like "Dude that's the best proposal ever!" and Russia replied "I have to conquer world first. But when I do that, I will see what I can do." XDDD (fav part right here! You needed to know!)

Ok so back to this story though, merp….. So much Canada abuse… DX Ok so I left it on a cliff hanger, think about what Belarus will do to our poor Canada. Next Chapter, it will be very dramatic!

Translations:

French:

Juste tais-toi! Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir sur ma vie!: Just shut up! You don't need to know about my life!


	32. Chapter 32: Go Home

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial. _

Chapter 32: Go Home

"B-Bela-" Canada tried to talk to clam the nation down but was interrupted.

"Shut up Rat!" Belarus yelled and flung one of the knives at him. Canada quickly ducked down to his knees, the knife just passed over his head.

"Belarus! Wait!" He said. "Please don't! I don't want to fight you!"

"It won't be much of a fight." Belarus said and threw more knives. Canada quickly moved away as one of the knives clipped his side. Belarus moved in more and got more knives ready as Canada got to his balance and looked at his wound, not bad but it still bled.

"Belarus please, can we just talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Why are you attacking me! ?"

"Because you're taking up Russia's time!" Belarus snapped. "I hate you!"

"I didn't do anything!" Canada said.

"You did everything. You should of stayed away from my brother and it would of all been okay." Belarus said. "But you got involved and took him away from me, now you have consequences."

_She's insane! _"Y-You've gotta be kidding me!" Canada yelled now. "I'm sorry if I somehow _took him away from you_! I didn't mean to!"

"Doesn't matter if you meant to or not." Belarus said and aimed her knives at him. Canada got ready to dodge them again, which was extremely hard considering how fast she threw them. "You're dead rat!" She threw her knives again and Canada barley avoided them, one clipped his cheek and another clipped his same side again. Canada quickly got behind the dresser for some protection, he was screwed now! If he got close enough to actually attack her, she would definitely kill him, and he couldn't do anything far away. She got closer though.

"Nations aren't afraid and hide like this, you pathetic rat!"

"I-I'm not afraid!" Canada protested, then he realized something. "Y-You're trying to kill me. I could take this as a threat against my country Belarus!"

Belarus froze. "C-Could you now?" She said a bit worried, but then she smirked. "And what would you do? Start a war? In case you haven't noticed, you're trapped in here with no one to help you and I'm going to kill you." She said, Canada sighed a bit, _shit_… "You can't do shit if you're dead rat."

"Well it was worth a shot!" Canada yelled. After that, it was silent for a minute. Canada peeked out to see where she was, and she wasn't there! _Maybe she gave up_? He came out a little more with the hope that she was gone, that was when she came up from behind and stabbed him.

Fortunately, he got the hell out of there before she could actually stab him. He fell to the floor and Belarus pinned him down. She took out more knives and stabbed them to the floor, getting his clothes caught too; now he was really pinned to the floor. Belarus put one knife to his throat and smirked. "Well, bye bye Rat." She said. Canada struggled to move his arms or legs, trying to escape the grip of the knives, but they were pinned in too hard. "Any last words?" She started to dig the knife into his throat without cutting him yet as Canada panicked.

Out of no where, Kumajirou sprung into action and bit Belarus's leg, he couldn't let his owner be killed. The nation yelped a bit and glared at the bear. She waved her knife in front of the bear and cut the poor thing on it's back, then kicked the bear into the wall. As angry as Canada was after that, he couldn't find any strength to get himself up. Belarus turned her attention back to Canada and violently pressed the knife to his throat.

"Belarus! ! !" Canada heard Russia's angry voice from across the room. Belarus took her sight away from the boy and looked up to see her brother walking in towards them. "Get off him!" He yelled, Belarus looked back at Canada for her chance to finally end him. "Now!" Russia's voice sent a shiver down her spine, he never yelled at her before…

Belarus lifted her self up and away from the Canadian still pinned to the ground. She took a couple steps back and held her hands behind her back. Russia quickly bent down to Canada and took the knives out of his clothes and the floor, then grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Russia asked, Canada was still shaken up but gave a nod. "Good." He said then turned his attention to Belarus. "What were you going to do, Belarus?" Belarus didn't answer, she kept her mouth shut as Russia stared at her. "Answer me!"

"B-Big Brother I-" She gulped, she didn't like this side of Russia, he never showed it towards his sisters. She stopped talking and looked back.

"Were you going to kill him?" Russia asked. Belarus made a fist and gritted her teeth. Russia angrily walked over and stood in front of her. "And why would you do that? What were you thinking?"

"That Rat-" She stopped herself. "H-He's pathetic! He shouldn't of gotten involved in your life big brother!"

"It is my life Belarus." Russia said. "What makes you think you can get involved in it?" Belarus kept her eyes at the ground.

"I'm sorry big brother." She said.

"Don't apologize to me." Russia said then pointed to Canada. "Apologize to him." Belarus looked up a bit at the scared Canadian.

"I will not." She said. "I am sorry for making you angry big brother. But I am not sorry for almost ending his pathetic life." Russia glared at her.

"Fine." He said. "Belarus I want you to leave." Her eyes shot up and looked at him. "If you said sorry to him, you would of stayed. But I want you to leave now, your welcome is gone." She gritted her teeth, he would never kick her out, it was all that boy's fault! "Understand?"

"Y-yes big brother." She said looking back down at the floor. Slowly, she walked toward the door, Russia and Canada watching her. _He hates me_, she thought, _he can't hate me… How dare he choose that boy over his little sister_…. Her anger built up more. A daring move came next. Belarus sneaked a knife out of her sleeve and quickly turned to throw.

Russia violently grabbed onto her wrist before she could even finish turning, though the knife had gone. He held onto her wrist tightly as she looked at his angry eyes, breaking the contact to see where her knife went; she liked where it had gone. She didn't care if Russia was staring at her, she relaxed a bit. Russia noticed that and loosened his grip, then turned around; he didn't like what he saw.

Canada could barely keep his balance now, he was in too much shock. The knife had hit him, in a vital area too, in his chest. Russia quickly ran over to him and grabbed him as he started to fall to the ground. Belarus had aimed for the vital area and was a bit happy with where the knife had gone, though her happiness was gone when she saw Russia's anger turn to worry.

Russia helped Canada sit down and then laid him flat. He then decided to take the knife out, it was in very deep, until Belarus stopped him. "Don't do that." She said, Russia looked at her. "It probably hit his heart. You take it out and it could kill him." Russia didn't know what to do now as Canada started coughing.

"What happened! ?" Ukraine came in now. Belarus stood there and let her sister run past her to Canada's side. "M-Matthew!"

"Ukraine, get a towel." Russia ordered. "Quickly." Ukraine nodded and ran into the bathroom and quickly came back with a towel. Russia grabbed it and pressed it down on the boy's chest, trying to slow down the bleeding, Canada moaned in pain, even blood started leaking from his mouth. Russia panicked, he really had no idea what to do. Ukraine suggested to get him to a hospital, but the closest one was miles away. Belarus had nothing to say, she didn't care of the boy died or not, even if it meant worrying Russia and even making Ukraine cry. "W-What do we do?" Russia asked. Ukraine had no answer as Canada started closing his eyes, he was feeling really weak and dizzy.

The two nations panicked with Canada slowly passing out, Belarus didn't even care to help. They didn't know what to do or any way to help poor Canada, Russia finally began to think the boy would die right there, he knew nations could die just like humans. "I-I could help." they heard a voice say, the two of them looked toward the door to see who it was.

OOOO

Russia silently stood in the bathroom and washed the blood off his hands. "Are you okay?" He heard Ukraine ask. He looked toward the door to see his worried big sister standing there.

"Da." He said and turned his attention back to cleaning his hands. "It's not the first time I washed someone else's blood off my hands." _I was hoping it wouldn't be his though. _"Is Canada okay?"

"Lithuania said he should be fine." She said. "He's still sleeping though."

"I see…" Russia dried his hands off. "Ukraine it's late. You should go get some sleep." Ukraine still had that worried look. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Go get some sleep please." Ukraine was hesitant but nodded and left. Russia finished drying his hands and went back into the bedroom.

Canada was out cold, he passed out while Lithuania was trying to help him. Russia had lifted him into the bed after him and Lithuania helped him and wrapped him up. He still slept there, Lithuania sat on the side of it with Kumajirou, it was time to heal the bear now. He gently cleaned the cut wound Belarus had given him as the bear rested his chin on Canada's leg. Lithuania's attention turned from the bear to Russia once he realized the Russian was there. "R-Russia. Sir."

"Thank you." Russia said without looking at the nation. Lithuania blinked, that may have been the first and only time Russia actually thanked him.

"F-For what?" Lithuania questioned.

"For helping Canada." Russia said. "If you didn't come…" Russia stopped himself with the thought. "W-Why are you here anyway?"

"I had to return the notes Estonia borrowed from you."

"If Estonia borrowed them, why are you returning them?"

"W-Well," Lithuania started, he was so sure if it was good idea to tell him or not. "Estonia borrowed the notes from you without your real consent. He didn't want to return them because he was afraid so he handed them to Latvia. Latvia didn't want to do it-"

"Latvia? He didn't want to talk to me? That's very sad, I'll have to have a little chat with him later." Russia said, even smirked evilly a bit.

_I just sold out Latvia_… "B-But anyway. So Latvia gave me the notes, and I gave them to Poland, and Poland almost lost them, so I took them back and… I'm here." Lithuania nervously laughed. Russia walked around and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Did you help that bear?" Russia asked. The bear was silent and didn't move but Lithuania nodded and went back to cleaning the bear's wound.

"Y-Yeah." Lithuania said. "I'm working on it anyway."

"Da. Good." Russia said. "Please make sure he's okay." Kumajirou's ear twitched a bit hearing Russia's words, and he water on the wound. Russia didn't care for the bear, he found him annoying. But Canada loved that bear to death and since Belarus hurt him, he only wanted the bear to be healed by the time Canada woke up.

Russia watched as Lithuania continued to clean the bear's wound, he had nothing else to do for now. That was, til he noticed Belarus peeking in at the door. "Stay in here." He ordered Lithuania and went towards the door. Belarus quickly saw him and started to move to get away. "Belarus, stay." He said, and she listened, she stood outside the door with her head down.

"Come with me." He walked past her and headed toward her bed room down the hall, she nervously followed. He went in and Belarus followed as well. He closed the door behind him and locked it, then stood against it. "You have anything to say?" He asked. Belarus stood in front of Russia, head down and staying silent. "Well?"

"No." She said.

Russia sighed. "That's a shame." He took a deep breath, usually he would never do this, ever, but that was enough. "Belarus. You seriously hurt Canada, you could of killed him if you had gotten your aim right. You also made Ukraine cry, and I will not tolerate that." Belarus kept her head down. "I would like you to leave my house," Her head shot up. "First thing in the morning, you go home." He only yelled that at her before because he was rash and angry, he really didn't mean it. But now, now he was serious.

"This is my home." She said, Russia flinched.

"B-Belarus. You either apologize to Canada or leave my house, your choice." Russia said. Belarus actually thought about it, if she said sorry to that boy Russia would forgive her…No. It wasn't worth it.

"I guess I will leave then." She said. "It's sad big brother," She glared at him harshly. "When you choose that pathetic boy over your little sister." She said. She grabbed her bag off the bed, she didn't even look to see if everything was packed, and went for the door. "Are you going to move?" Russia moved away from the door. Belarus unlocked it and walked out, down the stairs, and out the front door to the night, she wouldn't even wait until morning.

Russia stood there in silence, he didn't want to do that, but he just had to; hurting Canada like that pushed him, Ukraine crying over it, that pushed him further, no one would make Ukraine cry when he was there. If it was anyone else, he would of snapped their neck. But caring more for Canada than Belarus, it wasn't right, it didn't feel right. It seemed like he was caring for _Canada like _he was _family….He was special to Russia…_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this.

I do not own any characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from.

So like I said, dramatic…. I guess…. I was suppose to add more to it but I forgot half most of it by the time I got to write this DX Baka!

But yea~….there's so much Canada abuse in this story… He's probably like "WTF AUTHOR! ? WHY YOU ABUSE ME! ?" Sorry Canada DX This may sound mean but your torture is necessary for the plot! DX


	33. Chapter 33: Mignon

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial. _

Chapter 33: mignon

Russia didn't sleep that night, all the things happening seemed a bit too much for him. He stayed in Canada's room for the night, sitting silently in the chair by his bed while the other nations slept. Canada didn't move much, his eyes twitched and Kumajirou moving by him made him move a bit, but he stayed still. Russia got up only to put a blanket on the boy after he started shivering. After that, he stayed there and barely moved.

"Russia?" Ukraine gently spoke as she peeked into the room. Russia was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard her; he immediately popped his head up and looked toward her. "Did you stay in here?" She came in more.

"N-No. I went to bed and came back." Russia lied, Ukraine came into the room and went over to her brother. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven." She said.

"You're up early." Russia said. She rubbed her eyes a bit.

"I couldn't really sleep."

"Oh…Same…" He sat up and stretched a bit. "Is Lithuania awake?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think so." She looked toward Canada. "D-Did he wake up at all?"

"No." Russia said with some worry, he quickly changed the subject. "U-Ukraine. Can you go make some coffee?"

"Hm? Sure, no problem." She gave a bit of a nod, looked at Canada one more time, and went out to make the drink. Russia sat back in the chair again and relaxed, he was too tired to move now. He kept his eyes open though, he kept glancing toward Canada, but quickly turned his eyes away. Every feeling of guilt came over Russia, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to the boy, _it was over him in the first place. _He rubbed his temples a bit, too much happened in one night. He hoped to come home to some sort of peace after a very long and annoying talk with his boss, instead he came just in time to save the Canadian's life; way too much for him in less than twelve hours, he wanted at least some time to relax before that!

All is thinking was interpreted by a sound from Canada; Russia immediately popped up and looked toward the boy. Canada slowly moved over onto his side and grabbed onto the bear next to him, Russia watched as he slowly regained consciousness. Finally, Canada woke up and opened his eyes, only to see Russia blankly staring at him. "You're not a nice thing to wake up to." Canada said with a scratchy voice, Russia smiled a bit.

"Still a sense of humor huh?" Russia said. Canada slowly tried to sit up in the bed, Russia helped him, it was painful but he managed to do it. "Don't push yourself."

"I-I'm not…" Canada had to take a few deep breaths after that.

"Da. You are, so take an easy." Russia tried to push the boy against the pillows to make sure he didn't move to much, Canada let him too. "Are you in a lot of pain?" That was the Russian's first concern

"K-Kinda." Canada said. "It's fine though…" He looked down at the bandages wrapped around his chest and back, then turned his attention to Kumajirou. The bear gently licked Canada's fingers as he looked at the bear's wound and tried to touch it a bit, he got a very sad look on his face.

"L-Lithuania helped him." Russia said, Canada kept looking at the wound. "Canada he's fine." Canada used whatever strength he had to pick the bear up and put him on his lap, then petted his head. Russia saw how clearly upset he was, more about Kumajirou than himself; that bear really meant the world to him. Canada kept his hands on Kumajirou's head but looked at Russia.

"Where's Belarus?" He asked, Russia frowned a bit.

"She left." He said. "She went home."

"Y-You kicked her out?…" Canada asked surprised.

"She overstayed her welcome and caused problems." Russia said, Canada looked down. "I-It's not your fault." He said. "It's more of mine really."

"Yours?" Canada questioned.

"D-Da." Russia scratched his head. "I'm sorry about her, about what happened. She gets a little to…_involved_ with me and sees anyone as a threat, even Ukraine."

"She attacked Ukraine with knives too?"

"No!" Russia said. "She never tried to hurt Ukraine, but Belarus did whatever she could to keep her away from me, even when we were kids."

"Really? Even to Ukraine?"

"Da. Everyday."

"I-is that why you and Ukraine aren't that close?" Canada asked, he wasn't so sure if he should of asked it but he did. Russia blinked.

"W-What? No, that's not it." Russia said, Canada looked away at that. "We fell more apart after the Soviet Union broke up."

"Oh…" Canada said. He stretched out a bit and got more comfortable in the pillows, Kumajirou still relaxing on his lap, even falling asleep. Russia got up off the chair and cracked his neck a bit, it still wasn't comfortable.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You're going to stay in bed da?" He said, then kept talking before Canada could even say anything back. "If you need anything, you can ask me, da?"

"O-Okay." Canada said.

"Do you need anything?"

"No." Canada said.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Russia asked. "Surely you're in a lot of it." Russia could tell, the boy twitched and flinched every time he moved, he was in a lot of pain from that deep wound.

"N-no thanks."

"Are you sure? I noticed you don't take narcotics or drugs but it seems pretty necessary da?"

"I know." He said. "But no, I don't want any."

"You're a strange child." Russia said. Canada pouted.

"I'm not a child…" He mumbled. Russia smiled a bit before leaving the Canadian to rest more. He went down to join Ukraine and drink his coffee, he really needed it for the day. He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep, but at the same time he really wanted to sleep; ugh confusing. Russia shook his head and silently drank the coffee.

"G-Good morning, Russia, sir." Lithuania came into the kitchen. Russia looked up from his coffee.

"Good morning." Russia said, he was so tired his accent actually became stronger. Lithuania saw he wasn't in much of a mood for a conversation, he simply grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Russia, Ukraine soon joined them with a bowl of cereal. Their breakfast was very quiet…

Russia needed to catch up on some country work, that was one of the things his boss talked to him about. Apparently if he didn't do it every second of every day, his country was screwed, or at least that's what his boss said. He really did need to catch up though; he sat in his study and looked over papers, checked e-mails, looked at charts and graphs, it all only made him bored, and more tired. Whenever he needed a break, he got up and checked on Canada, usually the boy was sleeping.

Before he knew it, it was getting dark. Night settled in as he barely finished his _average_ amount of work. Russia sat back in his chair and sighed, _well at least that's done_, he would definitely sleep good tonight. "Russia." Ukraine peeked in, he turned to look. "I made dinner; soup, borscht."

"Oh thank you." Russia said. "I'll be down in a minute, you and Lithuania start eating."

"What about Canada?"

"I'll bring some up to him." Russia said. "Go on now." Ukraine nodded and walked away from the door. Russia organized his paper work to a neat pile and placed it on his desk, everything done now. He went to go join the other two nations in the dining room, he stopped by Canada's room and peeked in to make sure he was okay, the boy still slept. Russia went down stairs and joined the other two, along with Kumajirou sitting on a seat. "Why is he here?"

"Hungry." Kumajirou said, even if he didn't want to leave Canada's side, hunger was too much for him. Ukraine smiled and fed the little bear small pieces of meat she had found in the fridge, hopefully it was still fresh. Russia took his seat at the end of the table and started eating some of the soup, _so good_, Ukraine could always make it right. He kept eating until the bear jumped onto his lap and started licking the broth of it.

"Bear!" Russia yelled a bit. The bear looked at him with fur under his chin dripping and smiled. "You're lucky you're already injured, you would of gone through the window."

"Russia!" Ukraine cried a bit, Russia panicked. Kumajirou whimpered like Russia had hurt him and jumped back into Ukraine's arm and she hugged him. "Don't do that to poor Kumajirou! He's just a little animal!"

"Don't make him sound so defenseless." Russia said. Ukraine ignored Russia's words and gave all her attention to the little animal, Russia just stared at the two. He decided that was enough of that and made another bowl of soup for the Canadian. As he left to bring it up, he swore at saw Kumajirou stick his tongue out at him as Ukraine played with him.

Russia quietly peeked into Canada's room, thinking he was probably sleeping. Canada was wide awake though, he started reading a book since he had nothing else to do; he read more about Russia's country. "Matvey?" Russia peeked in. Canada, as fast as he could with his weakness, shoved the book under the blanket, and Russia didn't notice. "I brought you dinner, are you hungry?"

"A-A little." Canada said. Russia came in more and sat on the side of the bed. Canada slowly and painfully sat up a little more in the bed, Russia helped him a bit then handed the boy the bowl of soup. "This looks like something you would find in a restaurant…" he commented. "What is it?"

"It's called borscht." Russia said, he got up and sat back in his chair next to the bed, he pulled it a little closer now though. Canada blew on it a bit and then tried it. "Do you like it?"

"Oui." He mumbled with the food in his mouth.

"No French." Russia said.

"Sorry," Canada kept eating. "It's good though."

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Russia said. Canada continued eating, he had no appetite for the entire day til now. When he finished, Russia simply took the bowl out of the boy's hands and on the night stand.

"Russia." Canada started. "Um…I'm not going to tell Al about what happened." that got Russia's attention. "You were thinking about that, right?"

"Da. I was." He said. Though he didn't really think about it, it was in the back of his mind. The second America found out Canada was hurt while at Russia's house, the crazy American would get very mad and attack Russia with full force; not politically, but he would show up at Russia's doorstep with his shotgun, Russia could just imagine it, he started blanking out.

"Hey. Um, Russia."

"Da?"

"C-an I ask a favor? It's nothing big." Canada asked, Russia nodded. "Can you just get a t-shirt out of my bag please? I-it's kinda chilly." Russia looked over for Canada's bag on the floor and went for it. He had forgotten, Canada was wrapped up but they had taken off his shirt to do it. He sat there looking at the boy and didn't even realize he didn't have a shirt on. _You look good without one_, he thought.

He bent down to pick up the bag when he thought that, he paused. Russia felt himself blush as he quickly tried to get rid of the thought, though it didn't really work. He acted fast though, he didn't want Canada to see; he pulled his scarf up more to cover his cheeks and grabbed a clean t-shirt out of the bag. He stood straight up and turned to give Canada the shirt. "R-Russia?" Canada asked.

"Da?"

"….What's with your scarf?"

"I got cold!" Russia raised his voice out of panic, Canada blinked.

"S-Sorry…" He said. He slowly put the shirt on and covered himself up. Russia was quiet, the scarf still covered half of his face. Canada looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Russia quickly said, Canada stared at him. "I-I mean, D-da. Perfectly fine." He calmed his voice down a bit. Canada looked away a bit and tried sitting up a little more, though it was still painful to move. He squinted a bit when he moved, he didn't moan but he could feel every strike of pain whenever he moved a single inch; Russia hated seeing him like that. "That's it." Russia quickly made his way out the door.

"E-eh? Russia?" Canada sat there not knowing what just happened, _did he do something? _He waited to see if Russia was coming back, it looked like he didn't, the hallway was quiet. Even when he thought it was dead silent, Russia, with his scarf down again, popped back in, without making a single sound, carrying something hidden behind his back. "What's that?" Canada asked.

"Since you won't take any narcotics, I have the second best thing to help against pain." Russia walked in.

"Oh?"

"Da." Russia smiled and showed what he had hidden. "Vodka!"

"V-Vodka? Seriously?" Canada said. "You use that for everything don't you?"

"Da."

"It's not good to drink away your pain and problems you know."

Russia stood there. "…It works pretty well for me." He smiled, Canada sighed. "Come on, it could work for you too."

"I'm not an alcoholic."

"You don't have to be. Just have a little, a cup da?"

"No Russia."

"I will pour it down your throat Matvey." Russia said. "Don't think I won't." Canada sighed.

"Fine-but only one cup!"

"Da." Russia started pouring a cup for the boy, it wasn't much of a _cup _though, it was half the size of the bottle! And that was a big bottle. Canada watched as he poured it, only wondering how long it would be til he would be completely drunk with that kind of cup. Russia finished pouring and handed the drink to the boy. "Go ahead." He said and started drinking straight from the bottle.

Canada looked at the drink in his hands and stayed quiet and still. He then peeked toward the drinking Russian. "H-Hey Russia…" He said a bit nervously.

"Da?" Russia stopped drinking. "What's wrong?" Canada looked back at his glass and stayed silent. "Matvey?"

"Um…" He started, he was a bit embarrassed to ask it, he didn't want to, "Ar-…Are those fighting lessons still offered?" Russia smiled a bit at him."Da they are." He said. "I could teach you when you're healed up, okay?"

"Okay." Canada smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"No problem." Russia said, he poked the boy's arm. "Hey Matvey, cheer up a bit." He raised his bottle to him. "Cheers?" Canada smiled a bit and lifted his class.

"Cheers." he smiled. The two clinked their drinks together and began drinking, though Russia got a minute ahead of him. Canada first hesitated, then chugged it; a drink was necessary for him today.

OOO

Before he knew it, Russia saw Canada was out cold for the night. His drinking was short; he laughed a bit, ranted, talked in French, and tried going after the full Vodka bottle until Russia held him back in the bed, it was a bad idea for him to move too much. Eventually, he passed out.

Russia covered the boy with a blanket, he made sure he was tucked in tightly and comfortable. The good news for Russia was that he wasn't blushing anymore, he managed to calm himself down when he went to get the Vodka. He looked toward the sleeping boy, he looked like a cute little child, gently breathing, his face completely calm, hair falling in his face a bit; Russia found the boy cute. That was the problem again…

Russia's cheeks turned red again.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from

**Before I say anything else**, _the person who gave me the maple candy and the sunflowers_….Can I get those pancakes now? :3

But anyway, I usually do like a chapter a day and I started yesterday but I ended up to tired to finish : ( Nyan~ But I finished today? :3 And I just got out of school for summer break! XD so I might either be updating every day or every two days, I got time now *sparkle* cause I'm a Otaku loser and I have no life *corner* merp!

OKAY, so explanation time *le deep breathe* it's a bit of a crap chapter cause I really didn't know how to start it off after such a dramatic chapter before this, merp, but I think it worked out well :3 back to non crap chapters after this! Yay! Oh and in this one too, Russia's feelings are getting strongerrr (this is based off a rp me and my friend do, Russia usually falls more for Canada first so that's what's happening here!). Russia's even blushing now *_le gasp*! _:O But in case no one noticed (this is kinda important) _Canada hasn't really said or thought about Russia in that way_~

But anyway, it should start getting more…_interesting _when we get to Paris (the city of Love *_cough cough*). _Sh*ts going down! XD

…Does anyone actually read these things? O.o (or do I just waste like 8 minutes doing these things? DX)

Translations:

French:

Oui: Yes

Mignon: Cute


	34. Chapter 34: обучение

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial. _

Chapter 34: обучение

_Matvey, I'll agree to teach you how to fight. You will learn my way though. I'll get you up early, you'll train until I tell you to stop, you'll do what I say and when I say it, you will not complain, I will not go easy on you; we will do this everyday until we leave for Paris or until I say we're done. Understand? _

_A few days later,_

It wasn't even dawn, pitch black outside, and Canada had finally slept an entire night after a few nights of pain. Sadly, his nice sleep would come to an end.

Russia silently sneaked into the boy's room and up to his bed in the pitch black. He slowly looked over as the boy slept cuddled up in the bed; gently, he started to pull one of the pillows out from under his head. He pulled it out, held it, and waited to see if the boy would wake, nope; Plan B: Whack the Canadian. Russia used part of his full force and whacked the pillow down on the boy, Canada immediately woke and jumped up. "Meet me down stairs in five minutes." Russia said and started to leave. Canada sat there rubbing his eyes.

"W-What?" He asked. "R-Russia. What time is it?" He looked around at his dark surroundings.

"It's five minutes to four." Russia said leaving. "Hurry up and get up." After Russia left, Canada laid back down, not wanting to get up so early. Then he thought about what Russia would do if he didn't get up…. Canada jumped out of bed. He put his glasses on and switched out of his Pjs and into a sweatshirt and sweatpants, they were the only clean clothes he had by now. He went into the bathroom, the lights pretty much blinded him, and washed up a bit. He really didn't care how messy his hair was, he figured it was too early to even care about it. Within five minutes, Canada was down the stairs.

Russia stood there waiting for the boy, dressed for the day already, but in something he could easily move around in. "Good morning." He said. Canada grumpily came down the stairs, still rubbing his eyes, and moaned at the Russian's voice. "I said good morning Matvey." he repeated.

"Goodmorning." Canada mumbled. "Why did you wake me up so early?

"You asked me to train you remember?"

"Y-You're gonna train me?"

"Da." Russia said. "And you must get up early to do it. I don't want Ukraine knowing."

"Huh? Why?" Canada questioned.

"She gets pretty upset when I'm involved in some kind of fighting, and training others counts in that. She's still sleeping so it's a perfect time to train da?" Russia said. _Well it's four in the morning, anyone would still be sleeping at this time_, Canada thought.

"Uh huh." he mumbled. Russia grabbed onto his wrist and gave him a pull, then let go and started leading the way through the hallway. Canada got confused though, he didn't even know there was a hallway that went back here. "H-Hey Russia. Where are we going?"

"The training room."

"But like…where?" Canada asked.

"What do you mean where?" Russia glanced at him. "Oh you're confused about the back part of my house da?"

"T-There's more to your house! ?"

"Da. You only saw the front part."

"Y-you're kidding right?…." Canada sighed, and after no answer. "I guess you're not." Russia led him into the back and looked around a bit. He checked above the door of one room for a key to get in, he usually put it up there because no one else could reach that high. Once he felt the key, he grabbed it and unlocked the door to the basement, _he had a basement too? _

"Watch your step." Russia said going down. Canada looked down to find the first step in the dark and then followed down. Russia flicked the light switch on and blinded the poor Canadian. After he got his eyes in focus, he saw the Russian's basement.

America always said that it would be a dark and dirty basement, covered in dry blood and bones, with possible nations stuck down there for his torture. What Canada saw, seemed to be nothing like that. It was a blank white room, padding on the ground and the walls. He could see shelves along the walls, different weapons filled in on each of them. He saw target practices on the wall, weights scattered around, a long rope hanging from the ceiling, punching bags, the many different guns and knives scattered on those shelves, it was like a military training room, Canada was in shock. "Your '_great_' brother doesn't have something like this does he?"

"Not. At. All." Canada said. "I don't think anyone does!"

"No not true. I know several other nations who have something like this, and many people in the military."

"I meant normal people…"

"Well I'm not normal."

"Russia. I've known that for a long time." Canada joked a bit, Russia smiled.

"Alright then. Are you ready to train?"

"I guess so."

"Good." Russia went more into the room, Canada followed close behind. "I'm going to really push you Matvey." he turned toward the boy. "It may be a little too much for a frail boy like you, but maybe you can handle it. You're sure about this right?"

"I'm sure." Canada said. Russia glared at him.

"If you're so sure, say it with confidence. Don't be such a child, speak up!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Canada said.

"I will not go easy on you Matvey. You understand that right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good." Russia cracked his neck a bit. "I'll start you off by figuring out your fighting patterns. I'll attack you, you better defend, and you should be able to hit me back da?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Get into a fighting stance." Russia said. Canada did the best he could to get into a good fighting stance; he widen the space between his feet, made fists with his hands and put them up to protect his face, he looked like a child getting ready for a fight; Russia didn't really like it. "Bend your knees." He said, Canada listened. "I'm going to attack you, understand?" Canada nodded.

Russia waited for a moment, not even getting into his own stance, then attacked the young nation. Russia's a big man compared to Canada; taking the Canadian down was so simple, he did it in a heartbeat. He quickly moved and punched towards the boy's head, only hitting his arm instead. Sadly it wasn't much of a defense. Russia's punch easily hit him full force and knocked the boy off balance. Before he could even regain balance, Russia tried to test him and threw out another attack, only to knock him down completely.

Canada laid on the ground in pain before Russia decided to yank him back up to his feet. "I did say I wouldn't go easy didn't I?" He said, Canada glared at him. "Keep defending." He got Canada completely to his feet and the boy got into a new fighting stance. He widen the space between his feet, bent his knees, put his hands up, this time with strength. Russia smiled, Canada thinks he will attack in the same place, silly boy. Canada was in full out defense as Russia attacked once again, this time he punched the boy in his stomach, taking him down again in one shot.

"Matvey." Russia said. "Shame shame. I know you're not _this_ weak." Canada stayed on the ground coughing a bit, that was a hard hit. Russia stood there watching the boy cough in pain. When he finally caught his breath, Russia pulled him to his feet.

Again Russia attacked, Canada was on the ground again. A second time, a third time, and he failed the forth time too; it seemed like no matter how many times Russia attacked him, he wouldn't learn. Russia sighed, he needed to push the boy, get him to actually defend and fight back. He had to think of some way to just push him out of his zone, he got an idea. "You can't handle this can you?" He said.

"Y-Yes…" Canada panted. "I-I can."

"No. You can't. So why don't we stop this?" Russia said and started toward the stairs.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm not wasting my time on someone who can't even defend himself." Russia went for the stairs.

"W-Wait!" Canada called, Russia stopped. "I-I can! Please, don't give up on me!" Russia looked at him.

"Why should I waste my time? Clearly you're not serious about this."

"Yes I am!"

"Than prove it." Russia turned towards him. "Use something to give you a boost, confidence. You need to defend yourself, I could of killed you already."

"I-I know…"

"Defend yourself. You don't this time, and I will use full force."

"You're not using full force already! ?"

"Partly." Russia came back over to him and put his fist up, Canada quickly got into a stance. Russia quickly attacked with a hit for the boy's head. It seemed his little idea worked, Canada quickly ducked away. He got down and actually punched Russia in the stomach, though that was a bit of a fail. Canda yelped and immediately grabbed onto his hand after the hit. Russia felt pretty happy that he did manage to get away from the attack, partly defense, and even hit him; though he stared at him as he bit his lip and held onto his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Are you friggen metal or something! ?" Canada yelped. "Your stomach is as hard as a rock!"

Russia smiled. "Well I am very strong Matvey." He said. "I have awesome abs."

"D-Did you just say awesome?" Canada asked.

"Da. I did." Russia scratched his head a bit. "I think I've talked to Prussia and America way too much lately."

"That's pretty sad…"

Russia glared at him. "How's your hand?"

"Don't remind me!"

OOOO

The two of them continued practicing defense and attack. After an hour or two, Canada finally managed to hit Russia without being injured himself, though the number of times he was violently thrown or hit down by Russia was countless. By seven AM, Canada was exhausted. He was drenched in sweat, which only made him smell and feel weird, his legs were wobbly, his arms ached, and his chest hurt from the not-completely-healed wound and all the panting; Russia's training was pure hell for the poor Canadian.

Russia let him have a break. He gave the boy a water bottle and sent him back up to bed, which was only good news for Canada. In Russia's house though, he required the boy to be up at eight AM, which he had to get up for anyway to feed Kumajirou. Plenty of time between now and then, Canada thought. He slowly dragged himself up the stairs and back into his bed, the softness of the pillows never felt so good. His body ached, his muscles wouldn't work anymore, he never felt so exhausted, all within three hours.

He laid in the bed, closed his eyes, and tried to drift off to sleep. Not even a minute of having his eyes closes, his alarm clock went off and Kumajirou crawled on top of him asking for food. Canada opened one eye and just stared at the loud clock, he moaned. Mapleee leefffff….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this.

I do not own any characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from.

Yay! People do read my author notes! :3

Merp~ Training time :3 I'll do like another chapter (maybe even two) of Russia training Canada….AKA, Russia abusing Mattie more (SO much Canada abuse) I'm sorry Mattie! I'm weird like that! I have my fav characters and I just love thinking of ways to torture them and things…. Aka, the Canada abuse, the torturing of Russia with General winter, in others I hurt or kill poor England all the time….. I'm so messed up! DX

Nyu~ So anyway, thank you for all the reviews and things, I enjoy reading them :3 They make me happy :D Hehe~

So I don't think General Winter will be back anytime soon, except in dreams. In the next few places they will go, it's all summer…. So no snow…. No winter… SOOOOO, I've read the reviews and I see people really do like the "demon General Winter" plot involvement. I've been thinking about it, and I've gotten more ideas :3 If it works out and people actually want me too, I'm thinking about doing a part two of this. A separate story with the General Winter plot really involved. So if anyone wants it, please just say so and I might just make it after I finish this story! :3

:3 …..I really like this face lately….. :3 (Haha~)

Translation:

Russian:

Обучение: Training


	35. Chapter 35: Любовь?

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial. _

Chapter 35: Любовь?

The next morning Canada just couldn't get himself up, even after Russia whacked him with the pillow. He hid himself under the covers and ignored the Russian looking over him. Russia got a little impatient. He walked around to the front of the bed and grabbed onto the boy's ankle, then pulled. With one arm, he pulled the boy off his bed and onto the floor with the blankets following him. He dropped the boy's foot and looked at him. "Was that really necessary Russia?" Canada moaned.

"Da. You didn't get up." Russia smiled and left for the door. "Five minutes."

"Yeah yeah." Canada moaned and got himself up out of the blankets.

Canada slowly made his way down the stairs of the basement. He rubbed his eyes as he walked in to see Russia loading a gun. "What? Are you gonna shoot me now?" Canada said. Russia looked at him.

"I could. But I would probably kill you." Russia put the gun down on the table. "I was just checking something."

"Oh." Canada yawned. Russia picked up a shaded sword off the table next and looked toward him.

"I want to see what you're skills are. I know your good with a gun, but your physical defense and attacking is not as good. I don't know how good you are with any other weapons, but I'm assuming you could do long distance things, da?"

"Yeah. I guess that's right." Canada yawned.

"You're terrible with close distance."

"H-Hey! You don't know that!"

"Da. I do. I could tell." Russia said. "You have disadvances too because of your blindness. If I knock your glasses off, you would be dead." Canada stood there listening, knowing Russia was right. "I'll focus you on the close fighting, defense and attack without any weapons."

"So what we did yesterday?"

"Da. Pretty much." Russia said. Slowly he put the sword he was holding back on the table. "I'll push you harder than yesterday." Russia glanced at him and thought about the boy's wound. "But if you have trouble breathing or something, we will stop."

"I told you I'm fine now." Canada sighed.

"I don't want to push you too hard that your wound gets worse instead of better."

"It's fine, I'm fine."

"Fine. If you say so." Russia said. "Though I would be careful with your hand too, it bruised."

"Cause of you…" Canada mumbled.

"I heard that." Russia said. He moved over a bit to a cabinet and looked inside, Canada tried to peek over. "Matvey come here." Canada quickly made his way over to the Russian. Russia grabbed the boy's bruised hand gently and took out bandages. He wrapped the boy's hand up, leaving his fingers out of it so he could move them. "This should give it some protection."

"Thank you." Canada moved his fingers a bit and stretched his hand out. "Okay then, what's first?"

"Well, I was thinking some one-step fighting. We have four days until we have to leave for Paris, we're leaving Thursday. One-step today, two-step tomorrow, three-step after, and the last day I'll test what you learned and let you work on it, I'll teach you some other styles too."

"Sure." Canada scratched his head a bit, seemed a little too much for four days, but he would have to get used to it. "So is this all basic?"

"Mostly. It's kind of like Karate, certain steps."

"Is Russian fighting just fist fighting?…" Canada asked.

"Not completely. We have our systems, Systema and Sambo are some, it's not just fist fighting." Russia said. "I don't think you could handle my fighting styles anyway." He turned the Canadian around and pushed him toward the center of the room. "Let's begin da? Get into a fighting stance- a good one this time." Canada nodded a bit and got into a stance, trying to make it acceptable to the Russian. His stance was deep, enough room between his legs, his arms and hands protecting his face; it was acceptable.

"When I attack you, I want you to move and use your arm to push mine away. Got that?" Russia said, Canada nodded. "We'll add on from there." Russia got himself in a fighting stance and looked at Canada, aiming for the right spot. "Ready?" Canada nodded. Russia tried not to go too fast or put too much power into it, he threw a punch at the boy's face. Canada quickly got out of the way of the punch and used his the back of his arm to push Russia's away. "Elbow to my face, back-fist to my head, and pull me down for a kneeing-If you actually hit me I'll kill you." Russia glared. Canada gulped a bit before throwing a elbow across his face, threw a back-fist to the side of his head, and then got stuck. He grabbed onto Russia's shoulder to pull him down, but he couldn't get the strength to pull the huge man down.

"Matvey. Pull harder." Russia said.

"Don't you think I'm trying! ?" Canada squealed a bit, it just wasn't working for him. Russia sighed and loosened up a bit, it still didn't work though.

"Matvey come on." Russia said. "Take me down and knee me."

"I-I'm trying." Canada moved a bit and became more balanced, he tried focusing now and finally managed to pull Russia down enough to give a hard kneeing into the Russian's stomach. After that, he quickly got away from Russia and got back into a defense stance.

Russia stood up straight, the kneeing barely affected him. "Good job." He said. "I'll teach you a few more and we'll run through them then, understand?" Canada nodded. "Alright. The next one you will take me down."

"E-Eh?…" Canada stared blankly at the Russian. "But… You're huge…"

"Matvey I could easily be an enemy. When you're in a fight, it doesn't matter who or how big the person is, you need to get them away from you."

"Y-yeah, I know that."

"You should. You've been through wars, you really should know." Russia said, now he wanted to change the subject. "Get into a fighting stance." Canada nodded and got into the stance. "I'll throw another punch. You do the same block and we'll add from there da?" Canada nodded.

They continued practicing the one-steps, simple enough, for almost four hours. It was tiring, Canada was exhausted once again after all that, he barely made it back up the basement stairs. It seemed to be helping him though, he had memorized the fighting Russia had been teaching him, even if it only was two days, he felt a little stronger.

The next day wasn't much better, two-step fighting were next. It seems like two-steps were a little too much for Canada though, he couldn't keep up with the Russian's movements. Before he knew it, Russia managed to hit him down, hard too. He kept at it until Canada finally managed to pull it together and get him back, though taking down only brought the boy down with him. By the end of the session, Canada managed to take down Russia completely. Russia smiled a bit at it, he could sense the boy's strength was growing; he liked seeing him grow.

Day three, three-step fighting, was much harder, though the work from the day before helped him a lot; Canada could easily take down Russia when he said to by the end of the session. He could easily do offense and defense, it made Russia smile a bit. But most of the time that smile was gone whenever the Canadian used strength to hit him or take him down, it impressed Russia.

The last day would be a challenge. Russia set the clock's timer for three minutes. He then met the Canadian in the center of the room and got into his own fighting stance as Canada got into his. The challenge was to last three minutes in a fight against Russia. If he failed, he would have to do it again and again until he lasted. Russia wouldn't go easy on him, and Canada couldn't dare to go easy.

"You ready Matvey?" Russia asked. Canada took a deep breath and nodded, hopefully he wouldn't be killed or injured badly.

The timer went off and Russia quickly went to grab the boy, Canada quickly ducked out of the way. Canada ducked down and quickly went for behind the Russian, the second Russia saw this he went for the boy. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and violently threw him back down. Canada didn't even have a moment to regain his surroundings before the Russian went for a hit. Canada quickly rolled away from the Russian as he punched down, making a dent in the mat where Canada's face would have been.

Canada jumped back up and regained his balance as Russia lifted himself up and went for the boy, trying to knock him down again. Canada jumped back and let Russia fall forward a bit, then quickly jumped to Russia's side and kicked into his knee, knocking the Russian forward to the mat. Russia reacted fast and kicked into Canada's leg, sending him down with a hard thump. Russia quickly grabbed onto him and held him down on the ground, getting on top of him and ready to give a blow to the boy's face. "Matvey. You fail." Russia said. Canada remembered his lesson from Russia, he knew what to do. He took a deep breath and quickly grabbed onto Russia's wrist and lifted his knee up to start pushing himself up. He pulled Russia down and started moving out towards the side. He pulled Russia down and finally escaped out, then sitting on the Russian on the ground. "Really? You're going to sit on me?"

"One minute left Russia." Canada smirked. Russia frowned a bit. He got onto his forearms and lifted himself up, lifting the Canadian off him. Instead of falling, Canada got balance and got back into a fighting stance. Russia got back up and gave a smirk to the boy.

"No offense Canada?" He asked. Canada stayed there in his stance until Russia went for him, Canada quickly blocked and hit into the Russian's side, this time he actually felt the hit. Russia decided to play at an advance, he wanted to win this round and make Canada go through another. Russia turned quickly and grabbed the boy's hair. Without ripping it out, he pulled it back and yanked the glasses off the boy's face.

"Hey! That's playing dirty!" Canada yelled.

"Well you never know what position you will be in." Russia smiled. Canada growled a bit, now he was blind, Russia was blended in with the surroundings; everything was blurry. Canada panicked a bit, there was less then a minute left and he didn't know what to do. Russia stepped forward and went to attack the boy. Canada just barely saw it, but he saw the Russian come forward and he ducked. He jumped down to the ground and panicked more; he thought of something.

Canada jumped forward on the ground and hugged onto the Russian's leg with his arms and legs. "W-What the hell are you doing?" Russia looked down at him.

"I don't know!" Canada yelped. "It seemed like a good idea!" Russia tried shaking the boy off and only felt his grip get tighter. Russia tried pulling him off too, that didn't seem to work either. Russia continued to try shaking the boy off and pulling him until the timer went off. Canada continued holding onto Russia's leg for dear life.

"Matvey. The timer went off." Russia said, Canada didn't let go. Russia sighed and waved the glasses in front of the boy's face. Canada noticed them and let go to grab them. "Good job Matvey. You stood against me for three minutes. It was…strange… But you did it." Canada got his glasses on and then smiled at Russia.

"Yayyyy." He giggled a bit.

"Good boy." Russia smirked. "I have some work to catch up on. You go rest da?"

"Okay." Canada nodded. Russia started to leave to go do his work. "H-Hey Russia."

"Da?"

"Thank you."

"Da. You're welcome." Russia gave the boy a small smile and left up the stairs. Canada fixed his glasses a little more and wiped the sweat off his forehead before following up the stairs.

OOO

The day went by nice and easy, a rare fully peaceful day at Russia's house. Russia was in his study doing work, Canada relaxed and spent a lot of the day with Ukraine, the two watched some TV, though a lot of it needed to be explained to him, Ukraine didn't mind translating anything for him though. Kumajirou sat between the two chewing away on some seal rolls, not caring what the two nations were doing or what was on the TV that interested them.

After dinner, Canada started packing up his bags to leave for Paris. Sadly, he got bored with it and relaxed instead. That was until Russia knocked on the door and peeked in. "Hi."

"Hey Russia." Canada smiled, he was used to seeing the Russian by now. Russia came in more and sat on the bed.

"We're leaving at twelve tomorrow da?" Russia said. "Ukraine will be traveling with us and she's not a big fan of flying so we're going to take a train, alright?"

"Okay, fine with me."

"Just make sure you have your passport."

"I have my passport, don't worry bout that."

"Alright." Russia stood back up. "Just be ready to go."

"I will be."

"Get a good night sleep da?"

"Okay." Canada said. "Good night Russia." Russia left for the door.

"Da. Good night." He left the room and closed the door behind him, then stood against the door for a moment. For some reason, that blush that he's been trying to ignore had came back. Maybe it was his smile, that _damn_ smile that Russia just _loved_ to see, it always made him happy to see it. He didn't like feeling like this, mostly because he didn't understand the feeling, he kinda liked it. Maybe…Maybe it was a good idea to ask someone.

Russia hesitated but decided to do it. He knocked on Ukraine's door and peeked in a bit. "Ukraine? Are you awake?" Ukraine looked up from her packing and looked at her little brother.

"Yes, I'm awake." She stood up and looked at him. "Well come in Ivan." Russia nodded and came in more. _Don't call me Ivan_, he wanted to say, hearing people call his human name was not something he enjoyed hearing.

"Katya, can I ask you a question?…Or a few questions?" He nervously asked. "I-It needs to be just between you and me though." Ukraine blinked a bit, he normally would never ask any real personal questions like this, nothing secret, not since they separated.

"S-Sure." She sat down on the bed and hinted to Russia to sit too. He understood and came in more, then sat next to her. "What's on your mind Russia?" He stayed silent for a moment.

"U-um…" He gulped. "M-Matvey is a nice person da?"

Ukraine sat there in a bit of confusion. "Yes he is."

"How long have you known him?"

"A while, he's helped me with some nation things, he's a lot of help."

"Oh. I see." Russia said. "I-I think we're friends."

"You have a friend?" Ukraine smiled a bit. "Aw Ivan!"

_Don't aw me… _"D-Da um…" He chocked on the words a bit. "I, um, I would like him to be a little more than just a friend- I-If that makes sense?" Ukraine smiled a little more, she understood now, even if he didn't.

"Do you know?" She said with curiosity, Russia looked at her, he could feel his face starting to flush again. "You have feelings towards him?"

"I-I suppose…"

"You want my advice?" She asked, he nodded. "Try acting on them a bit."

"But I don't understand them…" Russia admitted. "You know I barely feel these things, I just don't get this feeling."

"Maybe you should ask France." She hinted. She grabbed onto her brother's arm and pulled him up. "Get some sleep Ivan, you need it."

"B-But-" He tried to stop her from pushing him out, it clearly didn't work. She pushed him to the door and smiled at him.

"Think about it. Good night Ivan." She gently pushed him out and closed the door on him. He stood there in more confusion.

_Ask France? Why would he ask him of all people_? Then it hit him. He didn't want to admit it now, he couldn't. If the feeling really was….

He shook his head a bit but the thought wouldn't go away. He blushed again with the thought of it, maybe all the caring for the boy and enjoying his company meant something more than friends… He didn't want to say it, he didn't want to think it, but he couldn't help it, he believed he started to develop feelings of…_love_ towards Canada.

He stood in the hallway, against the wall; his cheeks a bit red and the thought not going away. He didn't understand, he _really_ didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I do not own the characters used in this fan fiction, nor do I own the anime they are from.

Mehhhh, a bit of a crap chapter :/ Sorryyyyy

I kinda got bored of the fighting stuff…. Merp. I did try to put it in though! I tried using the moves I learn in karate (Cause Russia now knows Japanese fighting? XD) So mehhhh

I can promise the next few will be more interesting :3 France involvement now! (Hon hon)

But yes~ Russia is finally admitting that he has feelings toward Canada! :D

Translation:

Russian:

Любовь?: Love?


	36. Chapter 36: Застенчивый

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial. _

Chapter 36: Застенчивый

"You forgot your passport didn't you?" Russia asked. The new nations stood on the side of the train station, Russia watching Canada go through his bag and look for the passport he really needed, Kumajirou sitting on the side watching too.

"I-I didn't forget it!" Canada protested. "I-I have it…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I better have it…"

"You don't have another one?"

"No, I don't."

"You should. I know I have five passports, I carry three of them with me."

"Russia, telling me that you're all set with your passport doesn't help me at all." He glared at the Russian. Russia smirked a bit at him, ticking the boy off only pleased him.

"Did you find it?"

"No!" Canada was about to dump everything out of his bag, he started taking some things out already.

"You better find it, we could be going through four or five other countries."

"I know that! I'm looking!"

"Don't you have a wallet?" Russia asked. Canada sighed and threw his wallet at the Russian.

"I looked twenty time already, you wanna try again?" Canada continued looking through the bag as Russia opened the boy's wallet and looked through.

"You have a lot of coupons," Russia tried catching the little papers that flew out when he opened it. "Oh! Matvey!"

"You found it! ?" Canada popped up.

"No. Your picture on your driver license in funny." Russia smirked, though Canada didn't find it funny. He pounced up and grabbed his wallet back from the Russian.

"Not helping!" He put his wallet in his sweatshirt pocket and went back into his bag. "I probably left in at your house or in the car or I lost it at the airport or-"

"Or it's in your bear's mouth." Russia interrupted the boy's ranting.

"Or it's in my bears mou-" Canada continued then paused, then looked at Kumajirou. The bear sat there proudly with the boy's passport in his mouth. All Canada did was stare at him, _he just did all that panicking and searching for nothing_. "… Give me that!" He snatched the passport out of the bear's mouth, Kumajirou sat there smiling proudly, and looked at it.

"Find it?" Russia said with some sarcasm, Canada glared. "We should get it stamped da?"

"Uh huh." Canada threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up Kumajirou. "Where's Ukraine?"

"…I'm not sure…" Russia looked around.

"You lost your sister? Nice Russia."

"Oh shut it. She's around here somewhere." Russia scratched his head a bit and kept looking. "I just don't know where." Canada sighed and leaned against the wall, they decided to stay right there and wait for Ukraine to come back. When she finally did come back, the three nations got their passports stamped and checked in their tickets Russia had paid for already. Canada had to show his licenses that allowed him to have Kumajirou with him, though Russia only found it as a pain and thought he should just ditch the bear, he would make a good carpet.

The three boarded onto the train when it pulled up and put their things on the board above them. Russia quickly grabbed the seat inside by the window in the compartment and let Canada sit next to him. Ukraine sat across from them with Kumajirou sitting next to her, which she didn't mind a bit because she loved that bear. Before Canada completely sat down, he got back up and pulled a paper bag out of his own first, then sat patiently.

"What's in the bag?" Russia asked. Canada smiled and started digging through the bag, Russia tried looking over at it; Canada then popped a piece of candy in his mouth. "Candy? Where did you get that?"

"You got it for me," Canada chewed on his taffy, yum, "I fell asleep on the plane but it's good use now; I need a boost, it's too early for me."

"It's four AM. Not that early." Russia said, _you got up at this early the last few days_, he thought.

"Russia. Look at your sister." Canada said. Russia took his attention away from the boy and looked across at Ukraine, she had fallen asleep already! Russia sighed, _she would fall asleep when the train hadn't even started yet_. Her head rested against the window, Kumajirou still sat on her lap, the bear also asleep. Russia sighed more and looked back at Canada, _oh you've got to be kidding, _Canada has his eyes closed.

"Matvey?" Russia shook him. Canada smiled a bit and opened one eye. "Oh don't you joke like that, I thought I was going to be alone."

"You're not alone though."

"Awake alone."

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap."

"No. No you're not." Russia glared and smirked a bit. Canada smiled and stretched. "Is eating candy so early really good for you? Wouldn't you get a stomach ache?"

"Na," Canada ate another piece of taffy. "I'm pretty used to it, me and Al stay up all night eating candy, wither it's two AM or six AM."

"You two are crazy…" Russia said.

Canada sighed a bit. "Eh, just a little. But who isn't eh?"

"You and that 'eh' word…" Russia noted.

"What?"

"You use so much, it's strange."

"It's better then using my full accent."

"Canadians don't have accents, not like me or Ukraine or England or France."

"Yea we do actually."

"Oh? Show it."

"Too early for it." Canada yawned and got comfortable in his seat. "So when is this thing gonna sta-" He was cut off by the sudden movement of the train going into motion, slowly picking up speed.

"Does that answer your question?" Russia smirked.

"Uh huh," Canada smirked a bit at the Russian and threw another taffy into his mouth. "So how is this trip working?"

"The train takes us to Berlin, in Germany."

"Uh huh, and from there?"

"We take a train to Paris."

"And whatda think the time is?"

Russia shifted in his seat. "Well," He started, "It could take twenty-five to thirty-four hours just to get to Berlin." Canada chocked on his candy a bit.

"What! ?" He yelled but Russia covered his mouth and tried not to wake his sister up. "Y-You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not." Russia sighed. "This is why I usually don't travel with Ukraine, but this is why he left a day early."

"How long is it from Berlin to Paris then?"

"Well…. Eleven hours."

Canada paused, _you've gotta be kidding me_. "Are we even gonna make it to the meeting?"

"Oh wait! I forgot to tell you…" Russia scratched his head.

"Tell me what?"

"The meeting was moved from Friday to Saturday because of some situations with more then a couple countries not being able to make it."

"…. You should of told me that!"

"It slipped my mind, sorry."

"Geez, getting old Russia?"

"Not at all!"

Canada giggled a bit, "That's what France says and we all know he's up there in age."

"Don't compare me to France, he's the last person I want to be compared to."

"You know, you're gonna be seeing him at the meeting, and you'll be staying in his country."

"Please don't remind me."

"You'll have to get used to it."

Russia looked at him. "Matvey, I have been to France so many times… I will never get used to it." Canada smiled a bit.

"Hey Russia,"

"What?"

"Your sister has a very smart idea, and I'm gonna copy her. Good night." Canada yawned and relaxed in the seat with Russia sitting there.

"I might follow that idea too…" Russia said. By the time he could say anything else, Canada was out. Russia laid his head against the window and closed his eyes, hopefully there would be no nightmares with the two other nations in the compartment, especially with Canada there.

He woke up to the smell of tea, and maple. He slowly opened his eyes to the window, seeing the surroundings move on by. He moved around a bit and looked over to see what the other two were doing; Ukraine and Canada were talking, Ukraine drank a small cup of tea she must of bought as Canada and Kumajirou shared maple candies, they were both wide awake now. Russia slowly lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes to get used to the new bright light, he must of slept a long time. "Russia!" Canada smiled at him. Russia lifted his head up and sat up.

"Da?"

"Good afternoon." Ukraine smiled. Russia blinked.

"Afternoon? It's afternoon already?"

"Yeah you slept a long time, we didn't want to wake you." Canada said. "You needed sleep eh?"

"Da I guess so." Russia said. "What's with the tea Ukraine?"

"I got a little thirsty, we got some Vodka for you." Russia popped up from his sleepiness and smiled.

"Well where is it?" He looked around.

"I drank it." Canada joked.

Russia frowned but then went back to smiling. "If you drank it, you would be running up and down this train like a crazy drunk." Canada pouted a bit.

"I don't get _that _drunk!" Canada protested. Both Russia _and_ Ukraine gave him a look, _yes you really do get _that_ drunk. _Canada pouted more. "Blame. England."

"I blame you." Russia said.

"_South Park _says to always blame Cananada!" Kumajirou popped up and yelled. Canada quickly grabbed him and gave the bear a look.

"_South Park?" _Russia questioned.

"It's a show in America, I don't recommend watching it." Canada explained.

"But you liked it until that song came out." Kumajirou started to climb up Canada's arm and shoulder.

"Oh shut it." Canada grabbed him and put him on his lap instead.

"So what song is this?" Russia asked.

"It's a stupid song saying _Blame Canada _after some stuff goes on," Canada sighed. "Now whenever I mess up on something, Al starts singing it as loud as he possibly can." Russia smirked at him, laughing a bit on the inside. "Don't laugh at it!"

"I'm not, I'm not." Russia said. "It takes a lot for me to really laugh Matvey."

"I haven't heard you really laugh since you were little." Ukraine said, Russia pouted a little bit. Canada stood up and reached up to grab something out of his bag, the bottle of Vodka Russia was wanting. Russia's pout changed to a smile as Canada sat back down and gave the Russian the Vodka bottle. Russia reached to grab it and Canada quickly pulled it back though.

"Canada, you can play this game with me any time, but when it's Vodka, I will tackle you for it." Russia said. Canada changed his mind about keeping the bottle away and gave the bottle to him. "Good boy." Canada turned his attention to Ukraine.

"Hey Ukraine, how come you don't like flying?" He asked, Russia paused and so did Ukraine.

"Well," She started. "I had this dream a few years ago where we were all on a plane and it crashed in the middle of no where and there was people dying everywhere and a lot of blood and fire and it blew up and-" Ukraine started to tear up.

"I-I'm sorry I asked! N-Never mind! I'm sorry Ukraine." Canada said.

She wiped her eyes a bit. "I-It's fine, I just don't go on planes."

"O-Okay…"

Time began to pass by quickly, the three nations talked to each other, played with Kumajirou, and later ate dinner that Russia had bought for them; nothing special, just some sandwiches he made before he left, he made all the food actually. He wouldn't look over at Canada while eating though, he knew the boy wouldn't be impressed with his bad cooking skills, especially when he was used to French cooking. Canada didn't complain though, he complimented the food, Russia thought he was just being nice though. By nightfall, Ukraine had already fallen asleep; She stretched out on the seat and fell asleep and Russia had laid a blanket over her. Canada and Russia stayed up a little later, he let Russia play a few rounds of _Angry Birds _on his ipod. Eventually Canada got tired; he curled up on his side of the seat and fell asleep with Kumajirou wrapped in his arms. Russia stayed up a little longer after that, until he got to the point where he had to fight just to keep his eyes open. He was a bit surprised when he woke up the next morning.

Russia yawned before he was even fully awake yet, slowly he woke up and yawned more, _this seat was so uncomfortable_. He wanted to stretch a bit, though when he tried, he noticed something was leaning on him. Russia opened his eyes completely and looked over at his shoulder, he froze. Canada had clearly moved through out the night, Kumajirou was off his lap by now and now the boy had moved close, too close, to Russia, his head rested on Russia's shoulder. Russia started to lift his arms to try to push the boy away, until he heard Ukraine. "Let him be." She said. Russia looked from the boy and over to his sister. "Let him sleep."

"He's on me…" Russia said, he didn't want himself to blush again over this.

"Just let him sleep." She said and stretched. "You two look kinda cute anyway." She stood up and left for the bathroom. Russia watched her leave before taking a deep breath and letting his face turn red again, he had tried holding it off from her.

"You look like a cherry." Kumajirou slightly laughed across from the Russian, all he did was glare at the bear though.

"We're on a very fast train…" Russia hinted toward the window. "And I could break this thing open."

"You would throw me out the window of a moving train?" Kumajirou pouted.

"Da. I would."

"Canananada would kick your ass."

"Your owner wouldn't even get close."

"That's what hamburger boy said but he didn't say that after Cada made him bleed."

"Matvey hurt America? When was this?"

"When hamburger boy almost drown me in a river, on accident." Kumajirou scratched the back of his ear. "Canna got me back and then attacked hamburger boy with his hockey stick."

_Canada did what now? _Russia stared at the bear, clearly interested in all of this, he didn't know the boy had such a temper, he was always so calm. "He hit America with his hockey stick and made him bleed?"

"Yeah, his head and his arm." The bear stretched out on Ukraine's seat now. "There was still a lot of blood though."

"That's surprising…"

"Cada gets really defensive when it comes to me."

"I can't see why, you're very annoying." Russia said. "Do you even know your owners real name?" The bear stopped talking and didn't move now. "I'll take that as a no?"

"No what?" Canada mumbled and lifted his head off of Russia's shoulder.

"Oh. You're awake." Russia cracked his neck and stretched now that he could move. "Good morning. You slept on me."

"Hm?" Canada rubbed his eyes. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine." Russia watched as the boy stretched out and picked up Kumajirou to put on his lap. Ukraine was about to come back in but saw that Canada had woke up and stayed outside, though Russia was giving her the hint to come in. Ukraine stayed outside as Canada was too out of it to even notice her there, she kept hinting toward Russia to do something. _What do you want me to do_? He kept looking at her with a lost clue. She tried making hand signs, though he didn't know what the hell she was trying to say. Ukraine sighed, turned around, and walked away. _That's no help either! _Russia sat there confused now, silently looking over at the boy.

Some few hours later, they arrived in Berlin, though Russia wasn't too happy about being there. It wasn't like they were going to stay long, the next train would leave within the next half hour, just long enough for them to get some food for the ride and stretch out. As Canada went to use the lavatory, Russia and Ukraine went to go buy something to take along with them, a granola bar or a sandwich, just something. After Russian exchanged some rubles to Euro, Russia and Ukraine waited on line to get some food, saliently, until Ukraine broke it. "You should of acted on it!" She exclaimed out of no where, the first time she speaks to him after all her hinting.

"W-What?" Russia stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"You two were having a bit of a moment! He fell asleep on you!"

"So?"

"So, it was your chance to act on your feelings and you blew it!" Ukraine pouted. "You should of done something."

"Like what? I didn't know what was happening!"

"You should of just done something."

"Ukraine, please do not turn out like Hungary with this."

"I won't but still," She said. "Try being nice, um, ask him to do something with you!"

Russia looked at her. "Do something? Do what?"

"Well," Ukraine thought. "Russia, you're going be in Paris!"

"Don't remind me…" Russia rubbed his temples.

"Ivan, it's the city of love! Do something romantic!"

"Sister, I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm not the _romantic type_."

"Ask France for some help," She said, _again with France? Seriously? _"Oh! I have an idea!"

"Da?"

"Take him out! Walk around Paris, get dinner together, just be friendly!"

"…You do realize you're talking to your little brother right? Ukraine, it's me, Russia, Ivan, hello?"

"I know who I'm talking to Ivan," Ukraine sighed. "But I know you can do this!"

"Is this a prep talk?"

"I guess so, but really Ivan, just try it; ask him!"

"I will, I will." Russia sighed.

Russia ignored the rest of Ukraine's chatter about certain things, Canada and his feelings, which only made him want to shh her because this German in line kept turning around and looking at them, he could only hope that it wasn't Germany. The time they got their food, Canada joined up with his hungry bear, and they were going to be late for the train if they didn't hurry, so they went as fast as they could to find the right train and get their seats. And they did, literally two minutes before it had to leave. They sat the same way again, Ukraine with Kumajirou on the opposite side of Russia and Canada. Now just another couple hours until they reached Paris, Russia wasn't so happy about that, but he had no choice.

Two or three hours in, Russia took his attention away from the window and looked at the other two nations. Ukraine sat there with her head phones on, she was smart enough to bring some music, and read a magazine she had picked up from the station, luckily it was in English for her. Russia then looked at the Canadian, he sat there with his own head phones on while he played another game on his ipod, Kumajirou had crawled onto his lap. Russia peeked over a bit to see the game, it wasn't the bird game he thought it would be, he poked Canada. Canada paused his game, looked at Russia, and took his head phones off, Russia could hear the music blasting from where he was sitting. "What are you playing now?" Russia asked.

"It's called _temple run_, you run away from beasts trying to eat you and you gotta jump and slide and turn and stuff, it gets faster and faster."

"Oh." Russia said. "What are you listening to? I can hear it from here."

"Um, Nickleback." Canada said.

"You should listen to Russian music da?"

"I think if Al saw that my ipod had Russian music on it…. He would flip."

"Good point." Russia moved a bit in his seat. Canada figured Russia was done talking and went back to listening his music and playing his game. Russia turned his head away and went back to looking out the window. He got a little upset though, he looked back at the boy, then at Ukraine, and then down at the floor. He took a deep breath and looked toward Canada again, and then poked him. Canada took his head phones off and paused his game again. "H-Hey Canada…"

"Yeah?" Canada looked at him.

"Um, do you, um, would you, um," Russia gulped a bit as Canada listened, Russia took another deep breath. "After the meeting tomorrow, w-would you like to… get dinner with me?…." Canada got a surprised look, _shot down_, Russia immediately thought. But Canada smiled at him.

"Sure." He smiled. Russia smiled a little back, he acted… now, just how would this work out for him?, Russia got a little nervous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

_I do not own any characters used in this, nor the anime they come from. I have no connection to Angry Birds, Temple Run, or South Park! I have no connection to Nickleback either! _

Okay~ So sorry it's so late : ( I have this karate boot camp thing for 3-4 hours for the last few days and tomorrow so basically I go, I come home, I plop on the couch, and _do not move _from there. I'm so tired when I get back from it, mehhhh. But Friday is the last day so I'll probably update either tomorrow or the next day, I'm trying to get it done before Canada's birthday so I can do a birthday chapter :D If not, Canada's birthday is gonna be late XD

But anyway, Ukraine totally gave Russia a prep talk! XDDD

I was gonna put in a little game for Russia and Canada to play with the candy but I forgot it by the end and I was just like "mehhhh". and I'm sorry if I freaked anyone out with the reason why Ukraine doesn't fly o.o Meep~

So next chap will be the meeting and then, Russia and Mattie's date! Yay! XDDD It took everything Russia had to ask lil Mattie out XD Hehe~ *Paris ideas* hon hon~

Translations:

Russian:

Застенчивый: Shy


	37. Chapter 37: я поступил

This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial.

Chapter 37: я поступил

(WARNING! CONTAINS _**SLIGHT/HINTED **_YAOI _TOWARDS THE END!_! Again, that's _**SLIGHT/HINTED**_, all _M __**not MA**_, there will be _**no**_ _**official action or description**_…. FF, don't take my story down and ban me please! DX)

OOOO

_Saturday Afternoon, meeting room. _

"So! About my _Super Hero Global Man _idea!" America started. "Me and Italy have decided it is the best idea to save the world! Killing pollution, saving the ocean, and not killing us! All _your_ ideas suck, so obviously mine is the best!"

"America! Sit down and shut up!" England yelled. "Honestly, can't you sit down and stay quiet for one bloody second?" America glared at the Brit. He then crossed his arms, pouted, and sat down silently. "Thank you! Some peace!"

"OK! Second up!" America laughed, England only growled at him. Other nations watched annoyed, especially Germany, and when France came in, the annoyance only got worse.

"Oh my~ So much love in the air with you two Oui?" France laughed a bit. America and England both froze and quickly turned all their attention over to France.

"Shut up France!" They both yelled. Canada watched as France and England started directing their anger and yelling at each other, America was completely shut out now and just went back to eating his burger.

"Oh Black Sheep~" France interpreted the Brit's ranting and started laughing.

"Don't call me that!" England yelled. "I will fight another hundred wars with you! Wanker!"

"I said no hundred years war threatening!" Germany yelled. "Both of you! Silence yourselves! And sit down!" The two nations stopped their yelling and slowly sat down in their seats, England apologizing as he sat. The other nations sat there silently, not really having anything to say to the others, everyone stayed silent for once, until Italy started asking about pasta for dinner and had to be silenced by Germany. "Can we continue this please?"

"I believe we were going to talk about the Olympics, correct?" Japan said.

"Ja, that is right." Germany said and glared toward England. "That means we have to see more of you sadly."

"Hey, I'm not happy about having you in my country either." England glared back then directed his unhappy stare towards France.

"Oh but I'm happy you're in mine, black sheep~ Hon hon hon~" France laughed. England growled and wanted to fight back but a dirty look from Germany stopped him.

"Moving on!" Germany checked a few of his papers. "Okay, so everyone is set with the travel of their teams and themselves ja?"

"Hai, I believe so." Japan said.

"Is everyone set with where their teams and themselves will be staying?"

"I took care of it." England said.

"Everyone is aware of the dates right?"

"Yupppers~" America stuffed a burger into his mouth. "Can we go back to my Super-"

"Shut up about your stupid hero idea!" England yelled.

"Hey! It ain't stupid!" America pouted. "Italy completely agrees with me! Right Ita?"

Italy snapped out of his day dreaming and turned toward America. "Veh? Oh! Si~!"

"Cool dude!" America began laughing again. "Oh! And Canada agrees with me, right bro?" America reached over to the little brother sitting next to him and leaned on his elbow on the boy's shoulder, though Canada was actually day dreaming too.

"H-huh?" Canada looked at him.

"W-Wait," England stuttered. "America, who is that next to you?" Russia looked over at the three of them, noticing Canada's flinches at the Brit's question.

"That's Canada, Britain!" France came in. "You should know that! I mean, I recognize him anywhere, his sexy hair like mine~"

"Oh shut it!" England yelled back at him.

"Geez you just can't keep your voices down can you-aru?" China glared at them, England and France only glared back. Russia watched them all, actually getting annoyed at the tense arguments, they weren't as fun as the regular ones where everyone bickered or bickers sake, not like this. He lost interest and gained more interest in something else, what his plans were for him and Canada tonight, he cared more about that than paying attention to this useless meeting. Every time he looked over at Canada, he started to get nervous, thinking of all ways he could screw everything up…_ It seemed he always screwed the things up that mattered to him_…

After more of Germany's yelling, the meeting finally managed to calm down a bit, they actually started talking about actual things, to Russia's surprise. He had to pay attettion now as they talked, everyone giving their opinion; well, mostly everyone. Russia felt a little bad for Canada, the boy _was_ speaking up, he was _trying_ to be noticed, no one seemed to even notice he was there, they skipped over him time after time. An hour before the meeting would end, Canada gave up trying and sat there in silence; it only made Russia feel worse to see him give up.

"Yo! Mattie!" America almost jumped on the boy's back as he packed up his things after the meeting had ended. "You wanna head over to the hotel tonight? Play some video games?"

"That sounds great," Canada said. "But I already have plans tonight."

America got a stupid look. "Whaaaat? Whatda mean you got plans already?"

Canada shrugged a bit, he wasn't going to tell him that he had plans with Russia, so what now? "I-I'm suppose to hang with France tonight, that's all." America first looked at him suspiciously but let it go.

"Okay, tomorrow night then?"

"Maybe, France likes to take up my time you know?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. What a pervert." America sighed, Canada paused.

"W-Wait. I didn't mean it in some perverted way!" Canada exclaimed.

"Well, it's France, so even if you didn't mean it that way, it's probably still gonna end up that way." America laughed a bit.

"W-Well," Canada wanted to break this conversation off, "I gotta go, I'll see ya later Al." He gave a warm smile to his brother before going off to get showered and changed into more comfortable clothes at the hotel. His trip out was cut off short.

Canada was grabbed by his tie and thrown against the wall of the hallway. He had closed his eyes to the grip, he only opened one to see who had grabbed him, he wish he didn't. Belarus had him against the wall, her angry piercing eyes staring him. Canada didn't move, she had him against the wall with only one hand to his throat. "B-be-" He started but she automatically shushed him.

"Shut your mouth and just listen," She said, he stayed quiet and didn't move. She sighed, "I want to apologize for my actions that injured you, that's all. You accept this right?" She had loosened up for a moment to speak but her stare was back.

"Y-Yes," Canada stuttered. "B-But wh-"

"I'm only apologizing because big brother would remain angry with me if I didn't." She interpreted. "Don't get any ideas, I am not friend or comrade, I still hate your very existence." _Ouch_, he thought. "Just tell big brother that I apologized to you and that I won't go near you, got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Canada gulped.

"Good, you're not as stupid as I thought." Belarus let the boy go and quickly left, giving him another stare before leaving. Canada stood against the wall, fear kept him from moving right now. The bright side, he didn't get stabbed again, which he thought she was going to do. He didn't move until someone shook him out of his fear.

"Matvey?" Russia shook the boy's shoulder and Kumajirou clawed a bit at the boy's leg. Canada jumped a bit when he snapped out of it and looked toward the Russian. "Are you alright Matvey?"

"Y-Yeah," Canada stuttered again. Finally, he snapped out of it completely. "Um, sorry, I got distracted."

"Da. I saw that." Russia said. "Um, are you going back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get ready. Where are we gonna meet up?"

"Just meet me in the lobby da?"

"Okay," Canada started to leave, Russia followed behind. "Wanna share a taxi?"

"Da, please." The two walked out to grab a taxi, unaware that a certain someone was watching.

OOO

_England was the last one out of the meeting room, Germany made him clean up the garbage everyone had thrown on the floor. He finally finished his cleaning and headed out to go back to the hotel and get some much needed rest, though he wasn't too comfortable with staying in Paris. He locked the door to the meeting room and started to leave, until someone grabbed onto him._

"_I need your help!" America exclaimed. England stood there with a confused look. _

"_What could you possibly need _my_ help with?" England sighed._

"_Mattie's going out with Russia tonight!"_

"_Oh god not this again." England rolled his eyes and tried to get out of the American's grip on his arm. "Leave him be America."_

"_If you help me, I will not annoy you for an entire day!" America said, England paused and looked back at him. _

"_An entire day?…" England smiled a bit at the idea._

"_Yup! An entireeee day!"_

"…_An entire _meeting_ day." England crossed his arms. _

"_You're pushing it!" America pouted. _

_England turned his back to him and kept his arms crossed. "An entire meeting day or no deal." _

"_You always have your ways of getting what you want don't you?" America glared._

"_Yes, I do." England turned his head back and smiled a bit. "I suppose I learned that from you a bit." _

"_Oh good, you did learn something from me after all these years!" America smiled. "So, one meeting day…. Deal?"_

"_I suppose so," the two gave a hand shake. "So what exactly am I helping you with?"_

"_I need your spy skills," America said. "We're gonna follow them!"_

OOO

Canada was a bit excited, he was quick to get washed up and dressed, for once he combed out his hair too, which he didn't do much cause it got too long to comb it; aka, he was too lazy. He got dressed in dress pants and a sweater vest, too much time with England had made him grown to like wearing these things. He wasn't sure if being Kumajirou along would be such a good idea, but he couldn't leave him in the room so he had no choice but to bring him. Kumajirou only growled and got annoyed though, seeing more of the Russian didn't make him happy.

Russia was quick to get ready too, faster than Canada did. No heavy coat this time, just a light-colored sweater and dress pants, and of course his scarf. He was quick to get everything done, he went down and waited in the hotel lobby for Canada to come, nervously waited. He sat there waiting, and even checking his phone to see if the boy would text or call him. Instead of getting messages from Canada, he got messages from Ukraine, more prep talks. "Stop giving me prep talks…" Russia said to himself after she kept sending them. Finally, he just gave up and put the phone on silent.

"Russia!" He popped up when he heard the boy calling for him, he turned around in the chair and Canada was standing right there with a warm smile, _that smile again_. Russia practically jumped up and turned toward him. "Whao, I've never seen you without that big coat before."

"Da, you have." Russia said. "A few times."

"Not like this though, you look nice Russia." Canada smiled a bit.

"S-so do you, sweater vest?" Russia smirked.

"Don't judge me." Canada scratched his head a bit. "S-So,"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. If you want, I could show you a place we could go, I do know my way more around Paris then you do."

"Da. Good point, show the way." Russia agreed. Canada grabbed onto Russia's wrist, Russia almost blushed at Canada's touch, and pulled the Russian out the door and into the streets. "So, where are we going?"

"I know this restaurant that serves really good food, plus I get a discount there."

"Do you know?"

"Yup, France's help."

"Matvey," Russia started. "We're not going to eat snails… right?"

"No way, I can't stomach eating live snails." Canada made a bit of a face. "Oh! I see the restaurant!" He grabbed onto Russia's hand this time, Russia pulled his scarf up to cover his blush, and pulled Russia into the restaurant.

_Following close behind, America peeked out from behind a building. He slowly went back in silently and then popped out again, looking around. He saw they went in and quickly turned to England giving him hand signals. "Will you stop with the hand signs! ?" England yelled and smacked the American on the back of his head._

"_Ow! I was saying let's go!" America yelled back. "Geez! For a spy, you suck at this!"_

"_I am not a spy first of all, you yank." _

"_Uh huh, sure you're not." America glared a bit._

"_Just shut up and move!" England pushed the American out of the shadows. _

Russia was impressed, the restaurant was set up so nicely; it had a calm and relaxing feel, people talked quietly, the smell of fresh baked bread filled the room, Russia was a bit surprised Canada picked a place like this, he didn't think the boy liked these kinds of things. Then again, he had to remind himself that the boy wasn't America.

The two of them quickly got a table outside, Canada did all the talking, Russia just followed the Canadian. Canada placed Kumajirou in another seat on the side as he sat across from Russia. The two got comfortable in their seats before doing anything else. "Hey, Russia." Canada broke their silence.

"Da?"

"I had your Vodka, you have wine."

"I don't like it though." Russia said.

"Have you even tried it?"

"….No…"

"Just try some."

Russia sighed a bit. "I'll try some if you're getting some, just don't get drunk."

"I can hold wine just fine." Canada pouted. "Question is, can you?"

"Most likely." Russia said. "Wine isn't much."

"Yet you can't handle Beer." Kumajirou yawned. The two both looked at the sleep bear, Russia a little, just a little, mad about the bear's comment, he didn't care for it that much though. Kumajirou laid down in the chair though, completely ignoring the looks from the other two, and yawned.

"Take a nap…" Russia said. The bear yawned towards him and laid his head back down, giving the Russian a little "_don't mind if I do_" signal. Canada smiled a bit at Kumajirou and gave him a little pat on the head. "Why do you like that bear so much?"

"Huh? Cause he's my pet, I love him." Canada gave a little smile.

"You don't even remember his name… Nor does he remember yours."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we don't care about each other." Canada pet Kumajirou's head. "He's been with me for as long as I can remember, it may sound weird but he's like my best friend."

"That's not just weird, it's sad."

"Oh yeah, well do you have a best friend?"

"I have no need for one." Russia said. "I take comrades, but they are not my friends."

"Would you consider me a friend?" Canada asked. Russia paused. "Or I'm just a comrade right?"

"W-Well," Russia gulped. "Maybe you're a little more than just a comrade?"

"Oh?"

"D-Da." Russia said.

_America and England blended in pretty well with the rest of the crowd, they sat at a table far away from the other two nations, close enough so America could see what was happening, but he couldn't hear anything. He watched carefully as England sat across from him, concerned about all of this. America was in full focus, probably trying to read the Russian's lips, Canada had his back to him. England wanted to stay out of this, he munched a bit on some bread as America focused, putting his menu up to cover his face when he thought Russia was looking over. "Stupid Commie." He mumbled, England only sighed. _

The waiter brought food and wine for the two, Canada ordered everything because Russia didn't know any of it, even what the menu was saying; it was a good thing the boy knew French after all. Canada started eating as Russia stared at the food, not knowing what or how to eat it. "It's not poison." Canada said.

"I know that." Russia said. "It looks weird though, what is this?"

"It's called _Brandied de Morue, _it's really good." Canada ate more. "Try it." Russia poked the food with his fork.

"All I see is potatoes."

"It's Cod too." Canada said. Russia poked the potatoes and played with them a bit. "Don't play with your food." Russia looked at him and back at his food. He finally stuck the fork in the food and lifted it into his mouth, actually trying it. "Well?"

Russia was impressed. "It's not bad…For French food."

"France has some of the best cuisine in the world."

"I like mine better."

"Well of course you do." Canada giggled a bit.

"What about you? It's your country's cuisine all French or what?"

"You've had some of my food already." Canada said. "A lot of it is French, a lot of it we have made up ourselves, and then a lot is from other cultures eh?"

"Oh." Russia ate more, it was actually really good, and he would never say something like that about something that came from _France_. Canada finished before Russia could even be half-way done. He sat there waiting for the Russian to finish, while Russia was thinking some other things. He kept peeking from his food to Canada and back, thinking of something to do or say to him, thinking about Ukraine's little prep talks. As much as they had annoyed him, he kept thinking about them and figured out they had been a bit helpful; _make a move, act on your feelings_, the two phrases kept popping up in his head; it irritated him.

_Maybe I should try_…, he thought. He took another bite of his food and actually began to feel nervous, again with nerves, he was never like this. _Damn it_, he pulled his scarf up a bit, then realized he couldn't really eat while doing that; he decided he was done and pulled it up more. Canada sat there reading the menu, testing to see if his memory of French was good. Russia slowly put his hand on the table and tried sliding it across, trying to reach for the boy's hand, trying to make _some _kind of move. America noticed and gritted his teeth, _oh no you don't_. He grabbed the bread out of England's hand, the Brit just stared at him in confusion, and America aimed. He raised his arm back and launched the bread at his target, then put the menu up to hide his face.

Years of baseball made America's throws hard, the bread hit the back of Canada's head with a force and even a thump. Canada jumped and grabbed onto the back of his head. "Ow! What the maple was that! ?" He jumped and turned around to see who threw it, only seeing other diners with their menus up, America and England blended in. Russia quickly took his hand away and put it back on his lap, nerves kicked in with that again.

"I-I don't know." Russia said. Canada bent over and picked the piece of bread up and tried squashing it, turns out it was stale too. Canada pouted a bit and put it on his finished plate.

"You saw that too right? It's not just me?"

"Da, I saw." Russia said. "It hit you, you're not going crazy."

"Oh good." Canada got comfortable in his seat again. "Nice to know it's raining bread." He joked.

"You're okay right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just bread after all." Canada said. "At least it wasn't like a baseball or something eh?"

"Again with the _eh_?"

"Leave my _ehs_ alone." Canada pouted. "You have to have something to add onto your sentences, like China says aru."

"China is strange. Don't bring him into this." Russia said.

"Don't gossip, it's not nice."

"Your brother is a moron."

"…Well that's the truth so I can't say anything to that…" Canada sighed and then laughed the rest of his sigh off. "That's just a fact." _If America could hear this, he would be so offended. _Russia smiled a bit.

"Question, what to we do now?" Russia asked. "You're finished, I'm finished-"

"You haven't drank the wine." Canada smirked.

"I don't want to try it."

"Drink. It." Canada quoted, like Russia had done when he got the boy to drink the Vodka a while ago. "Drink. The wine. Drink some." He smirked, Russia only smiled at him a bit and picked up the glass.

"If I do, you don't tell anyone, understand?"

"Sure, I guess?" Canada said. Russia sniffed the wine a bit before putting the glass to his lips, then hesitated. "Russia, it's not a death trap." Russia looked at the boy, patiently waiting, and back to the drink. Finally, he gave it a try and took a good gulp of it. "Well? Not bad eh?"

"I-I suppose so." Russia said, it actually did taste pretty good, it had a zangy taste to it. "I see you enjoy it." Canada kept taking sips of his own, so far he wasn't getting drunk but Russia figured it was only a matter of time. "So, um, now what?"

"Have you never gone to dinner before?" Canada questioned. "You look very confused."

"Not really now, not with someone who wasn't in my family." Russia admitted.

"Oh." Canada scratched his head. "Well, we could just talk?"

"I guess…Whatever you want." Russia said. Canada thought about it, what was something to talk about to _Russia_? He couldn't think of much… "Um, what's your favorite color?"

"Huh? You wanna play like 20 questions?"

"What?"

"You asked me a question, so I thought we were playing the game."

"That's a game?"

"Yeah it's a game where we just ask each other questions, something like that." Canada scratched the side of his head a bit. "So you wanna just ask questions like that?"

"Da, fine by me."

"Orange." Canada said. "The answer to your first question." Russia smiled a bit. "And yours?"

"I don't have one…" Russia admitted. He was thinking about saying red, but he wasn't sure how well _that_ would go over. "Um…" he tried thinking of a question.

"I don't care if it's personal." Canada said.

"Where are your nukes?"

"Not that personal! No country stuff!" Canada glared.

"Do you even have nukes?"

"…Move it along."

"I'm guessing that is a no?"

"I don't believe in nuclear warfare, that good enough?"

"So it _is_ a no, okay." Russia said. "Okay, question, why do you not believe in nuclear warfare."

"Cause you don't nuke people!" the question hit one of Canada's nerves.

"Okay, okay calm down." Russia said. "I'm sorry I asked…"

"Sorry…" Canada mumbled a bit. "Um, why do you like sunflowers?"

"Huh?" Russia blinked. "B-Because I do."

"Um okay…" Canada said, talking to Russia was difficult. Finally, he thought of something that maybe Russia would answer. "H-Hey Russia. Do you have any dream?"

"Dream?"

"Y-Yeah, like what you want to do, what you wish to do?" Canada said. "Y-You don't have to answer it…" Russia glanced at him a bit.

"My dream…" He looked down. "It's to escape the cold. I want to live someplace warm, surrounded by _sunflowers_. I want to be away from all the snow… I want…" He looked up again. "I want to see those beautiful flowers." Canada blinked, he didn't expect something like that from Russia's mouth; he really didn't know the Russia.

"You really hate the cold huh?" Canada said, he kinda felt bad for the Russian.

"Da. You have no idea." Russia said. All the cold, all the snow, it always brought General Winter. Everything would freeze, his beloved sunflowers wouldn't survive Winter, and he would be tortured; he hated the cold. "Matvey. What about you? You surely have one if I do."

"Huh? Y-Yeah I do." Canada said. "I guess it's….To be _remembered_." Russia looked at him.

"Really? I thought you were going to say world peace or no more wars."

"I like to think dreams are reasonable."

"World peace isn't reasonable?"

"No." Canada got a bit a sad. "It will never happen. Despite all the protests and treaties, everything; there will always be fighting, always racism, always wars, always violence, no matter what you try to do, it will just never happen."

"You seem to be very wise for your age." Russia said. "Most people, and us countries, think it's possible."

"Yeah well, they just dream that then." Canada said. "It could never come true though." _You're smart for how young you are_, Russia thought. If Ukraine heard him say this though, she would probably cry, some others would probably be upset too, maybe even America because he believed justice lead to peace.

"And you…You're just wishing to be remembered? I'm sure you're not that unnoticeable." Russia tried to be kind about that, he knew the boy was ignored, even when he spoke up, even the boy's big brother would forget him.

"Believe me, I am." Canada sighed. "I wish I wasn't, but I am. I don't stand out, I'm confused for America, and completely forgotten. No one really knows me, they don't remember me long enough to."

Russia frowned a bit at his words. "Matvey." He said and got the boy's attention. "I remember you, I seem to know you well enough."

Canada smiled a bit. "Yeah, and I'm thankful for it."

"Sleepy." Kumajirou yawned and woke up from his nap. The two nations looked toward him and Canada picked the little one up and put him on his lap.

"I'm actually getting pretty tired too, do you wanna head back?" Canada asked.

"Da." Russia said, though he kinda wished he could sit here a _little_ longer with Canada.

"I have to get my stuff out of my room and then head over to France's."

"You're staying with France?"

"Yeah, I always do when I stay in his country." Canada said. "He gets upset if I don't." Canada got up and carried the little bear with him as Russia grabbed the bill, Canada would end up paying for it though, he was the smart one to convert his money while Russia forgot.

_America saw them leave and jumped up to follow until England grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. "No, you're done with this." He said._

"_W-what! ? No way! Dude! I gotta follow them!" he tried to get away and continue following but England had the upper hand to day and he pulled the American the other direction, leaving out the back way of the outdoor restaurant against America's will. _

Russia and Canada had a calm walk back to the hotel, Canada talking a bit about Paris, everything he had learned when he visited France previous times. Russia didn't really mind; he liked hearing Canada's cheery voice, he got all happy and excited when he talked about things he liked, it relaxed Russia a bit; he forgot he was in France.

They got back to the hotel and went up toward their rooms, Canada's was just down the hall from Russia's. They stopped at Russia's room to say good night, Russia had trouble with the door's key until Canada helped him a bit. "Well, um, thanks and good night eh?" Canada said. Russia looked at him.

"D-Da." Russia blushed again as the boy started to leave, he stopped him. "C-Canada." Canada stopped and turned back at Russia.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can you come here for a second?" Russia nervously asked, _act on it, make a move,_ Ukraine's prep talk was back in his head. Canada made his way back though and stood in front of Russia again.

"Something wrong?" He blinked. Russia took a deep breath and grabbed Canada by his tie and pulled him closer. "R-Rus-" Russia pulled him in more and kissed the boy's lips, he was anxious to do that all night. Canada stood there, a bit in shock, with his cheeks rosy red. Russia backed away a bit and waited for any response from him now, though Canada didn't know what to do or even say to that. Russia leaned in again and kissed him, he figured if he didn't like it, he wouldn't let him do it again; and he did.

He kept kissing him and realized that Canada was actually kissing him back. The boy had dropped Kumajirou by now, the bear had escaped away from the two, and was too involved with Russia at the moment. Russia started to put his hands around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. Canada didn't seem to mind, he let Russia do what he did. Russia leaned back against the door, pulling Canada with him, as the door started to open more with it. He slowly pulled the boy inside and onto the bed, then got on top and kissed him more. Finally, he stopped.

He sat up and got off the bed for a minute as Canada laid on the bed breathing heavily, adrenaline was pumping now. Russia slowly took his scarf off and laid it on the dresser. "Y-You're taking your scarf off?" Canada asked, Russia glanced at him. "Shit gets serious with that huh?" Russia smiled a bit.

(I'm sure you can figure out what happened from there, hon hon)

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I don't own the characters, nor the anime they come from!

So….Yeahhh sorry I'm so later Q.Q I have reasons! …. I got distracted, I got stuck, I was too into Ao Oni to try doing anything else, and then my internet went down with all the thunder storms we've been having lately! Soooo mehhhhh I'm Sorryyyyy! ….I made it up by making it a very long chapter da? XD

….Well um….I'm sure I don't need to explain this…. I would… but I'm too lazy too XD

You can figure out what happened from there! Hon hon hon!

Translations:

Russian:

я поступил: I acted.


	38. Chapter 38: Je J'aime quelqu'un déjà

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial. _

Chapter 38: I. .. Comme quelqu'un l'a déjà ...

(Warning: part Franada, though it doesn't really work so don't complain :D)

(Also mention of PruCan…. No involvement though)

The next morning was quiet, the only thing Russia could hear was the sound of the boy gently breathing. He opened his eyes, blinked, and looked to see the boy sleeping there next to him, his hair in his face, and so sound asleep. Russia stared at him, lifted his hand up, and gently stroked his finger through the boy's hair, but did it gently enough that the boy didn't even feel it. He carefully sat up in the bed, wrapped a towel around his waist, and made his way into the bath room. He took a nice hot shower, he was feeling a little hung over from the wine; now that he thought about it, they were both pretty intoxicated last night, maybe that's why his nerves subsided at the very end.

He got his regular clothes back on, the heavy jacket and, of course, his scarf. He quietly came back out into the room to find the boy still sleeping, he sighed. He tried to be as quiet as he could, he made his way to the phone on the nightstand and called up to get breakfast, he was starving. He sat at the desk in the room and waited, then realized it wasn't just him and Canada in here. He felt a small pinch around his ankle and automatically looked down to find Kumajirou biting through his pants. "Hungryyyy ," The bear whined. Russia noticed Canada toss a bit in the bed and tried to silent the bear.

"Shh! Your owner is sleeping." He whispered

"Who?"

"Canada…"

"Well, he should be up feeding me!"

"Shh!" Russia grabbed the bear's mouth as he noticed Canada toss and turn more in the bed, moaning a bit as he did it. Finally, he stopped. He relaxed again and still slept, Russia let go of the bear's mouth and Kumajirou opened and closed it repeatedly after that to get feeling back. "I ordered food, so just stay quiet da?"

"Fine." The bear gave a glare and slowly climbed onto another chair in the corner of the room. "Isn't he gonna hear the door knock though?" Russia paused, _oops_. He got up and waited by the door now, hoping to catch the guy before he knocked. Good for him, although he scared the guy, he opened the door before the guy could knock and got the food. Kumajirou watched Russia quietly bring the food over to the little table and place it down. Once he did that, Kumajirou almost jumped onto the table to get it.

"Bad bear!" Russia yelled in a whisper. He took the covering off the food and looked for any meat on it, he had no clue what he had ordered. Sadly, it looked like there was no meat. It smelled good though, freshly baked muffins, croissants, fruit, some eggs, orange juice, supplies to make coffee, it looked pretty good; Russia was impressed again, France really did have some good cuisine.

He started eating some of the muffins, they were so sweet and tasty, as Kumajirou dug into the eggs, figured it was close enough to any meat; it did used to be a chicken? Russia made some coffee with the supplies, the hot water, the packets, the sugar, the cream, Canada would probably prefer maple syrup in it. He quietly ate and sipped his coffee while Kumajirou munched, looking over at the sleeping Canadian to see if he was up yet.

He sat back in his chair and relaxed while he ate, enjoying his sweet muffin, until he heard the boy moan a bit. He looked back over to see him turned over a bit, then rubbing his eyes. "Matvey?" He asked. Canada yawned and peeked up a bit over the sheets. "Oh. You're awake." Russia smiled a bit. He picked the boy's boxers off of the ground with his thumb and index finger and threw them over to the Canadian. "Put your underwear on and join me for breakfast da?" Canada blushed and grabbed the boxers, slipped them under the blankets, and pulled them back on. "Nice maple leafs."

"Leave my maple leafs alone." Canada blushed more and got out of bed. Russia looked back at him, he liked seeing the boy shirtless, but seeing the scar on his chest upset his stomach, it reminded him of what Belarus had did. "Oh~ I love these muffins." Canada munched on one and smiled with the taste. "So good~" Russia smiled a little.

"So, you remember what happened last night?" Russia asked, Canada's face turned red and he paused. "You seem a bit hung over this morning, that's why I'm asking."

"I-I remember…" Canada shyly said, he took another munch of his muffin to avoid it.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-No…"

"Was that your first time?"

"No!" Canada popped his head up toward the Russian. "It was not!"

"Really then, who was your first?" Russia asked with a sneaky smile.

"I _**am not **_telling you that!" Canada's face was bright red now. "J-Just let me eat my breakfast please!"

"Sure, sure." Russia said. "I will ask you again later though." Canada plopped his head down on the table and moaned.

They finished eating in a bit of silence, Russia was smiling as Canada as he awkwardly ate, trying to ignore the Russian's smiling and glancing. Canada jumped up and grabbed his dress shirt off the floor, then put it on and buttoned the first few buttons. "Well, um, I gotta go." He picked up his pants and shoes off the floor too.

"What? Already? Why?" Russia questioned.

"Like I said, I was suppose to stay with France last night. If I don't go see him, he'll get worried and he might even call the police for help."

"But France is a creeper," Russia pouted a bit. "Just stay with me." Russia blinked when he realized what he just said, he really just wanted him to stay, spend more time with him, he enjoyed the boy's company.

"I would but I really need to go," Canada put his pants back on and picked up Kumajirou. "I'm gonna get my stuff from my room and go see him, I'll text you later or something if you want; I have your number."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do… You gave it to me at a meeting…" Canada pouted. "You probably don't remember."

"I-I remember." Russia lied. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, see you~" Canada quickly went out the door, dropping a shoe on the way out and picking it up then. Russia stood there for a moment until the door closed, then he quickly searched around his room for his, probably dead, cell phone. He did manage to find it though, under the bed for some odd reason. He picked it up and plugged in the charger, then tried to think how to even text in the first place, he usually didn't. His phone was old, he had had it for the last four or five years, unlike America who got a newer one every few months and bragged about it. He sat back down and his chair and sighed.

_Why was Canada in such a rush_? He asked himself, _maybe I pushed it too much_… He sighed with the thought. His thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door, he quickly answered thinking it was Canada back again; instead it was Ukraine. "Little brother!" She smiled, Russia frowned a bit.

"H-Hello Ukraine." He said and opened the door more to let her in, he could hear her bounce right in.

"How did it go last night?" She asked. He shut the door and turned around towards her.

"Well….I acted…"

OOOOO

Canada threw his bag over his shoulder and picked up the little bear after getting out of the hotel. He walked down the sidewalk in silence until he finally got to France's house, it took him less than ten minutes to walk there. He walked up to the door, waited a moment, then finally knocked; the French man popped right out and hugged onto Canada. "Matthieu! Where have you been! ? I thought you were killed or something!" He cried a bit.

"Pèreeee, you always over-react." Canada tried to get out of the grip. "You're squashing Kumariu!" France blinked and let go as the little bear squirmed around in Canada's arms to the point where he jumped out of the boy's arms and just walked inside. The two nations stood there for a few seconds watching Kumajirou walk in and make himself comfortable on France's couch.

"So, want a muffin? I just baked some~" France smiled. Canada's eyes lit up and he got a great big smile.

"Oui!" He smiled, oh how much he missed France's cooking. France let the young nation in and took the bag from the boy, then placed it on the couch with Kumajirou. "Kumafu, if you want food you better come with us." Canada said following France into the kitchen. Kumajirou popped his head up and quickly followed the two.

France took the freshly baked muffins out of the oven and started putting them on a plate as Canada got some normal fish for the hungry little bear. Once Kumajirou was set with his food, Canada plopped himself down at the kitchen table and waited patiently for the food. "Mon Dieu, I really never get to see you anymore." France said placing the plate on the table. "Everything's so chaotic and I'm always busy, then you're always busy, it's annoying huh?"

"A little," Canada munched on a muffin. "But I'll be staying for a few days so we could have some time together?"

"Oui~ That is true~" France smiled then frowned. "I just hope my boss doesn't call me in for another surprise meeting." France watched the young nation nom on the food. "But, speaking of time, what were you doing last night that you didn't come over or even call me?" Canada froze.

He quickly gulped down his food. "Uh, I was, um, playing video games with Al last night."

"Why would you lie to me?" France pouted.

"I-I'm not…"

"Oui, you are." France crossed his arms. "Because the American called me more then thirty times last night asking if you were here." Canada stared at France, _seriously Al?…Really! ? _

"I was just…walking around… I got tired after the meeting so I just took a little walk and then went back to the hotel to sleep?" France sat next to the boy.

"Oh?"

"Y-Yup."

"You look tired for someone who went straight to bed."

"W-Well, I mean, I watched some TV and stuff, Kumajirou kinda kept me up too."

"You kept me up last night." Kumajirou glared. "All the noises." Canada's face turned red and he quickly grabbed the bear to make sure he wouldn't say anything else.

"What noises?" France asked, very curious now.

"J-Just, uh, I was playing a really hard video game and I kinda kept growling at it and things. Heh heh." Canada was nervous now, he knew France would be more pissed then America was if he found out. He tried giggling a bit, usually France would just move on with it, but he was nervous and France saw that.

"Matthieu, it's not nice to keep things from your father…" France pouted.

"I-I'm not." Canada stuttered. "I, um, Kumajirou I'm right, right?"

"….Sure…. Whatever you say…" Kumajirou said as Canada was giving him the _'say anything else and I won't feed you look'_. Canada nervously looked toward France.

"See?" He said. France sighed.

"Fine, fine." he sighed. "I'll get you to speak later."

"E-Eh?"

"Oh nothing~ Hon hon~" France laughed a bit and only pushed Canada's nerves. Canada looked away from France, he looked down and bit into his muffin again, trying to stay away from an awkward conversation. He heard France get up from his seat and walk back over to the fridge. "Want anything to drink?"

"N-No thank you." Canada said with his head down still. He decided to be a bit goofy, just to show France there was nothing going on, he stuck the rest of the muffin into his mouth and tried eating like that; France looked at him.

Canada continued looking at the ground, Kumajirou looking back up at him as he ate his fish, then Kumajirou looked a little freaked out. Canada got confused as France suddenly put his index finger under the boy's chin and lifted his head up. France smiled then bit into the muffin with him, Canada spit it out and quickly backed away. "F-France! What the maple!" He yelled

"Hon~ What?~"

"W-What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing~" France leaned in closer and slowly made his way onto the boy's lap, Kumajirou slowly made his way _away_ from them.

"F-Fran-" Canada tried to say but France cut him off with a short kiss. Canada closed his eyes with some frustration and tried to push France away. "France! Non!" Finally, he hit France in a very delicate place. France squealed and backed off.

"Really! ? You had to hit there of all places! ?" He squealed.

"S-Sorry, I panicked."

"Ow~ my poor Eiffel tower~"

"U-um…S-Sorry…." Canada sat there confused, not knowing if he should help or not.

"Why don't you let me kiss you?" France pouted.

"Cause I don't think that way with you….aka…_Père._" Canada said. France frowned.

"Fine fine," He said and stood straight back up after dealing with the striking pain. "But you know, I'm single~ You're single~"

"France. No." Canada glared. France pouted more.

"Finnneee~" He sighed. "I'll go back to molest-I mean…um… hanging with Britain."

"Don't bother England either! He's busy anyway…"

France pouted again. "Stupid America…" Canada had no words now…. "If I wasn't your father, would you date me?"

"…No offense…but no…"

"That's cruel!" France almost cried as Canada panicked and tried to make sure he didn't cry. "Why notttt, I mean it's not like you like anyone else."

"N-Not true." Canada pouted. "I'll have you know, I've dated plenty of other people."

"….Name one…"

"….Prussia?…"

"I know about Prussia, name someone else."

"Um…." Canada's mind froze, he couldn't even think of a fake name. "Jamie Jones?"

"I know Jones is America's last night, don't copy that." France said, Canada sighed. "See~ I got you~"

"Okay fine. You got me. So what?" Canada pouted.

"I could help you find a date you know~" France laughed a bit.

"N-No thank you…" Canada snuck down in his seat. "U-um F-France…" Canada blushed a bit.

"Hon? Oui?"

"I, um… Kinda…Like someone already…" He said, though his voice dropped to a whisper now so France wouldn't really hear; but he did.

"Hon! ? You do! ?" He grabbed onto Canada's hands and pulled him up off the seat. "And you haven't told me til now! ?"

"W-Well it's kinda new so…"

"Aw~! Matthieu~ Who is it?" France got all excited. "Let Père know? Hon? Is it someone I know?"

"O-Oui…"

"Oh! Um…Are they a country?"

"Y-Yup…"

"20 questions again?" Kumajirou popped in. France smiled, that weird creepy smile, and picked up Kumajirou.

"Kuma~ Who is Matthieu talking about hon?~" France asked.

"France! Really!" Canada pouted and grabbed Kumajirou back from France's grip. "Leave it be."

"Are they in Europe?"

"Um…." Canda paused, _isn't Russia both Europe and Asia_?… "Uh… Yes?"

"Belgium! Netherlands! Ukraine! Lithuania!"

"France! Just don't name every country you know!"

"Is it someone I get along with?"

"The only person you get along with is Spain…" Canada said.

"And Italy!" France protested. "And everyone loves me~" Canada sighed at that, _okay, that is enough_. He picked up Kumajirou and started to leave out the kitchen. "Hon?~ Where are you going?~"

"I got some work to do so I'll be in the guest room okay?"

"Oh, well I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yup." Canada quickly grabbed his bag off the couch and made his way upstairs to his own guest room, which used to be his room when he lived there with France; France never really changed it around. He walked right in and plopped down on the soft covered bed_, nothing had changed_. Kumajirou crawled out of his arms and stretched across the bottom of the bed. "France is something else eh?" He sighed.

OOO

After a dinner of France asking questions, bugging the poor Canadian, and Kumajirou coughing up fish on Canada's lap, Canada had a little time to relax and rest; aka, putting up with France is hard work. He changed into his Pjs and jumped back onto the bed, Kumajirou getting jumped up in the process. He made a little growl and went back to sleeping on the end of the bed. Canada sat back against the pillows in a little criss-cross style and took out his cell phone he had put under the pillow, France would look through the messages sometimes, like America would do. He scrolled down the contacts until he found Russia's name, also "_commie_" in parenthesizes, edited by America. Canada sent a quick message, just saying hello, and then went to change the name of it. He yawned a bit and stared at the phone, waiting for any message back. After a few minutes, he kinda gave up and went to put the phone away, thinking Russia was probably sleeping. After he plopped it on the table, the phone vibrated and Canada went back to get it. He smiled when he saw Russia had decided to answer. He jumped back on the bed and replied.

"Matthieu?" France peeked in on the boy to see if he was still awake. When he found no response, he came in more. Canada fell asleep, he laid against the pillows curled up, the phone still in his hand, his glasses still on. France came in more and gently put a blanket over the boy, then carefully took his glasses off, fold them, and placed them on the nightstand. He then went back and slid the phone out of his grip and put it on the night stand. He gave the boy a little kiss on his forehead, turned the light off, and left for the door; only instead, he came back. France, his sneaky self, picked the phone up and flipped it open to see who he had been talking to, he raised an eyebrow. "So that's who you like huh?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this.

I do not own the characters nor the anime they come from.

….*fall over* crap chapter DX sorry~ I messed up a bit so I just went along with whatever I thought of o.o' but at least I updated soon da? XD

So, (I guess you can call it) important factor here: Canada said he liked Russia back *w* tehe~

And now France knows…. (I'm totally gonna do a god father scene now XD)

And I'm sorry for any mention of PruCan to those who dislike the couples (Me no likey PruCan…) and I'm sorry for the random Franada….but come on….France would totally do that…. XD

And~ anyway~ there WILL be a second part to this, I kinda like the second part more then this right now because there's more drama with General Winter…. :3 I'm just thinking of a name to it… and I also thought of how to end this one, and I believe Russia would very much like me for ending it that way :3

By the way, yes, it is almost over….merp

ALSO, if you want to see the FULL YAOI scene from last chapter, check out my DA: mecoadosporthedgehog (cause I'm a pervert and I do things like this at 3 in the morning…. But….reminder, I'm not good at writing yaoi scenes, but I think it worked out o.o')

Link: mecoadosporthedgehog. deviantart #/d56s5ld

(Remove the spaces da?)

Translations:

Pere: father

Matthieu: Matthew

I. .. Comme quelqu'un l'a déjà .…: I….Like someone already…


	39. Chapter 39: The God France?

This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial.

Chapter 39: The God France?

(No, it's _not USCan_, they are just being brothers…_You'll see when you get down more_…. *nod nod*)

Whenever he slept at France's house, he felt so relaxed, probably cause he was used to the surroundings, the feel of the house. He always slept a full night, never any nightmares, even if it was in the middle of winter, he always felt safe there. Although, whenever he woke up, he screamed to a pretty strange sight. "Put clothes on! ! ! !" Canada squealed and covered his head with the blankets as France stood against the door, bare butt and all.

"What? You know I sleep naked." France said.

"Trust me, I know! I don't wanna know, but I know!" Canada hid himself more and more. "But when morning hits and you walk around, put clothes on!"

"But I like to be free~"

"You're scaring me! !"

_Nice thing to wake up to huh? _

After the little _situation_ ended, Canada brought Kumajirou down stairs to feed him. He gave a few seal rolls, France always kept some in the fridge for him, to Kumajirou and went back up stairs to take a shower as the little bear ate them. Even after a rude awakening, Canada still felt pretty out of it and tired, he almost fell asleep in the shower. He slipped into whatever clean sweatshirt he found in his bag, he would definitely have to do some laundry later, and jeans that didn't smell, aka he couldn't tell if they were dirty or not. He walked back down to see Kumajirou had left the scraps and joined France in watching TV. Canada helped himself like he always did to the breakfast France had made for him on the kitchen table. He plopped down on the seat and began eating the warm croissants and drinking the creamy coffee that went with it, there was no maple syrup but it was just as good.

Just before he finished, France came in sipping the rest of his own coffee, then sat next to the Canadian. "Would you like to do something with père today?" France asked. Canada looked up a bit and continued eating.

"Depends," he said with his mouth full, then he swallowed. "I'm sure Al is gonna end up dragging me out somewhere with him." Finally something popped in his head, Al, he should of checked to see if he was trying to call him, he usually would by now. "I'll be right back." Canada got up kinda fast and put his plate and cup in the sink before making his way back up to his room, jumping onto his bed, and reaching to the other side for his phone that had fallen on the floor. He lifted it back up, flipped it, and checked; worse then what he thought, almost a hundred messages from America alone, text messages, calls, voicemails; _really Al?…._

He read the first few messages, all asking where he was and what he was doing, then deleted the rest of them, not even reading or listening to the voice mails. Now he had something to do, figured he go see Al and make him stop worrying, plus he kinda wanted to see the American moron after trying to avoid him for a while. Canada put the phone in his pocket and jumped back up, then quickly went down the stairs and scooped up Kumajirou off the couch. "France, I'm gonna go see Al for a little bit. I'll be back before dinner, kay?"

"You're leaving me?~" France pouted.

"Only for a little bit, I'll be back tonight."

"Promise?~"

Canada sighed. "Yes, I promise. I'll see you later." Canada went out the door, then quickly came back into the kitchen, grabbed a muffin off France's plate, and hurried back out. "I needed a snack~" France smiled a bit as he watched the boy leave.

It only took one knock on America's hotel room door for the American to spring into action and swing it open like a wild child. "Mattie! !" He hugged onto the young nation. "Bro! I've been calling and texting you and everything and everything! Why you no answer me! ?"

"C-Calm down, I've been busy."

"Busy with what? With Russia! ?" America yelled then covered his mouth, Canada blushed.

"W-What?" He stuttered in surprise. America kept his mouth covered and slammed the door shut and locked it, right in poor Canada's face. "….Well ow…" He said, he rubbed his nose a bit after the door actually hit it. After a while of complete silence, Canada sighed and began to walk away until America unlocked the door and peeked out.

"S-Sorry…" He mumbled.

"It's fine…I guess…." Canada said unsure. America opened the door.

"Well get your ass in here." He glared, Canada got a confused look, _someone was being bipolar today_, and quickly came into the room. America closed the door behind him and leaned against it, quietly and awkwardly, it made Canada think he was gonna kill him or something, again _way too many horror movies_. "So, wanna play the new horror game Japan gave me?"

Canada got even more confused, but the temptation of a video game made him excited. "Okay!" He smirked. America smiled and quickly ran over and jumped on the bed, Canada quickly did the same. They quickly grabbed the controllers of the game set America had brought with him, he always brought something somewhere when it came to games. Sooner or later, their start of the game came to an end of it, with America shaking in fear and Canada concentrating on it.

"AHHHH! ! ! HOLY GOD OF HAMBURGER HEAVEN! ! !" America screamed, panicked, held onto Canada's arm, and screamed more. "MATTIE! ! HOLD MEEEE!"

"Al! Shh!" Canada paused the game and poked the American's cheek. "You're not the only one in this hotel you know, you're disturbing the other guest-especially the people next door!"

"S-Sorry." America shivered. "I-It's scary! Didn't you see the scary girl with all the blood and the brains sticking out! ?"

"Yes Al…I saw…" Canada sighed.

"Bro! That's scary! I mean, did you see the guts spilled all over the wall! ?"

"Yes…"

"And that poor dog! That was animal abuse! And, like, the guy ate him!"

"I saw that too, that was very disturbing…"

"And did you see the blood all over that door and the key in that guy's throat! ?"

"Al, I've been sitting with you the entire time… I played it too…. I've seen everything…" Canada yawned.

"How are you so calm about this! ?"

"Cause I've played so many of these games that it's gotten old." Canada said. "They still freak me out a bit, but they don't scare me like they used to."

"Blah!" America looked like he was about to cry.

"A-Al… Why don't we take a break from this?"

"No! We gotta finish this before tonight bro!"

"Al…It's a three o'clock, how long is this gonna take? Cause I'm staying at France's house again tonight."

"Fine, fine." America pouted. "Then let's just finish now, we're, like, ninety-something percent done…" America gulped, unpaused the game, and began playing again. Another half hour passed by, America slowly breaking down in fear and shivering, as the game was finally coming to an end. They both noticed something at the same time, paused the game, tilted their heads, and looked at it. "Hey Mattie…"

"Yeah Al?"

"Is it just me…Or does the guy with the butcher knife…Look like Russia…"

"….He looks like Russia…" The two continued staring at the screen, both confused and a little frightened at the same time. Maybe it was because of the video gaming for five or more hours straight, or the fact that they were both a little paranoid from the game, but they could of swore that the boss, the main killer of the game, looked _just like _Russia. "…It's time to turn it off…"

"Yeahhh." America turned the station off and jumped back on the bed. "I hoping that was just my eyes playing tricks." America took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as Canada did the same. America put them back on and leaned against the pillows of bed. "Speaking of Russia," He started, Canada froze a bit and slowly looked back at his brother. "How was your date?"

"D-Date?" Canada stuttered. "W-What date?"

"I know you lied to me and went out to dinner with Russia after the meeting." America crossed his arms.

"W-What?" Canada, nervously, tried to smile to shake the American away from the idea. "That's a stupid thought Ameri-"

"Don't lie to me!" America yelled, Canada got quiet. "I know! I saw you two leave and I followed-" America covered his mouth again, _he always seems to cover it too late_.

"Y-You followed me! ?" Canada stood up and yelled. "You couldn't trust me and you followed me! ?"

"Well turns out I couldn't trust you, cause you snuck behind my back and went out with that Commie!"

"Stop calling him that! He's not communist anymore!"

"Once a commie, always a commie!"

"Is that your problem with him! ? The fact he was communist? !" Canada yelled. "Look, I know about the Red Scare, I know about the Cold War, I know all that stuff! Shut up about it! I'm tired of your complaining!"

"I'm not complaining! Communism-"

"Don't say another friggen word about it!" Canada cut him off. Kumajirou's sleep was disturbed by all the yelling now, he peeked his little head up at the two brothers. "J-Just shut up please…" Canada rubbed his temples a bit as America sat there with a sad look on his face.

"Mattie…" He said in an unusual low voice. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting involved with the wrong people; I don't want you getting hurt, I don't want Russia shoving any beliefs on you, I just…"

Canada sighed. "I get it, you're overprotective, and you know I'm the same about you," _though you fill the role much more then I do_, "But I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself. Russia won't do anything to me, promise."

"It's Russia… He _will_ force things onto you." America said. "I know about Russia, I've been there, I know things."

"W-What do you mean?…"

"The Cold war wasn't easy, let's leave it at that." America looked away a bit. "Mat, I'm sorry about my behavior, I'm just worried about you." Canada sighed. He slowly moved back onto the bed and sat next to America. "I don't trust Russia…" Canada kissed America's cheek.

"Al, you can trust me though, and I won't let anything happen." Canada gave a little smile. "No communism, I won't get hurt, I won't become like Russia, I promise." He stuck his pinky finger up; America smiled and stuck his up too, then they locked them together. "I promise."

"I trust you…" America said quietly. His quiet attitude quickly changed and he hugged onto Canada. "As long as you don't do any chicki chicki!" He laughed, Canada nervously laughed with him, _too late_….

"Y-Yup, got it! Heh heh?" He kept laughing with America, he didn't even notice the nervousness in Canada's voice, him not reading the atmosphere worked in other's advances sometimes. America ruined their little brother moment, he quickly sprang up off the bed and turned into his hero mode; he spread his legs out, put his hands on his hips, and got a great big smile.

"Alright then, I'm gonna help you out Mattie!" He laughed.

"E-Eh! ?"

OOOOO

Russia didn't want to do it, he _really_ didn't want to do it….._he __**really**__… didn't want to do it…. _

But he did…. Russia walked down the sidewalks of Paris, confused on where to go, until he finally found the house that just _had_ to be France's; all the colors, French flags, the roses and Iris' blooming in front, it was also an old style, so da, France's house. Russia walked up the steps of the house and waited a moment, _maybe he shouldn't, _then again, _what's the worst thing that could happen_? (Other than rape?) He sighed and knocked twice on the door, then waited for any answer. Slowly, the door opened a creak and the French man peeked out. "Bonjour?" He asked.

"C-Comrade France. Privet." Russia said raising his hand up in a friendly gesture, Ukraine told him too. France only blinked as he peeked out at the Russian. "C-Can I ask you a few questions?" France got a huge smile.

"I know what you're here for! Stay here! I'll be right back!" France slammed the door, Russia could hear him running up the stairs like a crazy French man, then again that's what he was. Russia simply stood there, a bit confused, staring at the door, waiting for France to come back.

_30 minutes later, _

The lights were off, only candles let the living room now. France sat in the best seat he had, a leather reclining chair, petting his neatly groomed cat on his lap. He had his eyes closed as Russia stood there with his arms crossed, slowly he opened one eye to the Russian. "You come to me, in your time of need, on this Monday afternoon…" France started with his heavy accent.

"France…What _are_ you doing?…" Russia asked.

"I'm doing an impression! You like, hon?" He laughed his creepy "hon hon" laugh a bit, Russia raised an eyebrow.

"An impression of what?"

"The God Father, it's a popular American movie!" France smiled and petted his cat more. "I like impressions, they make me look sexy~"

Russia wasn't amused. "So….You made me stand on your porch for a half hour… So you could run around getting dressed up and finding your cat… just so you can do a stupid American impression?"

France sat there a minute, then smiled. "Oui!"

"You're dumb…" Russia sighed. "I don't have time for this."

"You waited a half hour just for me to answer the door, if you didn't have time you wouldn't be here!" France said. "So you must have something important to ask me, oui?"

"Da. I do."

"Ask me anything, Canada isn't here." France said with a sneaky smirk, Russia quickly pulled his scarf up and covered his blush.

"W-What? Why would I care if Cana-"

"I know about you two~"

"He told you?"

"No, you just proved it though." France smirked more, Der'mo ! "I had a feeling about it being you, I knew Canada liked someone."

"W-Wait, he likes me back?" Russia said, _now_ the conversation got interesting. "What did he say? Was it good? Was it bad? Did I rush it?" He nervously asked.

"Oh my~ Russia~ I've never seen you like this~" France gave a small chuckle. "Love~ It is a powerful thing, no?"

"I-I'm not _in love_," Russia protested. "I don't feel that."

"Everyone does, even countries like us Russia." France picked his cat up and got up off the seat. "You just happened to fall in love with the right person~ Canada is a sweetie~"

"I said I'm not in love." Russia said again. "I just like the boy's company."

"You like his company huh?" France asked. "Does he make you happy? Do you like talking to him? Do you just like to see him?"

"W-Well….D-Da…" Russia said, he started to blush more. "But that's normal when you're…_friends_ with someone da?"

"Hon~ Sure it is~" France chuckled more.

"Why do you keep laughing?"

"Cause it's adorable~" France clapped his hands together and laughed.

"You're such a creeper…" Russia mumbled. "Look, France, what if it's true, and I do like Canada-"

"You mean love?"

"I will not say that word." Russia said. "Just answer, what do I do to get him to like me? I-I mean, I want to see him smile more…" Russia said, _god I sound so strange_… He kept thinking.

"You're in love~ Definitely~" France came a little closer. "If you want to talk to him more, make him smile, make him happy, just be friendly."

"You're not really helping me…" Russia said. "You're making me feel weirder every second I stand here."

"Look, Russia," He swung his arm around the Russian's back and hung off his shoulder, until Russia picked his arm up by his sleeve and put it away.

"I have no idea where your hand has been, keep it away from me." Russia said.

"Fine," France pouted. "But anyway, Canada is easy to please, he just wants to be treated like a person. He's friendly, cheery, adorable, he'll always try to make _you_ smile."

"I-I've noticed that…" Russia said. "Um, thank you France, I… suppose you helped a bit." He turned to leave.

"You want some real advice?" France smiled softly, Russia turned around once again.

"Da. Please?"

"Just remember that he's a person too. He has a heart, he has feelings, treat him kindly and he'll do the same; and just trust yourself with your feelings towards him, oui?" France said. Russia blinked, _that actually sounded smart…._

"Da….Thank you France…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank youuuuu~

First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this.

I do not own any characters used in this, nor the anime they come from.

…..You likea the chapter da? XD (I got VERY bored, and this happened… and I finished at 2:46 in the morning~ XD Hooray~)

I have no idea if anyone knows "the god father" (btw, I have no connection to the movie "the god father" as well! And the quote is from there!….well some of it O.o) but there's a quote with this mobster(?) and it goes "You come to me, (in your hour of need?) on the day of my daughter's wedding" and I just went "GOD FATHER FRANCE!" XDDD So, yeah, France tried it out and he is the god father now XD

So, you got a little mini fight between America and Canada, and now America wants to help Canada get into a relationship (figures, hey can't stop them, how bout _the hero _helps them! :D) …. *sigh* I'm a sad otaku *rocks in corner* I confuse myself DX

And Russia is showing a softer side :3 (I watched many Russia/RusCan vids today, so leave me be DX) But, Da, Russia is being a bit…kinder (His heart has a light! _XD theme song~ lol_~) with wise love words from Francis o.o

And last: I have a picture for this now~! XD yay~ It's a picture of a sunflower, with a little snow flake next to it, aka, Russia is the sunflower and Canada is the single little snowflake….(I just thought of this now! :O) and now, the little snow flake represents the single person who actually reaches out for Russia, I feel happy that has some kind of meaning now XD

Translations:

Père: Father (French)

Oui: Yes (French)

Da: Yes (Russian)

der'mo: Shit (Russian)

Bonjour: Hello (French)

Privet: Hello (Russian)

(I believe google translator is starting to fail me *cry*)


	40. Chapter 40: Sleep Over?

This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial

Chapter 40: Sleep over?

"We should definitely do something about your hair." America said.

"W-What's wrong with my hair?" Canada asked and grabbed onto his head a bit.

"It's too long, we need to cut it!"

"You're not cutting my hair!" Canada pouted. "I've told you that more than a hundred times. I like my hair like this."

"Okay fine, then your style."

"W-What's wrong with my style?"

"All you wear is sweatshirts and jeans."

"So do you…"

"Yeah but I get dressed up when I need too, plus I have my awesome bomber jacket to add on." America laughed a bit. "And your uniform is pretty weird too."

"Is you helping me just picking on the way I do things?" Canda sighed.

"…Well, yeah."

"Eh! ?"

"Let's face it Mattie, you look like a child, not a sexy hot thing like myself." America smirked. "You're not as attractive."

"I look the same as you…" Canada glared.

"Na ah! Not completely!"

"If I cut my hair to look like your's, we would look like twins…"

"But I would still be the cooler twin right?"

"….Sure…" Canada sighed, now he was getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh! I got an idea!" America jumped off the bed and staring digging through a suitcase. "You're the same size as me, you can wear some of my awesome clothes!"

"E-Eh?"

"Yeah~ I got some cool things you could try~"

"A-Al. No no, that's not necessary," Canada said. _I wish you did oppose it now…. _

"Yesh it is, now get undressed."

"W-What! ?"

"Strip Canadian!" America's face almost looked like a rape face, …wait it was a rape face!

"W-Wait! Al!" Canada squealed as America wrestled him a bit onto the bed and started undressing him, against all the Canadian's struggle to get out of his grip too, all the squealing and arguing didn't help as America worked his way in undressing him, now heading for getting his pants.

"What the…" They both heard a voice say. The two paused, America there on top of him, and turned toward the voice. England stood, extremely confused, at the door. He sighed. "Well…this isn't the weirdest thing I've caught you two doing…"

"Iggy!" America jumped off Canada and ran over to him. "You're back~ yay~!"

"What were you doing to him?…" England asked.

"He was trying to strip me…" Canada said in a low and somewhat frightened voice.

"Don't make it sound like I was about to rape you!" America yelled at him. "And I was just trying to help Mattie with his fashion!"

"Yes, cause fashion involves striping your brother to his underwear." England said. "Matthew, put your clothes back on."

"Y-Yes sir." Canada quickly pulled his pants back up and threw his sweatshirt on while England and America had a bit of a chat, aka, England lectured him. Canada got fully clothed again and quickly picked up Kumajirou from the floor. "U-Um," He didn't want to interrupt the lecture.

"Mattie, you should go now." America pouted. "I gotta be _taught a lesson_."

Canada, sadly from France, had a bit of a dirty mind. He automatically took that as the _bad way _and his face turned red with the thought. "I'm out!" he quickly said and ran out with Kumajirou in his arms.

OOO

"Why don't you stay awhile~" France got his creepy look on his face. "Hon?~ I don't expect Canada back for a while~"

"N-No France." Russia said backing up a bit. "I-I have to go anyway."

"Aw~ But I'm lonely~"

"Then do something with your pussy!"

"Leave my kitty aloneee~" France snuggled his cat. "He's a pretty cat isn't he?" The cat meowed at every word the French man said, it scared Russia how much the cat sounded like his owner. Russia slowly backed up more towards the front door as France kept getting closer, now France was practically getting on top of the Russian against the wall, despite all his pushing away; their awkward situation was broken up by a nation coming in though the front door. The two paused and looked toward the door as Canada walked in yawning, not expecting to see this; he paused.

"….I see I'm interrupting something…" He said and slowly began to back out the door again.

"N-No! Nothing was happening!" Russia protested with the French man still in his face.

"Aw~ I thought I felt a spark~ Hon hon~" France laughed a bit, Russia wasn't amused and he shot a dirty look at France. Finally, France got the hint and let go. "Just kidding~ Hon hon~"

After a few minutes of the strange situation, France offered some dinner for Russia, as well as Canada because he was the guest. As much as he wanted to leave, Russia stayed and accepted the dinner, it meant seeing Canada more da? Canada changed out of his jeans and into his PJ pants with his sweatshirt on still, he liked to be warm and comfortable. Russia sat at the dinning room table munching on a few bread sticks as France cooked in the kitchen. He was fine with sitting alone, but the stares from Canada's bear were not liked. "Stop looking at me."

"Food."

"You don't eat bread."

"Hungry."

"I don't have anything to give you."

"I hungry."

"I have nothing for you!" Russia picked his voice up a bit as the bear wouldn't leave him alone.

"Kumare I got seal rolls for you." Canada came in. Kumajirou's ears popped up and he quickly ran over to his owner. Canada picked the little bear up, smiled, and cuddled him a bit. "How about I get you that food now?"

"Who are you?"

"Canada." Canada left with the bear into the kitchen to give him a few rolls. He placed the bear on the chair and went to the fridge to find the rolls as France stood there cooking soup. "How's dinner coming? It smells good~"

"Oui, it does." France took a little taste. "It's good~ You're going to like it hon~"

"I bet I am." Canada smiled.

"Want to help me cook?~ Like you used too?~"

"I would, but Russia's sitting all by himself so I'm gonna go sit with him." Canada gave a little smile and went back into the dinning room to the Russian munching on the bread. "Hey,"

"Privet." Russia said and took another munch, he was enjoying the bread.

"Pri-what?"

"Privet, it's hello in Russian da?"

"Oh, that makes sense." Canada sat next to him and took a bread stick.

"U-Um, Matvey, what happened before with France, I didn't-"

"I know you didn't do anything, he does that to everyone." Canada munched on the bread like a child.

"Ta da! Dinner is served~" France came in with a large pot of soup and a plate of some cooked fish with some salad, he mixed it up for the night, and he placed the food on the table. "Bon appetite!" He smiled. France was the first one to dig right in and poured some of the soup into his own bowl, Canada followed, then Russia was the last; _he didn't trust the food_. He had reason to, but it tasted fine, it was good. He kept looking toward Canada though, the boy only gave a smile back, which made him turn away so he wouldn't blush; not in front of France anyway.

"Oh, Père, can I use your washing machine? My clothes are…err, I've been over wearing everything."

"Please do, I don't want you wearing dirty clothes little one~" France said.

"Thank you père." Canada smiled a bit and took another munch.

"Oh, also, Russia," France started, Russia glanced at the French man. "You should spend the night here~"

"W-what?" He questioned.

"You heard me, don't waste your money at the hotel, you can stay here free of charge, I won't mind." France said. "Canada would like it, wouldn't you Matthieu?" Canada was frozen, he stopped eating when he heard "spend the night", now his face was red with France's comment.

"E-Eh?" He stuttered.

"Oui~! He would!" France said, Russia's face was turning red with every word. "So you stay here, oui?" Russia didn't move, he was too embarrassed to. Finally, he gave a little nod. "Ah! Good! I'll show you the guest room when you're done!"

"H-he doesn't have anything to get changed into for bed père." Canada noticed.

"Hmm~ I have some old clothes~ You can use those!"

"D-Da…" Now Russia was really embarrassed. "O-Or I could just go back to my hotel and get my things, then come back, da?"

"Okay! But you must come back~"

"D-Da…"

"Go now!"

"Da!" Russia quickly stood up and walked out at a fast pace, that was the first time he ever listened to France, but he wanted to get out of there for a few moments and get rid of the blush slowly coming up on his face. He sighed, the blush subsided, and he went to go get his things.

"France!" Canada jumped up at the table while France still ate. "Why did you say all that! ?"

"Cause I know Matthieu, you like him."

"H-How did you know it was him?…"

"I saw your cell phone." France smirked. "You like Russia hon? Him out of everyone? Not who I thought but love is uncontrollable~"

"S-Shut up France."

"What? I did you a favor~ Now you can spend more time together before you have to go back home oui? I know you're going back soon."

"Yeah but I still have a couple days before my boss asks for me back home."

"Only a couple, spending more time here will do you good~ I mean, the city of love does wonders no?"

"Oh yeah…" Canada said, he experienced that already, he knew. "I-I'm gonna go shower." He got up and started to leave.

"Why?"

"Cause I can!" He ran up the stairs so embarrassed.

Russia came back a little more than a half hour later, he checked out and brought his bags over to France's house. He knocked on the door again, he thought that was required, until France came and answered saying he could of just came in. France quickly grabbed onto the Russian's arm and pulled him up the stairs to the guest room. It looked homey, comfortable, well decorated, everything seemed pretty neat too. Russia went in and placed his bags on the bed. "Oh! Canada is in the laundry room~" France noted before leaving.

"G-Good to know…" Russia said. He waited til he knew France was gone, then he loosened up a bit and closed the door. He sat on the bed and looked through his suitcase for anything that he could use as Pjs, he found light colored Pjs that Ukraine had bought for him for his birthday some number of years ago, it was the only pair he had, it was the only one he liked; it matched his scarf. He slipped them on and wrapped his scarf back around his neck, then decided to go find the boy. He quietly walked down the stairs in his socks and through the hallways of the house, trying to find the laundry room. He saw one single light on at the end of the hall and decided to peek in there. His decision was right, Canada stood there folding his clothes after taking them out of the dryer, then finished and put more dirty ones into the washer. "G-Good evening Matvey." Russia said coming in more. Canada peeked up at him and smiled a bit.

"Good evening." He smiled. "You actually came back? I thought France freaked you out too much."

"Not that much. But I thought it would be a better idea to stay here than just waste money at a hotel da?"

"Oh, true dat." He plopped more clothes into the washer. "Hey Russia could you hand me the soap box please?"

"Da." Russia reached up on the selves and grabbed the box for the boy. "There you go."

"Thank you," Canada took the box and poured just enough soap in. "Wait, did you see Kumajie in the living room when you came through?"

"Your bear? No, I didn't. Why?"

"Maple!" Canada quickly let the box go and ran out, Russia stood there for a moment confused and then followed after him, leaving the box of soap falling over and spilling into the machine more.

Russia had followed him out into the kitchen, hearing a plate crash made him hurry. When he came in, he saw something…interesting. Kumajirou sat on top of the fridge, covered in sauces and food crumbs, growling a bit as Canada tried to reach him. There was bags and boxes of food all over the floor, it was a mess. Russia slowly came in surprised about what the little bear had done. "Kuma! Down! Now!" Canada ordered.

"Non!" Kumajirou growled. "You'll give me a bath!"

"I won't, just get down and I won't."

"Liar!" Kumajirou growled more, Canada sighed.

"Kumaaaa pleaseee."

"No way!"

Russia slowly walked around the two, over the foods on the floor, and to the sink, then placed a sponge on the bottom and clogged it, then turned the water on and let it fill. He watched as Canada tried grabbing the little bear, it wasn't a good idea for him to be standing on his tippy toes though, the bear clawed at his hand a bit and made him fall back and almost loose his balance. "Kumafu! No!" Canada yelled at him, Kumajirou only growled back, _he would do anything not to have a bath_. Russia walked over to them and grabbed Canada's wrist and pulled him away. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Catching a polar bear." Russia stood in front of the fridge and looked up and the unhappy bear. He stood there and stared at the bear, then quickly lifted his hands up and grabbed the bear by his sides and pulled him down. Before Kumajirou could bite him, he plopped the bear into the sink. Kumajirou tried jumping out until Russia put his hand on the bear's head and kept him in the sink. "Now it's bath time Kumajirou." Russia smiled evilly.

"D-Don't hurt him!" Canada yelped.

"I won't, come bathe him. I'll clean up the mess."

"O-oh, thank you." Canada made his way over to the sink and grabbed onto Kumajirou to keep him in. He slowly washed the little bear, carefully and gently, but enough to get the sauces out of his fur. Kumajirou made a growl every time Canada placed the sponge on him. Russia cleaned the boxes and bags off the floor, putting them into the garbage and then using the mop to clean up the rest of the foods on the floor. Canada finished washing the bear and then wrapped a towel around the little one. "See? Not that bad."

"It was horrible." Kumajirou said. Canada dried him off and fluffed him up a bit before setting him back on the floor.

"You go to bed, now." Canada crossed his arms. Kumajirou gave a stare at the Canadian. "Bed or no breakfast." Kumajirou's ears popped up and he quickly ran away and up the stairs. "Good boy!"

"What was that about?" Russia asked.

"Whenever he's at France's house he gets into a weird frenzy and goes through France's food."

"Why?"

"I have no clue, he gets weird like that and I guess he just likes France's food." Canada sighed. "I'm going to check the clothes."

"I'll come with you." Russia said. Canada gave a little nod as he started walking back to the laundry room, Russia followed behind. Just before the door, the boy stopped though. "What's wrong?" He looked at him a bit and then noticed, there was water on the ground, seeking out from the room. Canada quickly opened the door and started in, Russia followed. Canada slipped and went to fall back to Russia grabbing him before he fell. The room was covered in soap bubbles, all over the floor, up to their waists, and floating around the room. The floor was wet from all the soap water that had leaked out of the washer. "Turn it off!" Russia directed.

"R-right." Canada went for the washer and ended up slipping, sliding past it and into the wall instead. Russia then went for it and slipped, slipped down and fell backwards onto the floor. "R-Russia! A-Are you okay?"

"That hurt my back…" Russia said. He tried standing back up as Canada slipped back over and went to turn it off again. This time he made it, he managed to turn the machine but then quickly slipped and fell into Russia. Russia fell back again and hit the ground, now the Canadian fell onto him too though. He fell on top of the Russian, onto his lap as Russia leaned back against the wall. He had his face down and his eyes closed, probably thinking why he didn't really hit the ground yet. After a second, he opened them and looked toward Russia; Russia simply blinked.

Russia hadn't laughed a lot in his life, not a real one for something that was actually funny, not just blood or pain of an enemy. Canada smiled a bit and began to giggle, then Russia, for one of the first times, smiled and chuckled a bit. Canada's giggle turned into a full laugh, Russia's smile widened and he really laughed, in _happiness_. They sat there simply laughing together for a minute or two, then relaxed. Russia kept his smile though and grabbed onto Canada. He turned the boy around a bit and then pulled him back. The boy's back was to Russia's chest, Russia wrapped his arms around Canada's stomach and held him, _just sitting here with him made him feel happy. _He was taking France's advice, he trusted his feelings and he acted.

Russia relaxed when he noticed Canada didn't mind it, or that he even enjoyed it. Canada rested his head back on Russia's chest and smiled a bit. "Matthew," Russia said. "You're not scared of me?" He questioned. Canada looked back at him.

"No."

"Why not? Everyone else is."

"Russia, I know you're not a monster," Canada said. "I know that. I know you're not as scary as you act to be."

"Do you trust me?" Russia asked.

"No offense Russia, but not yet." Canada said. "I think I'm pretty close though, but you trust me?"

"Da. I do." Russia said. "I didn't think I would, but I do…" He sighed a bit, everything still confused him, all the feelings, it overwhelmed him a bit, but he trusted the boy now, like he would trust Ukraine. Canada smiled a bit at him though. He gently got out of the Russian's grip and turned around to him. "Hm? What are you-" Russia was cut off by a surprise kiss from the boy. Canada kissed his lips, then slowly backed away and blushed, just as Russia blushed. Canda smiled softly and then went to get back up until Russia grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back in. Russia kissed the boy again, he liked it, he enjoyed it, Canada did too. Canada blushed more as he sat there in front of him. "Matvey."

"Y-Yeah?"

"France is going to be pissed about this room."

"I know…"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this.

I do not own any characters used in this, nor the anime they come from.

….Crap chapter in the beginning, I tried to add something nice at the end!~ Hehe~ Romance~ ….I have a feeling the bubble scene is from a movie… but I can't remember what it is O.o

YAWN I would write more but it's two in the morning and it is time to play video games :D hehe~

But now, 40 chapters! 200 reviews! :D HAHAHA *Epic American hero laugh* I feel happy~ (Which is probably why I don't feel tired right now!~ XD)

So I'll just pop out the next chapter tomorrow (or sat?)…

PREVIEW: _the dress_….RETURNS! XDD


	41. Chapter 41: Oh The Dress

Chapter 41: Oh…The Dress…

"France! Clothes on!" That's all Russia could hear early in the morning, Canada yelling at France. Russia laid in his bed listening to the yelling and France's laughter, slowly he pulled the blankets over his head, not wanting to get involved.

After things quieted down, Russia got up and joined them for breakfast, though Canada was missing. "Good morning Russia!" France was way too loud in the morning.

"Good morning…" Russia glared. "Where is Canada? Did you send him out or something?"

"Non~ He's home~" France said. "He's being punished~"

"P-Punished?" Russia stuttered, the word from France's mouth always came out as "rape" in Russia's mind, in everyone's mind actually.

"Oui, for messing up my laundry room that I just finished cleaning up." France said and then bit into a breakfast muffin.

"W-What did you do to him?…" Russia asked, though he feared the answer. France smirked.

"Well, I'll show you!" France jumped up from his chair and quickly ran out to another room. "Matthieu! Come here!" Russia sat down at the kitchen table with Kumajirou sitting there munching on fish. All he heard was rumbling then, some loud bangs and Canada yelping; Russia wished he hadn't asked now. France popped back in. "Ta Da!" He smirked then realized the little Canadian wasn't with him. "Matthieu! Come here!" he went back into the room and tried pulling Canada out against the poor boy's will. Russia simply watched, a bit afraid of what had he done. Finally, France pulled the boy out.

Russia was surprised.

Much to Canada's protest and sorrow, there was nothing he could do. France had tackled him down this morning, striped him, and stuck him in the damn thing. The light blue and pink dress he would wear as a child was back, France had made one just his size now. Canada stood there, his knees bent into each other from embarrassment, his face bright red, the dress was bright, lighter, and a little different then what Russia could remember. It was still long, down to his knees, with the white apron still covering the front of it, only now the bright red bow tie was bigger and longer. Canada wouldn't look up, he was way to embarrassed to, and as for Russia; he laughed like you wouldn't believe.

"Haha! Matvey! Look at you! Haha," He couldn't control it, it was just too funny. "You look good, haha!"

"R-Russia! Don't laugh at me!" Canada squealed, his face only got brighter with every word from Russia.

"Oh! Wait!" France said. "There's also this!" France quickly wacked the bottom of the dress, and the entire thing flew up, aka, you saw maple leaf undies. Canada's face got a brighter red, his heart pounded in his chest now from all the embarrassment. Russia only laughed more.

"I-it's not funny!" Canada squealed. "S-Stop laughing!"

"I can't," Russia tried stopping. "It's too funny."

"I-it is notttt," He squealed, then waved his arms around like a child. "It's not funny! Don't laugh! Mapleeee!"

OOOO

France made Canada stay in the dress all day, after Russia had stopped laughing he was fine with it though, but his face turned red whenever he bent over. More to his punishment came later, he had to spend the entire day with France…_yay… _It kinda worked out though, France just wanted Canada to bake with him a bit, and that was something Canada could handle, until France popped a question. "So, what did you two do while I was asleep, honnn~?" France asked, Canada's face got red again and he slowly melted onto the floor, he slid down against the cabinets and onto the floor.

"N-Nothing France."

"You two had the sex oui?"

"WHAT! ?" Canada yelped and froze, France only laughed.

"Don't think I don't know~ hon hon~" France smirked. "You walked n funny when you came the other day."

"I-I did?…"

"Oui, you did~ So I know what you did~" France chuckled a bit. "Good for you Matthieu~"

"F-France! Stop talking about this!"

"Non~ I will not~ It's nice to see you with someone you like~"

"F-France… I don't want to talk about it…"

"Canada, you're wearing a dress. Do you have any idea what I could do to you right now if you don't answer me?" France got his creepy rape face while Canada's face got red from actual fear from the French man's thoughts. "You want to see?~"

"No!"

"Then answer me questions~"

"F-France…" Canada sighed. "Why do I have to say anything to you when you already know everything?"

"You have a point there~" France laughed. "Oh~! Get the cookies out of the oven please."

"Oui~" Canada got oven mitts on and reached into the oven to get the food.

"Nice view." Russia said coming in, seeing the boy bend over was a bit amusing. Canada jumped, he jumped up and dropped the sheet of cookies on the oven; his face was bright red again, so much embarrassment today eh?

"R-Russia!"

"The cookies smell good." Russia smiled a bit. "I hope they taste as good as they smell da?"

"Y-Yeah," Canada wouldn't look at him. France decided to give them a little privacy and went into the back room to go get another bowl, giving a good reason. Russia smirked a bit and slowly walked up behind Canada as he scooped the cookies off the sheet and onto a plate. Canada decided to try one, just to see if he made them right, and put some of a cookie in his mouth; not bad. Russia slowly put his index finger under the boy's chin and lifted turned his hide to the side by Russia. Russia smiled a bit and then bit into the cookie that hung out of his mouth, then broke it apart and ate it.

"Oh, it is good." Russia smiled, Canada stood there with a blush across his cheeks. "You look pretty good in that dress Matvey."

"S-Shut up," Canada looked away all embarrassed. Russia picked up one of the cookies and took a little munch.

"I like your cooking." he smiled. "And I know it's yours, it taste like it was made the same way that cake was." Canada smirked a bit.

"H-hey, um, Russia."

"Da?"

"I-I have to go back home tomorrow."

Russia pouted. "What? Why?"

"I haven't really checked the calendar lately but tomorrow is a special day in my country and my boss wants me home."

"Really? What's the day?" Russia asked. France came back in

"You're leaving me already! ?" He pouted and hugged onto the Canadian crying a bit.

"F-France calm down…" Canada said a bit. "This is really awkward for me right now."

"Because you're wearing the dress?" Russia asked.

"Yes!" Canada squealed with the French man still hugging onto him and sobbing.

OOO

That night, Russia peeked in on the Canadian in his room as he packed his things into the suitcase as Kumajirou slept on the bed. Russia knocked a bit on the door and then walked in a bit. "Hey Matvey,"

"Hm? What's up Russia?"

"You're out of the dress?"

"Yeah…It took me an hour to get it off…"

"Oh my…." Russia said and came in more and watched the boy pack. "Matvey, when you leave tomorrow, can I come with you?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I mean if you want me to…." Russia said. Canada smiled.

"If you're boss said it's okay, then I wouldn't mind you staying at my house for a little white." He said.

"R-really? Thank you."

"You'll have to get up early though cause I'm leaving around six for the airport."

"That's okay."

"Oh then that works out." Kumajirou picked his head up and yawned. "Because of that field with the-" Canada quickly covered the bear's mouth.

"What field? What is he talking about?" Russia titled his head a bit.

"N-Nothing!" Canada laughed nervously. "J-Just the field of ice cream Kumawe's been dreaming about lately! Heh heh…" Russia looked at him curiously, _what are you talking about?…._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this.

….Leave my crap chapter be… XD I just want to get to the next one and I needed something between it! XD

OKAY, so there may be only two or three chapters left, then I might add in a little preview for part two of this~ which I am excited about XD

So the next chapter will probably be up Sunday more than tomorrow because me and America (my best friend~) are having a sleep over XD We watch Hetalia all night and then get hyper off the ice cream da? XD But she comes over early and she hates me around any phones/ipods/laptops/computers so I will not be able to go on at all to write another chapter…. MAPLEEEEE XD

BTW, wanna see a magic trick? BOOM! ! !~

The next chapter now takes place in the past, on July 1st :D *hint hint*


	42. Chapter 42: Joyeux anniversaire Canada

This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial

Chapter 42: Joyeux anniversaire Canada

By the time the two nations actually got to Canada's house, it was only nine o'clock in the morning, there was a six hour time difference between France and Canada, it made the two tired because they had gotten up early in France to arrive early here, though the nap on the plane worked out pretty well; until Kumajirou sneaked out of his seatbelt and jumped on the two's stomachs.

Canada was just happy to be home again, after what had happened at Russia's house and then in Paris, he was just glad to walk in and plop on the couch, which he did. He yawned a bit, closed his eyes, and just laid there with the familiar feels and settings. Russia put his suitcase down by the door when he walked in, Kumajirou walked in beside him and quickly went to lay down on the floor next to the couch. Russia came in more and peeked in on the Canadian. "Matvey, do you want me to make you some coffee?" Russia asked. Canada, face down on the pillow, nodded a bit; he was tired as hell. Russia made his way into the kitchen and to the coffee maker, he hated that Canada's was so updated compared to his, he never really knew how to work it right. Luckily, he figured it out and brewed some up. He got a mug out of the cabinet and poured it in, then added milk and sugar; knowing he liked it sweat, he added a lot. And of course, he added in a big splash of maple syrup, hopefully it was enough.

He walked into the living room and stood over the boy as he looked like he was sleeping. "Matvey, I made the coffee." Russia said, Canada didn't move. "There's maple syrup in it." Canada jumped up and sat now, reaching his hands out for the coffee like a cute child. Russia smiled a bit and gave him the coffee. "Here you go." Canada smiled and took a sip.

"Hmm~ It's good~" Canada smiled and took another sip. "You make good coffee."

"Da, good. I tried." Russia smiled a bit. "I'm going to go put my things upstairs okay?"

"Yeah sure thing," Canada stood up and kept drinking. "I'm just gonna take a shower and change and then I gotta go handle a few things, kay?"

"Da, no problem. Will you be back soon though?"

"Yeah, probably, it's really my day off so I shouldn't have that much." Canada chugged the rest of the coffee and went to go shower before Russia could ask another question. He took the boy's coffee cup off the counter and washed it out, then made his way up stairs with his bag. He put his bag down by the desk in the room and relaxed a bit on the bed. After a few minutes, Canada called for him; he got up pretty quick and made his way downstairs to the boy. "I'm going now, you can just do whatever you want I guess-no looking at country stuff though."

"You have no nukes, I have no interest in your country."

"You and the nukes…" Canada glared a bit. "I'll be back soon." He picked up Kumajirou and gave a little wave to Russia. He went out, into the car, and drove off. Russia sighed a bit, he went back up to the guest room and laid on the bed, figured he take a nap and get some sleep that he needed. He didn't expect to sleep so long, he slept most of the day, at least until it was supper time. When he woke up, the sky was darker and the sun was going down; he sat up in his bed and blinked with confusion, he didn't except to sleep that long. He stretched his arms out and got up from the bed, then walked over to the window and looked out; Canada was home at least, he wouldn't be so alone now. At first he thought Canada would be in his room, he usually stayed in there. Russia went out and peeked into the room.

"Matvey? Are you in here?" He looked around, he wasn't in there. "I suppose not." He shrugged, so that only meant he was downstairs. He headed out to go meet up with the boy when he paused and backed up, then looked at the wall. The calendar, he didn't even notice, it was the first of July. He sighed, _months go by so fast. _He hadn't even noticed it was a new month. He walked out and started down the stairs, he felt there was something important about that though, something he was missing. He shrugged it off and walked down to find the boy cooking. "Oh, there you are." Russia said, Canada looked up from his food and looked toward him.

The boy smiled. "Oh hey, you're awake." He said.

"Da."

"I came home and you were sleeping pretty sound."

"O-Oh, Da, I was tired." Russia said. "What are you making? Dinner?"

"Yup~" Canada smirked. "It's, um, pancakes."

"For dinner?"

"Eh, I'll do what I want to day eh?" He giggled a bit and flipped a pancake. Russia blinked, _wait a second_… _July first… _Now he got it, it was Canada's birthday! Now he got it! He did see a lot of people out in Ottawa, people dressed up a bit, buildings were decorated more, now he understood, _Canada day_. He looked down a bit, he felt stupid for not remembering, even with all the time he's been spending with him. It was his day off, cause it was his birthday, he had to leave because he had to meet up with officials for the day, just to make sure there wasn't anything wrong.

Russia leaned against the wall, sinking a bit in his stupidity; though it wasn't really his fault, he didn't even know it was a new month. Something surprised Russia though, he was curious about no other nation had said anything, France or America, no one. He was a bit embarrassed now though, forgetting, he didn't want to say anything right now.

Canada finished making the pancakes, _my god they were huge_, he was treating himself today, _really_ treating himself. Each one was different, with different things stuck inside, from plain to chocolate chip, blueberries to maple candies in some. Russia blinked at the food, he wouldn't be able to eat half of that. "Dinner is done!" Canada giggled a bit and placed the huge plate of pancakes onto the table then placing a plate for Russia, another for Kumajirou, and then one for himself. He plopped himself on the seat and began digging in, Russia smiled a bit and sat down with him. He started taking a few of them, then like Canada, but not as much, poured maple syrup on them. Canada had already eaten two by the time Russia was half way through one. Russia assumed because it was his birthday, he would treat Kumajirou for the day and give him the tasty pancakes with the fish he had on his plate already; the bear dug in like there was no tomorrow.

Russia was stuffed, after only eating four and a half, he was full. Canada had ate… damn, Russia lost count after ten. Russia sat there and drinked some hot chocolate that Canada had made, he tried to gulp down the rest of the pancakes, his stomach wouldn't take it though. He decided not to push it and just wait for Canada to finish the last few, he couldn't understand how he was still going though; the boy's stomach as an empty pit, just like America's, guess the United moron had really influenced him. "You're done?" Canada tilted his head.

"D-Da. I'm full Matvey." Russia said. "You're not?"

"Not at all~" He giggled a bit, Russia smiled at the boy's laughter. "So, wanna do anything?"

"Not right now, I feel to full to move." Russia chuckled a bit. "You're pretty amazing when it comes to food, I can't believe you're still eating."

"Canada likes his pancakes." he said and bit another bite. "Hey, Russia, wanna take a little walk with me?"

"To where?"

"Parliament Hill. Their setting off fireworks if you want to see any."

"Fireworks? I'm sorry to say I'm not a huge fan…They remind me of gunshots…" Russia frowned a bit, thinking he would upset the boy, but Canada understood.

"I know, I feel the same way about the noise." Canada said. "But when I see the colors, I enjoy them, I think their beautiful."

"Matvey."

"Yeah?"

"I'll go if you want."

"W-What? R-Really?" Canada asked surprised. "But you just said-"

"I'll cover my ears, it'll be fine. They are beautiful after all." Russia gave a little smile, _maybe it wouldn't be so bad_. Canada got a bright smile.

"Thank you!" He giggled a bit. "I'll go get my coat eh?"

"Da. Hurry, so we don't miss them." Russia gave a smile. Canada nodded and quickly went for his room to get his sweatshirt on, all his coats were winter ones. Russia got up and picked up Kumajirou with him. "Do you like fireworks?"

"I guess." Kumajirou yawned. Russia started making his way towards the front door and put Kumajirou on the stairs. Canada came down with his bright red sweatshirt, a huge white maple leaf on the back, and a little Canadian flag on one side of his chest, his hood popped over his head and all, he was cute.

"Ready?"

"Yup~" Canada said. He picked Kumajirou up and then grabbed onto Russia's hand and gently pulled him out the door. Russia blushed a bit and followed out. Canada didn't live so far away from his capital, it was a five minute walk. Another walk to Parliament Hill would be another fifteen minutes, which Russia didn't mind that much; the entire time, Canada held onto Russia's hand, it made him feel nice when he was with Canada. Russia was surprised when he saw the place as a building and roads more than a hill, it reminded him a bit of his own Red Square, _everything must be done here_, he figured; it was his government's home, he could tell. Russia wasn't too happy with going through crowds, Canada knew that. He held onto the Russian's hand and pulled him over and away from the large crowds and got through by going through the small crowds, Russia was a bit grateful for that.

Russia liked it a bit, the groups of people, children of all ages standing there in colorful clothings, waiting for the fireworks to begin. He liked seeing the children, little girls and boys dressed up with some face paints of the Canadian flag and maple leafs, adults with paints of the same way and even dressed up with some hats or funny clothing, Russia could only smile at it. Canada's country was quite beautiful, he always thought that, his people seemed to love the country, Canada certainly did his best, it was very peaceful too. He held onto the boy's hand just a little tighter, getting his grip on more. His thoughts were stopped by the first pop of the fireworks.

Russia didn't cover his ears, he didn't want to let go of Canada's hand, he could handle it. The first crackles went off, he saw Canada smile at the first couple pops. They went off, bright flying colors of red, orange, then yellow, some white, lighter reds, lighter oranges, different shades of the yellow, all different colors shooting off, combining colors with even different shapes, big and small, wider, longer; they were beautiful. Colors of blue, green, and purple soon joined, sparkles went off with them, they lasted a while, never having the same repeat pattern. Russia honestly expected a maple leaf fire work to go off, they ended it with the biggest bang of red and white. "They were nice." Russia said, he looked toward the happy Canadia.

"Yeah~ They were better than last year's too." Canada pulled Russia a bit as a sigh to go before the crowd started to stumble out, running into people wasn't Russia's plan. They got out of the crowd quickly and headed back home.

"You live very close to the government building." Russia noticed. "I live some twenty minutes away from mine, and that's by car."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I like staying close by in case they need me."

"Oh." Russia said. He felt bad now, about not wishing the boy a happy birthday; he sighed. "Matvey."

"What up?" Canada looked at him. Russia stopped walking, Canada followed and stopped ahead.

"I'm sorry…" Russia started. "I forgot it was your birthday today, I had it in the back of my head but I forgot." He admitted, Canada just looked at him. "So, I owe you. Happy Birthday Matvey." Russia tried to smile a bit, Canada made a little frown.

He snapped it back to a smile. "Thank you Russia."

"W-Why do you look so unhappy?" Russia asked and grabbed back onto the boy's hand.

"I'm not, it's just funny." Canada said. "You knew from this morning?"

"Da, I remembered when you got home." Russia said.

"Heh," Canada looked down a bit. "You're the last person I expected to know and you were the _only_ one to know." He looked back up at Russia, Russia frowned a little.

"Oh that's not true, I'm sure America remembered, or England, and especially France must of."

"Na, America's too busy with his own birthday, England never remembers, and France's memory of it is on and off, he hasn't remembered since 1998." Canada said. "I-It doesn't matter though," he pulled Russia to come. "Let's go home eh?"

"Da…" Russia continued to frown, he felt bad now. _No one remembered_? Not even America or France? His _own family_? Russia knew people didn't like him, but people still knew his birthday, they always wished him a good one. If someone said it to him, why wouldn't they remember Canada's? He walked behind the boy a bit, _clearly it upset him_, and he wouldn't show it. S

"I'm gonna head to bed, I'm pretty tired." Canada said as they walked through the front door. "Okay?"

"Da, that's fine. Good night Matvey."

"Night." Canada headed up the stairs as Russia stood there and took his boats off. Russia then followed up and headed into his room. He took his jacket off and got into more comfortable clothing, a light dress shirt and a pair of pants, he wasn't ready for bed. He opened the boy's door a crack and took a little peek in, _how upsetting_, he was already asleep; what a crummy birthday. Russia closed the door quietly and then stood against it, he sighed, he wished the boy's special day could have been better than what it was.

That's when he got an idea, Russia smirked a bit.

OOO

Canada awoke to Kumajirou licking his face, he tried turning away and pulling the blanket over him. Kumajirou licked his hand sticking out, until he pulled his hand back under the blanket, then Kumajirou snuck under the blanket with him and licked him more. "Get up." Kumajirou said and licked his face more, Canada moaned. He slowly flipped onto his stomach, got up on his forearms, and peeked his head out from under the blanket. He looked toward his alarm clock, 11:27, why would Kumajirou wake him when it wasn't even morning?

"What do you want?" Canada yawned. Kumajirou jumped off the bed and headed toward the door, then scratched at it. "I fed you for the night already." He laid back down, then jumped when he heard a bang downstairs. He sat up to sitting on his knees then grabbed onto his glasses and put them on quickly. He climbed out of the bed and started headed toward the door. He opened it and Kumajirou quickly made his way out and down the stair. "K-Kumadu wait." He whispered and quickly followed, he didn't know what was happening downstairs, someone could even be breaking in, and he didn't want Kumajirou in the middle of it. He snuck down the stairs and quietly followed the little bear, though he had now lost Kumajirou. He made his way toward the kitchen and quickly turned the light on, nothing there. He did hear Kumajirou though, going toward another room. Canada carefully followed him through the hallway and through the door, then turned the light on; he was certainly surprised.

"Surprise!" America laughed. Canada was in shock; the entire room was decorated, balloons floated in the air, cards sat on the table, the smell of maple filled the room, France, England, America, and Russia stood there.

"W-What the… what are you guys doing here?" Canada asked.

"We came to celebrate your birthday!" America ran over and put an arm around his little brother. "It's not over yet!" He pulled the slightly confused Canadian in more.

"Cover your eyes~" France smiled. Instead of waiting for Canada to do it, America did it for him and covered the boy's eyes with his hands. He guided the Canadian forward a bit and stopped him in front of something. "Joyeux anniversaire Matthieu."

"Happy birthday lil bro!" America let the boy go and the others stepped away from what they were hiding, Canada smiled. It was a cake, chocolate frosted with little cookie maple leafs spread across it, red and white writing of "Joyeux anniversaire Canada", which he read easily unlike the others, vanilla frosting around the sides of the square cake, _it looked so good_. "It's maple flavored too!" Canada hugged onto America, then onto France and England.

"I made it by the way~" France grinned.

"And he wouldn't let me help." England frowned a bit.

_Thank god_, Canada sighed in relief. "Aw, it's the thought that counts though Britain!" He said, it was the best comment he could come up with." He gave a little kiss on the French man's cheek, then a small hug to England. "I hope the cake is as good as it looks~" He giggled.

"Let's test that!" America laughed. He quickly got the knife out to cut it as Russia got some paper plates. America was the first to get a piece of cake, England yelled at him and told him to give the first one to Canada, which he listened to and gave the Canadian the cake. America grabbed the second one, followed by France, then England, and Russia was the one to grab the last piece, he decided to try it even though he didn't like sweets that much. Russia watched as Canada and his family joked around a bit, he looked so happy; Russia smiled.

They stayed up for a while, they watched a movie with the cake. By the time it quiet down, meaning the only time they were quiet, they had fallen asleep. England had fallen asleep on the couch and landed his head on America's shoulder, which he didn't care for and fell asleep too. Canada had fallen on the other couch, spread out across it, with Kumajirou laying himself on the boy's stomach and chest. France had fallen asleep next to him, the boy used France's lap as a pillow, he was used to it. Russia decided to clean up after them, he wasn't so tired so he cleaned the mess they had made. "That was very kind of you." He heard France say. Russia quickly turned around to find the French man standing there.

"I thought you were sleeping." Russia said.

"I woke up," France said. "I mean it though Russia, it was nice of you to put this together."

"Be quiet." Russia said.

"What? Am I not allowed to praise you?"

"No. _You're_ not." He put the last of the garbage into the bag.

"So why did you call us over anyway? I mean, you hate us."

"Matvey was upset." Russia said. "He shouldn't have to spend his birthday alone and unremembered, and _you_ should remember that."

"Oui, oui, I know, I always manage to get too busy and it slips my mind though."

"Then write it down." Russia said with a sharp tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." France put his hands up in a "_don't shoot_" way. "I know, I'm horrible for not remembering the day my son gained independence." He put his arms down and gave a little smile at Russia. "But you doing this made him very happy Russia. Thank you." Russia looked at him as he gave the Russian a _thank you _and walked back to sleep by the Canadian. Russia smiled a bit though, he was happy that he had made Canada happy, he liked to see him smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this. _

This was suppose to be updated yesterday… but the internet was hit down again by thunder storms and our power almost went out Q.Q so sorry! DX

Canada's birthday~ yay~ I tried~ (VERY LATE but happy birthday Mattie!) cause I didn't ever write that fan fic for you Q.Q so I made it up with this! :3

But hoping you are enjoying the chapter~ This is one of the last ones, the next one will be the _official last chapter, _and hopefully it's a good way to end it… (hint hint, the "fields of ice-cream") After that, I'll do a little preview of the second part of this with all connection to the General Winter plot!~ I've decided to name it…. Um… (I haven't thought of a name yet actually…) But I know how to start it, parts in it, and how to end it. It shall be VERY dramatic! :D

But I'm trying to finish this story before my birthday, so it should be done hopefully by Thursday!~ :D

Translations:

ITS FRENCH:

Joyeux anniversaire Canada: Happy birthday Canada


	43. Chapter 43: My Little Sunflower

_This story was influenced by "Giving In" by Artificial._

Chapter 43: My Little Sunflower

_Late August_

"Are we there yet?" Russia asked. Canada glanced over with him.

"No." He said.

"Well that's annoying." Russia sighed. "Where are we going anyway? You haven't told me yet."

"Cause I told you it was a surprise." Canada said. Russia sighed,

"You know I'm not one for surprises."

"Yeah, I know." Canada glanced over at him. "I think, _I hope_, you'll like it." Russia sat back in his seat more, Canada's car was never as comfortable as his own, especially when they have been driving for the last three days, only making needed stops and sleeping at hotels. Kumajirou didn't really mind the long trip, he laid across the back seat sleeping, completely comfortable. Canada drove, Russia was a bit against it because Canada seemed like a very cautious driver and went slow, but he seemed to do fine today. Russia was able to relax at least, he did listen to the radio too, _thank god it wasn't French. _

"Does this have to do with the 'fields of ice-cream' Kumajirou has apparently been dreaming about?" Russia asked, Canada didn't answer and kept his eyes on the road, "I will be taking that as a yes, da?"

"Shh I'm driving." Canada said.

"You were fine with talking a few minutes ago." Russia said.

"I said shh." Canada pouted, Russia smirked a bit and relaxed more in his seat. "Okay, so we can stay at another hotel for tonight, and then we continue in the morning."

"Again? Why don't we just drive through the night?"

"I don't like night driving." Canada said. "Plus I'm kinda tired, Kumatu kept me up last night." Russia looked back at the sleeping bear.

"Fine. We can stop, this time your bear can sleep on the floor though."

"Or the couch." Canada said. "He doesn't like floors."

"…He's a bear… he's suppose to be sleeping in the middle of the cold ice caps for Vodka's sake."

"Well he's not a normal bear, I'm sure you've noticed it."

"Da, he talks, how can I not notice?" Russia sighed. "So, we're going to stop at the hotel now? Or do you want to drive more? It's only seven."

"Hmm…We could get some dinner then go rest okay?"

"Fine by me." Russia said.

"Food." Kumajirou yawned.

OOO

Canada pulled into a hotel and went to get a room while Russia and Kumajirou sat in the car, the bear moaning for food. "Hey, bear." Russia turned at the little one. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you." Kumajirou yawned. "I won't be fed."

"I'll feed you if you tell me."

"Still can't tell you."

"I'll make you into a carpet if you don't." Russia glared. The backdoor suddenly opened and Canada grabbed onto Kumajirou and lifted him out.

"Don't threaten my bear." He said grabbing his bag in with him. Russia sighed and got out of the car. "What room?"

"58, right there." He pointed to the one he was walking toward as Russia followed. Canada used the key card and opened up the room, Kumajirou jumped out of the boy's arms, ran into the room, and jumped on the bed before Canada could even turn on the light. He sighed, turned on the light, and came in with Russia following close behind. "Kumayu, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Whaaatt?" Kumajirou whimpered.

"After what happened last night, you sleep on the couch." Canada plopped his bag down and yawned a bit. Kumajirou made a little growl and got down off the bed, then jumped onto the couch against the wall. He plopped himself there and relaxed, it was comfy. Canada plopped down on the bed and yawned more, Russia closed the door and sat there with him. Canada sat back up and rubbed his eyes, Russia wrapped his arm around him.

"Why don't you get your Pjs on and we can sleep da?" Russia suggested. Canada got himself up and took the Pjs out of his bag, then began undressing, which Russia didn't really mind, he grew to like it. He took his boots off and laid down on the bed, Canada jumped on with him once he got his Pjs on. He laid down next to the Russian as he put his arm around the boy and pulled him close. "Better?"

"Uh huh." Canada yawned. Russia let him go for a minute and messed up the bed, getting himself and Canada under the blankets. "You're still dressed…" Canada noticed.

Russia sighed a bit and got up, leaving Canada to snuggle in the blankets. Russia grabbed his own Pjs out of the bag and went into the bathroom to change quickly, then got back under the covers with Canada. "Happy now?" He asked.

"Da." Canada said smiling a bit. Russia smirked and put his arm around him again.

"Learning Russian huh?" Russia asked. "America would be frightened." Canada giggled a bit. "H-Hey Matvey…" Canada peeked up at him.

"Yeah?"

Russia pouted a bit. "N-Never mind." He kissed the boy's forehead, "Good night Matvey." and turned onto his side, away from him, then closed his eyes. _I wanted to say 'I love you' but I don't think that would go over well… _he thought to himself and took a deep breath.

Canada sat up and looked over Russia, then kissed his cheek. "Good night." He plopped back down and got snuggled back into the blankets. Russia had opened his eyes with his cheeks blushing, he smiled, then closed his eyes again, falling asleep quickly.

Ever since he began sleeping beside Canada, his nightmares weren't so bad. Since it was Summer, they never had General Winter, but his past always came back to haunt him, his nightmares would always wake him in the night. Lately, he would sleep the entire night, he wouldn't have to relive his mistakes, he would wake up fully rested in the morning; he liked this peace. He woke up the next morning relaxed. He went to stretch until he noticed Canada's hand on his shoulder, he smiled a bit and then switched over to his other side and faced him. Canada still slept, peacefully, quietly, Russia found him cute. "Matvey." He brushed his finger on the boy's cheek. "Wake up, it's morning." Canada twitched a bit and moaned a little. "Come on Matvey, wakey wakey."

"Swleepy." Canada mumbled like a child. Russia sighed a bit and sat up.

"Fine, I'll let you sleep." Russia stretched out a bit and got up. He grabbed his clothes resting on the chair and headed into the bathroom for a hot shower. He took a long one, then got dressed into his regular clothing again, jacket and all. Once he got out, he saw the boy still laying in bed under the covers, only now he had turned the TV on, trying to add sound to slowly wake himself up. "Matvey, wakey wakey." Russia said. Canada moaned a bit.

"I'm awake…" He mumbled under the sheets.

"Good. Now get up and shower so we can go get breakfast da?"

"Bed…"

"Breakfast Matvey, your bear looks hungry."

"You feed him…"

"Matvey, we may be… _together, _but I will never take care of your bear." Russia crossed his arms. Canada moaned a little and slowly sat up in the bed, his hair messed up and yawning. "Well don't you look lovely."

"Shut it…" Canada yawned more and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his glasses on the night stand and put them on, then tried flipping his hair back to normal; that didn't work though. "Give me a minute to get dressed, kay?"

"Da. Hurry up, your bear is eyeing me." Russia kept glancing over at the hungry bear on the couch, staring at Russia.

Canada started undressing. "I'm going, I'm going." He slipped on a sweatshirt and some jeans then jumped up and yawned. "Coffee is needed."

"Da. We'll go get breakfast, alright?"

"Okay~" Canada yawned a little more, went to pick up Kumajirou, and went for the door. "Take your coat off, it's nice outside."

"Nyet." Russia grabbed onto his coat a bit. Canada sighed a bit and went to put Kumajirou in the car, Russia grabbed their bags and followed behind. He put the bags in the back and then took the driver's seat. "You're too tired, get in shot gun." Canada pouted. "Matvey, passenger side." Canada sighed; he walked around the car and got into the shot gun.

"So…Breakfast…"

"I'll find a diner da?"

"Okay," Canada put his seatbelt on and sunk in his seat. "Sleepy."

"You look like you slept good though."

"I can say the same about you." Canada said, "You look pretty relaxed, and in a good mood."

"Da, I'm in a good mood." Russia said. "Don't let your bear ruin it." Every time Russia looked in the mirror, he saw the bear eyeing him, slowly licking his teeth with his tongue; Russia gave him a dirty look at him a couple times as he drove. When he found a diner, he quickly pulled in so the bear would have his attention taken away quickly. Canada stumbled out of the car a bit, coffee was needed. He lifted Kumajirou out of the back seat and quickly caught up to Russia as he was going in. Russia opened the door for the door as he stumbled in, _he looked like he was drunk_, and then followed in. Russia grabbed into the boy's hand a directed him, so he wouldn't end up tripping or getting hurt, sadly he was used to the boy's morning situations, he knew Canada wouldn't do much until he had coffee or at least some sugary food; pancakes. Russia sat the boy down then sat across from him and Kumajirou. "Pancakes da?" Russia asked, Canada sat Kumajirou on his lap and nodded a little.

Russia ordered the food since the boy was so out of it, Canada slowly drank the coffee as they waited for food to come. Russia took a few sips, looking over at Canada every few moments, just to see if he was waking up yet. The boy started drinking it more quickly, Russia smiled a bit knowing he was getting back into reality. When food came, he was coming back. Canada took one look at the pancakes and dug in; Russia quietly kept to himself about breakfast and tried not to wonder how or why he ate all of it so fast.

Russia sighed a bit and looked at Canada. "Are you awake?" He asked, Canada sat there feeding Kumajirou now, he looked toward Russia, smiled a bit, and nodded. "Oh good." Russia took a last sip of his coffee.

"So after we finish, we're gonna head out, kay?"

"Da. Fine. Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"Like I said, it's a-"

"It's a surprise." Russia finished. "Da, da. I know." He sighed a bit.

"Oh come on, have some faith in me will ya?" Canada pouted a bit. "Just trust me, you'll like it."

"I don't like much…" Russia sighed again.

"Trust me." Canada tried to give a little smile. He finished feeding Kumajirou and then drank down the rest of his coffee. "So, ready to go?"

"I suppose so, just make sure your bear doesn't eye ball me anymore."

Canada stood up and picked Kumajirou up with him. "He won't, right Kumaku?"

"Uh huh." Kumajirou ignored the question. Canada sighed a bit and took out his wallet.

"Take him to the car and I'll pay it eh?" Canada hinted to take Kumajirou, he refused.

"I'll wait." Russia said.

OOO

"How about now, da?" Russia asked. Canada sighed.

"A few more minutes."

"Now?"

"No Russia."

Russia was, for once, anxious. "How much longer?"

"Like ten minutes, chill it out."

"Hurry it up."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Canada pouted. "I'm gonna need you to put on a blind fold though."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I said so." Canada said. He pulled up to a small park area, nothing but a little park with a few swings and slides, nothing too special; Russia wondered _why here_? But Canada took the keys out and plopped them into his sweat shirt pocket. "I will suggest one more time to take the coat off." Canada said before closing the door and walking around the car to get Kumajirou out. Russia sighed a bit, got out of the car, and neatly took his long jacket off. He hesitated, but he did it, and he neatly folded it up and placed it on the passenger's seat. All he wore over now was his dress shirt, his scarf, and his pants; he wasn't too comfortable with this. Canada handed him the blind fold.

"Why do I have to-"

"Surprise."

Russia sighed. "You're lucky you're cute." He gave in and put the blind fold on. "I hope you'll be leading the way for me, da?"

"Of course." Canada grabbed onto Russia's hand and began to pull. "I wouldn't want you to fall or get lost." Russia couldn't see a single thing, he heard everything, he felt everything, but he didn't see anything at all. He was being pulled through bushes, they were obvious in forest area now, the ground was covered in thick grass and fallen branches, he almost tripped over one; he carefully stepped around everything.

After a couple minutes of silence, Russia finally asked. "Can you hint to where we are going? Just a little hint?"

"Nope." Canada said. He carefully pulled Russia through a few bushes and branches, carefully making sure one didn't smack Russia in the face. Where ever Canada was taking him, it sure took quite a while to get there, and it felt hot too; Russia began to realize why Canada suggested the coat to come off, he was sweating.

"Are we close?"

"Almost there." Canada said. The ground got a little more even, it was easier to step around now. There was actually a path now, _much easier_. Russia felt the high grass brushing against his other hand, he knew it had to be some kind of field or valley, something like that. They spent another few minutes walking down the flat area, then into a higher grass area, or what he thought was grass. Canada stopped and let go of his hand. "Okay. Take it off." _please, like this. _

Russia took the blind fold off and looked around a bit, he couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, but the image was still there; they were real, _Sunflowers…._

The entire field was covered in sunflowers, tall, beautiful, hundreds of them spread across the field, they were all blooming and alive…

Russia was in shock, he had never seen anything like it… all the sunflower fields in his home usually died from all the cold. He stood there with his mouth open, his eyes wide, then slowly closed his mouth and sat down in them. His shock was still there, but he relaxed a little now. He slowly lifted his hand and gently touched the leaves of one, _they were real_. He continued to touch the flowers, smell them, and remind himself it wasn't just a dream. He looked at Canada for some kind of explanation. "They were planted a few years ago, they grow back every year."

"This is amazing…" Russia said and looked back at the flowers. "I thought your country was as cold as mine though."

"It is, but this island is always warm enough for them to grow in the summer." Canada said. "They do die from the cold, but they grow back when Spring starts."

"That's amazing…" Russia continued touching the leaves and then slowly laid back in them. "Their beautiful…" He closed his eyes, _it was like a dream, _he felt so peaceful. He didn't know how many minutes passed until he realized Canada was still standing there while he laid there. He opened one of his eyes and looked toward the boy, Canada looked back. "Come here." Canada took a few steps toward Russia and looked down at him. "Sit down." Canada sat down with him. Russia grabbed onto the boy's hand and held it; he felt so happy.

Canada held onto the Russian's hand and laid down with him, Russia kissed the boy's head. "Thank you." Russia said. "This is the best surprise Matvey."

Canada smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." Russia looked at him.

The phrase was something he never said, not to anyone, once or twice to his sisters when he was little but never again. He admitted it, he liked Canada, he loved him, but he hadn't said it once, he never told him. Now, it seemed necessary. "I love you." Russia said in a low voice. "Matvey, I love you, everything about you." He smiled a bit.

Canada smiled. "YA tozhe tebya lyublyu." Russia blinked, that surprised him, and then smiled again; He kissed Canada's forehead again.

"Learning Russian? How nice." Russia said. "You're so cute, my little sunflower."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

_First off, this is influenced by "Giving In" By Artificial. We did talk it over and the author has given me permission to start it like this._

I don't own the characters nor the anime they come from. Also, thank you again to Artificial for letting my screw up mistake at the beginning alone and letting me continue, le thank you Artificial! :D

This is the "official" last chapter, I'm gonna add another one onto it though so there's a preview da? :3

….So much for getting this done by _last _Thursday….I sorry I took so long D: I had a birthday party and I stayed up all night and I crashed the next day so I was just like "rawr rawr rawr" and I fell asleep while typing this up O.o But I got it done! :D

So~ Chapter talk now~ :D Le Love~ XD they both love each other~ hehe~ and Canada tried to make Russia's dream of "living someplace warm, surrounded by sunflowers" come true. Though he can't live there, he got to see it : )

So, thank you for reading and reviewing, I love all the reviews and hopefully I write better now! : ) I also hope I ended it in a good way?

Translation:

Russian

YA tozhe tebya lyublyu : I love you too


	44. Chapter 44: Winter Nightmare Preview

_(Second part of this will be out by Friday, please check my profile on Friday to find it, thank you~)_

(Chapter 44) Preview: Winter Nightmares

_Early December _

_The snow… the blood… the darkness…the nightmares were returning. _

Russia slowly moved his hand across the bed to find no Canadian there, he slowly opened his eyes to see he really wasn't there; he frowned.

_It's getting cold… Even with him around, I still get cold… _he's_ still here…_

Russia slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping to find Canada sitting there with a smile. Sadly, that wasn't the case. The boy was there, laying his head in his arms on the table, face down, completely out. Russia went over and shook the boy's shoulder a bit. "Little sunflower, wake up, you shouldn't sleep here." Russia said. Canada slowly lifted his head up and looked at the Russian, the circles under his eyes got worse each day. "You couldn't sleep again?" Russia asked.

"Not at all…" Canada rubbed his eyes. "I came down earlier this time…"

"What time _this _time?"

"Around… one am…" Canada said. For the last week or two, the boy's sleep habits were interpreted. His nightmares were worse every night, and he couldn't sleep. He goes down stairs and simply drinks some milk with maple syrup in it, Russia finds him the next morning passed out somewhere in the kitchen. Whether it was at the table, on the floor, or leaning against the fridge, he was always sleeping.

Russia sighed. "You could of woke me up if your nightmares were that bad, I would of helped you somehow."

"You can't…" Canada said, his voice was so low. He was pale, getting worse every night, he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. It concerned Russia at first, he shrugged it off a bit and just told the boy to try to sleep. But when he started getting sick, Russia was completely worried.

_Every night he comes… his voice sends shivers down my spine… His hands grab onto me… his eyes… his dark lifeless eyes… they scare me the most… when he laughs… I just want to die…_

"I'm bringing you back to bed." Russia said, the boy didn't even respond. Russia carefully put his hands under the boy and picked him up like a child. Canada only moved his head a bit, placing it against Russia's chest. Russia carried him back up stairs and carefully laid him back in his bed. Canada was too tired to even try to move as Russia pulled the blanket onto the boy. Canada snuggled into it a bit and closed his eyes. Russia looked at him. "You're just a little sick, it will go away soon da?" He spoke softly.

"_Il_ ne va pas disparaître …" Canada said. "Il s'amuse trop.…" He shivered a bit. Russia couldn't understand him, he frowned a bit and kissed his forehead, he felt so cold…

"It's okay…" Russia sat down on the side of the bed and pet through the boy's hair. "You'll be okay…"

_Sooner or later I'll lose control… He'll take over… _

Canada coughed a little bit as Russia brushed his fingers through the boy's hair and calmed him, trying to get him to fall asleep. Canada twitched a little bit, but stayed calm, except with the few twitches and coughs. "Just try to sleep."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il me chercher…" Canada said. "Il va me chercher …"

"Matvey, I can't understand you." Russia said, Canada remained quiet. "Matvey?…Mat-" He stopped himself when he realized the boy was sleeping. Russia kissed the boy's forehead again. "You'll be okay…" he whispered.

_When I lose control… I can't…. I'll hurt him…. _

Russia got up and looked back toward the boy. He frowned a bit before leaving back to his room. He leaned against the door and didn't move, he could hear the voices already, not staying by the boy always brought them back. He closed his eyes and tried taking a deep breath as felt colder and colder, Winter slowly came into the room. He could feel Winter's hand slowly grabbing onto him, Russia twitched and slowly slid down against the door, trying to get away. It seemed too late though, he was already here…

_I'll lose control… I'll hurt him… He means so much….Don't let me hurt him….Please… Don't let me hurt him…. _

_OOOOOOO_

_Translations: _

_Il_ ne va pas disparaître …: It will not go away

_Il s'amuse trop: he's having too much fun_

Je ne veux pas qu'il me chercher…: I don't want him to get me…

Il va me chercher: He'll get me


	45. Author Note

Author Note! :D

Hello! :D I know I said this was done and stuff but a certain someone told me a note was needed…. So here it is…

Thank you for all the reviews, the follows, and the favorites :D This story ended up having almost 100 follows o.o Which surprised me a lot because this is was really the first chapter fan fic I ever wrote, the longest at least. I think it was also the one with more detail, unlike my older ones (I swear watching Hetalia helps you write fan fics o.o). I also learned much! :D Cause I suck at grammar, people corrected me so I now know how to spell things the right way yay! That will help when school starts! :D

I really want to thank _Artificial _for letting me continue my story after my mess up in the beginning. The beginning of Russia sick is based from Giving In by Artificial, there were some complications but we settled it with the story changing away from Artifical's plot to my own. Most of this story is based off a role-play between me and my friend, we role-play as the Hetalia characters, and the beginning was actually America getting Canada a date, it failing, and then he runs into Russia (Russia automatically goes "you're my slave! :D) But we changed it along the way, making all the characters get sick and Russia being one of the worse. He doesn't pay attention, missing all notes, and then he's messed up later. He figures to ask someone, he sees Canada go into the room next door, and goes to get them because he didn't want to ask his sisters and he was too sick to get the Baltics to hand them over. After he gets them, he tries to bring his fever down and watch himself by going to bed but collapses before he gets to it. Canada hears, he goes in. And then the scene of Canada helping sick Russia, his sisters coming in, and then Russia "telling him off" with the comment about France; it was part of our role-play, we like to make them deep XD

The plot changes away from Artifical's (Or I so hope so) when Canada gets to be the sicker one and Russia goes to repay his debt, and that was all it was suppose to be to him. Obviously, stuff happens XD

It's a "romance" story, and it's suppose to be dramatic (like with Belarus involved) but I tried to make it humorous a lot, I believe it worked… There were some dirty jokes too *I'm a dirty birdy, explains why I like yaoi so much*. So I also looked up RusCan pics to get ideas on what to do, I got onto the wiki page for Hetalia couples (somehow? O.o) and I found RusCan! :D I read it, and I did something right. 1. Russia calls Canada "Matvey", the Russian version of Matthew I believe. 2. America tries to keep them apart as much as possible with his no trust of Russia. 3. America believes Russia will spread communism onto his lil bro…. I read that and I jumped up yelling "I did something right! ! !" and my mom got concerned… o.o oops~

*le sigh* OKAY so now what?….

OH! So part two is up~ :D It's a bit calmer right now, it's a bit of a fluffy *w*. It'll have a Christmas chapter and such, then it's gonna get worse with General Winter's attack, based of he doesn't want Russia to be happy, so he tares the two apart, even making them go crazy. This one is gonna have more of Russia's past now (I'll have to read more on Russia…) , with the little girl that Germany killed as well, she'll be apart of it. It will have more Canada abuse. *SPOIL* Canada almost dies :O

Link: s/8370128/1/ RusCan_Winter_Nightmares

(Remove spaces da?)

So thank you again for reading, it means a lot that people actually enjoy my fan fics! :D I don't know what else to say, just… thank you! :D


End file.
